Mistaken Identity
by BnBfanatic
Summary: Sequel to "Holding Onto The Hero". Did Attny Heather Taffet have help? Both Booth & Bones are in danger as Booth remembers more than one voice present during his kidnapping. Read my fic "Hero In The Hold" first for full effect.
1. Flashbacks!

_**Finally! Here is my Sequel to the "Holding Onto The Hero" story I recently wrapped up.** In this Fic, the focus is on a new **private** investigation that Booth decides he must undertake (with help from Bones of course) as he struggles to remember more details in regard to his initial kidnapping. He can vaguely recall hearing more than just **one** voice during a few brief moments of consciousness and Booth might even be forced to ask Sweet's for help by allowing the young Pshychologist to use hypnosis, to bring these foggy memories to the forefront! Hope you enjoy!_

Winning Title by Majority Vote: **The** **Mistaken Identity ~ _A Gravedigger Story _**Thank you to all who participated!!

_**NOTE: The story begins only hours after the ending scene of "Holding Onto The Hero"**_

_**Booth's Bedroom . . .**_

_Booth and Brennan_ ~ after sleeping sideways across the middle of the king size bed well into the night, they finally forced themselves to groggily climb up to lay their heads on the pillows like normal people did Booth then grabbing the covers, pulling the warm material over their now cooled off bodies. Spooning together in what seemed like the most natural and perfect fit for the partners, they quickly fell back into a much needed sleep.

Come morning, which by now was finally Friday and since Cam had demanded that Brennan not come in early so that she could tend to Booth and also get caught up on her sleep, she and Booth were able to relish in appreciative joy over being able to gradually awaken - not forced to rise at their usual ungodly hour to the sound of annoying alarms – but rather wake at a time when the sun had already risen and the early rising birds outside had begun chirping, loud enough to be heard a mile away.

"Ouuuch" Booth complained, though spoken barely under his breath, merely from moving his now very stiffened and healing body. The burns and stitches now starting the process of scabbing over causing the drying flesh to pull tightly against his sore muscles. He knew though, that once he got up and started moving, his body would warm up and eventually the soreness would subside.

"Are you okay" Brennan groggily looked back over her shoulder at the handsome man beside her – looking more concerned than tired.

"Oh yeah, never better" a smiling Booth replied, not referring to his injuries but rather referring

to his happiness over being there with her. "I just moved wrong." he added as a disclaimer for his earlier expression of pain.

"Bones, you stay here and rest while I go put some coffee on. Then I will come back and climb back into bed with you to snuggle while it brews." he said, leaning forward and kissing the back of her head – clearly feeling so comfortable with her now, as if they had been together for years.

When Booth was in his kitchen he began his morning routine of making his favorite "Arabian Blend" of coffee, a huge smile planted on his face in a perma-grin, just thinking about kissing her and about waking up with her – together.

But then his mood changed a few minute later, when he walked over and spotted all of his mail and morning newspapers that had accumulated and were now piled on his kitchen table. Obviously Brennan took the time while he was kidnapped and in the hospital, to collect his mail and papers so that it didn't accumulate, alerting potential intruders or thiefs that no one had been home for days.

One of the newspaper's had a fairly large article on the front page informing the public of the FBI's

investigation into the kidnapping of one of their own Federal Agents and that they had apprehended the Serial murderer who was to blame for an alarming number of murders and attempted murders. He wanted to step away and not read the article, wishing to just not deal with the memories just yet.

But he found himself mesmerized and unable to put it down. He laughed at the dramatic way the headline of the article had been written;

"**FBI Special Agent Rescued Seconds Before Ship Explodes**".

~ _Wow,_ he thought, _what is this, the "__National Inquirer"_?! ~ But seeing this news story had only got the wheels inside his naturally inquisitive head, spinning. His mind quickly flashed back to a memory that was suddenly more clear than it had ever been, prior to this point.

**_***Flashback to when Booth answered the door to his apartment a few nights back. ***_**

_Upon hearing the knock at his door, he looked at his new watch to see how late he was running, while at the same time he was reaching out with his other hand to unlock the door. He started speaking to the unknown visitor before he had even began to pull the door open, expecting to naturally peer out into the hallway and identify the source of the knock; "_Hey what is it, I'm kind of in a hurr-_" but before he could finish, and before he had even pulled the door open all the way as he swung it back towards the inside his apartment – he briefly observed a person wearing black gloves, a black knit cap pulled tightly down to cover any and all hair, though he didn't have time to take in any specific facial features or even decipher if it was a male, or a female._

_Due to his astonishment over this sudden attack, he barely had time to register anything else as his naturally inquisitive FBI and Sniper trained mind kicked into hyper action, frantically scanning his surroundings in an attempt to neutralize the attacker while at the same time, retrieve as much visual evidence as he could gather in the 2-3 seconds of limited time he most likely had. _

_He also knew he needed to look for any opportunity to seize potential DNA, or any other **tangible** evidence. But then things suddenly went from bad to worse as he noticed the perpetrator moving their arm rather quickly towards his mid section. Booth started to reach forward himself, intent on grabbing their wrist, breaking it if he had to, just to regain some control over this situation. A situation that seemed to be spiraling out of control in a hurry!_

_Then before his still shocked mind could even begin calculate what was happening, he felt the sharpest sting combined with the most horrific jolt of electricity - as the intruder branded his sternum with the mark of the Taser! The jolt was almost as powerful as what had been done to him only once before, at the hands of his captors when he was a Prisoner Of War._

_All he could think of as his now spasming body dropped brutally to the ground was; '_**uh-oh, Bones is ****gonna be pissed!**_' _

_***** End of Flashback *****_

"Booth what is taking you so long?!" Brennan was yelling out to him from inside his bedroom. Snapping back to the present moment Booth dropped the papers onto the table and headed back towards his room. He would get back to that later he thought, as he had not been able to shake the nagging feeling that he had other memories of that night, that he could swear involved more than **one** voice. But he would deal with that later, maybe some more memories would surface or become more clear. If they didn't he might even go so far as to allow Sweets to hypnotize him – even though he hated knowing that would only cause the young man's ego to expand even further than it already had.

"Sorry, I uh . . . couldn't find my extra coffee filters! I'll be right in." Booth hollered back to her in an effort to explain the amount of time he had just spent pondering the newspaper article and the associated memories of his attack.

A few minutes later the newly formed couple sat in bed having one cup of hot coffee before starting the day. They were both sitting up leaning back against the pillows that had been propped up against the massive headboard, Brennan had leaned back against the side of Booth's chest, one of his arms was wrapped around her with his hand resting on her shoulder. They again felt **so** comfortable like they just fit together perfectly.

"Booth I wish I could lay here with you all day, but I guess since it's Friday it won't kill me to go into the office for a while and then we can spend the entire weekend together while I take care of you."

"Can't you take a sick day? You really should rest more too ya know." he begged.

"I wish I could Booth but, we still have a LOT of evidence that needs to be gathered and processed because the last thing I want is for your 'almost murderer' to run free over a technicality or lack of concrete evidence. I know we have that storage locker and everything in it, but we need to have **more** than that! We need to find physical evidence to prove that the Bitch was IN the storage room – we need to find her DNA or something tangible to prove her actual presence there. Otherwise they could say that even though it was in her name, someone had stolen her identity and rented it. I mean you know as well as I do how the damn Defense Lawyers can twist things around and manipulate evidence to be used in their favor!" her voice raising with ever uttered word, her anger obviously threatening to spill out all over after being bottled up inside of her for days.

"Wow Bones, slow down!" Booth said, tightening his hold on the angered beauty beside him. "It will be okay, take a deep breath or something because I trust you. I know that you will get what we need to send her to death row or life in prison, you need to trust me and know that I am right. Okay?" he said gently, using his index finger to pull her chin upwards so that her eyes were now looking deeply into his own. Kissing her lightly on the tip of her nose.

"Bones, you will feel a lot better once you get to the Jeffersonian where you can put that brilliant mind of yours to good use." he added. "Okay, thank you Booth. You have an amazing ability to calm me down unlike anyone else I have known in my life. I better go get ready then, I will call you later this morning to see if you need anything."

With that she kissed him deeply before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom to shower – again.

_**Two Hours Later At The Jeffersonian Institute . . .**_

"Good morning Sweetie!" Angela announced as she sidled into Brennan's office carrying a manilla file folder under her arm, her own Latte' in one hand and an extra Soy Latte' for her BFF. "How's our scraped up hero doing?" she asked as she gently placed the steaming cup of java next to Brennan's computer keyboard.

"Good morning Ang. Thanks for the coffee although I had enough at Booth's house to wake up a dead horse." Brennan replied without realizing that it would take no time at all for Angela to do the math. "You SLEPT at BOOTH'S?! OMG Bren, you so totally DID - I can tell! In fact, I can smell that amazing scent on you that is 100% pure, genuine Booth! The subtle mixture of musk and spice and – evvv'rything NIIICE!" she said with a wind and a huge grin.

"So SPILL!" she then demanded.

Brennan blushed like never before, trying - but not succeeding – to feign her friend into believing she stayed at Booth's purely for medicinal purposes to make sure her partner took his pain meds and rested. Though she caught herself thinking back to the evening, knowing he had done anything but 'rest'.

"Angela, now dial it down a notch would you? I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Ohhh, reeeaallly." Angela teased hoping that was due to making love with the sexy G-Man all night long.

"No, Ang – it was nothing like that. Get your mind out of the gutter, it's too early in the morning for those kinds of thoughts." But her smile that was ear to ear, gave away her true thoughts more so than anything she could have verbally stated. Angela decided to accept that she knew something had happened and wait for a future opportunity to find out more.

"Okay Bren, I'll let you off the hook **for now**." she said with heavy emphasis on the last two words. "So - Agent Perotta stopped by late yesterday just before we all left for the day. She wanted to drop you off a copy of Booth's full report. The one that she had taken via tape recorder at the hospital and later transcribed into the hard copy format. You might want to be nice and call to thank her, she didn't have to do that you know." Angela suggested, knowing her friend still had trouble accepting the pretty blond Agent.

"I kept it in my office because I didn't want anyone to see it before you did. Here -" she grabbed the file from underneath her arm and handed it to Brennan. "I'll leave you alone so you can read through it, and I am closing your office door on my way out so you won't be disturbed!" she exclaimed firmly.

Once Angela had disappeared Brennan laid the folder in front of her on the desk, and just stared at it, almost afraid to open it and find out exactly what her friend and now almost - boyfriend, had gone through in the 24 hours that they had been apart. She wasn't sure she was ready to handle knowing this sensitive and most likely_ disturbing _information.

She opened it with a slightly shaking hand, reading word for gruesome word of Booth's clear and precise rendition of his plight.

_**TBC . . .**_

_**Please let me know what you all think so far since I talked about this Sequel for months! Haha – I just hope I delivered what you expected so far!**_


	2. Booth's Official Statement

_Attn. wonderful readers, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this, but I can't rush through writing a chapter, just to get it posted fast – because it does affect the quality. I like to take time for the story to develop naturally in my mind and take time to think it through as I write it. _

_I do hope that you find it worthy of the wait and I know it's not far into the heat of the story yet, but this is all stuff I can't just skip because this first couple of chapters show how Brennan is slowly becoming more and more in love with this man, her partner and best friend._

**The Mistaken Identity - A post Gravedigger Story**

**Chapter 2**

_**Friday Morning Inside Dr. Brennan's Office . . .**_

As Brennan finally finished reading the information in the file that had been given to her by Angela earlier that morning, she found herself going back through to read some sections again for a 2nd or 3rd time. The file had contained the full report in Booth's own words, describing what he had gone through in the 24 hours after he first disappeared. Surprised at the shocking detail with which he had described his ordeal, though there were bits of time that he couldn't account for – time the he was either unconscious due to various factors such as, the drugs, the taser and then later, the explosion. Or it might have been his mind's way of blocking some of the more traumatic details.

As Brennan had absorbed the black text splayed out on the pages before her, the words seemed further darkened by the horrific detail in which it was shared – the dangerous and yet courageous story as seen through the brown eyes of the most heroic person she had ever known.

She couldn't help but wonder how her partner had survived not only the _mental_ anguish of knowing he had such limited and the disheartening number of set backs he endured running into one foiled escape attempt after another in the rigged ship. But how he also survived the _physical_ strains that his body had endured while accomplishing tasks that would have most likely required at least **two** strong men to achieve.

Brennan thought back to her own kidnapping at the hands of the same Gravedigger, and at least she had the solace of having Hodgins there with her – someone to talk to, brainstorm with and someone with whom to console each other as they neared what may very well have been the end of their lives. Booth on the other hand, had to no one. No one to assist him with the tougher tasks that he really could have used help with. No one which to share the burden, no shoulder to lean on. Booth would have had to reach inside _himself_ to find the determination to somehow get out of this alive - or _die_ trying.

Then she found herself thinking about those incredibly tough things he had accomplished by himself. Tasks that Agent Perotta had told her, that even some other FBI Agents whom had experience working on ships like that in their Navy days, said they were in awe of the nearly impossible tasks their fellow comrade had completed by himself. Was it_ adrenaline_ that allowed Booth to incur the almost super human strength that he would have needed to do everything by himself? Or was it plain and simple _determination_ from within?

Determination to get back to his Son Parker no matter what shape he was in at the end of it, Brennan knew that Booth would do anything to prevent leaving his boy without a Father. She knew that his feelings partially stemmed from his first hand knowledge of what it was like to grow up without an ideal Father. He had once told her that he made a promise to himself, only seconds after witnessing his Son's birth, and after cutting the umbilical cord that had been the infant's tether to safety, nourishment and peace – protecting him from all of the world's cruel dangers and inevitable disappointments.

The promise he made was, that he would risk his own life at any given moment for this child. He knew right then that it was all about his Son – he would protect him at all costs and would never lay a hand on him in anger – never! He had told her that he had hundreds of thoughts flowing through his mind during those few minutes after bringing this part of his own flesh and blood into the world.

She thought back to the recollection of his Son's birth that he had shared with her after a few drinks one night . . . _"I __don't know Bones, but there were so many things to think about when Parker was born, that I could barely control all of the thoughts . . . the excitement, the worry. I thought of how that the very next morning I would go to my Bank and immediately start a College savings account, I was bursting with excitement over all of the things he and I could do together, all the things I could teach him while sharing in the joy of being there as he experienced everything for his __**first **__time. I would teach him all about sports, and how to stand up for himself, and how he should respect his Mother and his elders, I would teach him about God and good morals - . . . and . . . about __**girls**__." _ashe said that last word he was also flashing a seductive wink in Brennan's direction while sporting a huge, slightly drunken grin on his dimpled face.

He told Brennan, as the additional alcohol they had consumed that night turned into more of a truth serum and Booth became somber for a moment. He told her that he had also thought of how he would shield his son from harm at all costs, no child of his was going to have to deal with the things that Booth had to deal with – forcing him to grow up way too quickly in order to protect his Mother and his siblings, from their unruly, alcoholic and abusive Father.

_**His**_ child would never have to carry the burden of so many physical and emotional scars, painful reminders of the traumas he had endured in his own childhood. No one had protected _**him –**_ at least until his Grandfather finally stepped in.

Booth had stopped himself from telling her anything beyond that. Before he accidentally let it slip that the reason his Grandfather finally stepped in – was after Booth's Mother had contacted him with the news that his young Grandson had attempted to take his own life, in an effort to escape from the pressures that no child should ever have had to bare.

The only reason he had not died, although he was sick enough to _feel_ like he was going to, was that he was too young to know just_ how_ to do it. He had seen it in movies where people swallowed numerous pills, but young Seeley had taken the only prescription bottle he could find in his Mother's medicine cabinet – a prescription bottle full of _Prenatal Vitamins_, as she had them leftover from when little Jared was born just quite a few years earlier, leaving her with tremendous guilt to this day over not having thrown them out well before this happened.

That caused Brennan to think about herself for a moment, she knew that she personally had decided_ against _having children, partially from her own emotional scars of a not so perfect childhood. She wasn't going to be responsible for bringing another child into this world, and run the risk of them possibly having to some day deal with those same awful feelings of abandonment that she had been put through. She knew that the dangers that she and Booth were constantly running into, could very well kill her prematurely, unwillingly leaving her child to grow up with the same feelings of abandonment that she had felt. She and Booth were more alike that she had ever realized, from what they had each gone through in their childhoods, to everything they had been through together in the present time frame.

That is how she knew that Booth felt the same way – and there would be nothing that would deter his mission of getting out of there alive, solely (or so she thought) for Parker. Then she realized that it was most likely that somewhat possessed amount of sheer _determination_, probably **combined** with _adrenaline_, that had propelled Booth to break his way out of his steel floating prison at all costs, powered by his drive to get back to his Son – and she didn't realize but also to get back to . . . _her_.

That was the most logical explanation she could come up with to account for Booth's miraculous and single handed achievements aboard that ship.

She read in the report that her partner had nearly drowned inside the lowest bowels of the ship, far below the hull. Booth reported that after he had started to pry open one of the heavy steel doors that had to be at least 10 inches thick, his hope started to ebb as he was greeted by water that started quickly seeping through the barely opened door and the unbearable weight of massive amounts of extremely cold water that bullied the door until it gave way under the pressure - hitting Booth with the force of a car crash, savagely launching the Agent several feet backwards as the raging waters continued to rise.

It was apparent that the Gravedigger had rigged various parts of the ship knowing full well that Booth would surely regain consciousness with in the allotted 24 hour time restraints, and try to flee – ruining her chance of getting the ransom of evidence. Booth stated that he had nearly exhausted himself with the treading of water, waiting for the torrent of water to rise enough for him to get out through another potential exit – and eventually succeeding.

Further into the report Booth stated that his eyesight had been 'compromised' as he put it - leave it to Booth to try to downplay the singeing of his corneas and the burns, etc. He had no one to help guide him through the rest of the ship after his eyesight had been so drastically affected by the blast of the C-2 explosives. Having basically no eyesight, not to mention his other injuries sustained from the intrusive blast, would have slowed him down substantially she thought, wondering how he managed to even find his way at all.

But, there was something about his report, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She noticed that every so often throughout the typed report, which had initially been tape recorded by Perotta while he was in the hospital, and the FBI had someone type it into a hard copy report. They had to type his taped statement word for _exact_ word, even adding a heavy sigh, even the occasional 'um' here and there.

That is how Brennan noticed that every once in a while, Booth had used the word '**_we_**' when describing certain events, such as prying open several heavy, sealed doors that were water and airtight as well as rusty, making them nearly impossible to open without assistance. Then Booth would immediately catch himself and quickly change the the '**_we_**' to an '**_I_**' and he did it again when referring to when he was working his way up stairwell after stairwell, though injured and still blinded from the explosion of the C-2. His exact words on tape and now on the typed version had been; _"After I came to, having been knocked on my ass by our . . . (pause) by **my** close proximity to the explosive device, and discovering that I couldn't see, we then - . . . (short pause) **I** then . . . uh, I proceeded to use the bulkhead walls for support and also to help lead us - **me**, to any stairwell that was leading upwards."_

She then quickly just wrote it off, she figured that the most likely explanation was that he was probably just used to always being with her, so it was habit for him to include her when he wrote his reports or statements, he was just _used_ to saying '**_we_**' all the time. As she finished reading the final page of Booth's official Statement, a statement that told her _every_ detail of what he had been through, she slowly closed the folder. After reading this report, as painful as it was for her to read - she now felt in **_more_** awe of this man than she had ever felt before in regard to all that he had done to free himself - mainly just to get back to his Son, though deep down she knew it was also, to get back to _her_.

She decided to give her tired mind a rest and pushing the closed file to the side of her desk, she turned her attention back to her computer screen where she had been reviewing the list of evidence that had been uncovered in the Storage unit that Heather Taffet had rented under the alias name she had created for just that very purpose. She knew that Booth had some questions and that he would soon be asking her to show him everything she had on the evil Ms. Taffet.

Speaking of the devil, she saw the silhouette of someone out of the corner of her eye, standing in the doorway of her office.

"Hey." was all he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Booth! What - are - you doing here?! You _promised_ me that you were going to rest today!" she said, rising from her desk and walking towards him. "You still look awful!" she added, grabbing his arm gently and forcing him over to the couch, noticing he was walking gingerly, most likely protecting his ribs. "Sit." she demanded.

"I am not a dog Bones – and you can't just tell people to SIT - first of all, because . . .well because it's **rude**." he smiled up at her, actually feeling a warmth from the nurturing way she was treating him – though he wouldn't admit that to her. No, after all, he was supposed to be a _tough_ guy.

Brennan sat down beside him, taking in the colorful bruises on his face from when he had been blown against the bulkhead of the ship. The contusions were even more purple and green in color that yesterday – looking worse before they got better which was normal. "On no you don't Booth, don't think for one minute that you can change the subject and start talking about animals, it's not going to work on me." she scolded him. "Now answer my question, what are you doing here?!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a coronary. Yes, I said I would rest, but - I didn't say where I would rest." he laughed slightly at his clever excuse. Booth was a little taken aback by the tone of _anger_ in her voice. He knew she wouldn't be very happy with him for being out and about so soon after . . . - but he hadn't expected her to be **this** mad.

Brennan wasn't sure why she was so angry, she realized that it wasn't really _anger_ that she meant to convey towards Booth, it was actually _worry._ Worry over seeing him leaning against the door jam, unable to even stand all the way upright, most likely because of still being weak from everything that happened, plus the pain from his broken ribs, cuts and bruised chest - when it came right down to it she wasn't mad at_ him_ at all. Sweets would probably tell her that it was actually _'displaced anger'_ that she was experiencing. Redirecting her unresolved anger that in all actuality – should have been directed towards _other_ people or circumstances that she hadn't yet confronted.

She thought about what_ really_ made her angry. She knew she had anger towards Heather Taffet - for obvious reasons, she knew that she was still angry with Hodgins for his role in this - which is basically what led to Booth being taken and forced to go through everything he went through, and finally, she was angry with the entire situation as a whole and she recognized the fact that she had been aiming this unresolved anger, towards the very one person whom actually deserved it the _**least . . . -**_ Booth.

She also had to admit to herself that she was still afraid. Afraid that Booth might end up having setbacks if he did too much, too soon - or even worse, and she could _**not **_bear losing him again, not even temporarily! She had missed him _seconds_ after she left his place that morning to head to work. These realizations made her soften her tone with him instantly.

She relaxed and smiled, rolling her eyes at his lame excuse – about not saying _where_ he would rest, "Okay, fine Booth – **but **- don't think for a minute that I won't make you rest now that you are here. And believe me when I say this, I _**will **_have Hodgins and Wendell tie you to this couch if I have to." she further threatened.

"No no – trust me, you won't need to go _that_ far. I will stay right here on this couch, I mean why would I complain when I get to be closer to you if I stay here?" Booth said looking at his stunningly beautiful partner, and in 'partner' he now meant it in every sense of the word. With that comment, anything left of Brennan's initial anger, melted _away completely! _She then listened patiently as he continued.

"Ok thaaanks Bones" he said, relieved that she hadn't stayed angry for too long. "Now, there is just one thing I need from you and I will let you get back to work."

"What?!! Booth, do you really think that is a good idea? Are you even up for that yet?" she asked him, obviously misinterpreting his meaning.

"Ooohhh dam! I don't know what _you_ are referring to, but I like what I _thin_k you are referring to!" he said suddenly laughing and temporarily looking much more alert and less preoccupied.

"Actually Bones, what I meant was, I just need you to give me everything you have on the Gravedigger. Everything pertaining to my case, that storage unit and anything else." then he waited for what he knew was to come.

"Booth – trust me, I can understand your need to do that, because I felt the same way after my experience, but I just don't think it's a good idea for you to jump right back into focusing on . . . well, on that, (suddenly not even wanting to mention the case by name) on something so, sensitive and fresh" she said softening her voice.

"Bones, I have to do this, so please just humor me would you? There are some aspects of this case that just aren't sitting well with me and, I can't go another day without at least _attempting_ to figure out what it is." Brennan could see a visible change in him, she could sense the stress he was under, worrying about bits and pieces of some of the details surrounding his own kidnapping, that he was struggling to remember. Details that either his injured brain from the concussion, or his traumatized mind – weren't allowing him to remember.

"Okay Booth fine, I concede. However, there is one condition! You have to promise me that you will tell me the _minute_ you start to feel ill or overly fatigued - alright?" She demanded tenderly. I will also need to change your bandages later today, so I guess by being here, you _are _saving me a trip to your house."

"Okay Bones – thanks. I just can't think about anything else right now, but this case. And I actually have to do this while it's still fresh, otherwise I am going to lose momentum and some of my memories will start to fade. Memories that I **need** to remember. But I _promise_ that if I start to feel weak or sick, then I will tell you." he said, though he had no intention of _becoming _weak or sick, after all he was the alpha male wasn't he? He could handle a little pain and fatigue!

_**(Yeah - famous last words) LOL**_

_**To Be Continued . . . **_

_**Please review :-) Thank you! **_

_**Also - I should be able to get Chapter 3 posted very soon, like in a day or two.**_


	3. The Jeffersonian 'Clinic?

**Note To Readers: Since this took long to update again, I am giving you all a longer chapter! I know I am just eeking my way to the drama part of the story. But I can't help but let my writing unfold naturally and this is what came out of my overthinking mind. I know there is a lot of dialogue and I promise to move faster into the Guts of the story.** Sorryinadvance if I missed any errors.

**To refresh your memory - here is how the previous 'episode' ended: ** . . . Booth: "Okay Bones – thanks. I just can't think about anything else but this case right now - and I really have to do this while it's still fresh, otherwise I am going to lose momentum and some of the memories that I need to remember, will start to fade. But, you have my word that_ if_ I start to feel weak or sick, _then_ I will tell you." he said, though he really had _no_ intention of becomingweak or sick, after all he was the ultimate Alpha Male wasn't he? He could handle a little pain and fatigue!

(_Famous last words ._ . .)

**Mistaken Identity -** _A Gravedigger Story ~ ** Chapter 3**_

_**Jeffersonian - Three Hours Later . . .**_

Booth had barely moved from his position in Brennan's office on the couch - where he had been sifting through document after document, having spread everything out on a coffee table in front of the couch like a makeshift desk. He had decided not to tell Bones that he had attempted to go into to his own office earlier that morning, before coming to the Jeffersonian. He had gone there so he could begin looking into the case without causing Bones additional worry. He was hoping that something might trigger his memory, as he looked at the Case files and evidence they had on Heather Taffet.

But within seconds after using his Security badge at the main entrance to the main FBI division of the Hoover Building, he hadn't even made it to his desk before his favorite Attorney and friend, Ms.. Caroline Julian – was stepping in front of him in the hallway just as Booth stepped off the elevator.

"Now how the hell do you do that?!" Booth asked her, "What, did you have the Head of Security downstairs call you the second I used my badge to come in?" to which Ms. Caroline replied, "Booth! You know damn well that is what I did. Now listen to me Mr. '_I'm so tough I won't let a traumatic kidnapping and severe injuries slow me down_' – You are going to turn right back around and go home, and REST! Do you even know what rest means Sh'-eree?! It means NO - WORK-ING!"

Booth couldn't help but smile as he knew she was only concerned about him and his well being. He had heard she stopped by the Hospital a couple of times to check in on him – but unfortunately both times he had been unconscious or asleep. He knew better than to even try to argue with her – after all, arguing (mainly in court) was her main forte' and there was no one better! So he told her how much he appreciated her concern as he then let her think that he was leaving to do as she had instructed. When instead, he just went back to his SUV and headed to his second 'office' – The Jeffersonian.

He had been so anxious once Brennan left for work that morning. He realized that she kept his mind off things and the minute they were apart, his anxiety and nervous energy would spike. He was completely unable to relax because he knew they had missed something. Something to due with the case, the evidence, the he knew he had to do _something_ to either prove, or disprove his theory one way or another!

He was a little surprised that everyone else whom had been involved with this case, had felt comfortable in believing that everything that the 'Gravedigger' had done, was the work of a sole person – Attorney Heather Taffet. Once they caught her and found to storage unit in her name, Booth felt they had been so eager to finally have enough proof to pin this one someone, that they were too quick to close the case file and never investigated fully to rule out any additional help.

But on the other hand he knew that up to that point, they went by the only evidence they had at the time and that evidence hadn't really depicted any other scenario or accomplice for that matter. But Booth, known for his uncanny 'gut instinct' and ability to sense when things were amiss - he knew there was more to this case than meets they eye.

He knew that it was up to him to find additional evidence if he was going to be able to back up his own suspicions. Until then, **no one** was going to give his theory a second glance.

*******************

Booth realized that his mind had wandered, thinking about this morning and his reasons for needing to work so soon after his ordeal. He quickly regained his focus and eventually became so engulfed in what he was doing, reading and re-reading through everything, including his own statement, that he hadn't noticed the fine sheen of sweat that had developed on his face, making him appear flush. He did notice that his hands when he would reach for a paper or pen, were now shaking.

He continued to ignore the annoying nuisances, determined to get somewhere with his belief that there were others involved in this. That the Gravedigger was actually a _**team**_ effort.

He hadn't even noticed the sound of Bones' and Angela's voices – talking to each other as they came back from the platform where they had been working on firming up some of the Gravedigger evidence they had as well, helping to make a solid case against Ms. Taffet so she would be put away for life. "Hey Booth, Brennan yelled out ahead of her just as she was getting to the door of her office, are you hungry? We were discussing either going out to lunch, or having it delivered. What wou- "

She stopped abruptly, mid-sentence once she rounded the couch and saw Booth's altered appearance. She had been worried that he would do this again, go into his workaholic, obsessed mode and push himself too soon. She had learned during the past 5 years of knowing him, that he tended to immerse himself in work more than ever after certain events, she first noticed this after any particularly ultra sensitive case - such as any case where the body of a child had been discovered. Or, one other incident that was fresh in her mind was the time during and after a case involving the brutal murder of a former POW.

That case had caused Booth to have recurring nightmares about his own POW experience, and in each of those instances, she had watched him become more and more obsessed with solving the cases, becoming more and more exhausted in the process, as well as getting thinner and becoming more on edge and moody.

He would work instead of sleeping or eating – simply in an effort to avoid thinking about, or talking about his nightmares and fears. He also got like that after going through any personally traumatic or physically endangering experience such as his torture at the hands of Gallagher and his corrupt Attorney cohort, or after he had been blown up or shot from past cases that went terribly wrong.

Which, in judging by his haggard appearance and the set determination of his tightened jaw muscles, most likely due to the intense clenching of his teeth, was exactly what he was doing now - with_ this_ case.

"Booth!" she said as she realized that he hadn't heard a single word she had said. "Booth you look like hell!" she exclaimed while walking faster towards the couch to get a closer view. "Booth I had asked you, _very nicely_ I might add - **not **to push yourself and now that makes **two** promises you made to me that you have completely disregarded, and in just **one **day."

Angela was also concerned as she took in her gorgeous Agent friend's pale appearance, yet she also noticed that his face looked a bit flush as well, like one looks when they are fighting a fever. She immediately noticed that his eyes didn't have anywhere close to the sparkle of brightness and joy that he usually exuded. But she assumed that was probably normal considering all he had been through, so she turned her focus back to what her best friend was saying. She couldn't help but also chuckle to herself at the way her two friends interacted with each other. They really did act like an old married couple at times.

"Bones, I didn't break my promises at all. Like I had told you, I didn't say I would rest at _my place_ – and then as far as stopping to rest if I felt tired or anything, well - I feel fine so, promise #2 also - **not** broken." he said obviously pleased with himself.

"Yeah well, nice try Booth." it was actually Angela who responded this time. "But you know damn well that Brennan always takes everything _literally_, exactly as she hears it. We **all** know she doesn't do well when reading between the lines so, you need to stop trying to be the macho man that we all know you are – and for **once** you need to let the people who worry and care about you - well . . . worry and care about you!" she added giving him one of her most sincere smiles.

"Whoa there, hold on you two, you don't need to gang up on me. Okay . . . you win. Bones, I'm sorry – I really am, and okay, I guess I did kind of twist my promises around – _**a little**_!" he added. Brennan was half listening to him as she reached out to feel his forehead as though you would with a small child.

"Booth you are _**really **_warm!" and with that, she basically lost all of her usual composure, taking off on a tangent and releasing all of the pent up feelings she could no longer contain.

"Have you _completely_ forgotten what the Doctor said about infection still posing a potential threat?! Or, are you just _choosing_ to ignore it? Let me refresh your memory – that was a significant amount of water that they had to drain from your lung?! That was bacteria ridden and tainted water that you nearly drownedin Booth! Water that she said had it not been drained immediately, could have led to your _death!"_

She continued her rant as both Booth and Angela glanced over at each other, knowing that it was most likely coming from a place of fear. Brennan normally was better at compartmentalizing her feelings than anyone they knew, but anyone can crack given enough pressure.

Brennan knew if Sweets were here, he would say that her outburst stemmed simply from seeing him looking ill again, flooding her mind with memories of the fear that took hold of her heart when the Dr. had first explained the seriousness of having _any _foreign fluid in the lungs – and contaminated water posing an even bigger threat.

Seeing Booth looking just as drawn and pale as he had in the hospital, brought back those feelings of worry and fear that she hadn't begun to face. "Did you not understand how _serious_ the Dr. was?! That fluid Booth, if not removed, I know enough to know that it would have quickly stagnated and would have had _serious _ramifications if it had."

Booth remained silent, sensing that she wasn't finished just yet, but he knew it was the healthy thing to do so he didn't take it personally . . . "I don't know, maybe you _don't_ remember that part." she continued, "I know you were fading in and out of consciousness when they inserted to tube into your chest to drain your lung. You were still out thankfully, when they did that."

Then turning toward Angela she further explained, "Ang I hadn't mentioned this to any of you but, they had to make a _laproscopic incision in Booth's chest in order to insert a tube into his lung that would allow the fluid to drain, or_ be pumped out if necessary. In fac- " . . .

Brennan was interrupted by a shocked gasp from Angela as she cringed upon the mention of the chest tube. "Eeww yuck!! No wonder you never told us that part, that sounds awful – and sorry but, I don't need to hear anymore, I get it, I get it!" She said as she visibly shuddered at the very thought of the tube being inserted.

"In fact, wait a minute - " Brennan continued, Booth I _**know**_ the Dr. told you what they had done when you finally did regain consciousness. In fact, you said yourself that when that door was forced open by the weight of the water that came barreling in – that it knocked you back several feet just by the sheer force of it and that you had aspirated so much water that you seriously thought that . . . that you were going to drown right then and there!"

Booth looked uncomfortable at the painful reminder, why did she insist on talking about this right now, he thought.

"Booth," she wasn't quite done yet, "that waswhen you aspirated that toxic fluid into your lungs - and I think you _**know **_that!"

She then looked toward Angela again, basically also hoping to refresh Booth's all too convenient memory, "Dr. Nicholas told me that she was surprised that he hadn't developed pneumonia, knowing that is the most common result of having _**any**_ excessive fluid in the lung for too long of a period."

She turned back to her partner, "Booth you know damn well that she also warned you that if you let yourself get run down - even a **little,** that you are still very susceptible to many strains of infection such as Staph or Bacterial. That water you ingested was not good Booth! It was not only tainted with bacteria, but upon having Hodgins test a sample that we had sent to him, it was also found to contain minute particles of rust from that old bucket of metal!" she seemed to be getting more agitated the longer she spoke, realizing her own fears and all of the risks that still threatened to bring harm to him, to take him away from her.

Upon finishing, she looked at her partner more closely, taking stock of his overall appearance, then she took in a much needed deep breath – simply frustrated at how lightly he took his own health, yet constantly protecting everyone else's, especially hers.

Booth just listened in silence, actually glad that she had let all of that out because he had a feeling she was keeping her worries and fear for his well being, pent up. But he also felt guilty over how agitated she had become because of him – then, he started to stand. It took him a bit longer than usual to get up from the couch due to the pain in his rib cage and chest.

Realizing as he stood, that he _was_ actually feeling a little weak but still not willing to admit to anything that might cause her additional worry. So he waited in place for her as she walked closer to him and then he reached out, pulling her against his chest into a tight hug. "I know, and you're exactly right Bones." he admitted, as he cupped the back of her head with his hand. "I've been insensitive and selfish and . . . I'm sorry. Really, I **am**."

Angela watched the interaction with a huge grin on her face.

"_Forgive me_?" he pleaded, his voice raising a little higher and sporting the childlike innocence that he had perfected so well. Brennan couldn't help but smile, She could never resist that damn charm of his and she had immediately calmed down the second he had placed his strong arms around her showing her that he cared about what she thought.

She then released herself from his hug and leaned back looking into his eyes, "Wow," she said, smiling and almost forgetting what she had been mad about in the first place. Then. once she gathered her senses, she spoke again, "Okay, I will forgive you on one condition."

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked, his voice sounding more quiet than usual.

"That you take what I say about your recovery from now on, seriously! Starting **now - **and that means no more trying to manipulate me, no more clever little tricks like saying you will rest – then telling me that you didn't say _where_ you'd rest." a smirk appearing on her face. "C'mon Booth, you _know_ that wasn't very nice."

But as quickly as he had made her smile and calm down, her smile just as quickly faded when she felt the shaking in his hands as they rested on her shoulders – his face getting more pale the longer he was standing. Then she noticed that, even though he was trying to be attentive and answer her, his eyes were starting to glaze over as he looked at her, and she noticed he was starting to sway ever so slightly, side to side.

"Booth? Listen to me, I need you to sit back down. Seriously Booth you need to sit down before you _fall_ down!"

Booth was starting to feel nauseous and warm the longer he was standing upright, He noticed that his vision seemed to be wavering a bit as he looked at her –_ 'why was she moving side to side like that?'_ he thought through his muddled mind. Then just as his vision was completely beginning to ebb, he felt her hands quickly grabbing onto the top of his shoulders and carefully pushing him back so he was again in a seated position on the couch, reclining back against the cushions.

Brennan roughly pushed aside some of the files laying on the couch next to her partner, so she had room to sit down next to him and make sure he hadn't passed out completely. She reached forward to check underneath his now closed eyelids, when he weakly swatted her hand away before she could check his pupils. Brennan let out a huge sigh of relief upon seeing that she had succeeded in getting him level before he went completely out!

"Angela, will you please go get a wet towel for me from the break room or the lab?!" Then as her friend took off, Brennan watched her partner's face closely. He had broken out into more of a cold sweat from standing up too fast for his still lowered blood pressure. The flush was gone from his face, replaced by more pekid whiteness. His eyes were closed but he hadn't passed out completely, though he had definitely been on the verge.

"Booth?" she quietly called out to him, lightly patting his face on both sides to bring him around more.

"Are you in there?" she asked, being nice since she felt bad for lecturing him for so long.. He cracked one eye open, then the other, as his face broke out into his trademark and adorable half grin. "Yeah Bones," his smile grew wider, "I'm _still_ in here."

Angela came running back in with the wet towel, Cam & Hodgins close on her heels. Giving Brennan the towel they all lined the back of the couch where they watched their genius friend – noting the loving and tender way she gently ran the cloth around the ailing G-man's face. Booth looked up at them and laughed, "Geez, is it a slow day at the lab?" he joked, "Seriously guys, is this the most exciting thing you could find to do, come in here to stare at me like I am one of your lab rats?" he said, still being lighthearted though he was actually touched at how much they all cared. He could tell by the worried looks they all wore on their faces as they gawked at him.

Cam spoke first, "Booth, what the hell are you doing here in the first place?! And Dr. Brennan - how is it that you neglected to tell _any_ of us that Booth was even here - in your office **all** morning?." she said looking sternly at her most most valued employee.

Brennan explained, "Look everyone, I didn't tell you all because I knew we had deadlines to meet to get that evidence to Agent Perotta, and what's the first thing you all would have done had I told you he was in here? Yeah, that's right," she answered herself since she already knew, "You would have all run in here to check on him to visit and ask more questions. I knew he wasn't up for that! Plus, I was already worried about him enough for _all_ of us."

Booth then jumped in, grateful for all of their concern, but uncomfortable with it at the same time. "Alright folk's, sorry to disappoint you but the show is over." he said as he pushed himself up so he was sitting in more of an upright position again, then he gently removed the towel from Brennan's hands and set it on the table in front of him.

"Thank you all for your concern, really. But I'm fine now, see? I just got a little dizzy because I was . . . because I uh, hadn't eaten anything yet today." he said as he downplayed the near fainting episode. "And, I admit - I may have been a_ little_ preoccupied and, maybe a _tiny_ bit - obsessed, about reviewing these files." he admitted, now also downplaying his own stubborn behavior.

"Booth, you should know better than to not take time to eat, we have had this conversation before when you have done that in the past! I should have made you something before I left this morning" Brennan said not thinking. She was too busy staring directly into his brown eyes as if no one else was in the room. But - there _were_ other's in the room - and **all** of them heard what she had just accidentally announced.

"Ohhh, so it sounds like _someone_ had a little 'sleepover' last night." Angela teased in the sing-song voice of hers. But before anyone could join her, Brennan jumped in to do some immediate damage control. "Wait a minute, I merely felt that Booth's health, having just been released from the hospital, was at a far too precarious stage for him to be left alone. Not to mention, he was still struggling in doing things without assistance with his compromised rib cage and there was also no way he would have been able to change his own dressings and such."

"Ohhh, I see." now it was Hodgins turn to tease, aiming his focus on Booth -"Well, way to go dude! So you used the old, ' _I need help getting dressed_ ' line – I'm surprised, I would have thought you would have been more original being so suave and heroic and all." Hodgins teased while chuckling - knowing full well what Brennan had really meant, but wanting to take advantage of the situation to tease Booth since he never got the chance to otherwise.

Booth glared at him, giving him his most intimidating scowl, "Very funny **Hodg**!" Booth said knowing his friend hated to be called that, "You know damn well what she meant when she said 'dressings'. "Now, don't you have some dirt or some poop to go play with?" Booth asked him, purposely pointing out the more grotesque aspects of Hodgin's job.

Hodgins turned a light shade of red and smiled uncomfortably, "Touche' my friend, tooou-che'." was all he could muster as he took that as his queue to exit the office.

"Okay everyone, **out**. I need to take Agent Booth home, so you guys go on to lunch without me. I will pick something up for us on the way to Booth's - and Cam, I will then be working from there, so just call me if you need anything." Brennan announced. They all reached out to tell Booth to get well, get some rest, etc. and then went back to their prospective tasks.

Booth turned to Brennan where they still remained seated on the couch, "Bones, really, I can drive myself home, you don't need to take me there like I am some kind of invalid."

"Booth, you are NOT supposed to even BE driving, period - end of story!" she replied, "You are still on very heavy pain medication, not to mention your head injury and - you know damn well that the Dr. said you should are **not** to operate any heavy machinery, aka the _**driv-ing of - a**_ _**ve-hic-le!"**_ She said, emphasizing her last point.

"Booth you almost passed out just standing up! No, no way am I letting you drive home. Your SUV is safe in our secure parking structure and I can bring you to it – after the Dr. releases you 100% when we go to get the rest of your stitches out. Plus then I will know that you can't leave your place until then!"

"Wow." Booth said, as he just stared at her, in awe of how she had taken such control over the situation, it actually just made him all the more _**hot**_ for her! "That was so . . . sexy!" Booth said to her as he leaned forward grabbing her by the waist and kissing her on the neck.

"Boo-ooth." she stated caught off her guard and finding herself getting hotter. "Booth really, _here_?" she said, "Do you really want everyone to know yet, just how close we really are now?"

With that, he quickly backed off, it totally killed the mood for the Agent, who did NOT want other's knowing _**anything **_yet. "Okay, no - you're right."

Brennan stood up to get her purse and coat, while Booth piled all of the folders together, planning to take them home to review after they had some lunch and after he rested as he knew she would force him to do. Maybe, just maybe he thought, he could convince her to 'rest' with him by playing on her sensitive side and telling her he was more calm and slept better when she was around, which was actually true.

But then, as they were gathering the files so they could leave . . . Booth heard a male voice coming up behind him.

"Agent Booth! Hey, how are you feeling? - Um, actually, should you even be here? I was told by Cullen that you were on _**forced**_, paid leave for another week."

**It was Sweets**! He was entering Brennan's office, spouting off the countless questions before even reaching the couch. ~_ Oh great_, thought Booth,_ just what we need - a over eager adolescent Junior Psychologist to over-analyze the situation!! ~_

_~ Oh great, t_hought Brennan_, just what we need right now, Sweets, who will be able to practically sniff out the fact that Booth and I have moved past the normal boundaries of partnership. I swear that kid is __**Psychic **__at times__! ~_

Sweets was taken aback when he noticed that no one was verbally responding to him. Both Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were just staring at him and he had to admit, he felt very intimidated and vulnerable. ~ _Why do I let these two get to me so easily? _thought the young Doctor, ~ _I just __**know**__ they are doing it in purpose_. ~

"Uh, hell-lloo?!" so are you two just going to stare at me all day? Or, are you going to speak eventually?" the Psychologist joked awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry Sweets, uh – yeah I'm doing well . . . thanks. And I am **not** working as you can tell by my attire (_he was wearing_ _black sweats and_ _a Motley Crue T-shirt_). We were just about to leave anyway – so what brings you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to check in with everyone here to see if there was anything they needed me to help with, to make sure that Attorney, Heather Taffet, gets everything she has coming to her."

Booth had never seen Sweets so taken aback and showing obvious anger towards someone. He hadn't realized just how much the younger man actually cared about him and the rest of the team.

Brennan answered him, "Well Sweets, that is very nice of you to come and offer your assistance. Is it a slow day at the office or, do you even _have_ other people to analyze besides us?" she said sheerly out of the habit that she and Booth had developed, of constantly berating the younger man in a joking way – solely for their own kicks.

"Um, no actually,**QU-ite **the opposite I must say! I have _numerous_ patients besides the two of you and I have a very full schedule." Sweets said, with a hint of arrogance that was merely an overcompensation for this true feelings of inadequacy that was only unleashed when he was in the presence of one Forensic Anthropologist and a certain Special Agent. "In fact, I purposely rescheduled one of my appointments simply to allow me the time to come and assist with the final aspects of _this_ case."

"Yeah," Booth joked, "but are you referring to your _own_ appointment? An appointment to talk an _Adult_ Psychologist about _puberty_ or something?" and he then laughed out loud at his own joke which was not a good idea. He stopped laughing as that simple action caused pain that seemed to shoot through his entire ribcage like a bunch of knives.

"Are you okay Agent Booth?" a suddenly concerned Sweets asked.

"He'll be fine," Brennan assured him, "Booth's just experiencing pain due due to the fact that laughing inevitably induces tension on the ligaments and musculature that support his thoracic cavity. When Booth was thrown against the bulkhead of the ship, he suffered multiple rib fractures – that goes hand in hand with a straining of the attached ligaments. His Intercostal muscles were also severely sprained as well."

Booth, still holding his ribs, rolled his eyes at her explanation, "Geez Bo-ones, only _you_ could make simple busted ribs sound like a terminal illness!"

"Okay, well Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I will go see if Cam or the others need my help with anything then and please let me know if there is anything either of you need – anything at all." Sweets offered, suddenly feeling really bad for his injured friend.

"Oh wait Sweets!" Brennan yelled just as the man turned towards to door, "Actually, maybe you _can_ help with something." she stated. Booth immediately felt himself getting very nervous, ~ _oh no, what is she doing?_! ~ he thought.

"Sure anything!" he replied, suddenly enthusiastic again.

"Well, do you have any actual experience involving hypnotherapy? For instance, say if someone was having trouble remembering something, like a traum-" Booth knew he had to cut her off before she said another word - "**Uh yeah,** **Bones we really have to get going now**! I really think we need to redo some of my bandages – you wouldn't want me getting infected now would you?" saying 'really' almost every other word just from the panic & anxiety he felt over what he thought she was about to say.

"Oh of course Booth, and you're right – this can wait – whereas keeping those dressings fresh is definitely a priority. Never mind Sweets – go talk to Cam and we'll just see you at our session on Monday." with that Brennan grabbed all of the files out of Booth's hands, giving him a stern look to 'encourage' him not to even try to argue with her about carrying them. Booth got her signal loud and clear.

"Okay well – we'll see ya Sweets- have a good weekend!." he said as he passed the Doc and left the office behind his partner.

Sweets stood there for a few more minutes, pondering what Dr. Brennan had started to ask him. Trying to figure out what the rest of the sentence may have been and which case file, or of whom, she was inquiring about.

"AH-HA!" He shouted aloud, to no one in particular.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**Did Sweets figure out that she was talking about BOOTH?? Or, did he think of another case file or, perhaps even think Brennan was asking for her own lost memories – memories of a childhood shadowed in mystery?? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! :-) Please throw some reviews my way!! THANKS**_


	4. Expect It When U Least Expect It!

_Hey all - I am going to start updating more frequently by giving shorter chapters. I hadn't realized that also makes it easier for all of you, to read more Fan Fic and not be stuck here reading mine for 20 minutes - haha. I promise the next chapter will be getting into the heart of this story - the suspense and drama will increase. This chapter kind of wrote itself so I had to go with it._

Recap of previous chapter (like the mid-show recaps on Bones - lol): Bones asked Sweets if he could do Hypnotherapy but Booth stopped her knowing she was speaking about him:

**_. . . Sweets says to no one in particular: "AH-HA!" He shouted aloud, to no one in particular._**

**Mistaken Identity**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Jeffersonian immediately following B & B's departure . . .**_

Sweets was left standing alone with his thoughts in Brennan's office after the dynamic duo had left. He was mulling over the question posed to him by Dr. Brennan – in regard to Hypnotherapy. . He had shouted AH-HA as they were leaving, but not because he figured out whom she may have been referring to, but simply because he knew they were finally beginning to accept him.

Yes, he pondered proudly, they were starting to trust him and value his expertise! And it was about damn time! He started thinking of what Dr. Brennan's exact words had been, so he could determine how best to proceed when he saw them on Monday for their monthly appointment.

It had sounded like Dr. Brennan was going to say the word 'traumatic' when speaking of the main purpose of her question, and the only people he could think of that she could be referring to were either: She herself was ready to try and recall her oldest memories of the days leading to her parents disappearance - OR - he thought, who else has had traumatic experiences that may need his help? Her Father? No. Her Brother? - No. Then the answer slapped him in the face like a hammer – of course, he thought – BOOTH!

_**Booth's apartment across town . . .**_

After they had gotten to Booth's place, they decided to just order pizza, they rarely did that but it sounded good for some reason. Brennan grabbed Booth by the elbow, careful not to bump anything sore, and firmly guided him to his room.

"Ok Bones, what - arrre - you dooo-ing?" he said to her in a lighthearted voice, raising his eyebrows at her in question. "Booth, don't have a hefer," she said. He started to correct her & thought – close enough!

I'm only going to let you review these files and such – from the reclining position on your bed! Do you want another episode like back at my office?!" she asked, and then added, "I know** I** don't!"

"And besides she added, I think I could probably outrun your right now in your condition. I assure you, I will not hesitate to grab those files and run. Leaving you here without them and without your vehicle! She added, her face sporting a huge grin at how please she was with herself for her own version of intimidating a man who, usually intimidated HER!

"Okay – fine." Booth complied, "But don't think that you are going to be left off the hook for that threat. All I'm sayin' is – expect it when you least expect it!" he was now sporting an even larger grin on his own face, feeling proud of his own threat!

"What?! Booth that doesn't even make sense." she smirked, to which he added, "Yeah? Just think about it for a minute – think of it in the context of my _own_ threat to get back at you for blackmailing me like you just did. In fact, I can't believe you did that!" he said, enjoying the lighthearted banter that he had so missed, having been replaced with the dark and miserable events of the past week.

Brennan left for the living room to grab items to check his bandages and redress any as needed, on the way she let his confusing words toil around in her mind, trying to crack his odd verbal codes; _~ . . .expect it when you least expect it. . . ~ _

_~ "OHH, ' __**it **__' must mean ' __**revenge**__ ' _she figured out quickly, _~ Aah-ha-a . . . veer-rry – clev-er. ~ _She smiled, laughing at his weak attempt to scare her, but on the other hand he never ceased to amaze her with his wit but also his **wits****. **He was smarter than ANYone gave him credit for. Booth had the unique ability to keep his brilliant and witty sense of humor during stressful times or dangerous situations, yet also managing to keep his wits about him all the way. _Some day, _she thought, _she would have to tell him that._

Upon entering the bedroom, Brennan's breath got stuck in her throat, attempting to strangle her vocal cords and rendering her speechless. Booth had his back to her, he had just finished removing his shirt and was standing beside his massive King size bed. She immediately noted the defined musculature beneath the bruises that still covered 40% of his back. The bruises were not what took her breath away, it was the sight of his amazing torso that for some reason, the more she saw it, bare and unclothed, the more lustful her thoughts were becoming.

"Oh hey, I figured you would want to check these so I figured we could get it over with." He said as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. Brennan climbed on top of the bed directly behind him. She was on her knees and sitting back on her haunches. First she checked and replaced the 2 small squares of gauze on the only cuts that hit his back (his front got the brunt since he had been _facing_ the blast).

She couldn't reach his chest from how they were currently situated, she gently, without saying a word, pulled back on his shoulders nudging him to lay on his back, he did so and positioned himself in the normal position with his head on the pillow and his long body splayed out, his feet nearly touching the bottom of the bed from his almost freakish height. Booth was rendered speechless himself as his senses were overtaken by her mesmerizing scent and ever increasing awe of her beauty.

She leaned fwd to begin checking his dressings and as she laid her fingers on the edges of the first square of guaze, she leaned further downward, gently placing a kiss near the wound, her lips felt like melted butter against his warm skin.

Then she silently placed similar kisses with the tender care of a surgeon cutting into the delicate artery of a human heart – along each and every healing wound the Agent had received. Finally, when he could no longer take it, he gently pulled her face up using two fingers underneath her chin, guiding her lips to his and engulfing the plump redness of her mouth completely into the most brain boggling, thought stealing, mind altering kiss - that either had ever experienced before.

_**30 Minutes Later . . . (Don't worry – they didn't 'do it' yet)**_

The due had to physically push each other away knowing that they have work to be done and little time with which to do it in. The had heated up to the point that they were either going to have to have weak, passion barred sex due to the Agent's injured ribcage, or savor what fun they _did _have, and wait until they could both perform at the top of their game.

After composing themselves, Brennan finished her task with the bandages while Booth waited for things to 'calm down'. Within the hour they were both sitting on the bed in the midst of Gravedigger files and evidential documentation.

They decided the next step – would be to go to take a look inside the infamous storage unit from where the Gravedigger plotted and planned each step of her (or their) gruesome crimes. Even Bones had not been in the unit as of yet, due to her 100% focus on her partner – tomorrow at the crack of dawn, they were going on a field trip!!

_**TBC . . .**_

_**Pls review and show me some love! :)**_


	5. The Hub Of A Killer

_**Recap of Previous Chapter . . .**_

They decided the next step – would be to go to take a look inside the infamous storage unit from where the Gravedigger plotted and planned each step of her (or their) gruesome crimes. Even Bones had not been in the unit as of yet, due to her 100% focus on her partner – tomorrow at the crack of dawn, they were going on a field trip!!

_**Continued . . .**_

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 5**

_**Outside of the Gravediggers Storage Unit or rather the "Hub of a Killer" (I should have made that the title :)**_

Booth brought the SUV to a slow halt outside the Storage Unit where most of the Gravedigger's nightmare inducing paraphernalia had been discovered. Brennan had seen pictures of most of the items from the storage locker but she was as apprehensive as her partner, as far as actually going in there – knowing that this person, or persons, had been in there plotting the very horrifying experiences that both of the partners had been put through.

It was also proven, that all of the phone calls that had been made, demanding ransom or evidence, mocking them with chilling reminders of what will happen to their friend, their loved one – if the demands weren't met in time.

As Booth turned off the engine - he sat there, his hand on the ignition key pausing, staring at the Storage unit's garage door entrance, merely feet from the hood of his SUV. "Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Brennan asked him with concern as she reached over and placed her hand gently on the arm that was frozen in place, grasping the key in a death grip so firm that his knuckles were outlined in white.

Booth swallowed uncomfortably. His eyes never wavering from the view before him.

"No. I'm not." his jaw clenching harder with each sullen word.

"But that doesn't matter right now. Right now the only thing that matters, is that we determine if I am right about there being more than one person involved in this whole charade – or - rule it out! If we rule it out, then I will just have to convince myself that it was the drugs, even though the drugs they- or - **she**, injected me with had only just started pumping through my veins when I heard the voices. My awareness of my surroundings didn't start to fade until about, I don't know, 30-40 seconds after the point when I first heard them talking."

Then he placed his left hand on top of Brennan's, looking over at her with concern as well. "What about you Bones? Are you ready?"

She stared straight into Booth's eyes and - for a moment, nothing seemed wrong in the world. She realized that she was never frightened of anything when she was looking into his soothing brown pools that exuded affection and tenderness. Finally she broke the safe hold that his eyes provided her with, looking back to the task ahead and the fact that - there_** was**_ something wrong with the world – something very wrong.

**Outside View - Showing both Booth's SUV and the Storage Unit . . .**

Both car doors opened at the same time as they each stepped out. It was a surprisingly sunny day, considering the dark and looming forecast of what lay ahead of them.

They each walked around to the front of the vehicle, stopping next to each other in front of the hood – staring in silence. They were used to looking at evidence, crime scenes and the most gruesome corpses that you could ever imagine. But _nothing_ prepared them for this, they had never had the experience of viewing the secret hub station of a serial killer and associated evidence of this magnitude, as the _**Victims.**_

Police tape was still strewn across the entire garage door, and extended out to also cover the small walk through door positioned to the right of the garage entrance, warning the public that something bad had been found here. Booth lifted the tape to allow his partner to walk underneath it first, and then he followed suit. After picking the lock, since they had told no one of what they were doing, Booth pushed the door open and their noses picked up on the musty odor from within, adding a very _**real **_element to the moment and proving to their numbed senses, that this was very real, they were finally here.

Booth, still going under the belief that there were others involved, drew his weapon and entered ahead of Brennan, all of his senses now in high gear as he went right into his protective, professional mode - scoping out the interior before calling to his partner that it was clear.

As she stepped in behind him, she searched the wall behind her until she found what she was looking for. Reaching out she flipped on the lights spreading haunting shadows on what lay within . . .

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**I can't update again until this afternoon, but I will try to give you some good stuff!!**_


	6. Back Off!

Note to Readers - Soooo sorry this took longer to update than I planned. My laptop stopped working and took a week to fix. Which is ridiculous since it only turned out to be a bad power cord! When I went to pick it up, I felt like I was picking up my child or something! I was so lost without it! haha Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next update as B & B get themselves further into their dangerous investigation. Sorry if any errors, I proofed it quickly so I could get it posted. I will proof again later and correct any mistakes.

**Mistaken Identity**

_Continued . . ._

**Chapter 6**

**Gravedigger Storage Unit / Operations Hub**

Brennan flipped on the light switch activating the single bare light bulb above them – casting haunting shadows throughout the mid-sized unit.

Much of the evidence still remained in it's original location and some of the items that were more critical to the case, had already been bagged and tagged, taken to either the Jeffersonian or the FBI offices at the Hoover Building to be processed and cataloged, finger printed, tested for residue from other particles and debris that would hopefully connect the items to the crimes that had been committed - all in order to make sure it was fully prepared for the inevitable court hearing.

The current investigating team didn't even look into the possibility of Taffet having help, but then again, they had no idea of Booth's suspicions, nor did they know about his having heard other voices. Those were things that Booth omitted from his report to give himself time to either remember and describe more clearly what the voices sounded like, how many there were, and what he heard them saying. Booth knew that others would have just automatically dismissed the voices Booth heard, as merely drug induced dilerium - and if it weren't for Booth's own gut instinct nagging at him that it was real, then he too may have thought the same thing.

Booth and Brennan were not privvy to any details of the current investigation, this was only due to the fact that both of them had been victims. But one thing that **everyone** did know, as that this would have to be a **very** thorough investigation. They all knew that any mistakes could result in a mistrial, thereby releasing a killer back into the world, and another reason for the intense scrutiny and meticulous attention to the evidence was because, not only had this serial murderer been responsible for numerous deaths, kidnappings and attempted murders, but adding the assault and attempted murder of an FBI Special Agent to the list, pretty much guaranteed that the Prosecutor would immediately push for a Life Sentence with no chance of Parole because unfortunately Washington DC, was not a Death Penalty State.

Any time someone in Law Enforcement was killed or almost killed, the public outcries and media attention also made it extremely difficult for jury selection. Obtaining non-biased Jurors that hadn't seen, heard or read about the Gravedigger's horrendous crimes became a daunting task. Most citizens take serious offense when someone in Law Enforcement such as Booth, who risks his own life day in and day out to rid the streets of criminal activity, is killed or nearly killed in the line of duty or by some vengeful psychopath.

Booth's thoughts turned back to the subject at hand as he continued to scope out the room. The largest items, or items that did not need additional inside the storage - including a Black SUV not unlike Booth's although shorter in length - had been left there for the time being after having been video taped and photographed. Typically the items would have already have been relocated to the large FBI facility where evidence and vehicles that had been involved in crimes and such were stored. But luckily for Booth and Brennan, the relocation of items for this case had been pushed out for another week, giving them this precious time to complete their own investigation.

The lucky break that had caused the delay was due to a sizable drug bust that went down only the day before Booth went missing, causing the FBI facility to be bogged down with multiple vehicles that had been confiscated to be searched by drug sniffing canines. The cars would later be cleaned and sold at Government Auction.

Brennan headed to the front of the SUV to look for evidence of a busted front end, searching for signs of the chunk that had been embedded in Hodgin's leg. This vehicle may just as well have been a _**hearse **_considering it had been used to transport victims to their inevitable death, though thankfully Brennan, Hodgins and Booth had outsmarted the killer/killers, surviving their respective ordeals.

Booth was looking for missed clues on a small rectangular table that held large white rubber gloves among other things. One could easily spot the areas where other evidence had already been removed, but the dust free spaces of various shapes told the story of exactly what had been removed. Booth could see what was most likely the shapes of a couple different Tasers, slightly different in their shape as well as in the amount of power they put forth to cripple their victims.

Booth shuddered as he shook off a memory of the pain induced by the one that had been used on him – and used on him more than once. It was easy to spot the shapes of where guns had laid – guns, a large knife, a roll of duct tape.

Booth inhaled deeply after realizing he had been holding his breath off and on since the light first came on. His eyes started rapidly scoping the rest of their surroundings before looking over at his partner to check on her safety and well being, which he had to admit, had become a habit that he would never even _try_ to break. As strong as he knew she was and possessing the unique ability to detach herself from the emotions of certain situations, he knew that everyone had a breaking point – even the infamous Dr. Temperance Brennan.

"Well Bones? How are you holding up?" Booth asked her with obvious concern in his voice.

"Me?" she answered, "Why are you asking _**me**_ that, you are the one who just went through this nightmare only days ago, with fresh wounds to prove it. Booth I have long since put behind me, what Hodgins and I went through – I'm fine."

"Yeah - okay Bones - whatever you say." Booth said knowing full well that she had just pulled up her usual protective shield over her heart and mind, merely as a coping mechanism. He knew that she didn't even realize that she was doing that. But he could read her better than he could read one of her well written, yet sometimes hard to follow, crime novels.

He would slowly get her to open up and talk more about her experience at some point, when the time was right.

"How do you want to proceed Booth?" she inquired.

He stood in place, gun re-holstered, hands on his hips - "Well, hmmm . . . that's a good question. Let's take advantage of the vehicle still being here, we can search it for clues of anyone other than Taffet and any victims. I am sure the investigators didn't look for any accomplice evidence since they believe she acted alone."

Booth knew from experience that had the investigating team known that there was a possible witness to the fact that Taffet hadn't worked alone and that this 'Gravedigger" persona was possibly a team of 2 or more people - they would have taken a different approach on gathering evidence and following leads. **Now**, that was _**his**_ job.

Since he didn't want to cause alarm until he and Brennan found evidence to back up his theory, or until he was able to remember the voices more clearly, including what he heard them saying - he was keeping it on the down low. Inside the vehicle, using flashlights that they had each brought in with them, they began to search mainly the front passenger side which most likely had yet to be searched since the assigned FBI team would have first and foremost searched for anything linking Heather Taffetto the vehicle and any further searches would be conducted after the SUV was moved to the FBI facility.

"Booth, look at this." Brennan called to him as she dug her gloved hand deep into the passenger seat cushion. Booth looked over from his position across from her as he had been simultaneously searching the glove box.

Brennan was holding a pen with tweezers from her pocket. At closer inspection they saw writing on the pen advertising the _**Fairfax County**_ _**Library. **_This could be a huge break so they eagerly finished searching every inch of the vehicle for anything else, even pulling some finger prints and bagging other particles and items that may turn out to be a lead.

Finally, two hours later they emerged from the storage room, squinting from the brightness of the afternoon sun. Then after locking it back up as though they had never been there, they climbed back into the vehicle to head to the Jeffersonian. Not ten minutes down the road, Booth's cell phone began to ring.

"Booth" he said answering in his typical fashion.

"Seeley Booth," said the caller on the other end, their voice synthesized in the same exact manner that the calls from the Gravedigger were conducted, Booth's heart nearly jumped from his chest. Brennan was watching him and from her close proximity to Booth, she was able to hear the familiar and dreaded sound though more muffled from where she was seated. She leaned closer to her partner, her own eyes scanning his – instantly seeing the panic that was rising in his brown orbs.

"I suggest that you and your partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, cease and desist your investigations or I can assure you, you WILL regret it."

Booth immediately countered with his own threat without taking the time to think it through - "You leave my partner **out** of this! I will not back down so whatever you got, just** - bring - it - on**!" his anger and his voice rising with each passing word.

Then the ominous caller taunted him with one more final threat, practically spitting out Booth's name at the end of his sentence with all the venom one could muster. The caller's final phrase before hanging up had caught Booth off guard causing him to almost sideswipe a passing truck as he fought to maintain control of his _own_ vehicle.

The line went dead. "Booth, what is it? I was unable to clearly make out the last comments – you look like you were punched in the gut." she added with concern, reaching out to calm him with the gentle touch of her hand on top of his own. She could feel the tight grip he had on the steering wheel, his arms straightened and his elbows locked as he struggled to dial down his anger and control his driving.

"Booth talk to me."

He finally looked over at her, taking a deep breath he explained, "Bones – the son-of-a-bitch bugged my home! He has been watching us every step of the way since possibly even before I was released from the hospital. He knew about our visit to the storage unit, he knows everything!" his face still reddened from the shock, knuckles still white from anger.

"How can you be sure Booth, did he say your place has been bugged?" she asked.

"No, but I know. I know because – well, do you remember when we were at my apartment just after I nearly passed out at the Jeffersonian?" he began.

Brennan nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Okay, and you know when were half teasing, half threatening to take all of the files and leave me there if I didn't rest?" again she nodded, curious to see how that action pertained to the recent phone call. "Well, you might not recall this part, but I do. I then teased you back saying I would get my revenge on you later – I told you to ~ _**expect it when you least expect it. ~ **" _he then watched her face, waiting to see if there was any recollection evident in her expression.

"Yes Booth, I remember - but I really did not know what that meant, which is probably why I even retained any memory of that phrase at all. But I need you to explain to me what the connection is,** and** what you meant by that statement."

Booth found his anger from the caller's threat slightly decreasing, she was so cute when she heard a cliche' that she didn't understand. "That phrase is just a clever way to tell someone that you will get your revenge on them as soon as their guard is down – so when you had forgotten all about it, that's when I would pull a 'sneak attack' and get my revenge for your blackmail attempt. But I only meant it as a harmless and fun tease."

"Okay, I get it – somewhat." Brennan responded, smiling at him as she realized his 'tease' was just another one of his adorable flirtation tactics. "But Booth, I still do not understand what that has to do with the phone call you just received."

"Because Bones, that is what the bastard said to me right before he hung up. Booth's memory then briefly flashed back to the end of the phone conversation, he could hear the words in his head as clearly as if he was hearing them out loud . . .

"**Then expect it when you least expect it Agent B-OO-TH!" **

_TBC_

_**Thank you again for your patience and hopefully the story will get more and more exciting for all of you as we go.**_


	7. Enter: The Suspects

**Recap from the end of the previous Chapter:** _"Because Bones, that is what the bastard said to me right before he hung up. Booth's memory then briefly flashed back to the end of the phone conversation, he could hear the words in his head as clearly as if he was hearing them out loud . . ._

"_**Then expect it when you least expect it Agent B-OO-TH!" **_

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 7**

_**Inside Booth's Vehicle . . .**_

Brennan's heart jumped into her throat as she absorbed the dual meaning of that threat. On one hand it definitely proved Booth's theory that his place had been bugged – most likely while he was in the hospital. On the other hand, it also meant his theory of additional people was also correct.

"Damn!" Booth shouted as he hit the steering wheel harshly with his left hand, his right hand still had Brennan's resting on top of it trying to keep him calm.. "I should not have pissed him off that, I was just so angry! But that call caught me off guard and I wasn't thinking straight!"

"Booth anyone would have reacted in the same fashion, your reaction was plausible given the nature of his call"

Booth smiled again finally, just hearing her use of logic to calm him down seemed to work but more so because he now found her irresistible when she talked like that, unlike when they first began working together. Back then her over the top 'genius speak' as he called it, drove him crazy with frustration rather than affection.

"Okay Brennan, thank you for that." he said as he took his hand that was covered with her and pulled her delicate hand up to his mouth, kissing her lightly on the back of her hand to express his thanks even further. "But, we need to have a better game plan or we could both get hurt or killed. First we need to do a sweep of my apartment, and we should probably do the same to yours and to Hodgins' home. I would bet money there are bugs placed there as well."

"I can have a buddy of mine within the FBI secure the equipment for us to use. If anything we might need to get Caroline involved just so we have someone who knows what we are looking into should we suddenly disappear for any reason, heaven forbid. Though the less people who know, the better because anyone we inform is going to also become a target. We need to think this through some more once we get back home."

Brennan agreed with him on all counts, yet she silently worried about the fact that he continued to push himself even though he was no where near healed from the last attack. She didn't think it would take much effort at all for someone to overpower him in his current condition, and that caused her more concern than anything – including any fear for her _own_ safety.

_**Hours Later Inside Booth's Apartment -**_

They had just completed the full sweep of Booth's place from top to bottom. The friend that secured the bug detecting equipment and monitors had tried to get Booth to tell him what he suspected and why he needed it, but Booth didn't trust anyone right now which was why he led his friend to believe that it was for a top security, extremely confidential case that he could not discuss with anyone.

"Well, how many does that make?" Booth asked her as Brennan was finishing counting the devices they had uncovered and deactivated.

"Eight Booth. Yet one of them I believe also provided them with a video feed, that is the one we found in your living room and is a slightly different device that looks like a minuscule camera scope. At least they didn't put one in the bedroom, that could have created some awkward evidence later if we get to the point of arresting anyone." she said with a gentle giggle escaping from her lips. "Sorry, I think I am getting rummy from being tired and hungry" she explained.

Booth set the detection monitor he was holding on the table, slowly walking over to her, he shocked her as he leaned down to where she was seated on his couch, and he pulled her into a kiss that caused her to drop the bugging device she had in her gloved hands. She wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss.

"Wow" she said as they finally broke apart, "What was that for?"

"Wellll, I guess I find your 'rummy' humor sexy and you know that giggle of yours always turns me on." he said smiling and leaning fwd to kiss her on the tip of her nose. "Now let's go eat! I hadn't realized my own hunger until you brought it up – now my stomach is growling so loud that it would probably be heard on one of these bugs if we hadn't disabled them." he chuckled.

**_Meanwhile across town in a plush Hotel Suite -_**

Deep within the suite, one of the smaller bedrooms appears to have been modified and is now fully equipped with high end Audio and Video equipment. This included a Voice Synthesizer, a couple of video screens and several Audio speakers and a control panel that allowed the users to manipulate volumes and switch to different camera feeds. There are two people in this high tech room monitoring the sound and video feeds. One man watches one particular screen, he watches as Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan enter through the front door of the Agent's apartment home. At first he thinks they must be fighting or angry with each other for some reason, because they do not speak to one another.

Then the man sits up further in his plush leather office type chair as he sees the duo begin to search the place from top to bottom. One by one he hears the speakers that were piping in auditory recordings from each of the numerous bugging devices they had planted in the Agent's home – suddenly each speaker playing nothing but the sound of static white noise. They had even risked all by crossing the Police tape that surrounded the Agent's apartment during the investigation of his kidnapping from the home, just to install the bugs and a video camera.

They did this immediately once they heard that Seeley Booth had survived the explosive death they had planned for him. They had little time in which to accomplish this task - they had done such extensive research on the Agent, enough to know that he had a tendency in the past, to check out of Hospitals earlier than his condition may have rendered.

"**What the**!!" the man shouted loud enough to be heard in the suite next door. Standing abruptly, his chair falling over in the process. "What is it?!" says his partner in crime.

"That SOB is removing every device we put in there! How the hell did he even know about them? I know he's good – but no one is **that** good! Wait a minute, just what did you say to him when you called him earlier to warn him to back off?!! Huh?! What did you say?!" His partner suddenly looked pale, just the guilt that was written all over his face told the other man that he had said something. "I . . .well, I didn't think he would figure it out just by one comment. I just couldn't stand the way he was standing up to me, as if he were above fear. The man is arrogant, he acts like he is some kind of invincible Super Hero!! I ended up going off on him in one last ditch attempt to throw him off guard. I may have repeated a cliché that he had said yesterday in his living room."

"Oh that's great!" yelled the other man who was obviously the leader of the two men. "You need to learn some control over your anger, I keep telling you that it's going to get you in trouble one of these days. Might even get you killed! Now, we need to regroup and thankfully we still have Dr. Brennan's home monitored though I suppose they will go there next to search her place."

The men then sat down to come up with a _new_ game plan, something that would eliminate these two remaining primary witnesses - for good.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

**_Please review :-) Pretty please._**


	8. I HATE Psychology!

**From the Previous Chapter:**

Now, we need to regroup and thankfully we still have Dr. Brennan's home monitored though I suppose they will go there next to search her place." The men then sat down to come up with a _new_ game plan, something that would eliminate these two remaining primary witnesses -** for good.**

**Mistaken Identity **

**Chapter 8**

_**Booth's SUV . . .**_

Booth and Brennan were on their way to search Brennan's home to see if more bugs and video camera's had been planted there as well. But, first they decided to stop for a bite to eat.

They decided on a restaurant they had never been to before, simply because they knew that if Booth's cell and home were bugged, and that his SUV had a tracking device that they had found just before leaving Booth's place, then there was a risk that bugs being planted at the places they frequented often such as their favorite haunts; The Diner or The Founding Father's Pub. He perpetrators quite possibly even going so far as to pay off one of the wait staff to eavesdrop and report back.

They took the time out of their investigation to eat because Bones insisted Booth needed the nourishment to help keep his strength up while he continued to heal, especially knowing he needed to be running at the top of his game to keep them both alive. Also, by leaving their belongings such as cell phones and such, in the SUV, carrying only cash for which to pay with, they knew they would finally be able to speak freely for the first time since they first realized Booth's cell, SUV and home were all with bugs and other tracking devices.

"Booth, you should order something that is high in protein and iron, like perhaps a steak or a burger." Brennan lovingly suggested, knowing Booth still needed to build his blood back up for one thing. Booth just smiled back at her, he was sure that most people would be surprised to know that Brennan was so nurturing, especially since she never let that side of her personality show to very many people other than himself and Angela.

Yeah well, how do you plan to keep your strength up when you only eat lettuce and carrots?" he teased, knowing she preferred a more vegetarian approach to her own eating plan.

"Very funny Booth, you know that I do not live on just vegetables. And, I can assure you that the nutritional value of my food choices, are **more **than adequate in sustaining good health and vitality. In fact, did you know that one vegetarian meal that includes legumes actually provides me with protein and amino acids that you probably get from all three of your main meals combined!"

"Oooh, I like it when you get riled up." Booth cajoled, "Did you know that your eye's sparkle when you raise your voice like that?"

"Ohhh, don't think I don't know when you are trying to change the subject Booth." she replied, grinning at him in amusement but giving in, knowing they had little time right now for any conversation other than that of their current situation. Knowing this she added, "Now, I know that we don't have much time so I think we need to discuss what our game plan is. Do you have one yet?" she asked him.

"Well, I have some ideas brewing, but to be honest - I am really not comfortable even having gotten you involved in the first place. I would like to protect you by now allowing you to help me on this one. I really don't want you involved any more than you have to be - I know that you can take care of yourself so don't go getting all Kung Fuey on me." he smiled. "But I am just worried that I might not be able to protect you as well in my weakened condition, if something **did **go wrong. My body just doesn't bounce back like it used to when I was younger - it's frustrating!" he said, his voice rising slightly with each word of his surprising confession.

"I know Booth, but **_that_** is when you need me more than ever. You know we work best as a team and part of that is due to the way your strengths usually make up for my weaknesses, and vice verse. So why not let me help you?" she asked, **"We can protect each other."**

"Okay once again, I know you are right. Besides, I_ would_ actually feel better having you near me where I can keep an eye on you and know that you are safe" he said as he took the hand that she had placed on his forearm, and raised it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. Booth then filled her in on the plan that he had come up with so far, he was still trying to come up with a Plan B as well in case Plan A didn't pan out for any reason.

"Booth, I know you aren't going to like this but, there is still one other person that I think we need to bring in, to ensure that any plan of yours goes off without a hitch. I am referring to Dr. Sweets. Now before you object just hear me out." she said after seeing Booth's mouth open – ready to argue with her about involving the young Psychologist.

"Booth, Sweets is the only one who can try to unlock more of what your mind hasn't been letting you remember, about the voices you heard and what they were saying. They say the hearing is the last to go when you lose consciousness, you could easily have heard things that your subconscious retained, even after you were already out cold. At least for a few seconds or minutes."

"Okay, I'm listening. So just how do you propose Sweets will be able to 'unlock' those memories? If they do exist in my subconscious mind that is."

"It's simple Booth and it can be done in under an hour. Hypnosis." There, she said it. Now she waited for his reaction. Typically it was she who didn't believe in, or rather hated, psychology. But she had done extensive research Online during the many times she waited for Booth to awaken during his on and off sleeping bouts in the hospital. There were too many proven cases where Coma victims or Post Traumatic Stress patients, to name a few, had profound memory improvement after using Hypnotherapy. So it made logical sense to at least try it.

"Come on Booth, what have you got to lose?"

" Okay – fine we'll do it your way." he said after pondering her suggestion for what seemed like forever before answering. "I think I liked you better when you hated psychology! Oh, and there is one condition! If the kid even TRIES to ask me anything pertaining to my partnership with you, OR my childhood, I will strangle him with my bare hands. In fact, I am setting some ground rules before I let him do anything to me, and he will have to sign some kind of agreement. He will need to agree that he will not only keep the entire session completely confidential AND agreeing that certain topics or subject matter of my discretion - that will be **off limits!"**

"Fair enough." she conceded. "I will contact him today and set it up, I will advise him of your 'conditions' as well." she smiled reassuringly.

"Man, now I am the one starting to hate Psychology!" he muttered under his breath. "Okay - the sooner the better then, let's get that part over with. Now, before we make any kind of move whatsoever, or arrange to meet with the person or person(s) that are taunting us, we need to make sure we have some concrete evidence, otherwise we could run the risk of them being set free due to a technicality or a mistrial."

Brennan nodded in agreement, then added her own suggestion, "Perhaps we should also find a way to spy on them as well if we can - like with a few well placed bugs of our own. Then we may be able to recognize their real voices, and also uncover if there is anyone else involved, perhaps someone else on the inside of either the FBI, or within the Jeffersonian." she watched him, waiting for his reaction.

"What? What do you mean? Is there anyone in particular you are suspicious **of**?" He asked with a confused expression on his still too pale face.

"Hodgins" was all she said.

_**To Be Continued later today or tomorrow morning.**_

**Sorry so short, seemed a good place to stop for now. Next update will be longer.**


	9. Aauugghhh!

_**Author's Note: So so sorry that this story update has also taken me much longer to do than usual (same as my Deja Vu fic) - but hopefully with the coming chapters I can make it up to you. Enjoy.**_

_**From the Previous Chapter:**_

_Brennan nodded in agreement, then added her own suggestion, "Perhaps we should also find a way to spy on them as well if we can - maybe with a few well placed bugs of our own. Then we possibly recognize their real voices, and also uncover if anyone else is involved, perhaps someone else on the inside – of either the FBI, or the Jeffersonian." she watched him, waiting for his reaction._

"_What? What do you mean? Is there anyone in particular you are suspicious **of**?" He asked with a confused expression on his still too pale face._

"_Hodgins" was all she said._

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 9**

"Hodgins?!! What? Why did you choos- wait, is this because he is so paranoid and into all that conspiracy stuff? Or, is it because he was also a victim? Why the hell would you suspect Hodgins?" Booth asked, completely taken aback with her suggestion.

"Well, it's complicated Booth. I mean, there are some things you don't know . . . some things we haven't had a chance to tell you about yet. Things about Hodgins and his role in your kidnapping." she paused, waiting for him to absorb the bombshell he just heard.

"Hodgin's role? Okay, you will have to pardon me for being just a little bit angry over not hearing _**anything**_ about this until now! Why the hell would you not tell me that, like oh I don't know – a week ago?!!" he was obviously distraught over the surprising news that she had just alluded to.

"Booth wait, it's complicated. I, well - I was waiting for the right time and place to tell you, but you have to agree that things have been pretty hectic since your rescue. You know that as well as I do. I do want you to know that it's not as bad as it sounds and we were all in agreement that you would have been captured eventually anyway, regardless of Hodgins steali- um, I mean- regardless." she cringed at her own slip up, turning her eyes away from him, hoping he didn't catch it.

"Okay Bones, you may as well get this over with. Regardless of Hodgins stealing what?!"

Brennan opened up and filled Booth in on the details surrounding his kidnapping, mainly the fact that Hodgins turned out to be the one guilty of stealing critical Gravedigger evidence. But she also explained _**why**_ he had done what he did, stating Post Traumatic Stress as his possible motivator.

While she explained, she could see Booth in her peripheral vision, trying hard to control his own anger by breathing hard through his nose and through clenched teeth. She concluded by pointing out that she didn't believe Hodgins had any knowledge or participation in whomever was harassing Booth now, and that Hodgins planned to confess and apologize to Booth as soon as they had seen each other.

Booth took it all in, eventually calming himself down by forcing himself to recall a lot of the good things Hodgins had done to help him with cases and such in the past. He also knew a little something about Post Traumatic Stress and the power it sometimes had over the victim. He had been there sometime after his POW experience, he knew it could make you do things you would normally never be capable of. Yet at the same time, he wasn't going to let Hodgins off the hook entirely. He fully planned to deal with him when the time was right, even making him sweat a bit before forgiving him. That plan alone made Booth feel pleased enough to begin letting go of his immediate anger. Brennan noticed by the time she had finished her explanation of Hodgins' involvement, that Booth had calmed considerably. How did he do that she wondered? He never used to be able to let go of his anger so quickly.

"Booth? Aren't you going to say something?"

He looked over at her as he continued driving towards her place, "Well, you know there is a part of me that wants nothing more than to turn this car around and go confront him right now. However, we have more important tasks at hand for one thing, and for another, I think Hodgins and I have become good enough friends that I can at least _**hear**_ him out before I -_**lay**_ him out."

That's when Brennan realized that Booth had already thought this through, he didn't plan to let Hodgins off the hook entirely, but didn't plan to kill him either. So she decided to change to subject for now and they could deal with Hodgins later. "Okay Booth, then I am going to move on to one of the more important tasks we just talked about - I'm going to call Sweets before you change your mind about meeting with him. I won't tell him any more than we have to since I know you don't want to put him in danger along with us. Are you sure you are still okay with this plan?"

"Yes." was his only response. Anyone could hear the dread in his voice. Booth hated sharing anything personal with Sweets or anyone else, and what is more personal than being hypnotized and questioned while you are pretty much unconscious? That is what went through Booth's mind as he half listened to Brennan's phone conversation with Lance Sweets.

"Okay, he said we should come there right now, or that he could meet us somewhere else if you would prefer to avoid the Hoover building." she explained.

"Yes, I would like to do this somewhere else. I don't want to risk more bugging devices, eavesdroppers, or running into co-workers at this point. We are going to book a room under an alias name at the Four Seasons Hotel, that way we will reduce the risk of anything that might compromise our safety and put anyone at further risk, including Sweets. We will still go to your place to do the bug search but that can wait until later. So, you will need to call Sweets back and tell him not to let anyone know where he is going, tell him to make sure he isn't followed by ANYONE, and ask him to leave all of his pens, tape recorders, etc. behind. Anything that could hold a bug. Give him the name of the Hotel and tell him what alias we will be using."

"Okay, but what alias _**are**_ we using?" she inquired.

"Uh-mm, let's have some fun with our own names. Hmmm, Seeley - well, we could turn Seeley into Celia for your name." at which Brennan added, "And how about for you, Brennan could become . . . oh I dunno, how about- Brian? How does that sound to you?"

"Yeah good one Bones! Now what about a last name?"

"Okay, well we could combine Temperance with Booth but I don't think 'Tooth' is a very good last name and any other combination just sounds foreign. So, what if we go with something like 'Jefferson' for the Jeffersonian? I really miss them so it would be like having them with us somehow." she suggested, having more fun with this little name game than even Booth had expected.

"Wow, we must be getting rummy again, because I think that is brilliant!" he laughed. They both felt almost as though things were normal at the moment, relishing in those 10 minutes of taking their mind off the danger they were in. Booth leaned towards her, pulling her hand to bring her towards him, he quickly stole a kiss on her lips before diverting his attention back to the road. "Okay so let Sweets know he is to ask for the Suite that is registered to Brian & Celia Jefferson."

_**Inside the "Jefferson's" Hotel Suite at The Four Seasons Hotel in Washington DC. . .**_

There was a short knock on the door of their suite, but when Brennan pulled to door open knowing it was Sweets since he had texted them from the Lobby. But to her surprise she was greeted by a Jewish Rabbi complete with full beard and sporting a Kippah on his head. "Uh, oh I'm sorry but I think you must have the wrong room." she told the mysterious visitor.

"Oh, no I am sure that I have the correct room Miss." he responded, giving her an exaggerated wink of his eye while he spoke. Booth came up behind her upon hearing the commotion, he was worried about her safety.

"What the-?" Booth stated as he looked at the Rabbi in the hallway, then speaking in a very hushed tone he added, "Sweets! For Pete's sake will you just get in here?!" then grabbing the man by his bread he not so gently yanked him through the door and into the suite – then after placing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door knob he closed the door behind him, clicking all of the locks into place.

Sweets stumbled into the room while grabbing a hold of his beard. "Ouch! Heyy be careful, I had that glued on pretty firmly just to make sure that it looked real!" he stated, quite proud of his disguise.

"Sweets, no one asked you to come 'incognito' ya know! Oh good grief." Booth responded with a rolling of his eyes.

Brennan however was quite impressed with the young Doctor's disguise, "I didn't even recognize you for a minute! Where did you get all of this stuff anyway?" she asked him. "Oh, well uh, since you guys had me help out on a couple of cases where I was undercover, like the time that Booth's back was hurt and he was out. Well, I decided to order some things Online in case you needed me again." Sweets explained, watching Booth out of the corner of his eye, gaging his reaction.

Booth once again raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he walked towards the living room area of the Suite. The last think he needed was an inexperienced 'teenager' trying to play cop!

"Okay Sweets, lose the beard and let's get this thing over with. Where do you want me? The couch?" Booth asked.

"Actually, the more comfortable you are, the more successful this will be. I would suggest you get comfortable on that King size bed over there. Hey, are you guys staying here over night? I only see the one bed." Sweets quickly observed, trying to get the duo to admit to being a couple.

"Sweets! Let's just stick to the task at hand, shall we?" Booth warned him as he started to lay back on the down comforters atop the plush bed. "Oh, and Sweets?"

"Yes Agent Booth?"

"NONE of this is to leave this room – do I make myself clear?!" Booth demanded.

"Uh – yes of course. Very loud and . . . very clear." answered the nervous Psychologist.

Twenty minutes later Sweets had finally been able to get the stubborn Agent to relax enough to get him to the point where the tall man appeared to be asleep. Booth had explained beforehand, just what memories he was trying to uncover. He didn't mention the phone calls, the bugs or the danger that he and Brennan were now in. He merely stated that he wanted to take extra precautions until they could determine if he had heard these other voices, or if he had imagined them in his drugged condition.

Sweets wasn't as naïve as everyone thought, he knew there was more to this story than he was being told. Booth and Brennan would not have bothered getting a Hotel Suite and using assumed names, all just as precautions to uncover a _**'possible'**_ accomplice. But he decided he would just go to the team at the Jeffersonian, and discreetly ask for their help in doing their own investigation on the side. Just in case something bad were to happen to his two friends, such as losing contact with them or finding out they were hurt in any way. Yes, he had indeed learned more from observing Booth and Brennan than just the fact that they were in love with each other no matter how much they denied it. He also had learned a lot about investigations and how unpredictable criminal behavior could be.

"Okay Booth, you are feeling very relaxed and peaceful. When it is time for your to awaken, I will touch your forehead with my hand and tell you to slowly wake up, you will then awaken feeling very refreshed, as though you just had a full night's sleep."

Brennan had climbed on top of the bed, she was seated in a semi-kneeling position next to Booth with a pen and paper in hand. They didn't want to risk Sweets' tape recorder possibly being bugged so they opted to just _write_ out any pertinent information.

"Now, Agent Booth. I want you to go back to the night of Dr. Brennan's recent awards banquet. You have your tuxedo on and you are in your apartment getting ready to leave when you hear someone knocking on your door. What do you remember next?"

Booth's face had been so serene and relaxed, but as Sweets asked him about the knock at the door, his face noticeably tensed. "I uh-mm, I had hung up my cell phone after talking to Bones the second I heard the knock at my door. I walked over, expecting it to be my neighbor Ms. Bellows. She is always checking in on me, making sure I am eating right and such, and I do the same for her. he said, smiling at the memory of his elderly neighbor.

"I opened the door and . . ." Booth's entire body suddenly became frigid with tension. Then he suddenly started to change the way he was telling the story, now it became as though it were happening to him in the _present_ tense.

"I . . . they -" his voice even sounded tense.

"It's alright Agent Booth, you are okay. I want you to imagine that there is no pain okay? You don't feel any pain as severely as you may think you did, I want you to tell me the story, but I do not want you to feel stressed. You will not remember any physical pain later either, when you awaken okay? Do you understand that?" Sweets said merely to keep Booth from getting too riled up. He had heard of victims going under hypnosis and actually going into shock just from the mere remembrance of their attack. He had done additional research during College to learn how to avoid that kind of unfortunate outcome.

Brennan felt slightly nauseated upon hearing what Booth actually went through, she had heard about it already, but now this time, it was almost like watching him go through it first hand and now knowing for sure that it was much worse seeing what he actually went though, than she when initially only had to imagine the details. They had all assumed it had been painful and tough, but hearing it first hand from the man whom it had happened to, the man that she loved, was just too much.

Booth continued, "I dodn't even have the door a quarter of the way opened, what th-? There's a black gloved hand reaching towards me - I need to act fast! I need to grab their wrist and break it but - but aauugghhh! What's going on?! I feel pain in my ch-chhesst, I ca- can-'t bree- can'tbreathe - ssomething sharp isss, sstinging or . . . zzappping me!"

"OmyGod theyjussst struck me point blllaannk in the chest with a – it's a Tas-sser. . . wwwhy aretheydoing this to-me? I can't stand upanymore, my legs are shaking too bad - I'm falling . . . but I can't stop this - I can't . . . I can'tssstopp ss-shhaking!"

Inside the hotel suite Booth's own body started to physically jerk uncontrollably on top of the plush bed.

"Ohmygosh! Sweets, help him! I think he is having some kind of seizure!" Brennan cried, reaching out to try and hold down the flailing man.

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry to do that to you all :-) Uh, no I 'm not. You know you love those Cliffies!! heehee I will update as fast as I can!!**_


	10. Haunted By Memories

_**From the Previous Chapter:**_

_OmyGod I think theyjussst hit me in the chest with a – a Tas-sser. Oh my God, what-arethey doin to-me? I'm I'm falling . . . but I can't stop myself - I can't . . . I can'tssstopp ss-shhaking!" inside the hotel suite Booth's own body started to physically jerk uncontrollably on top of the plush bed._

"_Ohmygosh! Sweets, help him! He is having some kind of seizure!" Brennan cried, reaching out to try and hold the flailing man down._

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 10**

"No! Booth?!!" Brennan shouted, trying to hold him down, unsure what she could do to help him.

"It'snota seizureDr. Brennan." Sweets explained speaking so fast she could barely decipher his words. "Agent Booth listen to me - you are not feeling the affects of the Taser any more. Do you understand what I am saying?" he knew that Booth's traumatized mind had taken him, body and soul, back to the very same feelings he had when the Taser first sent electricity soaring though his body.

The body itself has a unique memory of it's own, recalling physical injuries and trauma, and this was no exception. A perfect example would be when someone's arm has been amputated yet they can still experience the sensation of itching or pain in a hand that is no longer there.

Booth instantly relaxed, his limbs no longer jerking and his demeanor took a 180 degree turn and went back to the calm state that he had been in when they had first begun the session. Brennan finally inhaled, filling her lungs with much needed oxygen having unknowingly held her breath since the first moment Booth's movements started becoming erratic.

"Agent Booth are you feeling up to continuing or would you prefer to end here?" Sweets asked, feeling confident that any danger had passed.

"I'm fine." was the curt answer Booth gave, almost as though nothing had just happened.

"Okay good. So if you are ready to continue then I want you to think back to that same evening. You are still in your apartment, only now you are laying on the floor just after you had fallen to the ground."

Booth swallowed hard, trying to stay composed, struggling as he tried to remember – only to resume speaking less than one minute later, "They had removed the Taser wires from my chest but I still felt unsteady, weak. While I fought to get my bearings and try to weigh my options for escape, I heard them talking."

"What exactly did you hear Agent Booth? Can you also describe their voices for me?"

"I heard a woman's voice . . . she was yelling at someone but still in more of a whispered tone. She said something like, _you idiot,_ _he's still conscious,_ she seemed stressed by that. That's when the man hit me – hard across my face, my head slammed back against my hardwood floor and it almost knocked me out, I think he pistol whipped me. I let them think that it did knock me out just so I could try to figure out my game plan. Gotta have a game plan." Booth said, obviously switching back into his serious investigator mode.

"Then I heard the male voice next and – he said something like - "Why the hell don't you just let us kill him right here, right now? You plan to kill him anyway once you get the ransom," I can hear the nervousness in their voices.

Booth continued to repeat everything he had heard that night. . . "I was still trying to get my bearings - I was still so weakened from the convulsing that my body had just gone through, and my head was throbbing."

"I, uh, I remember trying so hard to get up, I knew that I had to find a way to take back control. Control of my body . . . and of my home."

"But I could tell they had planned this whole thing out to the letter. Before I had shaken off the daze from being tazed, both of them had worked quickly, tying my hands together and they also had bound my, my feet. I don't like this. I knew I wasn't going to be able to run or to fight. That's when I then heard the female say something, but it's in bits and pieces since I was still a little out of it from the head slam. She said something like "Give-im the drugs already'' and then angrily reprimanded him saying something about him waiting an engraved invitation – or something like that." I remember trying to open my eyes and hoping they wouldn't notice but then . . ."

Booth suddenly stopped talking for a few long seconds as he then suddenly reached his right hand up off the hotel mattress and grabbed at his left arm - "Ouch! Oh no. Someone just stuck me with something. Uh-oh, my whole arm feels like it's on fire!" he said, rubbing his arm from shoulder to wrist.

Booth's face had started to develop a fine sheen of sweat, he wore a look of fear like nothing Brennan had never seen on his face before. Booth never seemed afraid of _anything_. Well, other than Clowns - she thought.

"Sweets are you sure he is okay? Are you sure this won't cause him more harm?" she asked. It broke her heart to just sit by and watch as Booth recalled something that most victim's would never have the guts, or the desire to ever _want _to remember!

"Shhhh, Dr. Brennan he is fine. You can be damn sure that I will stop this before it gets too far." he whispered reassuringly. Their attention was once again pulled back to Booth's rendition of the events that night.

"Uh-oh, I feel reeaally . . . dizzy. I , I don't feel so hot." he complained about the nausea that had come over him that night just after the drugs to knock him out were injected into his arm.

"Agent Booth, I want you to take some deep cleansing breaths, you are not in pain right now, you are not sick anymore. Okay? I just need you to tell me if you heard any more conversation before you . . . fell asleep." Sweets avoided mentioning anything about Booth falling into unconsciousness from the drugs. He needed to keep Booth's mind off the worst part of that evenings events. He knew the top Special Agent would have struggled more over losing control of the situation, than over any physical pain he had suffered.

Booth continued but his words were slurring more and more since he was feeling exactly as he had that night, after the drugs began to slowly take over his bodily functions and motor skills. "Ok-yy. Ysss ss-I cnstill-hear-em. Bt-now they sound veerrry far aw-aaay. Sssounds like someone put cottton in my eearrrs. I heard a thi-irrrd male – his voice is morehigh pitched n nasal-ly. Hesssaid they would have to draag me t' the win-dow n get me out that way. Sssayin smthing about an ole-lady he spotted peekin' out into the hallwy jst bfore they went to my door. That ws probly Msss Bel-lows, sheez my gal – myy neeiighbor."

Brennan was now writing at a faster pace as Booth started giving more descriptive information. It's pained her to think back to what he had gone through, the fear and uncertainty he had felt not knowing if he would ever wake up once he did finally succumb to the effects of the drugs.

"Then-the sssame-mman . . said he wsss gonnna bring their v'hicle round to the sss-side tht the window wsss on . . .uhhh, I'm reallllyy gettin sleepyyy now. I – I thinkmgonna . . . passsss ou-"

"Agent Booth wait. Hang on for one more minute. I need you to just stay awake for just a little while longer. Okay? Do not pass out or go to sleep – Agent Booth? Can you still hear me?"

Booth nodded his head in agreement, his movements were sluggish as though he were actually drugged right now.

Now it was Sweet's turn to feel concerned because if he had let Booth succumb to the urge to pass out, that could have had some serious ramification even in some cases, causing patients to go into a coma for hours or even days, as their subconscious mind convinces the body to believe that it was indeed drugged. As crazy as that sounded, Sweets had read medical journals of such cases.

Sweets informed Brennan that he was going to start the process to bring Booth out of the hypnosis, informing her that Booth could very well continue to remember more pieces of information of that event as the days wore on.

Brennan tightened her grip on Booth's hand in preparation, her pen and paper had been quickly discarded.

"Now, Agent Booth, I am going to touch you on the forehead now and I want you to relax and slowly awaken. You won't remember any of the pain or trauma you just went through. You will only recall details such as any names or details about the voices you had heard. You will continue to remember any information that will help you figure out who your captors were. Okay? Do you understand this Booth?" Sweets asked, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

"Yesss." came the quiet reply.

"Okay good." Sweets reached out and lightly tapped Booth's forehead and whispered to him that it was okay to wake up now. Booth's face muscles had completely relaxed, his eyes slowly opened. Then after blinking a couple of times to get his bearings, his eyes were then immediately drawn to Brennan's, he looked up at her, not noticing the concern that was reflected in her eyes. He smiled his most charming smile, "Hey." he muttered.

"Hey back." Brennan replied. "Are you okay? Can I get you anything? Some water perhaps?" she asked him, still bothered at the knowledge she now had in regard to what he had gone through. Knowing that it was only a glimpse into the nightmare of his captivity, knowing that if the first 10-15 minutes of his kidnapping were that traumatic, then the following 24 plus hours, could only have been worse.

"Yeah, water would be good." he decided. As she quickly hopped off the bed to get him a glass of the cool refreshing liquid, Booth suddenly bolted up into a seated position on the bed. "Wait! I remember!" he shouted, startling Sweets to the point that he nearly fell from the chair he was seated on.

"What Agent Booth? What is it, what do you remember?" Sweets asked, not sure whether to be concerned or pleased. Brennan stopped in her tracks upon hearing Booth's sudden outburst – turning and running back to his side.

"A name." Booth said, not looking directly at anyone but staring directly ahead as if thinking deeply.

He then turned his head and looked at them, his eyes darting from Sweets to Brennan, "I remember a name." he said.

_**TBC**_

_**Sorry for all of the cliff hangers! I can't seem to stop myself. :-) **_


	11. Getting Closer

**_A/N: I apologize again for the delay in my update. I started a new job and have not had any extra time to write. This update is short but I wanted to at least get you an update and the name that Booth remembered. I will work hard to update again tonight so I can post it for you by tomorrow (July 4th). I hope you enjoy this despite the short length._**

**_Ending from the Previous Chapter: _**_"What Agent Booth? What is it, what do you remember?" Sweets asked, not sure whether to be concerned or pleased. Brennan stopped in her tracks upon hearing Booth's sudden outburst – turning and running back to his side._

_"A name." Booth said, not looking directly at anyone but staring directly ahead as if thinking deeply._

_He then turned his head and looked at them, his eyes darting from Sweets to Brennan, "I remember a name." he said._

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 11**

Brennan and Sweets, both looked back at him in surprise. Neither one of them had expected him to recall much if anything, especially not such a crucial piece of information. Brennan quickly grabbed for her note pad and paper to write whatever else he had remembered. "Go ahead Booth, what is it? Who do you remember?"

"William . . . B . . . Bens . . . BURTON - William Burton!" was all he said in return as his eyes searched each of their own eyes looking for any signs of recognition. He waited to see if either f them knew of the name since they had been the ones who had investigated and interrogated various people in order to find him, including Heather Taffet. When neither of them showed any outward signs of recognition of the name, his heart sank for a brief moment.

"Booth, do you recognize that name?" Brennan asked him, having the same hope that Booth had had, that he would know something about the person that would help them know where to start to track them down.

Booth, still slightly disappointed that even though his hypnosis session had produced some details that they would not have had otherwise, they were still left with no immediate definitive leads other than a random, unfamiliar name, simply shook his head in response.

"Wait a minute!" Brennan suddenly shouted out, startling both men but nearly causing Sweets to tumble out of the chair he was sitting on. "I DO remember hearing that name, at least I am almost certain! I believe that to be the name of the alias that Heather Taffet had used to rent the storage locker where all of the Gravedigger paraphernalia was housed. She had married Mr. Burton solely for the purpose of gaining another identity of sorts. Your Brother Jared had discovered a lot of that critical Intel once he gained access to something Hodgins referred to as . . . 'Spring Cleaning'."

"Oh my gosh Booth," she continued, "That means the man she married was in on it from the start! Now we have a starting point and can try to locate his whereabouts, right?!" she exclaimed, her adrenaline rising from renewed hope. She just wanted this to be over, for Booth to be safe again - for both of themto be safe.

"So what next?" Sweets asked, "Where do we go from here? Do you want me to sneak in and steal the file that Jared had uncovered? Of course, I don't know who has it right now, the FBI perhaps, but whom?" he was practically rambling from his own adrenaline that was coursing through his veins as well.

"No. No Sweets, you will do nothing of the sort!" Booth firmly stated. "We don't need anyone else getting hurt or putting themselves at risk. They would probably only use you to get to us if they found out you were involved. Hello – why do you think we went to all of this trouble today to have you meet with us at some random Hotel?" Booth sarcastically remarked.

"Well, you need me." Sweets said, though not sounding confident of his own statement, "I can help you guys like I have done in the past . . . I can go undercover!" he said with the excitement of a child.

"No." Booth again replied. "Sweets . . . no. Seriously, I am not going to be responsible for putting you in danger of losing your life, just so you can play 'Ninja Warrior' or whatever other fantasy you are trying to fulfill! Okay? NO!" Were Booth final words – words that even Sweets knew better than to question.

"Fine, then what do you want me to do now? I mean, there **_has_** to be some way that I can help from the back ground - you know, **_behind_** the scenes." Sweets said after realizing Booth was serious about the risks involved in front end assistance.

"Okay, thanks Sweets. Well . . . I suppose we _could _use some help gathering more intel on this William Burton. We will need to know _**everything**_ about him, when he was born and where, when he married Ms. Taffet, address information, employment, any other family, ANYthing that you can get me. I will contact you later to let you know how to go about giving us the info. I need to formulate a better plan before I make any other moves." Booth said, obviously a man on a mission.

With that, Sweets donned his disguise again since Booth had forced him to remove some of the items such as the beard, before he would even let Sweets try to hypnotize him and after writing down a list of everything Booth needed him to work with the Squints to find, he exited the Suite to head to the Jeffersonian, warned by Booth that he need be hyper alert of any people or vehicles that may try to follow him.

As Brennan locked the door behind the eager Psychologist, she turned to Booth looking vulnerable and scared. Booth did not know at that moment, if that haunting look of fear in her eyes was due to fear for herself, for him, or for the danger they both now appeared to be in.

**TBC**

_**I promise I will work hard to update tomorrow morning!**_


	12. A War Of The Wits

_**Author's Note/Apology:** I am so sorry my updates have been taking forever! I have been so busy working a new job that I haven't had the energy to write. I have to get up at 4:30 am and it's been taking a toll on me after only 2 wks on the job!!_

_I hope this update doesn't disappoint - and I will really try hard to keep them coming much faster! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites - you all keep me going for real! Love you all **- :-)** _

_**Final Scene From the Previous Chapter:**_

_Sweets donned his disguise again since Booth had forced him to remove some of the items such as the beard, before he would even let Sweets try to hypnotize him and after writing down a list of everything Booth needed him to work with the Squints to find, he exited the Suite to head to the Jeffersonian, warned by Booth that he need be hyper alert of any people or vehicles that may try to follow him._

_As Brennan locked the door behind the eager Psychologist, she turned to Booth looking vulnerable and scared. Booth did not know at that moment, if that haunting look of fear in her eyes was due to fear for herself, for him, or for the danger they both now appeared to be in._

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 12**

"Booth, maybe we should stay here overnight so that we can use the bug free time to determine what our next moves should be. I am also concerned about you. You look like you are going to fall right over any minute"

Booth was still far from recovered from the injuries he received while in captivity. His face was becoming more pale and deep lines of fatigue and pain were becoming more evident around the edges of his features. "Bones, you worry too much, I am fine. I just need a good night's sleep and I will be right as rain." he assured her.

"Um, well . . . I don't know what that means." she said, looking at him as if he had been speaking greek. Why would rain be right? Then dismissing it quickly as she did each time Booth spoke in strange verses like that, she continued. "But I guess if you promise to let me just look you over and re-dress your burns and such, then I will let you off the hook." she compromised.

After Booth caved in knowing it would be less painful for him to do so, Brennan tended to his injuries while she filled him in on the events and details that he had recalled during his session with Sweets. "Booth, I'm sorry." she said after she finished telling him everything. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. I know you tried hard to fight them off but, I had no idea how many you were up against. We all assumed that the Grav- . . . Ms. Taffet . . . either knocked you out cold or injected you with something that rendered you unconscious instantaneously."

"Well - while I appreciate the thought Bones - you have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled at her, making sure to look directly into the eyes to make sure she knew he meant **every** word. "Hell I didn't even remember the full extent of what happened during those initial moments. So some of what you said I recalled while under hypnosis, is just as new to me as it is to you. I guess it's true what they say about people not remembering the more traumatic portions of a tough ordeal"

"But ya know Bones? Somehow just in knowing that you are here with me now and that you are concerned about my well being, that is enough for me to forget about the negative aspects of what happened, and just feel lucky that I survived it – that I survived to come back to you." he had moved closer to her as he spoke, she could feel the warmth of his breath on her skin and smell the after shave he always wore that secretly drove her wild.

Brennan was moved, she felt more love for this man than ever before and she had no idea that was even possible. Just to hear him open up to her like he did, first by admitting that his experience was indeed traumatic, and then by his second admission that he was able to forget about the worst of the whole experience, merely by focusing on coming back to her. She felt tears seeping in, to coat her eyes with their shimmering moisture. She said nothing to him in return, she just leaned towards him, pressing her lips gently against his own and putting all of the thoughts and emotions she was feeling, into the deepest and most passionate kiss he had ever received.

_**Meanwhile At The Other Hotel Suite Across Town . . .**_

Mr. William Burton, or "Bill" as he was known to those closest to him, was working on his newest plan to take out the remaining witnesses to the latest of the long string of crimes that he and his now ex-wife Heather, had committed. They had eventually brought in Bill's equally corrupt Brother Sam, to assist them in their evil plots – all of which initially stemmed from just making money by whatever means necessary, feeling no remorse for their dangerous greed. Their end goal had always been to escape to some exotic location in another Country once they had '_earned_' enough money to retire and live the high life.

Though money became only part of their motivation – then that all changed the moment two of their would be victims, Brennan and Hodgins, actually not only survived their ordeal –but worst of all, lived to _tell_ about it! Now adding the still living and breathing Agent Booth to the mix, significantly increased the odds that the Burton boys would eventually be living their lives out in Prison just as his ex-wife was already doing.

Mainly because the Attempted Murder of a Federal Agent of the United States, obviously added a Federal crime to their hot sheet. A crime that would significantly increase their chances of receiving a Life Sentence without the possibility of Parole.

"_Yes,"_Bill thought as sat there, contemplating their next move . . . "_these surviving witnesses were __**serious**__ liabilities – they had to be dealt with, and immediately!"_

Bill had been able to communicate with his ex-wife, by sending in one of his staff, a female with a longer rap sheet than any of them, to visit Heather in prison. They had formulated a way to get news to Heather – and in return Heather would send messages of her own back to Bill using the same 'visitor'. It is how they had begun their plans to clean up their remaining 'loose ends' so to speak.

They knew they had to formulate a new plan now that the bugging devices has thus far, failed to lead them to the capture of Brennan and Booth.

Initially, during their 'Gravedigger' crime spree, when they got word that Dr. Brennan and Jack Hodgins had indeed survived, the Burton Trio had had to move fast to dig their way out of their own proverbial hole – the hole that was left by having ANY surviving victims, let alone two that had the genius, the equipment and the support of the FBI, to help them process enough forensic evidence to easily seal their fate and send them to Prison forever.

At that time, Heather had come up with the original plan to obtain all of the evidence that had been discovered thus far, so she could destroy it for good. She had fought to get herself assigned to the Gravedigger case after cleverly murdering the current investigating Attorney. The plan to use Booth as their bargaining chip was a no brainer. She knew that they would do anything to get him back and she knew that most likely, it was Hodgins whom had stolen the missing evidence. Although originally, the plan was supposed to result in all **3 **of their deaths – Bren and Hodgins would have been blown up in the park, and Booth shortly thereafter, blown up while being trapped and alone out at sea. Heather had another reason for using Seeley Booth to get what she wanted, not only did everyone close to him seem to really love and admire him, but he was also known to be one of the FBI's best investigator's – so she knew he was the biggest threat to their freedom and subsequent plan to flee the Country.

"Okay everyone, listen up." Bill began, talking to his Brother, and two bodyguards/henchmen they had hired months ago, and there was one other team member, a woman they had hired when their 'Gravedigger' plot and many of their other illegal operations, had awarded them with more than a few unhealthy admirers. "We need to move on to Plan B since most of the bugging devices we had planted, have already been located and destroyed. Because of this, the trail is officially cold at the moment, but sooner or later they will have to do one of the following, which is when we can make our next move."

"Our lovely couple will either try to, albeit cautiously, return to one of their homes, to regroup, change clothing, etc. Or Agent Booth may attempt to visit his son at some point, or the third and most likely possibility, is the Jeffersonian. They will most likely not be stupid enough to endanger their friends by talking too much, but they do have access to the best technology there, so they may go there to come up with their own plan. So by hiring some P.I.'s of our own, we will eventually have them in our sights again.''

"And that my friends, will be the fateful day that Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth, will finally be held accountable for their actions. Not only because they are surviving witnesses, but even more so, it was their testimony that had the most impact and all but sealed Heather's fate and resulted in her recieving an extra lengthy prison sentence. Heather wants them taken care of, but wants me to make them suffer the way she is now, being locked up - and helpless to do anything about it."

"Well what about this Hodgins character? Why are you not having him tailed and apprehended as well? He too is a surviving witness, he too testified at the hearing." Sam inquired, a tinge of panic in his voice as he became overwhelmed at the thought of going to Prison forever. Also, wanting to make sure he fully understood the plan.

"Yes, he is and yes, he did. However, Heather does not feel he is a threat to us any longer, and I agree with her. He is the one whom had stolen the evidence in the first place, but in doing that, he now knows that he was almost single handedly responsible for Agent Booth's near death out on that ship. He is so paranoid and caught up in all of his conspiracy groups – that he will be too afraid of causing any more harm to his friends or family, to even _attempt_ to do anything so irresponsible and self serving - ever again." he said as he walked over to the small bar they had in their Suite, and poured himself a hefty portion of Jack Daniels, quickly tossing it back, enjoying the warm burning sensation it left in it's wake.

"Not only that, but do you honestly think that any prosecuting Attorney, Judge or Jury is going to take the testimony of some paranoid conspiracy theorist seriously? Not likely." he said, answering his own question. "Brennan and Booth on the other hand, welll . . . they are both the goody goody type, the type who want to free the world of as many criminals as possible and neither of them will give up until whatever criminal or criminals they are hunting down, are apprehended."

"But . . . unbeknown to them - they have just . . . met . . . their . . . match!"

_**TBC. . .**_


	13. Game Plans

_**Attn Readers - I apologize for taking so long to update! I had been unsure of where I was going at this pt in this story, so I was taking some time to figure it out, but also working long exhausting hours at my job and that did not help. I hate fics that take so long to update that I have to go re-read the prev chapters, but here I am doing just that to all of you. My bad – I promise I will make it right!! This chapter is necessary filler to build & develop the characters more – to give you more background so you can also get a better feel for the feelings that are propelling not only Booth and Brennan, but also the ones whom are about to start terrorizing them more!**_

_**Final Scene From the Previous Chapter:**_

"Not only that, but do you honestly think that any prosecuting Attorney, Judge or Jury is going to take the testimony of some paranoid conspiracy theorist seriously? Not likely." he said, answering his own question.

"Brennan and Booth on the other hand, welll . . . they are both the goody goody type, the type who want to free the world of as many criminals as possible and neither of them will give up until whatever criminal or criminals they are hunting down, are apprehended."

"But . . . unbeknown to them - they have just . . . met . . . their . . . match!"

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 13**

Booth and Brennan had checked out of the Hotel they had stayed in over night, they knew that until they had enough firm evidence to help them get an arrest warrant for the remaining members of the 'Graveidgger' team and also had enough to get the charges to stick, they had best keep everyone guessing as to what they were doing, and where they were going.

"Where to now Booth? Do you think it's safe to just stop at my house so I can grab a few things? I don't see the harm if we are careful. We can keep the conversation minimal in case my place _**is**_ bugged like you suspect." Brennan asked him, not missing the lines of worry that were evident on Booth's forehead and around his eyes. She knew he had barely slept the previous night, mainly because whenever she woke up throughout the night, he seemed to be laying in the same position on his back, staring at the ceiling as if in deep thought. She knew he was trying to come up with a plan – and that he was worried about her safety.

"Well, you know I would really rather that we didn't – in fact, while you were in the shower this morning, I mailed a note to Rebecca from the hotel, with no return address or signature – letting her know that I would be out of touch for a few days. She and I had put this plan in place after I received one of the first death threats I had ever received as an FBI Agent. The plan was that if I ever felt my job or a case, was endangering she and Parker, we agreed that I would find a way to send her a somewhat cryptic msg, one that no one else would be able to decipher,. Basically letting her know that there was a problem that I needed to deal with . . . alone."

Brennan was not surprised that Booth had taken precautionary steps to protect his family if sucha n event were to happen. Booth wasn't a procrastinator whom just 'winged' it at the last minute.

Booth continued as Brennan patiently listened. "Rebecca knows I will contact them immediately after the threat has been eliminated." he concluded, then glanced over at his partner, looking directly into her eyes so she would see the seriousness of what he was about to say, "So, if I am to that point, of sending a warning to my ex, then I am just as equally, if not more so, worried about you. Therefore, no. No we cannot go to your place and, I am sorry for that. I am sorry for not being able to keep you safe and our of this entire situation."

"Booth, you need to stop feeling that way and stop it right now. I am the one the Gravedigger originally felt threatened by, so if anyone should feel responsible for this mess, it is me!"

Booth's demeanor softened, "Okay, okay. I hear you, I get it. So let's just have a silent agreement that it's no one's fault, okay? Let's just focus on getting these assholes once and for all and ending this thing! Agreed?"

"Agreed!" she responded. "So, what is the plan? I know you were up half the night coming up with one, so you may as well let me in on it now."

Booth grinned, looking out of the corner of his slightly squinted brown eyes, "Alright, alright – easy there Bones, I was getting around to that. You know I would never keep you in the dark as to what my game plan is, and I trust you to tell me if you see any holes in what I am proposing. I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger. You know that right?" he asked as he squeezed onto her small hand, reassuring her of his feelings.

So he then proceeded to tell her what he thought they should do next. Part of the plan involved him agreeing to meet with the criminals, with the promise to give them all new evidence pertaining to the case, mainly the evidence surrounding Booth's abduction. This would only be ploy however, a ploy to pull the masterminds out of their hiding place, long enough to either be caught, or to put their own tracking devices on their vehicles or persons. Perhaps by including some kind of tracking device in the briefcase that would encase the said evidence.

Booth's plan also included an incentive for the perps, by saying he had evidence that may allow their attorneys to get Heather Taffet paroled immediately – on technicalities that questioned the evidence that originally resulted in her sentencing to life in prison.

"Booth, what evidence do we have that could pull that off? Getting Ms. Taffet out of prison?!!"

"No, Bones. You are taking my plan too literally. I have nothing of the sort, but they don't need to know that. I know enough about past cases that I have seen get thrown out of court, to know what evidence to mention as my bargaining tool."

The other part of the plan involved them finding a way to send another cryptic message to the Squints. A message that would allow them to still rely on the intelligence and expertise of their friends, to help not only back up this dangerous plan. But that would also help them to track and apprehend the rest of the Gravedigger team.

Now they had to wait. Wait for the mastermind, to contact them again so they could set their plan in motion.

**Meanwhile Across Town . . .**

Bill and Sam Burton, and two of the 'muscle' they had hired to handle any dirty work moving forward. One of the newly hired men was just known as "Sid" and he had worked years as a hit man for a very influential Washington DC businessman whom had heavy ties to the mafia. Sid was going to be very helpful in apprehending the tall and muscular FBI agent whom they knew had lots of experience and training in fighting and such.

The other man, Nikolai, was equally as threatening, though his previous role was different in that he was the body guard to a Columbian drug dealer whom had been selling in the DC area for the past 17 years. Heather had prosecuted the murderous dealer at one point during her career as an Attorney, that is how she had met him. Once the dealer was sent to Prison for his crimes, Nikolai was easy to persuade to work for Heather and Bill.

"So, gentlemen," Bill took the floor first, "thank you for accommodating this meeting even though I did not give you much notice. I just feel that we need to strike while the iron is hot as they say. I don't want to give Agent Booth any more time to formulate and fine tune his own plans to track us down. He is more dangerous to me than Dr. Brennan – but the main reason I want her taken care of too is due to her ability to obtain the most damaging evidence that can be found. She would surely get me a Life Sentence for anything I did to her . . . '_boyfriend' _to avenge his death As long as she is breathing, she could prove to be just as expendable as he is.

Sam was fidgety, something was bothering him about the way at which his Brother had been so, almost obsesses with killing FBI Agent, he knew there had to be some other reason for the obsession, other than his ex-wife whom he had never seemed that in love with in the first place.

"Hey Bro, what gives?" Sam finally blurted out. "What the hell is it about this Booth character, that has your panties in such a bunch?! For Pete's sake, you can't tell me this is all because of Taffy!" he had called Heather the obnoxious nickname, mainly mocking her for keeping that name instead of adopting the last name of 'Burton' when she married Bill. He hadn't known at the time, that the marriage was a farce. It was only after Heather was arrested, that his Brother fessed up to the whole thing.

Bill walked over and grabbed his loud mouthed Brother by the elbow, walking him towards the door. He excused them both from the meeting for two minutes so he could answer his questions privately.

"Sam – okay now listen to me you obnoxious shit! If I wanted to share additional Intel like that, to everyone – I would have done so a long time ago! But since you always find the need to stick your nose in further than it belongs, I will tell you what you want to know!" he said, sneering at his sibling though this was a normal occurrence in their relationship – they would argue about stupid things, but they would kill to protect each other.

Sam waited patiently as Bill continued, "Okay, you are right. You are right okay - I DO have other reasons behind my intense hatred for Agent Booth. Are you happy now?!" then he paused waiting to see his Brother's reaction before continuing, "Not long after he first became an FBI Special Agent - he shot and killed my step Son during a raid – it was about 5 and half years ago and I have been waiting for the right opportunity to seek my own revenge. All those years I have been fantasizing about all of the ways I could take that revenge and blowing him up was one of them, but since we failed to do that on the ship, I have to make sure that this time, I succeed!! So now you know, this isn't only about avenging Heather's incarceration, it is also about my Son."

Sam had know of his Nephew's death, including how it had happened during a raid. His Nephew was just as shady as the rest of their family so it was no surprise at the time, even though it was tragic. He had been the young man's Godfather so he took the death almost as hard as anyone. But he had no idea that his Brother had actually uncovered the name of the Agent whom had fired the fateful shot that day, now he too wanted to get his hands on the man again, this Agent Booth!

He wished his Brother had shared this with him months ago because Agent Booth would have never lived to get off of that ship! Sam would have broken his legs so that all he could do once he awakened inside the C-4 loaded vessel, would be to lay there in agony until his demise! This time he would not be so lucky as to walk away only somewhat wounded, he wouldn't walk away at all!

_**TBC . . .**_

_**I feel like I am back on track with this story, as far as figuring out where I want to go with it. So that should help me to update faster for you all. Pls don't give up on me, I will try to reward you for your patience, by making the next few chapters really exciting! Please review! :-) Thanks! **_


	14. The Set Up

**A/N: This update is longer than previous, but hopefully you like them that way. I also think you will enjoy this chapter since the story is starting to hopefully become more exciting and scary! Please review after reading and let me know what you thought. Let me know if you felt the chapter was TOO long.**

_**Final Scene From the Previous Chapter:**_

_Sam had know of his Nephew's death, including how it had happened during a raid. His Nephew was just as shady as the rest of their family so it was no surprise at the time, even though it was tragic. He had been the young man's Godfather so he took the death almost as hard as anyone. But he had no idea that his Brother had actually uncovered the name of the Agent whom had fired the fateful shot that day, now he too wanted to get his hands on the man again, this Agent Booth!_

_He wished his Brother had shared this with him months ago because Agent Booth would have never lived to get off of that ship! Sam would have broken his legs so that all he could do once he awakened inside the C-4 loaded vessel, would be to lay there in agony until his demise! This time he would not be so lucky as to walk away only somewhat wounded, he wouldn't walk away at all!_

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 14**

**Inside The Jeffersonian . . .**

"Cam, have you heard from Bren?" Angela asked her boss as she barged right into Cam's office without knocking or making sure she wasn't in the middle of a meeting.

"Good morning to you too Angela." came the Supervisor's sarcastic reply as she smiled, knowing Angela was worried. Hell they were all worried, their Forensic Anthropologist and friend, was acting very out of character and had left Cam a msg for two days in a row calling in sick.

Brennan had said on the message that she couldn't explain why just yet but had told them not to worry and that she would be back in touch as soon as possible, to give them the answers she was sure they were seeking.

"Okay, look Ang, I know you are worried about her, I know we haven't seen hide nor hair of she and Booth in days. But, you know how they get when they are on a new case sometimes. We just have to trust that they know what they are doing and that Booth is keeping her safe. If I had to venture to guess what they are up to, I would say it is probably another one of their quirky undercover schemes. They don't want to risk blowing their cover by coming here."

Angela was leaning, half seated against the corner edge of Cam's desk, on the same side as her boss, "Yeah, well this just seems different for some reason, it's a gut feeling that I can't shake." Angela was very much like Booth in many ways, one way being that they both had very unique and fine tuned gut instincts, another being that they both were _'heart'_ people. Out of the entire team, Booth and Angela were the only two who didn't rely on pure logic and factual info first, unlike Brennan and the rest of the Squints.

Cam had the unique ability to do both – but that was probably why she had become the boss of the group and even had such influence over some of Booth's decisions, and in the past, his libido at times as well.

Cam suddenly stood up, pushing her chair back, she grabbed Angela by the hand, "Come on, come with me." then she led the confused beauty down the hall to the main area of the lab where Hodgins and Wendell were working. After getting to her destination Cam announced, "Okay people, I need you to listen up for a minute."

"I want us to have a short, impromptu meeting so I can make sure that we are all on the same page. Communication is important people, and it may become even more important over the next few days." At this point Wendell and Hodgins were just looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes, both wondering what the heck their boss was even talking about.

"Okay, for the past two days I have received voice messages from Dr. Brennan. She assures me that she is with Booth and that they are both fine, but she then informs me that she will be using a few 'sick' days and that she can't explain right now, but that she will as soon as it's safe to do so."

Cam gave everyone a chance to catch up and absorb the announcement. "Now the reason I am telling you all this when typically I do not share private messages like that, is because we are a team and I know Brennan would have left you all a message if she had the time. I am also telling you this because I have a feeling that she and Booth are working some kind of case and that they are going to eventually come to us to process evidence or help in some way. I need all of us to have our 'A' game on because it's rare for Booth and Brennan to be MIA like this which leads me to suspect that this case is either highly sensitive and top secret, or dangerous – or both."

She then fielded the various questions that came from her talented team and after about 15 minutes, they all went back to their respective duties while they anxiously waited for more Intel from Booth and Dr. Brennan.

_**Inside A New Cafe' Near The Jeffersonian . . .**_

"Okay, so are we in agreement then?" Booth asked his partner as he watched her petite hand grabbing one of his fries. "We will go to the Jeffersonian so you can drop off some of the forensic evidence we have so far, from the storage room and also some of the bigging devices from my place. I will wait in your reserved space down in the parking garage so that I can keep an eye out for anyone who may have either followed us, or are staked out in the garage. I also have a view of the elevator from your spot, so I can also monitor that entrance as well."

"Booth, I would feel more comfortable if you came upstairs with me. I don't like having you out of my site ever since you were kidnapped, it makes me nervous." Brennan whined, "I mean, don't you think I would be safer if we stayed together?"

"No Bones I don't. I mean yes normally I would agree with you, but we are only talking about 15-20 minutes tops while you run up and speak to your lab rats. I would not feel comfortable knowing that no one was watching the perimeter of the building – plus . . ." Booth paused, looking down at his plate and inhaling a deep, nervous breath of air.

"What Booth? Plus, what?"

"Well, I am just not sure that I am doing the right thing in having you with me all the time. Part of me wants to be with you so that I know you are being protected, yet another part of me worries that if I am somehow caught off guard and apprehended again, then having you with me would only endanger you as well."

"Booth, you seem to conveniently forget that I can take care of myself to some degree. I too feel better being with you, where I can see for myself that you are alright. If anything did happen to you, I would WANT to be with you."

"Yeah but Bones, you seem to be forgetting the fact that these guys are pros. They already managed to kidnap both of us once before, and neither one of us saw it coming. This isn't something to take lightly, if they did get to me again, I doubt they would allow me to survive this time, and this time they would _**watch **_me die just to be sure. Booth's voice slowly raising and he made his argument, but once he noticed the other customers in the cafe' were starting to look towards their table, he softened his voice again.

"Bones, I cannot allow you to be killed as well just for having been with me."

"Booth what makes you think that you are the only one they are still after? You said yourself that you and I _**both**_ are probably the biggest threats to their freedom. That our testimony and our being two of their only surviving witnesses, puts us _**both **_at risk!" she was fighting hard not to shed the tears that were barely contained within her blue eyes.

"Okay Bones, you are right – as usual." Booth conceded. "However, when I stayed up most of last night trying to think of what game plan we should use. One of the ideas I had was to _**allow**_ myself to get captured on purpose, but somehow do it in a way that you could still track me. Like by having some kind of GPS tracker hidden in my ear or something - I didn't figure out all the details obviously. If both of us were taken at the same time, there would be no one really _qualified _to track us down and rescue us. At least no one that I would trust with my life, not even Agent Perotta."

Booth continues spilling his plan to Brennan, "I know this sounds risky but, it might be the only way we can track them down. I held out long enough for you to find me when I was being held by Gallagher, and having sustained myself through their lame torture, as before than when I tortured far worse as a POW, so I have no doubt I can do it again if I have to."

"No. No, I don't like that plan. Not at all, not any part of it." Brennan fumed, "Booth we have to come up with another plan, one that doesn't have you in the role of the sacrificial lamb!"

Booth suddenly felt guilty for having even mentioned the idea, seeing the effect it had on his partner, only intensified his guilt. He should have kept it to himself and found some way to make it happen without her knowing. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid as to upset her like this, and also make her worry even more.

"Okay Bones, easy. I'm sorry, forget I even suggested that plan and don't worry, I will come up with another plan, one that we both can agree on, okay?" he said as he reached out and gently wiped a tear that was threatening to spill out of her eye, onto her feather soft cheek.

_**Jeffersonian Parking Garage - Level P-2. . .**_

Booth sat impatiently inside his black FBI issued SUV, parked in the slot marked 'Reserved ~ Dr. Brennan'.

Brennan had grabbed the bag of misc trace evidence and ran to the nearby elevator heading to the 4th floor where the main lab and Cam's office was located.

"BREN?!" hollered an excited Angela, "Where the hell have you been sweetie?! We've all been worried sick!" she said as she ran up to her best friend and through her arms around her in a tight bear hug.

"Angela, I don't have time to explain, I'm sorry. I just need you to trust me and trust that I am safe. I am with Booth and you know he will get himself killed before he allows any harm to come of me."

"Now come with me." she added, grabbing Angela's hand, heading towards Cam's office. After arriving at an empty desk Brennan headed for the main lab area where she found her Supervisor, along with Hodgins and Wendell. She promptly dropped the brown grocery bag filled with individual baggies of a variety of evidential material.

"I need all of you to help in processing this as soon as possible." Brennan blurted out, not even pausing to say hello or explain where she had been for the past 2 days.

"Dr. Brennan, first of all – I am going to need more details about exactly what it is that you are talking about. And second, where have you been and what the hell is going on?!" Cam demanded in return.

Brennan took a deep breath and began to inform the team of only the details that she and Booth felt they could know without becoming potential targets themselves. Only telling them enough information to ensure that they too, could not be considered a threat to the Gravedigger team of criminals. Booth had explained to Brennan that the more they knew, the greater their risk would be.

_**Back Inside Parking Garage Level P2 . . .**_

Booth sat anxiously awaiting his partner's return, unaware of the nervous shaking of his leg against the steering column. His eyes darting from the main garage door entrance, to the view in the rear view mirror, then scanning the area back towards the elevator. For a while he had watched a man who looked to be a Jeffersonian Maintenance man as he walked throughout the P-2 level as if patrolling the spaces for any potential car break ins and such. He carried a long handled broom and dust pan along with him, which he used to clean any discarded debris that littered the floor here and there.

He had watched a handful of cars enter or leave the garage and paid extra attention to one car in particular, a fading red popular Model passenger car that he believed had been there when he and Bones first arrived, but no one had exited the vehicle to go inside the building which he knew may be cause for worry but after shifting to get a better view of the silhouette inside the car, he could see the outline of what appeared to be a cell phone held up to their ear. He couldn't see the person clearly but from what he could tell, it was a female.

He deduced that she could be either waiting someone inside the Jeffersonian, just as Booth was doing, or perhaps she was waiting to finish her phone call before leaving her car and getting into an elevator where cell reception was iffy at best.

His head turned quickly back towards the garage entrance as he suddenly heard the sound of slightly screeching tires of another vehicle entering the garage. He observed a sapphire blue SUV, smaller and newer than his own FBI vehicle, entering at a speed that was a little faster than one would typically use when entering a parking structure. He kept his eyes on the vehicle and was shocked at what happened next. All of a sudden the car with the woman inside, started backing out of a space, apparently without even checking for oncoming cars which Booth accounted for her carelessly being more absorbed in her phone conversation , than in watching where she was going. At the rate of speed the SUV was traveling, Booth knew this was not going to end well.

CRRAASSSHH-SSCCCREEECH - the horrific sound of metal crunching against metal then silence.

The parked car had backed out right into the side of the oncoming SUV – T-boning the bright blue vehicle!

Booth was on full alert now, simultaneously pulling out his cell phone, getting out of his car, and reaching to unclip his gun from holster he wore strapped to his side underneath his jacket. He wasn't sure whether to call Bones first to check on her safety, or 911 so he chose to keep the cell phone held tightly in his hand until he could evaluate the situation and then make any required phone calls.

As he cautiously approached the side of the vehicle where the two cars had so brutally become melded together, his eyes scanning back and forth to check on the driver's of both cars. First checking for signs of any major injuries and blood, while also sniffing the air to detect any leaking gas that could ignite into an intense fire – which in a parking facility such as this one, could be disastrous.

Booth was also cautious of the fact that in the back of his mind, he knew this could be part of an elaborate ruse to get him out into the vulnerable open space of the garage and out of his own vehicle, yet on the off chance that he was wrong, he couldn't allow the crash victims - whom he knew could very well be innocent people - to bleed to death or become trapped in their vehicles in the event that there _**was**_ a fire.

Booth natural instincts as a Special Agent first and foremost kicked in, all but taking over his train of thought. But because he was forced to focus on so many things at once, he was oblivious to the third person who was approaching him from behind. A man whom had been hiding, laying down on the back seat inside the parked car.

Immediately after the car had abruptly backed into the SUV, he had slithered out the rear car door, a door that had been out of Booth's direct view at the time. He then stayed down, hiding behind various cars while he worked his way around so that he was now positioned to sneak up on the arrogant agent – which had been his perception of this Seeley Booth after hearing all of the heroic things the man had been said to have accomplished. He personally felt a violent urge to bring the wanna be superhero down a peg or two.

Everything was happening so fast, yet seemed to be moving in slow motion as Booth, with gun fully drawn at this point, moved closer to the T-boned section of the cars. He had both of his hands on his weapon to keep his aim steady as he cautiously approached the area, his cell phone having been stored in the outer pocket of his jacket for the time being. He went first to the driver of the SUV whom was slumped over the steering wheel. Booth wasn't surprised that there had been no airbag deployment since they didn't always deploy when struck from the side, vs the front of the vehicle.

So many thoughts were going through Booth's mind as he carefully reached his hand in to feel the main pulse point on the driver's neck, just under the man's jaw, when he suddenly felt the cool touch of metal clasping around his wrist and heard the telltale sound of hand cuff's being clicked shut. Shocked at the realization that the supposed victim had been faking his unconscious state, Booth started to quickly pull back the now cuffed hand, and bring his other hand, the one that held the gun, up to the now sadistically grinning SUV driver.

When he instantly felt a blast of tremendous pain on the back of his skull as his eyes closed tightly from the staggering blow. He saw a flash of bright white inside his closed eyelids from the impact, and then nothing but black and silent darkness.

Sam, the driver of the SUV had let go of Booth's cuffed wrist as he saw the tall agent start to drop from the now bleeding head wound he had just received. He quickly jumped out of the car to finish putting the cuffs on the other wrist. They were moving quickly, the man whom had struck Booth from behind using the butt of his own hand gun, was Nikolai, one of the thugs hired mainly for this mission.

The woman inside the parked vehicle was the same woman that was hired on as part of the GD team of villains, the same woman whom Bill Burton had sent to pass information back and forth to Heather in prison. The woman's name was Lexi Martin and she also had experience as a hit man, or woman rather, as well as 'incidents' on her rap sheet that included; _Bank Robbery, Car Theft, Breaking and Entering, and Assault with a Deadly Weapon_. She was currently on parole but had been sleeping with her Parole Officer for months, and in exchange, he agreed to look the other way while she slid easily back into her former life of crime.

She too had exited her car once she saw the Agent go down. While Sam and Nikolai were tossing Booth roughly into the back seat of the SUV, she had gone to work to wipe down her seat as well as the back seat where Nikolai had laid in hiding, using antibacterial wipes that she had for this very purpose, and since she had purposely sported leather driving gloves on her hands, there would be no evidence left inside the vehicle that they had stolen just moments before arriving at the garage. Nothing to prevent them from just abandoning the car where it now sat, in a mangled heap.

It was obvious they all knew what they were doing as they each moved in unison like a well oiled machine and were speeding out of the garage just 4.5 minutes after the time of the forced collision.

_**TBC . . .**_

_**What will happen to Booth?! What will Brennan do?! Stay Tuned as the story continues soon and you will get those answers! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	15. Taken!

_**A/N – Well here it is – another chapter. I was at least able to keep the story moving in the direction I want it to go so I hope that you all like it anyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_She too had exited her car once she saw the Agent go down. While Sam and Nikolai were tossing Booth roughly into the back seat of the SUV, she had gone to work to wipe down her seat as well as the back seat where Nikolai had laid in hiding, using antibacterial wipes that she had for this very purpose, and since she had purposely sported leather driving gloves on her hands, there would be no evidence left inside the vehicle that they had stolen just moments before arriving at the garage - nothing to prevent them from just abandoning the car where it was - now in a mangled heap._

_It was obvious that all three of the criminals knew what they were doing as they moved in unison like a well oiled machine, speeding out of the garage just 4.5 minutes after the time of the forced collision._

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 15**

_**Inside The Blue SUV Fleeing The Jeffersonian Garage. . .**_

Sam sped out of the garage stopping at the top of the driveway for a minute before he planned to proceed forward again out into the street with the flow of traffic, while stopped he turned to Lexi who was seated in the front passenger seat where she was holding a small remote control type device in her hands. "What the hell are you waiting for Lex?" he hollered, "Trigger the damn explosive already!" he demanded, referring to the incendiary device she had a white knuckled grip on. "The fuc*ing car isn't going to just ignite _**itself**_!" he added.

With that command she silently depressed the small red button and since they were still in a close enough proximity to the garage – they were all able to hear the loud POP of the explosive that had been placed inside the stolen Honda they had used to ram into Sam's SUV – several months back when he first bought the vehicle, Sam had installed some sleek reinforced steel bars that ran the length of both sides of the car – they prevented him from being injured in any way by the collision.

The SUV's windows had also all been replaced with bullet resistant glass at the same time – again for their added safety in the event they were shot at by police or other criminals at any point. Sam hadn't installed these safety features in preparation for this new plot to kidnap Booth again, but more as a measure to protect himself since he had been involved in various forms of criminal activity since the age of 17.

Inside the Jeffersonian garage the Honda was now in flames but nothing severe, they only wanted to draw attention to the area so that Dr. Brennan and Security would be distracted and have something to occupy her time with as they made their escape, as they knew she would immediately search the entire P-2 level for clues as to her partner's whereabouts. They also knew one of the other things they would do after getting the call that Booth had indeed been taken, would be to run through the footage from the garage security cameras. But all they would find would be a fuzzy screen of black and white since Bill had provided Sam with a way, using yet another hand held device, to scramble the surveillance feed by crudely modifying the analogue video signals.

This obviously wasn't the first time they had done something like this, they used similar devices and car crash diversions when they were committing other crimes like theft and even murder like one instance where they had been hired to "eliminate" someone whom had wronged them by trying to rat them out hoping to expose them.

Then he looked into the rear view mirror to check on the situation in the back section of the car. "Nikolai - report!" was all he shouted as his eyes stayed focused on maneuvering in and out of traffic.

Nikolai was in the rear of the SUV tightly wrapping duct tape around the unconscious Agent's lower legs and ankles. They had laid all of the rear seats down in the back – well before entering the garage – to make it easier to quickly toss their tall victim into the vehicle. Nikolai yelled his response without taking his eyes off the task at hand.

"He's out like a burned out light! Back of his head's bleeding just below the hairline, I guess I was a little over eager when I hit him, adrenaline rush and all." he said with a leering grin. "I just finished taping his ankles together – I don't trust this guy ever since I found out that he somehow made it off that damn ship! What is he? Some kind of Super Agent? The man's got nine fu*king lives for cris'sake! I gave him that injection to keep him out until we get him moved to the warehouse. Do you still want me to that second injection of the one that will keep his muscles paralyzed for a while after he awakens?"

"Dammit! Since that head injury you gave him is much worse than I anticipated, you idiot - I am concerned as to what affects both drug will have on him now." he then paused as he thought about it for a second, "Okay, go ahead and give it to him, but listen to me! Only give him HALF of what is in that syringe! That dosage combined with his head injury will keep him subdued enough. He won't be paralyzed for the most part, but he should still be sluggish and weak in his movements!"

Upon hearing his bosses' altered instructions, Nikolai pulled the capped syringe out of his denim jacket pocket, he roughly removed Booth's suit jacket, rolled up one of his sleeves and then using his teeth he pulled the protectant cap off the needle and proceeded to savagely stabbed the needle into his arm pressing down on the plunger until half of the amber colored liquid into the Agent's arm.

"Done!" he reported as they continued the journey to a predetermined empty Steel Mill they had found just outside city limits.

Booth was completely still, too still. Bound and now also gagged with a bandanna that was tied around his jaw and mouth, his usually polished style now a disheveled mess. His face too pale, head still bleeding and completely unaware of everything going on around him, or what still lay ahead.

**Inside the Jeffersonian Lab . . .**

Brennan handed Cam the bag filled with evidence, which Cam immediately placed on one of the main tables in the center of the lab, slowly removing item after tagged and bagged item, which included many of the bugs they had uncovered in Booth's home. Brennan began to explain that while she wasn't able to discuss many details of the case she was working on with Booth, they did need their help in processing some of the additional evidence they had discovered thus far. Angela noticed Brennan had a piece of paper in her hands but waited patiently for her friend to continue.

Brennan held her index finger up to her lips to signal everyone to keep silent – as she laid the note down on the table for all to see. Everyone's eyes naturally zeroed in on the sheet and started reading. It was a hand written note so she could fill them in on the entire current situation without giving them too much detail.

She had written down the following information having been unable to think of any faster, safer way to communicate the new information discreetly:

_**Please, DO NOT READ THIS OUT LOUD as there could be an internal mole and/or possible bugging devices planted inside this lab. The evidence inside this bag pertains to the Gravedigger case, particularly the events surrounding Booth's kidnapping. Based on partial memories that Booth has recovered of his own abduction, as well as some threatening phone calls he has begun to receive, we now have reason to believe that Heather Taffet was NOT working alone.**_

_**DO NOT mention the word Gravedigger when referring to this case. That is for your safety as well as Booth and my own. We cannot risk putting anyone else in jeopardy, these people do not fool around.**_

_**From now on we will refer to this case and new evidence using the code name of TEDDY BEAR, this was Booth's choosing in honor of a fallen war buddy of his that I will tell you about once this nightmare is over. I personally would have chosen to name it after something other than a stuffed toy, but iI suppose it will do.**_

_**One last thing for now – you must NOT call either Booth or I on our cell phones, we will contact you somehow to touch base daily. Booth and I appreciate all of your help and discretion.**_

While they all silently read the note, Brennan continued speaking out loud, rambling on about tests she needed them to run and spouting her fancy scientific words about the decoy case just so there would not be complete silence in the room - which would be an obvious signal to anyone who may be listening in, that something suspicious was going on.

The team finished reading the note and stood with looks of surprise and worry on their faces, then throwing nervous glances towards each other. Brennan, knowing she had limited time to spend here, just moved on, first mentioning that Booth was downstairs waiting for her in his car because he had some important calls to make. She knew it was safe to say that since they were pretending to work on some sensitive case anyway. She explaining miscellaneous details of the newly named case but without giving away too much, while she moved over to one of the nearby sinks to safely burn the note so as not to leave any loose ends of her own and risk the wrong people or potential mole finding it.

Brennan had only been in the lab for no longer than ten minutes thus far when her words were suddenly drowned out by the shrill sound of an alarm as it rang out loudly throughout the Lab, alerting everyone of a possible fire or hazard somewhere in the building. Brennan's hair immediately stood up on her arms and the back of her neck as she had a sudden and uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. BOOTH!

As everyone was following procedures to exit the building, having had to endure periodic fire drills to ensure they all knew the proper evacuation procedures, they all started heading for the stair wells, Brennan was already calling Booth's cell phone while she moved towards the exit. Even though she and Booth had agreed to limit their mobile phones use due to the potential for someone intercepting their conversations, at this point she didn't care about anything but hearing his voice to allow her to relax in knowing he was okay.

She held her breath as she waited for Booth to answer his now ringing phone, "**Hello Dr. Brennan. Or do you prefer I call you - **_**Bones**_**.**'' came the chilling voice on the other end, the sinister voice of someone _other_ than the cell phone's owner, her partner.

What was it about always finding out about Booth being in trouble, just as I am walking towards an elevator or stair well, her mind flashed back to when the Gravedigger called her the first time they had taken Booth.

"Who is this? What have you done with my partner?" Brennan screamed at them as she was literally running down the stairs now, pushing people out of her way in a mad dash effort to get to the P-2 garage level as fast as she possibly could.

**"Well now what fun would that be, if I were to just **_**te-lll **_**you that? Awww, don't worry Doc-tor Brenn-an, I can assure you - you will hear from me again shortly and at **_**that**_** time, perhaps we can discuss what you may be able to do, to ensure your partner's safe return. Although, please note that I never said 'undamaged' – I only said 'safe.' Good-bye."** and with that, he was gone.

Due to the commotion of evacuating the building, she had no way to tape or trace the call this time, like she had been able to do the last tine Booth was taken.

Cam and the rest of the team had heard their friend and boss's frantic and demanding question yelled into her cell phone, so now they were also on her heels running behind her. All of them sick with worry over what Booth and Brennan hadn't been able to tell them yet, 'Just how deep was the trouble that the dynamic duo had found themselves in this time?' they all silently wondered.

Bursting through the door onto the P-2 level, they had to push their way past several gawkers whom hadn't proceeded to the safety of the lawn outside, as they had all been instructed to do. Upon getting past the line of onlookers, Brennan and team could see smoke in the air from most likely the same fire that caused the alarms to sound.

So they quickly headed towards the flashing red and blue lights of the Security Patrol vehicle up ahead and as they got closer they could see where two cars had collided – one of them must have caught fire by the looks of it – evident by the melting white foam from where fire extinguishers had been used to knock down the lively flames before they got too out of hand.

A fire engine has just arrived a few moments prior but since the trucks were too large to drive into the parking structure, they had parked just outside at the end of the main driveway heading into the P-2 level – they had been asked by security to park there I order to block all cars from entering or exiting at least until security had been able to determine what had happened and whether the person or persons at fault were still around.. A police car had already entered the garage just before the arrival of the fire department, they were there to assist in an investigation if it were deemed necessary. Since hit and run accidents were common in parking structures, they just figured this was another one. But they were about to be proven wrong.

Brennan's eyes immediately darted to where she had left Booth, seated impatiently in his SUV in her parking space. It took her less than a second to realize he was not in there and instantly noticing with a disheartened feeling in the pit of her stomach, that his driver's side door was sitting ajar, as though someone either pulled him from the vehicle after creating a diversion with the car accident, or – knowing how quickly Booth ran to someone's aid, she knew he also may have jumped out of his vehicle to go see if anyone was injured and in need of assistance. But she suspected that when he go to the accident – that something bad went down and he was then taken by whomever had caused the distraction

. Sometimes she cursed that about him, his habit of wanting to help everyone regardless of his own safety. Booth would always be concerned with other people's welfare first and foremost before thinking twice about his own, often times putting himself in the path of danger by doing so.

"_I __**will**__ find you Booth, I promise I will!"_ she whispered under her breath.

_**Inside Abandoned Steel Plant - 35 miles outside of the DC city limits . . .**_

Booth slowly started to come back around, his eyes blinking slowly, cautious to avoid increasing the horrendous pain he felt in his head, that immediately worsened with the slightest movement of his eyes or head.

He was laying on what appeared to a small army type cot, he noticed that his arms were above his head for some reason and his suit jacket had been removed, along with of course, his weapon, badge, wallet and ID.

Without thinking since his mind was still feeling sluggish from the drugs, he instinctively started to reach his right hand to where he felt the worst of the pain, on the back of his head. He was unaware of the long gash that was there – one that continued to slowly ooze blood, but thankfully seemed to be slowing as it started to form a clotted scab that would eventually stop the bleeding altogether as part of the body's natural ability to attempt to heal itself.

His arm was jerked to a sudden stop when he started to bring it down from above his head,_ 'Dammit'_ he thought, noting the hand cuffs, that held his wrists to a somewhat elevated steel pipe that was attached to the wall, like some kind of exposed plumbing, one that wasn't budging a millimeter when Booth, though still rather weak, tried to pull it from the wall. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _he thought, knowing he had about half of his usual strength but not knowing why.

After giving it numerous repeated attempts, which only resulted in his increased head pain and fatigue, he finally gave up for the time being, letting his throbbing head fall back to the thin, barely there pillow. He closed his eyes for a few minutes in an effort to get the painful pounding in his head to reduce to a dull ache.

'_Okay Seeley Booth, how the hell are you going to get out of this one?_' he whispered aloud to no one, then finally succumbing to the effects of the drugs that still flowed heavy through his veins, that combined with what was sure to be a serious concussion.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**Well there ya go! Please take a few seconds to review and I will do my best to make the next chapter with more nail biting action and excitement! Thank you!**_


	16. Organized' Crime

_**NOTES from Author: **_

_**I corrected the error in the last chapter **that people thankfully pointed out to me in reviews. So re-read the section where Nikolai injects Booth a second time and now it makes sense. That is what I meant to do but forgot due to how long it took me to update** :-). Thank you all for the reviews by the way!**_

_**Second thing to note:** You can see I somewhat censor most of the cuss words in the story- that is just so I can try to keep the rating down._

_**This chapter is a special quick update for all of you in honor of your kind reviews and for reading my stories.** Also in honor of Labor Day wkend which gave me the extra time off to write. I hope you enjoy._

_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_

_**From The Previous Chapter . . .**_

His arm was jerked to a sudden stop when he started to bring it down from above his head, _'Dammit'_ he thought, noting the hand cuffs, that held his wrists to a somewhat elevated steel pipe that was attached to the wall, like some kind of exposed plumbing, one that wasn't budging a millimeter when Booth tried to pull it from the wall. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _he thought, knowing he had about half of his usual strength but not knowing why.

After giving it numerous repeated attempts, which only resulted in his increased head pain and fatigue, he finally gave up for the time being, letting his throbbing head fall back to the thin, barely there pillow. Closing his eyes for a few minutes to get the painful pounding in his head to cease to a dull ache.

'_Okay Seeley Booth, how the hell are you going to get out of this one?_' he questioned silently to himself. Eventually succumbing to the effects of the drugs that still flowed through his veins combined with what was sure to be a serious concussion.

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 16**

_**Jeffersonian Garage - P2 Level (flashing back to when Brennan & team first arrived) . . .**_

After recovering from the initial shock of seeing her Partner's empty SUV and knowing they would have had to take drastic measures to apprehend Booth since he was strong, trained and also had been expecting them to make a move on either himself or Brennan.

Brennan hurried over to where the car was still smoldering, the Fire Engine was leaving having made sure the scene was safe from any flare ups. She introduced herself to the Police Officer that had arrived, along with the on-site Security Officer, she knew she had to make sure that none of them attempted to contact the FBI, even if that meant she had to lie to them, to do so.

"Dr. Brennan, pleasure to meet you, my name is Pete Jackson." the Police Officer said as he shook Brennan's hand. "Were you a witness to this accident Mis- uh, Doctor Brennan?"

"Um, no. I wasn't. But I need you both to listen to what I am about to tell you, time is of the utmost essence!"

She proceeded to tell them of her working relationship to a certain FBI Agent, she did not mention Booth's name as she didn't trust them not to contact the FBI, but she made it sound as though she too was a trained and certified FBI Agent but that her role was more behind the scenes than in the Field, explaining her job at the Jeffersonian. She hoped that by them believing she was an Agent, they would be less likely to call in the FBI themselves. She explained that they were working a highly sensitive case and that she felt her partner had been abducted.

"Ma'm, that is a Federal offense, have you contacted your department at the FBI yet?" questioned Officer Jackson.

Look," came Brennan's abrupt response, "Do you want to have the blood of a Federal Investigator on your hands Officer Jackson?" she threatened. "Because I received a call from the perpetrator of this crime and he flat out assured me that my partner _**will **_die if the FBI or anyone other Law Enforcement is called in on this. In fact my just speaking to you right now could be putting him at risk!" she realized then, that one lie _does _lead to another, as her lies were growing with each passing sentence.

"Listen, you can be rest assured that I will contact our Supervisor once we get this scene secured. That is all I can promise you since I cannot have a swarm of FBI Agents showing up here, that would only result in my Partner being hurt more or killed faster." her voice faltered at the last few words. She quickly shook her head slightly forcing herself to focus back on gathering evidence and not on all of the scary possibilities of what Booth was going through. She would worry about that later.

"All I am asking you Officer Jackson, is – if you can please just help me secure this scene, rope it off with tape and ask around to find out if there were any witnesses - although I suspect you won't find any since these are professionals we are talking about here." to which the Officer, who was still considered a Rookie on his force, gave in. The last thing he needed was to give his fellow Officers having anymore ammunition to tease him with. Hindering a Federal investigation would be something they would never let him hear the end of. With that thought, he nodded towards the beautiful female Doctor/Agent, and headed to his car to get the tape.

Brennan then shifted her focus towards Chief Security Officer for the building.

"And you Tom, I need you to go pull any security video tapes and see if the cameras captured anything. I have a feeling that will also have been disabled, but we need to know for sure."

Tom Hansen had been working at the Jeffersonian for years, well before Brennan had even started working there, she knew she could count on him to help, no questions asked.

"Of course Dr. Brennan, I will do that immediately. I had several occasions to chat with your Partner, he's a good man. _**Anything**_ you need from me, you just name it!" he promised as he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs.

Brennan felt relief that she now had gained control over the processing of the scene. Everything was being processed more cautiously than usual, but also fast since the entire team of Squints were able to lend a hand where as they were usually stuck in the lab doing the behind the scenes work. Brennan found comfort in knowing that her team was pitching in on this one, knowing they would not make mistakes, they would not ruin any evidence accidentally, they would not miss a single spec of dust if they thought it might be helpful to the case.

Cam's car was parked on this same garage level, her reserved space not far from Brennan's. She had immediately ran to pop her trunk open where she always stored a fully stocked kit for processing scenes because it enabled her to be ready at a moments notice - which happened often. She had boxes of latex gloves, baggies, flashlights, tweezers, empty test tube vials for any liquid evidence, cotton swabs and Luminol spray to detect any cleaned up blood. She sighed half heartedly as she knew they would not need the Luminol most likely, since there was obvious and visible drops of blood staining the oily garage floor – blood that would have to be tested to determine if it was Seeley's or that of his captor - since knowing him, she knew he would fight as long and as hard as he possibly could. She silently hoped and prayed that this would be the case, that the blood would not match Booth's type at all.

Brennan had assigned Hodgins and Wendell to scope out the smoking car, looking for any evidence of explosive devices or timers – being cautious of any that may still be there waiting to be set off. Cam knew that typically, that she, being the Senior Supervisor, would assign the individual duties, but knowing how shook up Brennan was and how important this case was to her, especially now, Cam didn't miss a beat when Brennan asked her to start collecting samples of the blood on the floor, not by using words to ask, but by merely pointing to the dark red and still wet drops on the ground.

Drops of blood that every one of them had noticed but none of them had spoken of.. Actually saying the words, would only make it seem all that more real though they knew they only were delaying the inevitable, sooner or later it would have to be discussed – most likely when the results were in.

Brennan had made her way over to the SUV, the last place she had seen her partner that day. He was still healing from his recent injuries she thought, how much more could he endure?! These thoughts propelled her to work faster –time was **not** on their side.

_**Inside The Steel Mill Warehouse – Just After Dusk . . .**_

Bill Burton had left his three underlings in charge of keeping their captive Agent contained and alive for the time being. They still had much they needed to learn from him over the course of the next few days, including finding out if he recalled any details of his initial kidnapping just inside his apartment, and what additional evidence did they have on Heather and possibly one some the others whom had been there to abduct him that evening.

Sam, Lexi and Nikolai had prepared this location a few days prior to finding the perfect opportunity to abduct their victim for the second time. They had brought in all of the supplies they needed, such as the cot to place the unconscious Agent on, which they had strategically placed by the strongest steel plumbing pipe they could find in the warehouse and had used the Agent's own FBI issue cuffs to to the adhere him to it.

They had installed some surveillance equipment with cameras outside every possible entrance to the warehouse. All of the camera footage was then displayed on several small monitors that were located near the area where they had placed the table and white board.

Outside the small room where the Agent lay, they had moved in a table with chairs, a white board for drawing out any new plans or changes in the current plan, a small refrigerator for their own nourishment and water, enough to allow them to share some with the Agent friend – but only enough to keep him alive but still weak from lack of food. They knew enough about his reputation to know that he was extremely strong and resilient. The weaker they could keep him, the less chances they had of being tricked or somehow overtaken when checking on him.

They had their cell phones for communicating with their boss, and they had various tools, drugs and devices they could use to get the subdued man to talk if he tried to be stubborn and fight them.

They also had brought in three additional cots so that they could take turns being on watch and resting. They had set up a rotating schedule that was more proof that this wasn't their first rodeo. They definitely knew what they were doing. The rotation consisted of one of them keeping watch over the surveillance monitors to spot any unwanted intruders, one would periodically check in on the Agent to make sure he was not trying anything funny, but also checking on his head injury to make sure they didn't lose their bargaining chip to an infection or other complication of the head injury and drug combination. Their preparation gave a whole new meaning to the term '**_Organized_** Crime.'

Lexi had the first watch over Booth, Nikolai volunteered to keep tabs on the monitors, and Sam, being the man in charge of the trio, had conveniently announced that he would be first to sleep.

_**Inside Booth's Damp Prison . . .**_

Booth's eyes began moving underneath their close lids, slowly he began to blink several times in a row as he adjusted to regaining consciousness. His mind was trying to determine whether he had just dreamed that he was kidnapped, or whether it was his reality that was weighing on his sluggish mind.

Once again he automatically attempted to bring his hands to his aching head, but the second he felt the abrupt halt of that attempted action, and heard the clang of the metal cuffs as they banged against the all too firmly fastened wall pipe, he realized his reality was _not_ just a bad dream. The sudden realization created a sick feeling in his gut as the memories of the events in the parking garage came rushing back.

"Bones!" he blurted, though quietly as he did not want to call more attention to himself until he had time to think, to try to put the pieces together and come up with a game plan of some kind. His face cringed in pain that the jerking movement caused. _"Why is it so hard to think?" _was his next realization. He felt like his mind was literally wading through Jello as he tried to focus on one thought at a time. The pain at the back of his head was really making it's presence known. Was it the concussion that is disrupting my train of thought? He wondered.

The second thing he noticed was how slowly he was moving. He had enough concussions in his life, to know that they don't cause you to be barely able to move your limbs. Drugs. He had to have been drugged, he thought, immediately glancing up to see his arms that were retrained above his head. He noticed that one of this sleeves was pulled up towards his elbow, he forced himself to concentrate and was able to feel some slight pain and stiffness in his bicep. He deduced that they had most likely injected him there and during the process of moving him, his sleeve had fallen down just enough to cover the injection site.

He recalled how much they liked using drugs from his first experience being kidnapped by these people, or these animals he thought. There was no way you could call these assholes people!

Suddenly his jumbled thoughts were disrupted as the door straight across from the end of his cot, slowly started to open. "It's show time" he thought to himself, forcing his mind to again try to focus. Mind over matter he kept telling himself, hoping to ignore the feelings from the drugs, and become more aware of his surroundings and his situation. He had to find out if they had Bones as well.

Lexi removed the steel bar that had barricaded the door from the outside. It wouldn't matter if their victim was Iron Man, he would not be able to get out through this entrance. She opened the door to where the captive Agent was being held. "Oh – well well, I see you have finally chosen to join us Mr. Booth.:" she said with a trace of sarcasm mixed into her words.

"It's _Agent_ Booth." Booth responded, trying to throw off her control of the conversation.

"Ahhh, that's where you are wrong my friend. You are whatever I _want_ you to be." she said as she rather seductively waltzed over to the cot. "Well, you are even more handsome in person, Heather's description of you didn't do you justice." She said as she leaned towards him and began to loosen his tie, then removing it completely and tossing it to the floor. Booth laid still trying not to be repulsed by they way her eyes were practically undressing the rest of him.

"Yeah well, it's all about the lighting." came his sarcastic reply, "Which given the dimness of this room, that's not saying much." He didn't miss the fact that she had nothing covering her face, that and the fact that she freely mentioned names such as Heather's, just confirmed to him that they had no intention of letting him out of here, alive.

She almost seemed to be ignoring his response as she started to unbutton at least the first four buttons on his dress shirt, her eyes looking at him more hungrily that he liked. "Uh-hh-heey." he stuttered, "Don't get too carried away there little Miss touchy-feely, it's already too cold in here for my liking." he said as he tried to get her to focus on his words and _not_ his body.

"Ohhh no worries there my captive G-man, I am sure I can find a way to keep you warm." she smiled slyly. Booth visibly cringed as one of her hands, sporting long French tipped nails, slid down his torso, continuing on to below his belt to lightly tease his most sensitive area with her long finger nails, finally going back upwards stopping to rest atop his favorite belt buckle. The obnoxious buckle had become even treasured by him ever since Brennan had given him this one after his old "Cocky" buckle was sacrificed to help him escape the last time.

She then leaned her entire upper body forward even further, pressing her breasts against his chest as she slowly placed a couple of kisses on the newly exposed part of his chest. That was when she noticed the blood that had, over the course of the afternoon, had saturated the back of his formerly crisp white shirt and the thin pillow below. Booth heaved in a sigh of relief as he noticed her focus shifting and her hand being removed from it's resting place at his waist.

"My poor ba-by. Looks like you are in need of some TLC first. We wouldn't want you to get infected on us, we still need you for a while." She then exited the room to get what Booth assumed to be a First Aid kit. He again shuddered at the thought of how far she may have been planning to go with him. Where were the other's he thought. He only remembered one female during his last abduction, and that was Heather. Who the hell was this woman te He needed to get his strength back and fast, he thought, he knew he was in no condition to even kick her off of him. He then looked down towards the foot of the bed, he realized his arms were not the only thing affixed to something. His duct tape wrapped lower legs had been tied to the foot of the metal framed cot by his now shoe-less feet.

"Sh*t!" he cursed out loud. "_Now what_?" he thought as he closed his eyes to rest for a minute, the past few minutes of stress having taken a toll on his concussed condition.

Just then, the woman who minutes before had practically thrown herself at him, returned with the medical supplies she needed, "Well then G-man, let's see if I can get you patched up a little, then maybe I will even kiss it and make it better." she said, sporting the same leering grin she had worn before, leaving Booth to feel physically nauseas at the mere thought of her even touching him again - in _**any**_ way.

_**TBC . . .**_

_**A/N - Hopefully I didn't miss any errors in this chapter – next update I will get back to what Brennan and team are doing to find Booth!**_


	17. Evidence: Is it enough?

_**Readers -** First** I thank you** for your reviews! I meant to try and reply to each of you individually, but I;m still struggling with working 6 days/wk - getting up at 4:30 am ea day and commuting 2-3 hrs a day. By the time I get to even read fan fic much less write, I fall asleep! I also have to admit that my excitement over BONES has been waning and it saddens me to no end. I thought last season was boring as far as having no new villains and hardly ANY realy edge of the seat drama and excitement (like Gormagon did and Epps for sure did, and initially the Gravedigger did. But THIS season SUCKS in my opinion and is even more boring than last. If they keep this up, their ratings will nose dive and it's all due to the WRITERS = NOT the talented cast. Feel free to voice yr thoughts when you review though. I won't do the same thing to my Boens fics tho - I will try to make up for season 5s lack of drama and action, by adding more to my fics. NCIS for example, look at tht show, season 7 and their ratings have actually JUMPED UP by millions. They had a season finale that was actually One-Upped by the Premiere - yet Bones always has good finale's and then does a stinkin TIME jump in the first seconds of premiere and then it's just another episode._

_Sorry to vent. I apologize if I missed any errors in this chapter, I may have. Don't take my explanation of the explosives or anything else, as total fact either. :-) I should have Deja Vu new chapter up in next day or two as well. Hope you enjoy..._

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity (Chapter 16) . . .**_

"Sh*t!" he cursed out loud. "Now what?" he thought as he closed his eyes to rest for a minute, the past few minutes of stress having taken a toll on his concussed condition.

Just then, the woman who minutes before had practically thrown herself at him, returned with the medical supplies she needed, "Well then G-man, let's see if I can get you patched up a little, then maybe I will even kiss it and make it better." she said, sporting the same leering grin she had worn before, leaving Booth to feel physically nauseas at the mere thought of her even touching him again - in _**any**_ way.

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Jeffersonian – P2 Garage . . .**_

The investigation at the newly labeled crime scene was well under way. Cam was extremely helpful having been a Police Officer in the past, she knew how to run a crime scene and what evidence to look for and such.

As soon as the building was declared unaffected by the earlier alarm, Angela went back up to keep an eye on things at the lab. They realized now, how easily it had been for someone to get too close for comfort to where all of them spent a majority of their daily lives – at work. It didn't go unnoticed to anyone, that harm could have just as easily come to _any_ of them.

Brennan had made sure they_** all **_knew that no one was to contact the FBI or anyone else just yet, in regard to Booth's kidnapping. If anything she had told them she might get Sweets more involved and possibly Caroline as well. But only when they had more to go on and that meant waiting for word from the captors.

Brennan was still by Booth's SUV and had been for longer than it should have taken her to inspect and gather any evidence just as Booth had taught her over the years. No one was sure if it was taking her longer than usual to look for evidence simply because she was being extra thorough, or if the reality of what had happened here was finally sinking in. That Booth had been abducted and was now most likely at the mercy of ruthless killers.

A few yards away, Hodgins and Wendell had discovered the remnants of a timing device underneath the car, just below the gas tank. After calling Cam over, Hodgins brought her up to speed on what they had found while he helped Wendell remove the main part of the device that had been damaged substantially but still had a sizable section still affixed to the vehicle. They then carefully placed it into an evidence bag. Wendell had already bagged and tagged many of the smaller bits and pieces that had been found. Some very close to the vehicle, and others several feet away. They at least appeared to have been part of that device, but they hoped they could at least gather enough remnants, to piece it together somewhat and obtain the additional details they needed.

"Cam, I can't tell you much until we get this to the lab for further inspection, but I can tell you this, it was definitely installed by a professional. Someone who has done this before and who knows about explosives." he stated.

"Hodgins, I will probably regret asking you this, but just how is it that you know enough about explosives, to make that kind of determination?" she asked him, subtly hinting to his rather paranoid involvement in many conspiracy theory groups.

"Yeah yeah, I know what you are thinking - but you can just stop." he teased, "You know this isn't the first case we have worked on that involved explosives, and most of what I learned came from Booth telling me what he needed me to look for, and why. I'll say this, the man knows his stuff when it comes to explosives! One thing being that there are some key differentiators between a device made by an amateur versus a professional job."

He continued talking while already beginning to inspect some of the parts in his gloved hands, "Booth said that professional hit men, the mafia, and other professional criminals, all have access to the more intricate, expensive parts that you can only obtain through illegal sources or in limited supply from certain distributors. The good thing about the Pro jobs is that the devices usually have identifying markers on some of the parts such as serial numbers, etc. Bombs made by amateurs are nine out of ten times, created using basic household products and one of many 'recipes' that can be found on the web."

Hodgins held up some of the burnt parts in his hands, "The parts on this device my friends, definitely have identifying markers on them. In fact, I can already make some of the digits out but I am going to need to get em up to the Lab and use chemical solutions to clean them off – then I can make out the rest of it, and we - " he was interrupted by Cam who completed the rest of his sentence herself

"We can use those ID's to determine where they may have purchased the various elements, obtain a list of all buyers in the past 3 to 6 months and narrow it down from there. Very good Hodgins! I am impressed."

Hodgins smiled proudly, "There's one more important factor you need to know though Dr. Saroyan."

"Yeah? Which is?" she asked, sensing his urgency.

"Cam, this device was not meant to hurt or kill anyone. This is the type that is often referred to as an Incendiary Device and they are typically used as more of a _diversionary_ tactic more than anything else. They emit short bursts of fire, sparks and smoke that is solely meant to startle or distract it's victim or victim's – by causing them to become startled, and distracted from anything else going on around them. In this case I believe the kidnapper's triggered it either just before they tossed an injured Booth in the back of their vehicle, or as they were making their get away - so that they eyes of any witnesses inside the garage at the time, would have instantly looked towards the loud popping noises, fire and smoke, rather than the crime that was occurring. Any potential witnesses now thinking _only_ of their own safety and of nothing else."

"Wendell and I can start working on getting the identifiers off of these parts right now if you would like." he concluded.

Cam listened while she continued to gather up additional bagged items, handing all of them to Hodgins. "Okay Hodge, you two get started on that while we finish things here. Oh and will you please take these with you too? We should be up shortly as well." Hodgins nodded his head in agreement and started to turn to go when he heard his boss's voice adding one last instruction.

"Oh and Hodgins? Let me clarify one thing before you go - this is **not** me giving you boys permission to do any of your crazy experiments **or** to blow things up! Are we clear?" she commanded with a hint of a smile.

Hodgins' smiled back but the slight slump of disappointment in his shoulders told a different story. Cam knew he would still find a way to talk her into one of his experiments, he always did. She turned and headed back towards Brennan and Angela to help wrap up the rest of the crime scene investigation.

Her mind couldn't help but to force her thoughts to think about Booth for a moment – that though shattered into a hundred questions, none of which she could answer. _Who had taken Booth this time? What had they done to him? S_he worried_, what did they have in store? Would they see their friend again? Could he survive yet another bout with captivity at the hands of potential killers? Especially knowing from asking Brennan, that he hadn't fully recovered from the injuries he received during the last bout._

She literally shook her head as if it would help her to force the negative thoughts out of her mind so she could focus on something important. She needed all of her attention to be on gathering enough evidence so that she might finally have answers to some of those questions that haunted her and the entire team, most especially of course, Brennan.

_**Steel Warehouse . . .**_

When Lexi returned to Booth's side, she now had a small first aid kit in her possession. Booth felt immense relief when she seemed focused on cleaning his wound, rather than ogling or flirting with him like she was doing before.

"Okay G-man this is going to sting so don't say I didn't warn you." she was seated on the cot next to Booth and had turned his head to the opposite side so she could access the still trickling wound, a cotton pad saturated in disinfectant in her hand. While she was focused on that task, Booth to advantage of her distraction to look around and try to see if he spotted any extra doors, windows, vents large enough to crawl through – anything. He also tried to crane his neck slightly to see further out the door she had left open.

"Okay doll, if you don't stop squirming this is only gonna hurt more – so, I suggest you just relax." she warned. As Booth was still looking around and memorizing everything about his captive space, his eyes suddenly screwed shut in pain as he unknowingly tried to pull away from the burning chemicals she had just applied. "Dammit! What the hell are you using on me – some kind of acid?! Geez!" he complained.

"Oh hush now - I'm all done." she responded. "I just want to make sure you don't get sick from some infection or somethin', 'cause as I mentioned before, we need you to be fully coherent today."

Booth felt his stomach clench upon hearing those words. _Uh-oh, _he thought, _sounds like they plan to start grilling me for information pretty quickly_. He didn't care what they put him through, as long as it accomplished two things – one being to keep their focus only on him and off of Bones. Second would be to stall for as long as he could hold out, so that Brennan and her team could track his whereabouts and hopefully show up with the Police or FBI to arrest this gang of killers.

He had become so lost in thought, his mind racing through various potential plans, that he hadn't noticed that the woman had finished administering her brutal attempt as first aid and was standing near the only exit to the room, or his cell is what it felt like to Booth. His head seemed to throb worse after her 'care' than it had before, but at least it seemed to not be bleeding as bad now. That was important because he needed all of his strength to get through this. Losing more blood would surely inhibit his strength by weakening his body and mind.

"Agent Booth, seems you are not in the mood to talk right now. You have been very quiet. Oh well, it's probably best that you rest your voice anyway because - trust me, you WILL talk later – one way or another." she then disappeared through the door, slamming it tightly behind her. Booth could hear the sound of a steel bar being pushed into place on the other side of the door, barring it from opening from his side. No matter how much strength he regained, if he somehow got himself freed of the pipe he was cuffed to. He slumped back against the cot in frustration. If he was going to attempt an escape, he would have to wait, and hope, that they took him elsewhere for the '_Q and A session_' as he preferred to call it.

It didn't sound as intimidating or painful as the kind of session he _knew_ they m,ost likely had in mind.

_**TBC . . .**_

_**Sorry it's shorter than my usual chapters – but I thought it was a good place to end. **__**I am trying to get more sleep at night so when I do have time to write (when not working my 6 days/wk and commuting 2-3 hrs a day) - I don't keep falling asleep!**_


	18. Side of Beef 'cake'

_**Author's note at end of chapter this time. :-) Enjoy!!**_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity (Chapter 17) . . .**_

"Agent Booth, it would seem that you are not in the mood to talk right now. You have been very quiet. Oh well, it's probably best that you rest your voice anyway because - trust me, you WILL talk later – one way or another." she then disappeared through the door, slamming it tightly behind her. Booth could hear the sound of a steel bar being pushed into place on the other side of the door, barring it from opening from his side. No matter how much strength he regained, if he somehow got himself freed of the pipe he was cuffed to.

He slumped back against the cot in frustration. If he was going to attempt an escape, he would have to wait, and hope, that they took him elsewhere for the '_Q and A session_' as he preferred to call it. It didn't sound as intimidating or painful as the kind of session he _knew_ they most likely had in mind.

**_BnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnB_**

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Warehouse – Approx 5:30 P.M. / About 7 hours Into Booth's Captivity . . .**_

Booth had eventually succumbed to a fitful sleep - having finally been unable to overcome by the effects of the concussion combined with his horizontal position on the cot. Not even the stiffness in his joints from hours of being in the same position, nor the anxiety he felt by not knowing what lay ahead – had any effect on his earlier fight to stay awake.

He awoke with a start, jerking abruptly and yelling out the name of his soul mate, having been dreaming of her, frantic, bloody and running from someone . . ."BONES!"

Then he immediately yelled out for a second time - **"Owww!"** he hollered as the actions of jerking awake and yelling her name had jarred his head something fierce - causing him a tremendous flash of pain. He immediately forced himself to breath deeply, instantly calming himself down. He had to kick his FBI training into high gear and start establishing some plans.

Plans to stall, plans to keep them from shifting their focus onto Bones, escape plans, a plan of attack and a plan B to back up all the initial plans. There was no time to whine about a little headache. But before long, he heard the telltale sound of someone sliding of the bar out of place, the one that held the door to his room locked in position from the outside. This time two men came in, definitely on a mission but in complete silence as they each went to opposite sides of Booth's cot, not even bothering to look him in the eyes. Booth decided if they were going to ignore him, then **_he_** would speak up, he wanted to bait them in hopes of finding out where they were taking him. "So, where we goin' fellas? Is it time for Dinner already? You guys got some kind of cafeteria in this place or are we going to order take-out?". He knew he was pissing them off but at this point he didn't really care. Besides trying to find our where they were taking him - he actually had another reason for trying to intentially anger them.

"You might want to keep your smart ass comments to a minimum Agent Booth!" one man – or Sam rather unbeknown to Booth - finally piped up, having had enough of their hostage's annoying remarks. As he spouted his warning to Booth, he held the strong Agent's ankles pressed firmly down into the mattress, pinning him - while his sidekick unlocked Booth's cuffs from around the wall pipe. Booth scoffed at the unnecessary hold on his feet since they were bound so tightly he couldn't kick out if he wanted to.

The second man, Nikolai, joined in with a warning of his own, "Yeah! We'll see if you still have the urge to make wise cracks once our Boss gets his hands on you. He should be here aaannyy second." by the end of his sentence he had already forced Booth to turn slightly on his side so he could re-cuff his hands behind his back.

_'Perfect, it worked!' _Booth rejoiced to himself. He knew he would be able to tell if one or both of these thugs had been there during his previous kidnapping, but in order to do that, he had to hear both of their voices._ 'Too bad only **one **of these to imbeciles was there that night - that means there has to be at least one more person in this dangerous team since Booth recalled a third voice from the night of his first kidnapping, but he had yet to find the man behing that missing voice.' _

Booth's torso was brutally forced back to a reclining position on the cot, as he heard the tell tale click of a safety being removed on a gun. Moving only his eyes towards the eerie sound, his orbs were greeted by the hollow metal barrel of the deadly weapon. "Now you try** ANY**thing while Sammy here releases your legs and feet, I have no qualms about plugging a bullet into your shoulder. Can't kill ya - but we do have permission to use whatever force necessary to keep you in line.

Booth got the point and resolved to the fact that he would have to find another opportunity to escape later. Within minutes they had his feet free and for whatever reason, they had affixed a blindfold over his eyes, one that tightly covered them from just below the top of his head all the way down to his cheekbones, ensuring he would not be able to see at all. He was rather forcefully led through what he assumed was an abandoned old warehouse. Judging by the cold atmosphere and musty smell - as well as the echoes that remained after the few words his two 'escorts' had uttered along the way. Though knowing it was an abandoned warehouse was of no help to him whatsoever, there was probably hundreds of them throughout the DC and surrounding areas.

He then tried to focus on any sounds he could hear from _**outside**_ the building. He hoped to hear anything that would help narrow down the location of the warehouse, listening for anything from trains which would mean they were actually in the heart of the manufacturing district, to sirens which could signify the more crime ridden and depressed areas of DC where a lot of the homeless were known to seek shelter inside places just like the one Booth found himself in.

So far though, he heard nothing. No telltale sounds of _**any **_kind.

**_BnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnBnB_**

_**Back at the Jeffersonian / Same Estimated Time Frame . . .**_

Some of the Lab test results had already come back, one being the sample of blood that was found at the scene. "I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, but it's Booth's." Cam gently informed her, hating to have to cause her friend the added pain of knowing that her Partner was indeed injured. Brennan's shoulder's visibly slumped with disappointment. Even though she knew it was most likely his blood she still retained some hope that it would turn out to be from one of the kidnappers being injured by Booth as he most likely fought back. But, hearing Cam confirm that it _was_ his - affected her even more than she had anticipated.

"But Temperance," Cam continued, dropping the formal titles and talking friend to friend, "But there is good news to go with that." Brennan perked up slightly in anticipation, "Based on the small amounts of blood that were found, I can tell you that he most likely isn't suffering from any serious or life threatening injury. I hope that at least gives you a little peace of mind."

Brennan offered Cam a hint of a smile, one that never reached her tired eyes but was the best she could give at the moment. On her way towards her own office, she stepped into the section of the Lab where Wendell and Hodgins were cleaning and reassembling the remaining pieces of the explosive device. "Dr. Hodgins, do you have anything yet?" she asked, not even trying to hide her lack of energy and enthusiasm.

"We are getting closer to being able to determine one serial number, since we are missing a couple of the digits, Ang is helping us to create a list of all of the possible combinations by trying to determine what format the Serial Numbers appear to be in."

Noticing the look of confusion on his bosses face, he explained "What I mean is, some serial numbers have a format of 3 letters/5 numerical digits/2 letters/1 numerical digit. We have already determined the format of this ID for the most part – but Angela is filling in the 2 gaps we have due to a couple of missing pieces that were destroyed in the small explosion. When she is done, we will use the list of possible ID's to start digging for the Manufacturer whom utilizes that exact format." he was obviously proud of their work and hoped to bring his Boss some hope.

Once again Brennan nodded, giving the boys the same lame hint of a smile as she had given Cam. One that was as close to a real smile as she could muster at this point – her mind too cluttered with worry and fear to offer anything else.

Continuing on her path to get to the privacy of her office, she was hoping to then focus and attempt to think like Booth. She planned to think back to past cases in hopes of determining what Booth would do next at this point. He was the Investigator, and even though she was a Genius, she knew that he was one in his own right when it came to catching criminals and uncovering even the most hidden of clues. He also had a seemingly natural ability when it came to interrogating witnesses, often tricking them into admitting details that they had no intention of divulging. As she sat down in her plush leather desk chair, she realized that she almost felt as though half of her was missing.

She and Booth had become so in tune with one another, that when he wasn't around, she almost felt as though something was missing, almost as though she was forgetting something, yet unable to determine what. Then the instant Booth returned to her side, the feeling disappeared completely.

Then just as she began to scroll through the Soft copy file in regard to this new case, the case in which her Partner was the victim of the crime, she was startled to the point of physically flinching, as her cell phone began to ring.

_**Warehouse . . .**_

Booth found himself being caught off guard as he was shoved harshly into a cement wall immediately upon entering what he gathered to be another room [ similar to the one he had just been taken from. One of the thugs pinned him roughly to the wall by applying pressure with his elbow and forearm across Booth's windpipe. Pressing hard enough to cause the Agent to struggle for air. Booth knew enough of this maneuver, to know that if he attempted anything, the man could crush his windpipe in the blink of an eye just by increasing the pressure by just a little bit more. Not only that, but the thug currently choking him also held the barrel of a gun pointed directly at Booth's stomach which he knew was one of the most painful and slow ways you could die when it came to gunshot wounds . So once again Booth wisely refrained from making any attempts to break free and escape.

Booth shifted his focus off of his increasing discomfort and again started to focus on what else was going on around him. He heard the sound of a chair being dragged over next to him - he tried to determine what the hell they had in mind for him. The choke hold was released causing him to gasp for air, wanting desperately to lean forward in an effort to pull more oxygen into his starved lungs. But his position prevented him from moving any which way. His neck was killing him from the painful pressure, he felt as though his windpipe had indeed been damaged, even though he knew that most likely, the awful sensation would dissipate shortly.

His focus shifted as he felt the cuffs being onlocked from only one of his raw and aching wrists as Thug number 2 - which was all Booth knew them as at this point- yanked his arm roughly upwards, pulling his single cuffed hand up with him as he climbed up onto the chair. Booth could hear the obvious sound of the metal chain on his cuffs as they were thrown over what sounded like another pipe protruding from the ceiling, he didn't need to hear anything else to know what was coming next.

Within just under a minute, they had both of Booth's hands secured in the metal bracelets once again, only this time, his shoulders and arms were immediately aching from their suspended position above his head. His feet were barely touching the ground, but he knew it could have been much worse as he recalled his time as a POW when his captors had put him in the same position - but in that instance, his feet didn't even come**_ close_** to touching the ground.

His ankles were duct taped together but not secured to anything. Both Booth and his 2 escorts knew that Booth would not be able to get enough momentum to kick at anyone with enough force to do any harm - since doing so, could easily pull one or both of his shoulder's out of their sockets.

_'This is going to be a long night.' _Booth thought as he closed his eyes behind the blindfold, silently willing his Partner to find him faster. But on the other hand, the thought of her doing that also brought fear to his mind because he did not want her to come here and risk getting injured or killed herself! Especially not because of him.

The blindfold was left on as the thugs left him alone in the cold room, hanging there like a side of beef. Booth chuckled at the thought, remembering how some of the women in the Hoover Building sometimes referred to him as 'Booth the Beefcake' when they wanted to make him blush, which he did – every time! But never did he feel like he was deserving of such a frivolous title as he did right now - but not in the same fashion that the ladies meant to imply! But it made him laugh just the same.

His momentary laughter stemmed more from the giddiness that true exhaustion creates – in the initial stages. He knew that the more fatigued his mind became due to the head injury and lack of real sleep, the more severe the signs of exhaustion would become. His normally sharp instincts and observation skills would slowly diminish to the point where - he would be less effective when he did try to escape or overpower anyone. He knew he would have to either attempt such a feat soon, or find ways to cat nap whenever he could to keep his mind as sharp as possible.

His giddiness and pondering thoughts were about to come to an abrupt and painful end.

The door to the room slammed against the inner cement wall as someone entered it with a vengeance. Booth instantly noted that the sound of this intruder's shoes, sounded different than the two thugs who delivered him to his new cell. This had to be the 'Boss' they kept referring to. _'Well, here we go'_ Booth thought, preparing himself for a very long and most likely painful evening.

_**TBC . . .**_

_**I know I say this all the time but I really will try to update faster – I am somewhat re-motivated with this story – no thanks to the current Season of Bones though. I just feel like the Writers of the show are now TOO focused on the romance and comedy so now all of the action and drama is gone. To me it was always the COMBINATION of all of those things that made me fall in love with the show. Well that and the amazingly talented cast. I just don't want to see the Writer's tunnel vision, result in declining ratings. I will try to make up for that lack of action/drama – in my stories (like I said before).**_

_**THANK YOU ALL for Reading/Reviewing/Fave Author Alerts/ Fave Story Alerts – ALL of it.**_

_**I appreciate you all hanging in there with me. **_


	19. Get Out Of Jail Free Card

_**Hey all – I am sorry you always have to wait for my updates, I am back in the game on this one though and have gotten re-excited about this one! I hope you like where it's going – but I won't know unless you review and tell me! THANKS!!**_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity (Chapter 18) . . .**_

_He knew he would have to either attempt such a feat soon, or find ways to cat nap whenever he could to keep his mind as sharp as possible. His giddiness and pondering thoughts were about to come to an abrupt and painful end. The door to the room slammed against the inner cement wall as someone entered it with a vengeance. Booth instantly noted that the sound of this intruder's shoes, sounded different than the two thugs who delivered him to his new cell. This had to be the 'Boss' they kept referring to. _'Well, here we go'_ Booth thought, preparing himself for a very long and most likely painful evening. _

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Brennan's Office – Jeffersonian . . .**_

Brennan's deep concentration and focus on the case file was shattered by the ringing of her cell phone, causing her to flinch in shock of the alarming intrusion. She grabbed her phone with unusual speed in hopes that it was one of her forensic team with news about Booth possible whereabouts, or another call from the person who contacted her when her partner first went missing.

"Dr. Brennan" she answered.

"Ahh yes, the lovely Dr. Brennan. Quite nice to hear your voice." the caller said in a very patronizing tone.

While she was listening, she had already started walking out of her office, making her way toward the main lab. She needed to somehow alert someone so they could tape the call to listen for background noise later. Also to use some software programs to assist in detecting background noised or anything that could help determine Booth's location.

"What do you want?! Why are you taunting me with these calls? You tell me nothing, you ask me for nothing. A least be a man and make your point!" she said hoping to anger him enough to slip up.

"Oooh, you are feisty today aren't you? I bet Agent Booth likes it when you're feisty. Speaking of the man – do you want to know why I took him?" He then didn't even bother to wait for her answer, instead he chose to continue. "Well Dr. Brennan I will tell you. You can just consider him my human insurance policy. Yes that's right, or perhaps he's going to be the '_get out of jail free card'_ for Ms. Taffett if you will."

"So - he is still alive?" she said, barely able to control the emotion from showing up in her voice but not willing to give him the satisfaction of knowing how scared she was to even ask that question.

"Oh yes Dr. Brennan, I assure you he is very much alive. Now I'm afraid I must go, I am eager to have a _conversation_ with our guest and I am sure you want to start analyzing this call you most likely taped. I will be in touch again very soon." he promised, ending the call abruptly.

By now she was already in the lab where she had been able to at least tape the tail end of the call by putting her cell on speaker near one of the lab's fancy recording devices. Cam and Angela were in the lab with Wendell when they first saw Brennan come rushing in, her cell phone to her ear and her index finger over her lips flashing them the universal symbol to be quiet. They knew she was in contact with the kidnapper again, being able to tell just by the somewhat panicked express on on her face. Only worry over Booth's safety and well being could invoke the kind of emotion and fear that was written all over their Forensic friend's face.

So once the call had ended they all immediately went to work to try to decipher any background noises – looking for _**anything**_ that would them to get closer to finding where they were keeping their friend.

_**Back At The Warehouse . . .**_

Booth's exhaustion and head wound were taking their toll, he was no longer able to keep his head from dropping forward onto his chest into a fitful doze until the clamorous sound of the heavy metal door as it hit the wall, having been being was flung open with moderate force. The noise starled Booth and he became even more disoriented after opening his eyes to nothing but darkness since the blindfold was still tightly secured around his head.

"Well well well, if it isn't Superman himself - Special Agent Seeley Booth in the flesh" sang out the obnoxious and sarcastic voice of Mr. William Burton as he walked towards Booth, unable to see his face but still able to detect the tired slumping of his body. fatigue and the dried blood on the back of his white shirt.

Burton walked closer leaving a trail of cigar smoke from his expensive Cuban in his wake as Booth slowly raised his head up, still unable to see whom had entered the room but remaining silent as he tried hard to place the deep voice.

"Cat got your tongue Agent? Don't you want to know why you are here? Who I am? Nothing?"

~Silence~

"Okay. Well I have no problem doing all of the talking - for _**now**_. But I will forewarn you that if you continue with this stubborn disobedience and refrain from answering my questions for too long, well I'm afraid I will have to take appropriate measures tooo . . . wellll, let's just say to . . . _'encourage_' you to be more _conversational_."

Booth remained stoic and silent.

Burton walked closer to him and to Booth's uncomfortable surprise, the man began to unbutton the front of his now filthy shirt. From a short distance Booth could hear additional footsteps coming into the room and knew the other men were returning to 'assist' their boss most likely. Booth had to resign himself to the fact that he was probably not going to enjoy what was ahead for him. But knowing that the longer he could keep them focused on him, and thinking that _**he**_ was their most threatening witness, the safer things would be for his Partner. He had to do whatever it took to keep - her - **safe**!

_**Forensics Lab . . .**_

Hodgins had entered the room and immediately noticed the change in the air, the new focus Angela seemed to have on the Lab's fancy sound system and synthetic voice analyzer and experience from past cases told him they were doing some kind of background noise reduction on something. "Wow," he began, "What did I miss? Cuz I know I missed somethin' the way all of you look right now so someone going to fill me in?" then he answered his own question before anyone could speak, having figured it out on his own. "Dr. Brennan got another call from Booth's kidnappers didn't she?!"

Angela looked up at him and only nodded in response. The mood in the room was solemn so Hodgins decided to give them all some news that would turn the mood to that of hope instead.

"Well hey, I think I have some news that should re-instill everyone's faith that we will find Booth" he announced.

"What do you have Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan asked him, her eyes lighting up more just at the thought of getting closer to finding him.

"I was able to trace the serial numbers on some of the parts we recovered from the bombing device in the car. Then I reduced the list to manufacturers located within a 3 State radius of DC. I was left with a list that wasn't ver long since there are not a lot of places who even make these parts anymore. People are starting to move on to some of the more technically improved versions of the same par-"

"**Hodgins please!"** Cam begged, encouraging him to skip the rambling details and get to the point!

"Yeah okay, sorry. So to make a long story incredibly short, I got some names for us to run to look for any who might have a criminal record or outstanding warrents!" he stood there smiling and quite pleased with his announcement. "That's great Hodgins, thank you!" Brennan gave him the kudos he was waiting for so they could grab the list and run with it. Then she moved on to Cam - "Cam, you have a history in Law Enforcement, do you have any contacts you can utilize to have them run these names?"

"Yes of course Dr. Brennan. Hodgins give me the list and I will get started making calls." she answered in her usual professional manner.

"I'm one step ahead of ya - I already emailed all of you your very own copy of the list." he stated proudly. With that Brennan left Angela to continue with the tape and immediately went to her office again. She needed to look over the list of names for herself to see if she recognized anyone from any cases she had worked with Booth. Perhaps assuming his kidnapping was connected to the Gravedigger cases, was a bit presumptuous.

_**Warehouse . . .**_

Sam and Nik arrived upon the request of their boss. This wasn't their first time at the rodeo so to speak. They had helped their boss 'interrogate' many others in the past and they had the routine down quite pat. As they entered the room one of them had a tool box of sorts that held various devices meant to instill pain on their victim. Sometimes they needed them, sometimes they did not. Setting the box down Sam and Nik immediately went to their boss but they stood behind the bound Agent awaiting further instruction.

"Welcome gentlemen." Burton greeted them. "It seems that our visitor here has decided to become a Mute for the time being. Unfortunately as you know, that will not work for what we need to achieve here tonight." he continued as he took his lit cigar and pressed it into the exposed flesh of Booth's upper chest not far from the shoulder region having unbuttoned his shirt for this very purpose. Booth felt the searing pain and that combined with the smell of the cigar, made it very clear what the creep had just done. Booth remained silent as he felt his own teeth grinding against each other in response to the pain. "Now, Agent Booth, you can consider that just an appetizer of what will happen to you should you choose to stay silent. I can assure you it will only get worse from here on out." he threatened.

"So, let me ask you something simple to ease you into this. Just what do you recall from the night you were kidnapped and left upon that ship? Hhhmmm? I am referring to when you were first taken that night, in your apartment."

No response.

"Okay, maybe you don't remember anything. Lucky for you, I am in the mood to give you another chance to start doing as I say _Special _Agent Booth. Let's try breaking that question down – perhaps I need to be more specific. Do you recall hearing anyone talking between the time you were tazed and injected with the knockout drugs?"

Burton nodded his head in the direction of the one of the men behind Booth, he knew his boss was signaling him to grab an instrument of his choice from the 'tool box'. Within under a minute Sam had produced an item and handed it to his boss. Burton smiled an eerie grin when he looked at what had been presented to him.

A pristine silver scalpel.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_


	20. Psychic Connection

_**A/N – Thank s to all of you whom have been so kind as to keep reviewing – it's helpful to know if the direction of the story is still well received. This update is shorter just so I can perhaps update more frequently. I wanted to get this out to you this morning, and I will update again later today or tomorrow evening. Enjoy :-)**_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity (Chapter 19) . . .**_

"_Do you recall hearing anything being said between the time you were tazed and injected with the knockout drugs?"_

_Burton nodded his head in the direction of the one of the men behind Booth – the man knew his boss was signaling him to grab an instrument of his choice from the 'tool box'. Within under a minute he had produced an item and handed it to his boss. Burton just smiled when he looked at what had been presented to him._

_A pristine silver scalpel._

_*BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB*_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Booth's Hell . . . **_

Booth could hear one of the 'henchmen' walk away – Booth kept count of the number of steps he took just to get his bearings on the approximate size of the room. He had also listened to how many steps the apparent leader took when he first came into the room. He knew that the only entrance/exit to his prison, was 9 steps away, located in front of him, but then slightly to the right.

He heard the man rifling through what sounded to be tools of some kind. He could hear several metal instruments as they clanged together – the sound made the hair on the back of his sore neck stand on end, not needing to be a genius like Bones, to figure our what was going on. He hated having the hood over his head preventing him from knowing exactly what to expect. But he knew from past experience with torture, that rendering the victim blind in any capacity, was yet another form of torture since it left the victim more vulnerable. Not knowing what kind of pain would be inflicted on him next, gave his torturer 110% of the control.

Had Booth been able to see what was coming, he would have had the slight advantage of being able to mentally prepare for the pain - or the stab wound, or the burn – whatever it was, just knowing what type of pain, or where on the body it would be inflicted, made it that much easier to bear.

However slight the advantage of seeing was, he would trade anything if they would just take the damn cover off his head.

"Let me ask you again Special Agent Booth," the man said as he spit Booth's name out as if it were vinegar on his lips. "Just in case just didn't hear me through the hood covering your ears. Do you recall hearing anything, or anyone, between the time that you were tazed, and injected?"

_**silence**_

Burton waited patiently as he walked up to Booth, now standing so close to the trussed up agent, that Booth could actually feel the man's hot breath on his face.

"You want to know if I heard anything?" Booth finally replied, his voice sounding raspy from thirst. "Or, if I heard one of your _hired thugs_ annoying voices? Is that what you are asking me?" He was stalling for time and he knew he was being very obvious about it. He also knew that annoying his torturer wasn't the smartest move in the book, but in a way he found himself _wanting _to piss the man off.

He knew that words were his only weapon at this point, being that any physical confrontation was out of the question. But Booth had learned over the years that the right choice of words could also make a man feel vulnerable – almost as much as the ominous hood on his head was doing to him. Then just as he suspected, his mimicking of the questions was rewarded with a punch to the gut. All of his breath felt like it was sucked from his body by the blow. Especially since he hadn't been able to see it coming and flex his abdominal muscles – which is what he usually did when he saw a fist coming towards his mid-section.

"Ooommpphhh!" was the God awful sound that escaped through his clenched teeth.

Burton got the scalpel ready, pressing it onto Booth's neck., dangerously close to his jugular vein. Booth could tell it was either a box cutter, or a scalpel, based on the small size and extreme sharpness of the blade.

"One more stall like that G-man, and you just might find yourself bleeding like a stuck pig. With that he made a swift move with the blade, leaving a one inch cut on his victim's neck. Not hitting any major blood vessels but bleeding slowly none the less. "Now I trust that you will answer me accurately this time?"

Booth decided to play along for now, he knew this was going to be a long and painful day regardless. "Yeah I might have heard some voices. But that doesn't mean I recall what was said." he lied.

"Okay then, maybe all we need to do is – jog your foggy memory then - yes?" Burton once again nodded towards Nik and Sam who moved forward and each grabbed a hold of each one of Booth's shoulders, holding him firmly in place.

Booth tried to struggle against the hold just to piss them off, only to be stopped in his tracks when he felt the same sharp instrument as it was now cutting into his bare chest. He knew any movements would only worsen the damage so he again gritted his teeth against each other, breathing through his nose to calm himself down. He had learned as a POW that it helped if he forced his mind to go somewhere else. He thought of the one thing, or person, who made him happy no matter how bad his day was going.

He thought of Bones.

**Jeffersonian Lab . . .**

Bones – while looking into a microscope, double checking the identifying tags that Hodgins had uncovered from the remnants of the bombing device, making sure they didn't miss anything. When she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, losing all train of current thought as a flash of Booth's face, that appeared to be grimacing in pain, took over her thoughts.

She looked up from the microscope, he rmouth hanging open and all color draining from her face. Angela was standing across from Brennan, preparing information so she could put the pieces of the busted incendiary device into her '_Angelator',_ giving them a 3-D view of the bomb and making it that much easier to track down the manufacturer and purchaser.

"Bren, what is it?" she asked with concern. "What did you find?!" her exotic eyes wide in excitement and worry.

"Uh - umm, nothing, really." she replied, though her eyes told a different story.

"No, come on Brennan, I know that look and that is not, nothing. You either found something, or remembered something. So which is it – spill!" she demanded as she proceeded to walk around the table between them, coming to stand right next to her friend.

"Well, uhh, No, it's silly. I - uh."

"Brennan what is it? I have never seen you so flustered before and we have known each other for years! You saw something. It was Booth wasn't it? You had a moment of clarity my friend, didn't you?!"

"What? No Ang, I don't know what you are talking about. You are not making any sense." Brennan pounced back, standing up straighter as she attempted to act normal.

"Ohh-ho-ho – but I do. I'm right, aren't I? You sensed him, you sensed Booth – and something is wrong! You better tell me Brennan cuz I will not stop hounding you until you do." she stood her ground firmly, turning Brennan's shoulders so they were now face to face.

"It's crazy . . . it's impossible." Brennan started to cave, trying to find a rational reason for what she had just experienced. "It was Booth, you are right, I did see him. His face flashed into my mind out of the blue and he looked like he was in pain Ang, he was suffering."

"Oh sweetie, come here." pulling her friend into a hug Angela was amazed that Brennan actually admitted that. "It's okay Brennan, he is okay – and we have to believe that! Okay? Listen, you need to stop questioning it and use it to your advantage." she advised.

"What?! Angela, you are the intuitive one, not me. You and Booth are the ones who believe in_ auras _and _gut feelings,_ and psychics. I only believe in things that can be explained logically and scientifically, so don't try to get me to conform - because I won't!"

"Okay Bren, then let me ask you this. Do you want to see Booth again? Do you want to find him, alive and well?"

"Of course I do Angela. What the hell kind of questions are those?!"

"Brennan, then you just need to humor me, humor Booth. Please, just humor us by not pushing away any sudden thoughts of Booth. There may be some psychic connection between you two, like it or not, that we could use to help us figure out where they are holding him! Come on Brennan, what have you got to los-, uh never mind, stike that." she backtracked, realizing just how much they _**did**_ have to lose. Booth.

"Come on, what do you say? If you won't do it for me, then do this for _**him**_." she finished with her rant and waited for a reaction.

"Alright fine, I'll do it. But you need to tell me how to do that, because I don't know what is happening, or how it is even possible."

"Of course Bren, of course I will help you. But you have to promise me you will stop trying to analyze it and just go with it! Okay? Promise me - pinky swear."

"Okay, I _promise._ But I'm sorry I draw the line at that whole_ 'pinky swear' _thing Ang - that's just ridiculous."

Brennan conceded as she was then once again lost in her own thoughts – '_Where **are** you Booth? What are you trying to tell me?_" she thought as she blinked rapidly to prevent the quickly building tears from spilling out of her tired electric blue eyes.

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**Please review so I know how everyone feels about each chapter of the story!! THANKS and hugs to all!**_


	21. The Wannabe Butcher

_**Note From Author: **_

_**As promised yesterday - I finally have my laptop back and was able to finish this chapter. It's a short one but I will do my best to update again in the next 2-3 days. Enjoy!**_

**_(Side Note/Vent - I am so frustrated w/ today cuz it's not SAVING my edits! I like to CENTER the title and border but it just won't save!! Aauuuggghhhh!!)_**

_

* * *

_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity (Chapter 20) . . .**_

"Of course Bren, of course I will help you. But you have to promise me you will stop trying to analyze it and just go with it! Okay? Promise me - pinky swear."

"Okay, I _promise._ But I'm sorry I draw the line at that whole_ 'pinky swear' _thing Ang - that's just ridiculous." Brennan conceded as she was then once again lost in her own thoughts – '_Where **are** you Booth? What are you trying to tell me?_" she thought as she blinked rapidly to prevent the quickly building tears from spilling out of her tired electric blue eyes.

TBC . . .

_*BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB*_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 21**_

Booth gritted his teeth in agony as the sharp knife blade all too slowly cut into his chest. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut trying to focus on imagining Bone's beautiful face, her blue eyes, silky hair. He also thought of Parker, his only Son whom had become his life. Booth found comfort in knowing that at least Bones and Parker were safe.

Though it seemed like a half an hour had gone by, only a few minutes had passed before the man who was methodically carving into him, stopped. Booth hadn't even realized he was holding his breath, anticipating the bastard to start again or perhaps move to another part of his body before resuming.

"Do you know what I am doing Agent Booth? Hmmm? Would you like to know why I suddenly had the urge to take a knife to your chest?

Booth wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of responding.

"Very well then, I decided that I would leave you with a souvenir of your little stay here. Now since you aren't able to see my work just yet due to your eyes being covered, I suppose I will have to tell you just what that souvenir is." he paused again as Booth again remained silent. "It's a number Agent Booth. Oh I won't bother asking you what you think that number _is_ - since it seems that you have forgotten your manners. Or at least where the old -speak when spoken to manner applies` - he added sarcastically.

Booth could feel the tickle against his skin as warm blood drizzled down from the wound as he waited for the wannabe butcher to continue.

"That number my good Agent is the number 12. Why _that_ number you are probably wondering? Well that is the number of lives that we have been responsible for – you know, under the whole ' Gravedigger' ruse as you so cleverly refer to us as. I have done my research on you Agent Booth. You have a heart of gold and that lovely Catholic guilt as they say, meaning, I know it causes you a lot of heartache when anyone dies. Especially when it was during one of your investigations or someone that you could have saved if you would have captured the killer before another soul was tragically taken from this earth."

Booth felt a fury deep within him over what the man had just admitted. The cigar smoking son-of-a-bitch had not only confessed to killing 12 innocent people, but he had crudely tattooed the number of victims deep within Booth's flesh. This man was far more unstable than Booth had initially assumed. It seemed that even Sweet's initial profile of the personality behind the 'Gravedigger' murders, was also inaccurate.

"You still have nothing to say Agent Booth? Even though I have left you with a scarring reminder of only some of the victims whom have died because you were not fast enough in your investigation. How does that feel hmmm? I would imagine you are angry right now – I am almost tempted to remove that hood from your head so that I can witness the rage in your eyes."

Booth focused on breathing deeply to calm his own seething anger. His hearing being stronger due to his other senses being muffled by the hood, he could hear some movement – footsteps and then a rustling of the tools or whatever they were, as it sounded like one of the idiots behind him, were retrieving something else for their boss to torture Booth with.

"Welll - I am growing bored with this one-sided conversation. I certainly hope that you will be more cooperative tomorrow Agent Booth, because I won't be as easy on you if you continue to ignore me!"

Immediately after spouting his final threat of the day, Booth heard a swooshing of air just before what felt like a heavy steel pipe of some kind, connected sharply with the outer part of his shin, barely below the knee – he felt and heard the telltale sound of cracking as his fibula snapped like a small twig. "There, now I can be rest assured that you will still be here tomorrow - you won't be so quick to escape when you can't even walk." his brutalizer yelled as he was leaving the room, laughing insanely while he walked out.

Booth could not keep silent this time – letting a loud scream of agony escape from underneath the black material covering his head. The next few minutes were a blur of pain as the other two men released the cuffs that were holding Booth slightly up off the floor and causing him to hit the cold ground with most of the impact being taken up by his now fractured leg.

The jolt of pain was so excruciating, that his body and mind took pity and allowed him a reprieve by pulling him instantly into blessed unconsciousness.

**To Be Continued . . .**

_**I would have written a longer chapter but I knew I was overdue in updating for all of you (due to my laptop probs!). I will try to update again ASAP! :-)**_

**Next Time On Mistaken Identity:**

Booth is once again somewhat taken care of by Lexi - albeit seductively of course. Meanwhile Bones' finds herself in danger as someone attempts to kidnap her as well. Will they succeed? The Squints continue to inch closer to finding their FBI friend as they also realize that it is time to bring Sweets back into the fold - they need his help now more than ever.


	22. Dangerous Games

A/N - I should have been more descriptive as far the size of the numbers that the bad guy carved into Booth's chest. Just so you all know, each number is less than 2 inches high. But pls don't worry because there are some plans later in the story that will make everything work out where his injuries and cuts are concerned. Okay? :-)

_**On The Last Fic-isode of Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_Booth could not keep silent this time – letting a loud scream of agony escape from underneath the black material covering his head. The next few minutes were a blur of pain as the other two men released the cuffs that were holding Booth slightly up off the floor and causing him to hit the cold ground with most of the impact being taken up by his now fractured leg._

_The jolt of pain was so excruciating, that his body and mind took pity and allowed him a reprieve by pulling him instantly into unconsciousness._

***BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB**BnB*BnB***

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 22**

**_Jeffersonian . . ._**

Brennan finished going over the list of names that Hodgins had emailed each of them, hoping one of them would trigger a memory of a past case she had worked with Booth. She was 98% sure it was associated with the Gravedigger cases since the man calling to taunt Booth had led them to believe that. But there are also many copy cat criminals out there and if Booth had taught her anything, it was not to assume anything and to always investigate every possible scenario.

Brennan paused briefly to saunter to the water cooler in her office, drinking down two small cups of the refreshing liquid. She had felt increasingly uneasy and physically slightly nauseas since she had that first episode where she thought she heard Booth call her name and sensed that he was in pain.

The rational side of her, convinced her that it was simply due to her being exhausted and her mind hence playing tricks on her because of it. But that did not explain why she had continued to 'not feel right' ever since. Was this how a 'gut feeling' really felt? She always assumed that the term was simply a metaphor and that there really was no 'physical' feeling involved. But if someone were to ask her to explain how she felt right now – she felt the only words that would truly express that would be – a sick feeling in my stomach that was nothing like your classic _nausea._

Suddenly her cell phone jarred her out of her thoughts, causing her to drop the half full paper cup to the floor.

"Brennan!" she answered all too eagerly.

"Ahhh, I see you were expecting my call Dr. Brennan." came the cold voice on the other end.

"I want to talk to Booth! NOW!" she demanded

"All in good time Dr. Brennan, all in good time. But right now I'm afraid that – well, let's just say that he isn't in the uh, mood to talk to anyone right now."

"I am not going to keep playing these games with you!" she threatened, "Now you either tell me what you want from me, or you let me hear my partner's voice so I know that he is even alive – or I am hanging up and calling the FBI. Booth would rather die than see you get what ever it is you are seeking!" with those words - all but taunting him to kill Booth – brought her close to retching, but she knew from watching Booth deal with kidnappers, that you had to set boundaries and try to gain the upper hand somehow.

"Well now, I see you are growing restless after all! I am impressed Dr. Brennan, very impressed. Okay then, you shall have your wish. You will get to talk to your precious partner in short order, you have my word." With that he disconnected the call since he knew how long it took to start a trace, not knowing that Brennan had been so distraught that she hadn't even moved from her spot in her office. No trace had even been attempted.

Brennan let the cell phone slide slowly down her cheek as she then let her hand drop to her side. All of this was taking a bigger toll on her by the hour and they were no where closer to finding Booth than there were a few hours ago. She hadn't even noticed that Angela and Cam had come into her office and were standing right behind her – as she started to turn in that direction she jumped 2 feet into the air having been so lost in her thoughts and worries, that they succeeded in scaring her half to death.

"Oh sweetie – I'm SO sorry that we startled you like that! I swear it wasn't our intention to sneak up on you like that! Cam and I just wanted to check on you and give you an update – and see how you are holding up." Angela explained.

Cam picked up where she left off, "You looked like you were finishing a phone call so we didn't want to interrupt." She explained, then noticed how her friend's hands were shaking - "Temperance are you okay? You look as though you are going to be sick or something, do you want to sit down?" Cam asked, expressing her concern.

"No – no there is no time for that! That call was from the creep who has Booth! He wouldn't let me talk to him, he all but insinuated that Booth wasn't physically able to do so!" she explained. "We have to work faster! I think we need to call Sweets in. We need him to help create a profile or something. We are getting nowhere!" she said, sounding less panicked than she felt.

_**Two Hours Later - Brennan's office . . .**_

"Doctor Brennan, can I ask why you didn't call me immediately when Booth was taken?" Sweets grilled her. "I mean, this is bad – very bad. We need to get the FBI involved right away!" he said in his usual overly nervous manner. Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Wendell were all gathered in the office as well.

"Sweets just calm down. There's a lot of this I still cannot discuss with you, it is just too dangerous and Booth would not want anyone else's life in jeopardy because of him **or **one of our cases! I only brought you in now because I value your ability to help us figure out what kind of individual we are looking for – what kind of sociopath with no conscious whatsoever, would want to harm Booth and then taunt us with these calls that are getting them no where. I mean, they haven't even been clear as to what they want in return – why they took Booth in the first place." Brennan rambled anxiously.

"Okay okay, I got it. Just give me some time to look over the case file and what you guys have so far. I will do my best, and you have to believe that we will find Booth and get him back! Okay? He will be okay Dr. Brennan, you have to believe that, we _**all**_ have to believe that!" he concluded.

"Alright Sweets, I know you are right, I do believe that so let's just get back to focusing on making that happen. Do you recall when you came out and hypnotized Booth so he could remember what happened the night he was first kidnapped by the gravedigger? Well, that is what these people are leading us to believe this is related to. The other voices that Booth heard that night, before passing out completely, are most likely part of a team rather than just one person. Meaning that Heather Taffet DID have help, she did NOT work alone."

"How many others do you think we are talking about here?" he asked.

Hodgins responded, "Well based on what we have so far from when Booth was taken in the parking garage, we figure there had to be at least two, maybe three others, one to drive each car and another to sneak up on Booth with the syringe they used to subdue him after hitting him. We found evidence to support this theory as well."

After going over more details and each volunteering for more tasks, they all disbanded and went to get started. Brennan's cell phone rang again and she answered it expecting it to be the ringleader again and eager to finally get to talk to her partner. "Brennan" she answered, but to her disappointment it was a female voice.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, this is Officer Dannon from building security and we believe we have been able to salvage and retrieve some of the missing footage from the garage at the time of the incident that occurred a couple of days ago. I was told to contact you if we found anything. Can you come down he- " Brennan had already hung up and out the door towards the elevator before the woman had even finished her sentence, eager to get to the footage as soon as possible so she could bring it to her team to view and dissect.

She never made it there.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Muu-hahahaha sorry for the evil cliffie! I can't help myself *devilish grin* PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Security Breach

A/N – SOOOO SORRY for the long wait for this update! Real Life is killing me lately and I am so burned out and depressed that I fall asleep every time I start writing! I am sorry if I missed any errors or anything! Thanks for reading and for all of the awesome reviews, story alerts and favorites, etc!!

_**Last Time On; Mistaken Identity . . .**_

. . . After going over more details and each volunteering for more tasks, they all disbanded and went to get started. Brennan's cell phone rang again and she answered it expecting it to be the ringleader again and eager to finally get to talk to her partner. "Brennan" she answered, but to her disappointment it was a female voice.

"Yes Dr. Brennan, this is Officer Dannon from building security and we believe we have been able to salvage and retrieve some of the missing footage from the garage at the time of the incident that occurred a couple of days ago. I was told to contact you if we found anything. Can you come down he- " Brennan had already hung up and out the door towards the elevator before the woman had even finished her sentence, eager to get to the footage as soon as possible so she could bring it to her team to view and dissect.

She never made it there.

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 23**

_**Back At The Warehouse . . .**_

Booth started to regain consciousness, slowly opening his eyes only to squint in pain from his throbbing chest and leg. He was and relieved to find that the dreaded hood had been removed – thank heaven for small miracles he thought. He was not relieved by the fact that he was once again tied to the cot and duct tape was now holding his mouth shut, and that his pain seemed even more intense than before he was lost consciousness.

He paused to try and gain control over the pain as much as was possible, breathing deeply and slowly through his nose and forcing his mind to meditate on something soothing. The nest thing he could think of was to imagine himself laying on a sun drenched beach in Mexico. He imagined the warm heat of the Sun slowly relaxing his muscles and warming his skin. It was something he had learned as an Army Ranger before it was part of their unique training in case they were taken as a POW and tortured, or injured in the field with no medication or the luxury of medical aid, sometimes for weeks at a time. It had really come in handy when he ended up being one of the unlucky ones who actually did end up as a POW, but a POW survivor he reminded himself, and if he survived that experience which was far worse than this – then he knew he could do it again!

His meditation was cut short with the loud clanging of the door being unlocked and thrust open. As he pulled his head up from the pillow, he could see the silhouette of the familiar hourglass shaped outline of the female who had "_tended_" to him when he first arrived sporting a head wound. _What was her name again?_ He struggled to recall.

"Wakey wakey Agent Booth, it's time we take a look at your wounds so as not to lose you prematurely. There is still a lot of information we still need to extract from you, and we won't be able to get Heather released from prison if we only have a corpse to offer in return. "hahahaha" she laughed heartily at the absurd thought. She then leaned down and pulled off the tape on Booth's mouth in one quick yank. Booth had to keep from yelling out loud at the pain as the sticky residue nearly pulled out his growing whiskers in one fell swoop! He rubbed his lips together tightly as though he could rub out the pain.

The woman set down a white square plastic bin on the floor near the bed that had the telltale red cross on the outside cover, obviously a first aid kit of some kind.. From what Booth could see, it looked like it held bandages and other basic first aid supplies. "We had to stock up on more first aid items just because you have just been a little more stubborn that we anticipated. But I like you Agent Booth so I must warn you that your stubbornness will only serve to anger my boss even more just so you know, and I don't like it when he's angry because you are not the only one he takes it out on." She admitted.

Booth then almost smiled with relief as he realized that he may have just found a way get through to her and convince her to help him. If he could make her see that she doesn't deserve to be treated that way, he may be able to get her to help him escape – he just had to win her trust by offering to help protect her from the abusive man as well.

So even though the mere thought of what he was about to do and say, physically repulsed him, he had no choice but to go for broke and see where it got him.

"Welll n-now," Booth said as he did his best to cover the pain that was threatening to betray it's severity by causing his voice to quake and his teeth to remain clenched, "Mayy-be you have a . . . a better - way to convince m-me to be more . . . cooperative with the man – hmmm?" he had to practically swallow the gag reflex that was kicking in as he wondered what lengths he might have to go to, in order to get her to taste her own potential freedom from this place, this sinister group.

Lexi's eyes grew wide as a leering grin spread across her face upon hearing the sexy agent's proposition. "Mmmm, well now, I can't say I don't like the sound of _that_ idea Agent Booth." She purred and ran her fingers lightly over his lips, still tender from the duct tape being ripped off. Booth wanted more than anything, to pull away from her touch, it again took what little strength he had left not to do just that when she touched him. "Now one thing at a time Mr. B, I want you feeling better if we are going to explore your, umm . . . offer. First let's take a look at this chest of yours." She said as she began to peel back his bloody shirt.

**Jeffersonian Building . . .**

Brennan entered the elevator and headed down to the first level of the parking garage where the security office was located, she felt tremendous anxiety after the call from security, she was finally getting some possible clues to lead her closer to her partner and she couldn't get there fast enough. As the elevator doors were closing her cell phone began to ring. She hesitated to answer the call from an unknown number, assuming the signal would be too weak inside the metal walls of the elevator, but the second she realized that it could be yet another critical phone call from Booth's captor, she flipped the phone open in record time

"Brennan" she blurted out quickly in anticipation of finding out if her instincts had been right.

"Doc-tor Brenn-an my dear woman, how I enjoy the sound of your lovely voice" came the taunting and creepy response, "I assume that you are still going to nag me to speak to that all too annoying partner of yours, am I right?" he said, purposely pushing her buttons.

"Put him on – **now!**" she demanded.

"Ohhh now there is no need to lose you temper – Temper-ance. What if I said I can do you one better?" he continued to taunt.

"Okay I'm listening. Just . . . just what are you saying?" his words caused her some confusion, leaving her mind more focused on his puzzling remark, and less focused on her surroundings. As soon as the steel doors slid open - she simply exited and slipped just around the corner near some large recycle bins. She pondered continuing across the long garage level to get to the Security office but quickly nixed that idea out of fear that her cell phone reception would fluctuate or worse - **drop** the call.

"Now, now Dr. Brennan – let's not be too hasty shall we? What I am saying is, wouldn't you be even _more _convinced that Agent Booth was alright if you were able to speak to him let's say . . . _in person_?" he asked mockingly.

But before Brennan could fully absorb what he had just alluded to, she felt a pair of very muscular arms wrapping around her from behind, trapping her own arms at her side so tightly that her cell phone slipped from her hand and clattered to the cement floor. A hood was quickly thrown over her head and before she could even begin to kick or fight back – she felt the familiar prick of a needle in her arm and immediately began to feel all of her strength leaving her body, with her mind being the last part of her to feel the effects of the drug. She was angry with herself as she realized that she had not been paying any attention to anything other than the voice on the phone.

Usually Brennan was almost hyper aware of her surroundings at all times, Booth had bee responsible for training her to be that way, especially since the Gravedigger first kidnapped she and Hodgins. She hadn't even noticed how her overwhelming concern for Booth over the past two days, and her preoccupation with finding him, had dulled her usual senses, including concern for her own well being.

Her last coherent thought as she felt her body being lifted and her mind starting to drift towards unconsciousness - she had been wondering just what he meant by his last comment about her seeing Booth in person. But once her attention was crudely brought back to the forefront – she had no time to even _**think**_ about trying any of her various self defense moves!

Then just as suddenly she felt the jab of a needle as a stinging fluid was then forced into her vein – her entire body suddenly, within a matter of seconds, felt as though it were now encased in lead – dragging her down to the point that she could no longer hold the weight of her own body up. Strong hands kept her from dropping to the ground as they threw her into the trunk of their car, parked in a handicapped space since it was the closest one to the elevator.

Nabbing her had been much easier than either of the men had anticipated, they had of course gone over the plan extensively before executing it – just to make sure they hadn't overlooked anything or anyone that might come into play and screw it up. It had it had been decided that once Sam and Nik had gotten into position in the garage, that they would send Lexi a text message with a pre-determined signal notifying her to go ahead and call Brennan's cell phone under the guise of being from Jeffersonian Security. Sam hadn't exactly been shocked that the brown haired beauty had dropped everything - including caution for her own safety - in hopes of getting new evidence to help her find that FBI Agent partner of hers.

Nik jumped into the driver's seat after helping Sam toss Brennan's limp form into the trunk. He hadn't bothered to tie her up but he did pick up her fallen cell phone and threw it in his pocket. They felt they had done a good job in covering up there tracks, in fact if anyone had bothered to look up at the video cameras that periodically filmed a sweep of the area would have noticed as a thick white rubber-like foam substance that had been sprayed on them. Sam had waited until they heard the tell tale sound of elevator cables starting to move and he knew it was most likely Brennan inside since the timing of the elevator was just a few minutes following the call Lexi had placed to Dr. Brennan.

_**Inside The Small Security Office – Level P1 Garage . . .**_

Phillip Barker answered the ringing phone as he flipped through a magazine – bored with the job he had taken only to tide him over and pay the bills until he began training at the Police Academy in two and a half months – to finally fulfill his ultimate dream of becoming a Police Officer. "Security – Barker speaking." He barked into the phone.

He immediately sat up a little straighter after hearing the soft voice of his favorite Jeffersonian employee Angela Montenegro, he had quite a crush on the exotic beauty and looked forward to seeing her as she entered the garage each day and again when she left each night. "Hey Barker, how goes it? I am trying to catch Dr. Brennan with an important question and she isn't answering her cell, is she still there or did I miss her?" she asked.

"No Miss Montenegro she isn't here- nor _has _she been. Did she _say_ she was coming here?" he asked. "Well you should know Barker – you called her!" Angela scoffed as she answered. She liked the guy and thought his little crush on her was very sweet, but sometimes she found him to seem a little dense.

"What?! I don't know what gave you that idea but no, I never called her." Angela then asked about the other person who sometimes worked in the small office with him – to see if perhaps they may have called Brennan to come down to see them.

"No, I don't see that having been the case either Ang - . . . Miss Montenegro, that would be Joe and he has been out sick for the past two days."

A chill ran down the back of Angela's spine as she started practically sprinting towards the other section of the lab to go find Hodgins and Cam. "Well Barker someone called Brennan a while ago and said they were with Jeffersonian Security, but Brennan said it was a woman who called her. Okay, I gotta run, something isn't right! We will be down there shortly to check things out, call me immediately if you notice anything suspicious – and DON'T – I repeat, don't touch anything if you come across anything that seems out of place or whatever, okay?! Thank you sweetie." And with that she had hung up before awaiting his response, she had to notify the others as soon as possible - something was wrong, _**very**_ wrong.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

**I hope you liked this chapter - I wanted to at least get you something since I am so overdue on giving you an update. Please review if you can!!**


	24. Change Of Plans

_**A/N:** FINALLY an Episode of Bones that has tough guy Booth back!! I've been waiting two years for them to bring back the more tough guy action. Now Hart needs to just bring back a little of the intense nail biting drama that we used to get back in the Gormagon and Epps seasons - and I will be so happy! That latest epi of Bones (Proof In The Pudding) got me revved to finish this update_

_Sorry I still have to proof read this again and then I will fix any errors. I just get excited to get you the next chapter so I hope you don't mind if there are any little mistakes. I hope you like it! Please keep me going with your awesome reviews because they truly get me excited to write more and update faster! That's not a threat though cuz I hate when author's hold a chapter hostage until they get a certain # of reviews! __Happy reading!_

_

* * *

_

_**Last Time On; Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_A chill ran down the back of Angela's spine as she started practically sprinting towards the other section of the lab to go find Hodgins and Cam. "Well Barker someone called Brennan a while ago and said they were with Jeffersonian Security, but Brennan said it was a woman who called her. Okay, I gotta run, something isn't right! We will be down there shortly to check things out, call me immediately if you notice anything suspicious – and DON'T – I repeat, don't touch anything if you come across anything that seems out of place or whatever, okay?! Thank you sweetie." And with that she had hung up before awaiting his response, she had to notify the others as soon as possible - something was wrong, **very** wrong._

**Mistaken Identity**

**Chapter 24**

Booth's eyes shot open as he felt a stab of pain coming from his broken leg. He had forgotten where he was for a moment and looked around frantically while trying to gather his senses and figure it out.

"Well Agent Booth, nice of you to honor me with your presence again, I was beginning to worry."

Upon hearing the sultry voice of the woman, Booth let out a barely detectable sigh of disappointment as his memories of where he was and who was with him - came back. His eyes closed again briefly while he tried to get a handle on the pain, his leg was killing him and the only good thing about that was, it was bad enough to take his mind of the painful gouging marks on his chest. He opened his eyes quickly when he felt something wet touching his face.

* * *

Brennan remained unconscious during the entire ride to the warehouse. Sam and Nik had pulled her from the trunk and brought her into another one of the small, damp rooms that used to act as an office of some sort when the warehouse was actually in use. They had purchase another small Army cot to accommodate their new guest, and after some preperation they had constructed a way to keep it from being moved in order to reduce the chances of the prisoner dismantling the cot in order to break free from the cuffs or even worse, to use it as a weapon.

Everthing was all set in the dusty room that was to become a second cell. They had little time to pull it all together since they had a kidnapping to commit and their boss had given them little warning as to the new 'visitor' they would be acquiring. Burton had decided on a whim, to kidnap Booth's partner after all - since he needed her to get the stubborn agent to do what they wanted.

One of the things planned for Booth to do use him to help them get Heather released from prison. Burton had initially planned to manipulate the FBI agent by threatening to pick of his friends one by one, starting with his beloved Dr. Brennan – if Booth did not do exactly as they told him. Then the plan was to rig him with an ankle bracelet so they could monitor and track him. They had obtained the device through the black market, it was the same device fitted on criminals that were under house arrest. It typically only allowed them to go a certain distance before sending off alarms to alert the Police.

Burton had paid a small fortune to have the device recalibrated so distance would not be an issue, but the minute the arrogant Agent tried to alert someone to his plight, or pull anything funny, the device would send enough electrical current through his leg to take down an elephant. They had planned to plant a bug in the lining of his clothes with which to monitor every word he said to make sure he didn't signal anyone in some way. Then they would follow him at all times by using the GPS chip inside the ankle device. They would have had to stay close to him since the remote detonation of the electrical warning system required them to be within a certain distance.

His mission would be to go back and claim new evidence had been found that he felt exonerated Ms. Taffet as the prime suspect in the Gravedigger cases. Heather had been appealing her conviction which made this the right time to "coerce" Booth and the Jeffersonian team, to find a way to convince the Court Of Appeals, that their new evidence suggests that someone else had committed the horrible crimes. Burton planned at the time. That was one of the plans, they had other options as well just in case.

Part of the plan was to have Burton rough Booth up a little, mainly to have a little fun letting out his fury over the Agent's ability to not only escape his intended explosive death on that ship, but also for his role in helping to get a conviction, sending Heather to Prison for life. Then after once Booth was rendered unconscious and therefore unmoving, from Burton's abuse - then the ankle device would be locked into place and they would put the plan in motion.

But Burton had lost control.

The smug and silent Agent's behavior at the start of the sadistic man's 'session' with him, had managed to send Burton's rage soaring to new heights. Seeing how Booth had seemingly not been intimidated or fearful in any way – practically mocking the villain - only infuriated him to the point that he just wanted to hurt him and cause him unspeakable pain. His initial plan went straight out the window taking his patience along with it. His biggest mistake was in breaking the smirking man's leg, knowing what kind of mind blowing pain a broken bone would inflict.

Sam and Nik had stood back in shock, their mouths hanging open as they heard the sickening crunch of the bone as it snapped under the blunt pressure. They were shocked beyond words as that was never part of their bosses' plan. But then again, they could recall the last time they had seen him that angry – it was when he first discovered that Booth had survived and it hadn't been pretty. He took it out on almost every one of them – especially Lexi for whatever reason. She did resemble Dr. Brennan in a way, though no where near as breath taking. Perhaps that had been the reason for his ongoing love/hate relationship with the woman. He had begun his affair with her only one month after Heather's incarceration.

Now they all waited to find out what the new plan is, now that Agent Booth would be unable to walk – the ankle tracking device plan was shot to hell. Burton had told them all to make sure to be at the warehouse at precisely 2:00 that afternoon, inside the vacant and run down office that was far enough from where Booth and Brennan were held, to ensure their privacy.

There, he would brief them on his revised agenda.

* * *

As Booth's eyes flashed open once again, this time not from the pain but from the unexpected feeling of cool wetness sliding across his brow line, his body tensed as he realized it was just Lexi running a damp cloth over his sweat covered face as the pain caused a cold sweat to break out on his skin. For someone who led such a violent criminal existence, she had the touch of a feather and it was beginning to mess with Booth's mind as he found comfort in her touch. He didn't want to! He wanted to feel repulsed as he had when she first started touching him. But between his head injury and the bone crushing pain he was forced to endure – he was starting to become almost delirious.

His mind was tricking him into believing that it was Bones who was taking care of him so tenderly. Bones who was whispering in his ear and had the healing touch of an angel.

Then he would open his eyes and regain some clarity – only to realize with absolute disappointment, that it was Lexi.

"What - 'r you . . doo-ing?" Booth asked, slurring slightly from fatigue and dizziness.

"I'm just taking care of you, and you really shouldn't complain because if the Big Guy knew I was paying this much time and attention to you, he would strangle me. Booth knew that she wasn't speaking metaphorically – she was genuinely afraid of the man who would think nothing of choking her to within an inch of her life just to teach her a lesson.

"Now, I have you somewhat cleaned up - except for one thing that I thought you might want me to do last. We need to reset your leg. If we don't then you could develop a serious infection where part of the bone has broken through the skin." She was eyeing his nasty looking leg injury but Booth noticed she didn't cringe at all while gawking at the gruesome sight, she didn't seem at all phased by it. In fact, if Booth had to describe the look that was on her face, he shuddered as he realized it was sheer fascination.

Her lips turned up slightly at the corners as her eyes seemed to droop seductively. This was turning her on! Booth continued to watch her in horror. She was definitely getting excited by the wound which made Booth realize she may be a little beyond his help even if he _could _convince her to leave. People who reacted like_** that**_ when faced with something so gory that it would make most people lose their lunch – was not normal in any sense of the word!

Booth swallowed nervously, his adrenaline kicking up a notch and helping him to clear his head completely and begin to perk up and focus.

"I'll be right back."

When she returned she had brought her two burly 'associates' with her. Booth's wrists were being rubbed raw as he tensed and tried to pull himself up slightly as his mind raced trying to think of a way to avoid what was surely coming. He knew what they were planning, he knew they were going to try to brutally snap the broken bones in his leg back into place. He also knew that it could either be successful – or if done wrong, it could acerbate the wound and accelerate the spread of infection – if the pain of having it go badly didn't kill him first!

"I suggest you don't try anything funny Agent Booth. This can go quickly – or we can make it painfully slow until you are begging for us to shoot you." came Sam's immediate warning as he stepped through the door.

Booth started to prepare for what was coming, he forced himself to focus on something else, to let his mind fade back to memories of Brennan. He began to Imagine her with him now, until her beautiful face was the only thing on his mind.

Nik moved to the top of the cot and began pressing down on Booth's shoulders, pinning him further to the bed and holding his upper torso in place. This caused the deep cuts on his chest to start bleeding again from the taut stretching of his skin from the added pressure of the man's hands. Sam got into position near Booth's injured leg, while Lexi was instructed to hold down Booth's good leg to help keep his body from jerking and hence ruining the setting of his broken leg. Sam placed one hand on Booth's thigh – just above his knee – then moving his free hand to grab onto Booth's ankle.

Suddenly without warning or even counting to three – there was an ear shattering CRRAACCCKKK – followed immediately by an even more audible POP!

Booth clenched his teeth so hard when the first indescribable white pain took over his entire body and mind, that in the two seconds following he opened his mouth and clamped his top teeth onto his bottom lip waiting for the pain to settle down to a level that was only considered 'unbearable'. He hadn't been prepared for the even more painful and loud pop of the two broken ends of his fibula snapped back into line with each other – somewhat.

The new shocking pain caused his teeth to sink all the way through his lip, nearly breaking through to the other side. Tears fell from the corner of his eyes but they were not shed from crying. His eyes were watering due to not only the pain, but also from the tight manner in which he was screwing his eyes shut trying to fight his body's urge to make him scream. This forced the excess water in his eyes to be forces out the corner edges and onto the thin pillow below.

And then – he was out.

* * *

Brennan was caught in a dream, mainly brought on by the drugs as they made their voyage through her system. She was dreaming about a recent memory where she and Booth were laying side by side on the hood of his SUV as they stared up into the clear nighttime sky, watching for shooting stars in the dark sky above. All of a sudden her peaceful dream was shattered by the instant vision of Booth's face, barely conscious and clearly in pain. His eyes were closed but his lips were lightly calling out her name over and over again.

"_Bones . . . Bones . . . Bones_ . . ." he was clearly trapped in the anguishing stages of delirium as he repeated the soothing mantra. Brennan was suddenly startled awake by the horrible vision as it tore at her heart.

She winced as she sat up too quickly and dizziness demanded her attention. "Booth!" she yelled out. Looking around the room it took her a couple of minutes to become aware of her surroundings and to remember what had happened to bring her to this place.

"Booth?!" she hollered again as her eyes searched the room for her partner. She had to help him! She had to get to him.

Her hair had fallen down in her face a little from the hasty way she had bolted up to a seated position. She naturally started to bring her hands up to brush her hair away only to have them jerk back in place. Looking back behind her she could see they were handcuffed behind her, this brought some relief as she noticed the cuffs were not bound to anything else. Assuming she could rise from the bed and begin to find her partner, all the air left her lungs from the disappointment of realizing that her feet were not so free. One of her ankles had been cuffed to the cot that had also been bolted down to the floor using strips of plywood and eye hooks. Upon further inspection she could see that the planks had been drilled down firmly into the cement underneath and affixed to the ground by large bolts.

All of her strength drained from her body from the depressing find. She would have to think of something else. Some other way to escape and get to the man who needed her. The man she loved.

* * *

"Bones . . . Bones . . . Bones . . ." Booth's head rolled lazily side to side as the semi-conscious man murmured his lover's name repeatedly. Disoriented by the delirious state that his mind had slipped into as infection began to form within all of his wounds.

**_To Be Continued . . ._**

**_Please review just to keep me in line! :-)_**


	25. Delirious

A/N: I just read one of my earlier Bones fics today (Bickering B's) and now I want to add another love scene with B & B to top that one! I think it will be in this story after they recover. IF, they recover. Mmuuhhaahaa

Just kidding.

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity:**_

"Booth?!" she hollered again as her eyes searched the room for her partner. She had to help him! She had to get to him. Her hair had fallen down in her face a little from the hasty way she had bolted up to a seated position. She naturally started to bring her hands up to brush her hair away only to have them jerk back in place. Looking back behind her she could see they were handcuffed behind her, this brought some relief as she noticed the cuffs were not bound to anything else. Assuming she could rise from the bed and begin to find her partner, all the air left her lungs from the disappointment of realizing that her feet were not so free. One of her ankles had been cuffed to the cot that had also been bolted down to the floor using strips of plywood and eye hooks. Upon further inspection she could see that the planks had been drilled down firmly into the cement underneath and affixed to the ground by large bolts.

All of her strength drained from her body from the depressing find. She would have to think of something else. Some other way to escape and get to the man who needed her. The man she loved.

**Mistaken Identity **

**Chapter 25**

_**Inside Booth's cell . . .**_

The filthy environment, combined with the years of built up dust that flowed through the air whenever anything was moved or disrupted – resulted in plethora of germs that drifted worked their way into his wounds. Lexi had covered his chest and head wounds, but how well? Booth didn't know or care at the moment. His leg had been re-set though the trio had left without even attempting to clean up the newly flowing blood from the wound that was now and inflamed and red, warm to the touch.

Booth knew that he was alternating between stages of alertness and delirium. He could tell he was now the lucky recipient of a low grade fever as his body also alternated between feeling like he was going to melt from the heat, to shivering with chills. '_How did he let himself get into this mess?'_ He thought.

_**2:00 PM: Inside what used to be the main office of the warehouse . . . **_

"Alright everyone – I need you to listen closely because I will only say this once!" came the angry warning from William Burton or the "Big Guy" as they all secretly called him. "I have had to alter my original plan because of . . . well, let's just say that Agent Booth is to blame and leave it at that."

"Now initially as you know, we had planned to fit the ankle tracking device on our very special agent – and keep him in line by threatening to bring harm to his loved ones and colleagues. I must admit that I am even more excited about my new strategy since I feel it will ultimately be even more successful to our mission, than the initial plan! Now that we have added the lovely Ms. Brennan to our . . . uh, overnight guests – she will now be the one to receive the new 'accessory' on her own shapely leg. I am sure she will be even more cooperative that the stubborn G-man in the long run."

Lexi's mind was racing, she felt sexually charged in knowing that Booth's true love was now under the same roof. It added a new level of excitement as she planned to not only take full advantage of having over 6 feet of handsome and sexy Booth trapped to a bed, but now she could taunt the hated scientist as well – she hoped there would be a time when they would both be in the same room so she could manhandle the agent while the woman who had ownership of his heart had no choice but to watch. '_Awww yes, this was going to be fun_!' she thought, hoping she could keep her boss from finding out.

Burton had paused to look around and gauge everyone's reaction and after seeing excitement within _all_ of their eyes, he continued. His team knew better than to interrupt him with questions until he announced that they were free to do so.

"The added benefit of this new plan, at least for me anyway – is that I can keep Agent Booth around so I can continue to uh . . . keep him in line so to speak. I still have some more information I need to get out of him – I still want to know how the hell he escaped last time when we had gone so far as to put him miles out to sea for F***' sake

After losing control of his temper – which they all noticed happened almost every time he even spoke about the FBI agent, he stopped his rant and smiled - a sinister and evil leer that could only mean bad things. His team of three awaited nervously for him to either continue, or to dismiss them.

Dismissal was not to be - not until an entire hour had gone by and Burton had described his new plan in detail and then divided some specific duties amongst them.

_**Brennan's Cell . . .**_

Brennan was slowly regaining her energy. The drugs were finally wearing off more and more while she continued to scour the room with her eyes in search of anything that she could reach to help her get out of the cuffs they had used to entrap her hands and affix her ankle to the bed. Or if she could find a way to disassemble the cot! She laid back to take a moment to rest, her body still quickly fatigued from the hours of drug induced slumber she had recently awoken from. She had to find him – she had to see for herself that he was alright.

She had already noticed there were no windows in the room, so the only way in or out was through the door. She decided it would be best if she saved her energy and rested so she could be ready when the time came to demand to see her partner. She remained in her prone position on the cot and listened. She listened for any sounds that might tell her where they were, or for voices that she might be able to recognize since she had never seen her captors due to the bag over her head.

**Gargage Level P1 - Jeffersonian . . .**

After leaving the security office on the P1 level of the garage, Angela, Hodgins, Wendell, Sweets and Cam. Cam had called in some of the other Interns and put them to work on other duties that Cam's primary team could not be bothered with. None of the other interns had been informed as to Booth's disappearance – nor would they be informed of Brennan's.

Officer Barker had by this time already noticed that the video feed from the camera located by the North end elevators was a little cloudier than the other feeds – not knowing if there was a connection or not, he shared that information with Angela. The group immediately exited the small office and headed toward the area he had alerted them to.

They looked like a classier version of the Fantastic Four as they spread out a few feet from each other and began walk to the opposite end of the parking structure. They formed this odd line up so they could search the area as the walked, but not be too far apart as to risk missing anything. They kept eye out for any evidence that would tell them where Brennan had been taken from and whether or not she had been injured in the process. They had learned this process from Booth whenever any of them were required to report to the scene of a crime. All of them had the same sinking feeling as when they investigated Booth's crime scene. None of them had missed the irony that they had both been taken from the same garage. They each wondered silently if there was any significance to that, or if it was a non-essential coincidence.

Once they arrived at the appropriate destination, Hodgins walked over the where the camera was positioned high above them in the corner. It was aimed to cover the elevators as well as parts of the surrounding garage/

But then Hodgins spotted a shimmer out of the corner of his eye, upon further inspection he could detect a thin and shiny film that covered the entire camera and base. Looking at the cement ground directly underneath the camera, he could easily make out a slightly darker area of cement that looked as though something had dripped or spilled on the spot. Squatting down he ran his finger lightly across the slightly sticky area. It didn't take a genius like Dr. Brennan, to figure out what had been done. "Hey! Everyone – come over here – I think I got somethin'!" he hollered.

Once the others gathered around, Hodgins explained. "I think I know why the video feed from this camera was the only feed that was coming across a little foggy. This had to be where they nabbed her." He said as he looked back and forth between the camera and the elevators.

"Hodgins - speak! What are you saying? Tell me what you know?!" Cam demanded him to get on with it.

"See here? See this wet and sticky spot underneath the camera? Well, I would bet my Porche' that the people who abducted Dr. Brennan, were the very same pros that nabbed Booth! I know this because there is a foam that is widely used in crimes where a video camera needs to be taken out of use temporarily but without alerting suspicions from the people monitoring the feed. Everyone knows that it's rare that anyone actually monitors every second of video feed – usually security teams and such only half ass glance at the monitors now and then, right?"

"Hodgins sweetie – just get to the point – please!" Angela begged.

"Okay okay sorry, I'm just really excited because this is a big clue! So this foam is not easily obtained, similar to the explosive devices used on the car when they abducted Booth, only professional criminals with a lot of money, can afford to even get this stuff. They spray it on the cameras and it stays thick and held in place for about ten minutes and then it dissolves leaving barely any residue behind. Many times investigators miss it because it's usually completely gone by the time anyone checks. But these guys must have sprayed too much of it on because it not only left enough behind for us to test and save as evidence – but it left enough of a film on the camera lense that the video feed is still a little cloudy. Now once we do find where they are keeping B & Dr. B – we can find the canister of foam and tie it back to the scene of the crime!" he concluded, wearing a smile from ear to ear over his discovery.

"That's awesome Hodgins!" Sweets was smiling just as big because this was also helping in Sweet's profile of the criminals since he felt that they obviously screwed up by spraying too much on, and hence leaving traceable evidence, and that told Sweets that these guys were over zealous and acted impulsively - without caution. But his smile quickly disintegrated as he realized that aside from the evidence provided by this overzealous act – those same characteristics were also quite dangerous as that also meant that they would act before thinking in other instances as well. Such as when provoked, they would be more likely to attack first and ask questions later – if ever. This type of personality was almost sociopathic in nature and this type of criminal typically has such an arrogance about them that they felt they were above the law and would never be caught.

When he had come across this type of behavior on previous cases he had done profiles for, the criminals showed no remorse for their actions no matter how severe they may be. This only strengthened Sweet's initial theory that they were dealing with a group of very unstable and impulsive individuals who would place Brennan and Booth in more danger of injury or death, than any other personality type he could have chosen.

If he had to find one positive among these very negative factors, it would be that criminals that fit this particular profile almost always made a mistake at some point. A mistake brought on by their own arrogance, or from one of their many impulsive and unthinking actions.

_**Booth's Cell . . .**_

Booth awoke slowly but with an overwhelming sense of uneasiness. He had no idea what was behind the bad feeling in his gut, but he didn't like it. He just had a bad feeling that things had either already become worse – or they were about to.

His leg had finally become somewhat numb which on one hand was a relief, but on the other, he knew that was not a good sign. He raised his head up to try once again to come up with a plan, but knowing he had no way of breaking free from the cuffs that bound his hands and the ropes that bound his feet, he had to formulate a plan of another sort. If he could somehow get that woman back in here, perhaps he could convince her that he wanted to do more than just let her touch him – he swallowed back the bile that threatened to introduce itself to his mouth – and then he could try to get her turned on enough to want to free his hands, then he could undo his feet himself after getting her in a choke hold until she passed out.

The door to his room/cell opened up, and almost as if she had read his mind . . . Lexi walked in.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**Dang – yet another cliffhanger. I wanted to keep going but that's a great place to stop. I am already partially through the next chapter so I will update as soon as I can. **__**Enjoy and please keep the awesome number of reviews coming! Thank you all for doing that, I love to hear what your favorite parts and and such!**_


	26. The Power Of Seduction

_**Thank you once again for all of the amazing reviews and alerts, etc.! Please keep them coming as they really do help motivate me to update faster – even though it's still taking too long – I know. :-) I will fix any missed errors later as usual since I want to get it posted for you!**_

_**Previously On Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_If he could somehow get that woman back in here, perhaps he could convince her that he wanted to do more than just let her touch him – he swallowed back the bile that threatened to introduce itself to his mouth – and then if he could get her turned on enough to free his hands, then he could undo his feet himself after getting her in a choke hold until she passed out._

_The door to his room/cell opened up, and almost as if she had read his mind, Lexi walked in._

**Mistaken Identity **

**Chapter 26**

As Booth looked towards the door, his heart dropped into his stomach once he saw the familiar silhouette of Lexi. He knew what he had to do and it still made him sick if he thought about it at all. It was going to be like when he was child and had been forced to eat his most hated vegetable in the world – Brussels sprouts, where he would end up having to just close his eyes and pretend it was his favorite food - pizza! Then he would rinse it down with ice cold milk, sometimes even swallowing them whole!

But in this scenario Lexi was the hated brussel sprouts and Bones - was his pizza! The milk would essentially be his freedom and hence Brennan's safety.

"I was wondering when you would be back" he said to her, "I hate to admit this but, I missed your TLC." he hoped that she didn't see how flushed he was from the fever he knew was getting higher. His voice sounded weak even to him but he knew he had to pull out some extra strength from within, if her were going to escape and get to Brennan. His adrenaline was rising just from the anticipation of what he was going to have to do to make it happen.

He forced himself to flirt with her in hopes that she would take the bait.

Then just to make sure it was working, he added, "You know, you really are too good for him. You do know that don't you Lexi?" he knew that psychologically, the more he said her first name, regardless of if it was her real name or not – then the faster she would feel some sort of bond between them.

"Well, maybe I am but – maybe he is what I deserve." came her surprising reply. "Women like me don't get a second glance from men like you." She added.

"Well I'm lookin'_ now s_o that can't be completely true." His voice was still quaking slightly from pain and exhaustion, but he had to forge through. He eyed her warily as she did the same to him. Her long legs bringing her closer to his cot where she finally seated herself on the edge of the mattress and looked him dead in the eye. "You think you can fool me that easily Agent Booth? Hmmm? You think for one minute I would believe that you could find me so attractive that you would just forget all about that – braniac scientist with the looks of a Greek Goddess that you usually have on your arm?"

"No-o I don't expect you to believe that - nor am I trying to fool you. Hey believe me, I'm as surprised as anyone at how much I enjoyed your . . ." he paused, struggling to complete the lie, "your touch.

I also never said anything about leaving for you - haven't you ever heard to old expression - 'have you cake and eat it too'? Huh? I mean how is she going to know?" as he said the last part he made sure to look her up and down, trying hard to feign enjoyment when in reality, he felt nothing.

Lexi leaned down further, one of her hands roaming freely across his chest through his still unbuttoned shirt. She got within inches of his lips before speaking. "Yeah? Well she might never find out - but if the big guy did, we'd both be dead! Although I must admit, your suggestion is something I have fantasized about at least a dozen times since we first brought you here. But hell, you aren't even up to doing anything with these injuries – especially that leg!"

"You'd be surprised." He replied, "Besides, who's to say I was planning on doing all the work? I mean that would be a little hard seeing as I am trussed up like a Christmas turkey. Being bound like this I won't even be allowed the pleasure of letting my hands do amazing things to that body you keep rubbing against me." he then winked at her to continue with his flirtatious act, although his still throbbing head did not appreciate the action and fired back with more throbbing pain.

"So where is the – big guy – as you call him? Is he in the vicinity now?"

"No, no, he's not. Hell I never know where he is are you kidding me? He only comes to me when HE needs something from me . . . and we all know what _that_ is." She responded, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well then, why not take care of your own needs for a change" Booth asked, he knew he was treading tough waters with this approach and that his plan could completely backfire on him if she wouldn't release at least one of his hands first. "What I wouldn't give to just touch you right now – feel your skin and, pleasure you like no one has before." He poured it on thick, knowing that he had to get her hot and bothered enough to make a mistake - like releasing one of his hands. He had to get her to the point where lust took over her brain and caused her to shift her focus.

'Ahhh. . .' Booth thought, '_I think it's working, she won't be able to resist removing one of my cuffs after that little comment!' _he had to force himself not to smirk in satisfaction of his plan – it was definitely getting closer to reality.

_**Back in Brennan's Cell . . .**_

Struggling and then resting, struggling and resting, so became her pattern of activity as she tried to work herself free from the bed by doing anything she could to loosen the various parts of the cot that held onto the handcuffs that bound her to the bed. Why had no one come for her, what was their plan? She had a million questions as her mind wandered back and forth from trying to find ways to escape, to wondering how Booth was doing, to wondering how far her team had gotten with the evidence they had most likely uncovered after they realized that she was missing.

'_Who would their kidnapper call, now that she was also captive?_' her thoughts were lost as she became more and more sleepy having exhausted herself body and mind until she slowly slipped into a fitful sleep.

_**District of Columbia's High Security State Penitentiary . . .**_

In the absence of their usual fearless leaders so to speak, Brennan and Booth, Cam, Lance Sweets, Angela and the rest of the squints all banded together until they formulated a plan. Or rather, _part _of a plan. They started thinking like Booth usually did when he was hanging around the lab while working on a case, he sometimes described his theories out loud – not speaking TO anyone really, merely talking out loud as if to sound out each theory until one of them stood out among the rest.

In doing this he unknowingly taught the eavesdropping lab rats more than they had realized until they all started discussing all the possible theories surrounding Booth's and then Dr. Brennan's disappearance.

Once they had narrowed down the theories, they realized the all kept pointing to Attorney Heather Taffet and the whole 'Gravedigger' disaster. They all agreed that the next step should be to have Sweets arrange to meet with Heather Taffet under the guise of doing a psychological profile for the Prosecuting Attorney, and in essence he would be doing a profile of her – but more so to determine whether she had help when she had committed all of the crimes and murders that fell under the 'gravedigger' persona.

They also were hoping to get her to trip up and spill details such as names, places or anything else that would help them get closer to figuring out who was holding their friends and more importantly – _where_ they were holding them.

"So Ms. Taffet," Sweets began, "I need to inform you that the voice recorder on the table here, is going to record our entire conversation. Do you have any problem with that?"

"No, I don't give a rat's ass – just get on with it. According to my Attorney, I apparently don't have a choice about much of anything lately, especially this . . . evaluation - or whatever you are calling it!" She retorted, still housing the same angry bitterness in her heart as she had when they had been interrogating her when Booth was missing the first time. "So, where's Superman? I thought he never let you go anywhere by yourself." She questioned, knowing that Booth usually accompanied the frail looking Psychologist, mainly to assure his safety more than anything else.

"When you say Superman, I assume you are referring to Agent Booth and well, he is not allowed to be here since as you know, he was one of your victims. Why, do you still have feelings of resentment towards him Ms. Taffet? Hmmm? Feelings that make you wish you could go after him again and hopefully succeed in killing him if you had another crack at it?"

"Ohhh-nooo, you are not going to trap me that easily Dr. Sweets. You think I am honestly going to admit to wanting to kill the man? Yeah well, that's not gonna happen. Next question."

"Okay," Sweets replied, moving on. "So tell me again, just how did you, a five foot four petite female, actually succeed in not only somehow pulling the over six foot tall, 193 pounds of solid Booth out a window that was 3 feet from the ground, then lift him into a toy submarine and _**then**_ – somehow get him down into the bowels of a massive ship in the middle of the ocean? Because **that** I would like to know!" he stated, then he sat silently waiting for her to reply and hopefully show signs that she was lying.

"Well . . . that is for me to know and you _never _to find out! You honestly think I am going to divulge ANYthing to you? What are you, about 18? Seriously, couldn't they even get me someone that has been all the way through puberty?" she bullied.

"I can assure you Ms. Taffet that I am well beyond -_ puberty _as you say." his face turning slightly pink. "I have more credentials than many of the Pshychologists that are ten years older than me. But I am not the one being evaluated here, so I would appreciate if you would stop trying to change the subject and just answer the questions as they are asked." he said firmly, not backing down or reacting in the way he knew she had hoped for.

"Fine. Did I have help? No, I did not – you know why? Because I NEVER DID IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" she suddenly hollered – causing Sweets to flinch ever so slightly. He _hated _when he flinched!

"Okay now, just calm down. Then would you like me to just remind you of the massive amount of very incriminating and positive evidence that proves that you were indeed involved **100%**!But what you may NOT know Ms. Taffet, is that this same evidence is also what has led us to believe - without a doubt = that you did indeed have help!" he paused before resuming, giving her time for that to sink in.

"So, would you care to revise your answer? Perhaps if I would be able to convince the FBI to either reduce the various charges that have been filed against you, or be lenient on the terms you recieve during sentencing?"

"Do you really think that if I _did_ do this, and if I _did_ have help, that I would rat out anyone who _allegedly_ played a role in committing those crimes? Hmm? Because if you do, then you don't know squat about me!" she practically spat the words out at him.

"Ohhh, en contraire'" Sweets said, utilizing what little French he knew just to add a dramatic flair to his next statement. He wanted to look as cool, calm and collected as Booth always did whenever he interrogated someone.

"But we do Heather, we know more about you than you could ever imagine. Did you know that the Government has files on nearly every one of us? I don't have time to go into that further but just trust me when I say, you're screwed basically. Unless of course you work with myself and the FBI to help us bring in the others"

"And by others - you know, the ones who are perfectly happy with letting you either die in the gas chamber if DC was not against it, or letting you rot in jail for the rest of your life while they all go on living theirs – and committing worse crimes as they go."

"If they are allowed to continue to roam free and commit more murders and other crimes, you will be just as responsible if you did nothing to help stop them"

Then before she could answer, Sweets stood up as he uttered the last few words and started to gather his tape recorder and other items as if he were leaving. Another trick he had learned from Booth.

"Wait!" she said, stopping him in his tracks, "Wait . . . I . . . look, I need to think for a minute – I . . . "

Sweets leaned closer into the space above the small table, silently waiting for her to continue.

Booth laid there waiting to see if Lexi took his offered bait. He could feel the sweat that was lightly trickling down from his face, into the edges of his hair. He was feeling more and more nauseated and he knew it wasn't all coming from his distaste over what he knew he had to do to get out of the cuffs – some of the nausea was from his injuries and worsening infection.

His attention When he noticed her moving closer to his lips as if to kiss him, he had to think fast as he realized he may not have thought this through. "Wait! Uh, no kissing . . . on the lips or face. Only at first, it uh . . . it increases the sexual tension and . . . as hard as it is to do – you have to trust me that it pays off later . . . if you know what I mean." he said, lying.

A leering smile appeared on her face as she pondered his words. "Ahhh, I see. I have heard of people doing that, in fact now that you mention it, Bil-. . . er - the big guy, hardly ever kisses me. But with him I always thought that meant he didn't really care about me and that is was just sex – no foreplay **or** kissing actually, that's his style."

Booth listened to her ramblings and hoped against hope that she didn't put two and two together and realize that was his same reason as well. His love was for Bones, and kissing was just too much of an emotional connection in Booth's mind, so he couldn't allow for that. He just had to get her excited enough to release him – he had to focus on that end goal if he were going to see this through!

He had not missed the fact that she almost slipped and called her boss by his first name. It made Booth realize that she was in love with the man who basically used her for his own enjoyment and for no other reason. _'What a bastard!' _Booth thought, feeling sorry for her once again.

Lexi knew her time with the sexy agent was limited, she immediately began to kiss and lick every other inch of his neck an chest that wasn't bruised or still lighlty bleeding and covered with gauze – not noticing the cringing grimaces that Booth had plastered on his face as he tried to control his own gag reflex in having her all over him.

When he felt her start to undo his new "Cocky" belt buckle, the one that Bones had bought him, his head shot up quickly in shock – too quickly as he yelled out in agony from the blood that rushed to the injured part of his skull. His adrenaline had spiked once his escape plan went into action, causing his body to temporarily cover the pain he had been feeling from head to toe. Now, he wasn't so lucky.

"Oww!" he yelled out before he could stop himself. He opened his eyes and waited for the two visions of Lexi he was now seeing, morphed into one as his dizziness finally subsided.

Lexi however, simply continued with her mission completely removing his belt, then taking the large metal buckle off and setting it next to him. She held the belt in her hands as if she may plan to use it on him. He shuddered to think that she was into that kind of S & M where pain is used to bring pleasure somehow.

"Now don't go hurting yourself already Agent Booth – you will ruin all the fun." then to his relief she dropped the belt to the floor next to the cot, but unfortunately resumed her task and unbuttoned the single button at the top of his expensive slacks. The second her fingers went for the zipper he knew he had to act. He could not let it get any further than this – no way!

"Lexi – wait. Listen, you're killing me here. I told you that you deserved someone to treat YOU right for a change, someone to give you some pleasure and satisfy YOUR needs. I need you to let me do that _**for **_you." he said in the softest most caring voice he could muster.

"Let me show you how a woman _**should**_ be treated Lexi!" he also kept repeating her name, knowing it would make her feel important and loved. He knew that was what she was craving, he knew it would be her 'Achilles heel' as they say.

Her eyes became misted with shimmering unshed tears as she listened to the care in which he spoke to her. She believed him, or at least she _wanted_ to believe him.

"Just release one of my hands, that's all I need to use to take you places that you had no idea you could go." Booth said, he had noticed that they had only bothered to affix his uninjured leg to the bed, knowing he could still use it to kick someone if given the chance, but they left his injured on free, knowing that it would be useless since even moving it a little caused him so much pain. He knew what he was planning was going to be pure agony on his broken limb but at they had splinted the leg and that would help him tremendously. It was his growing weakness that caused him the most concern. Even if he did escape this room, just how far would be be able to get – **that **he did not know.

Lexi wasted no time whatsoever, she reached into her ample cleavage and came back with the key – the key to Booth's own set of cuffs that he had on him when they nabbed him. She slid her body upwards over Booth's and reached up to release one of his wrists - adding her own warning to him while she worked.

"Do not try anything funny Agent Booth – I am not as fragile as I may appear. I have a black belt in Tai Kwon Do as well as other forms of martial arts and hand to hand combat training." Booth turned his head to the side since she was leaning her chest just inches above his face as she reached up to free his hand.

"You need not worry Lexi, I am afraid I am too weak and in too much pain to try anything more strenuous that what we are already doing." he assured her. "In fact I am already almost worn out and we have barely gotten started." he said, struggling not to slur his words since his thoughts still seemed slightly jumbled to his bruised brain.

As she slid back down towards her previous position, she slowly lingered over his face with her lips again just inches away from his skin. Her breath hot on his already fevered face. He had to turn his face back upwards so as not to let her see his distaste.

She had her hands on each of his forearms that were still positioned above his head, then she slowly slid her hands down his arms towards his shoulders, her fingers were featherlight in their journey. She continued with that path until her hands were back resting on his amazing chest. She again began to pepper him with kisses while her hands roamed freely, eventually tightening around his back, pulling their bodies closer to each other.

Booth had let his one free hand, run lightly through the hair on the back of her head and then down across her still clothed back. She sat up and unbuttoned her own shirt to reveal braless flesh underneath, yet not removing her shirt but at least allowing her to press her bare front side down onto Booth's chest as she enjoyed his strong hand that was now rubbing her back and causing her to relax and get heated up even more.

So caught up in the moment was she, that she never even noticed when Booth's hand suddenly moved to the back of her neck where his fingers quickly became like a steel vice. He grabbed her neck so tightly that she almost yelled out in pain - but before she could even react, having been so completely taken by surprise – Booth had already clawed onto the scruff of her neck, similar to how people pick up their cats, he then took a deep breath, knowing the pain his next move would cause him - and then physically twisted his own body in such a way that he was now on top of HER.

"UUGGGHH!" Booth was not able to stifle the loud grunt of pain that he not only jarred his broken leg, but in twisting his body like he had, it had also caused the other leg that was still tied tightly to the bed frame, to also become twisted in a rather unnatural angle to say the least.

Lexi's eyes were wide with shock and fear as she found herself now on her back, with the agent's hand were now in the flash of an eye, pressing and squeezing the front of her neck as he attempted to strangle her.

She scratched and clawed at his hand. Taking some of his flesh and blood along with her, his body was pressed fully against her so that his body weight acted as a barrier preventing her from moving in any way. She was becoming weak from lack of air as she looked directly into his eyes, shocked at her own stupidity in believing that this man could actually care about her in any way, shape or form. But what she saw when she looked into his shiny brown orbs, was not what she had expected.

She saw sadness and regret.

Then moments before losing consciousness completely, she had heard him whisper in her ear saying: _"I'm not going to kill you Lexi, I just have to escape from here and . . . I'm sorry."_

And with that, she passed out.

Booth hated having to do that, it felt even worse than it had when he had been planning it in his head. He also felt worse physically as he had pushed himself beyond where his tolerance would allow for, he felt unsteady and dizzy again as excruciating pain took on a whole new meaning. He acted quickly and freed the one hand that still remained cuffed, Before he had even begun to recover and start moving to free the leg that was still tethered to the bed – the door to his cell was suddenly thrust wide open, slamming loudly against the wall behind it!

Booth was still on top of Lexi, her shirt wide open revealing her bare chest, completely unconscious and unaware of what was going on.

The last thing Booth saw before being knocked out with another solid hit to the back of his head with the butt of a pistol – was the saddened face, the shocked look and beautiful blue of his partner's eyes.

**To Be Continued . . .**

_**Wow I really hope you liked this chapter because so far, it was my favorite to write! Please review and let me know! **_

_**Thank you!**_


	27. Reunited!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay once again, I have been fighting to save my job and then sick for a bit. I hope the contents of this very long tender, fluffy hurt/comfort chapter will more than make up for it!! Enjoy!**

_**Last Time On Mistaken Identity:**_

_He also felt worse physically as he had pushed himself beyond what his highest level of tolerance would allow for- he felt unsteady and dizzy again as excruciating pain took on a whole new meaning. Before he had even begun to recover and start moving to free his other cuffed hand and tied ankle – the door to his cell was suddenly thrust wide open, slamming loudly against the wall behind it!_

_Booth was still on top of Lexi, her shirt wide open revealing her bare chest, completely unconscious and unaware of what was going on._

_The last thing Booth saw before being knocked out with another solid hit to the back of his head with the butt of a pistol – was the saddened face, the shocked look and beautiful blue of his partner's eyes._

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Warehouse – In Booth's Holding Cell (so to speak) . . .**_

"What the hell?!!" shouted Sam as he whipped out a huge hunting knife and used it to cut through the thick rope that held Booth's good leg to the bed frame. The unconscious Booth had ended up laying halfway on top of Lexi after falling forward upon being knocked out.

Once freeing the buff agent, Sam snarled as he kicked Booth the rest of the way off of the bed, and off of Lexi, "Nikolai – secure our new guest to another pipe or the bed or something and help me get Lexi out of here!"

Nik quickly did as he was told , but sympathetically only cuffed one of her wrists, leaving the other one free to tend to her partner. By the time he came over the assist Sam - the more evil of the two men – Nik noticed saw that Sam had already respectfully pulled Lexi's shirt back together, securing it with just two of the small buttons for now, the two men picked up her still unconscious body and started to carry her from the room. Sam jerked to a stop as he couldn't resist releasing his anger further by getting in one more harsh kick directly into Booth's side before exiting the room and pulling the door shut using the same foot that had just savagely bruised the annoying Agent.

Brennan could barely register the sound of the door being locked from the other side, locking her in with the man who appeared to have just been _'getting it on'_ with another woman. The shock and nausea she was now feeling had caught her by surprise since she had never thought herself to be a jealous woman.

But she had no other logical reason for the feelings that were running through her mind and body right now. Feelings that she hadn't ever felt before in all of her life thus far, but she made up her mind not to broach the subject when Booth came back around. She knew him well enough to know that he was loyal to her and would never jeopardize what they had with each other, unless he had some kind of escape plan that he thought could be attributed through winning over the only female in the group of captors.

Her eyes scanned the small room, flashing from one thing to another, alternating from staring wide eyed at the 'Cocky' belt buckle that now lay halfway under the foot of the bed, to then starting at Booth's belt that was laying just a few inches away. From staring at the blood, Booth's blood, that was seemingly everywhere on the dingy sheets that covered the thin mattress, some dried, some fresh, to staring at his bleeding leg.

It took the loud groan of pain from where Booth was laying to shake her from her own thoughts. Suddenly she all but forgot about what they had walked in on, all that mattered now was Booth! She had finally found him, albeit not in the way she had imagined finding him, expecting to be carrying a gun and backed up by half of the FBI – not expecting to also be a hostage also in need of rescue and certainly not expecting to find him with a half naked female!

"Booth!" she half yelled, half whispered – not wanting to alert anyone that he was coming to. Nikolai had re-cuffed her to the bed frame at the foot of the bed, but lucky for her, he had left her hands in front of her and had only cuffed on of her wrists to the bed – probably knowing she would want to help her partner, or perhaps knowing that cuffing one hand left her just as secure as did cuffing both of them. Brennan quickly slid off the cot and onto the floor, now kneeling on the floor on the same side of the bed that Booth had been thrown. The first thing she noticed was his leg, it looked disgusting!

That was one thing about Brennan, she could always handle _bones _without the slightest of problems, but give her a bone or a body that still held soft tissues and muscle and she was as queasy as anyone. She breathed through her nose trying to just calm her senses down, she had to pull it together, she had to help him and she had to help him now!

"Mmnn-aauuuggh" Booth muttered as he struggled to find his way back through the darkened clouds of his mind, suddenly recollecting the shocking site of his breathtaking partner and the horribly compromising position he had been in when he saw her. Instantly he forgot about his injuries and bolted half way up in his failed attempt to rise, "BONES!" he yelled out weakly.

"Booth! Booth oh my gosh! Don't! Don't attempt to get up, please! You need to lay back, I'm coming, I just have . . . to . . ." she was moving between words as she tried to manipulate the position of her cuffed hands to the bed so she could slide further over and get closer to her partner. ". . . get closer . . . to help you." she was overwhelmed with various feelings – she felt excited, relieved, horrified and worried all at the same time!

Booth had no choice but to obey her request and lay back down on the floor, now his body was registering the newly flared up pain. Pain in his leg, pain in his ribs, chest and head. His head had taken just about as much abuse as it was going to take Booth if he had anything to say about it. He knew he would be in trouble if he received even one more blow to his head determined to

As Brennan finally maneuvered herself so that she was as close to him as she could get, she took her one free hand and gently laid it on the one part of his handsome face that wasn't marred by bruising. Her hand jerked immediately off of it's short term post once she felt how hot his skin had become to the touch. He was burning up with fever which clearly signaled a massive infection somewhere inside his body. She so badly wanted to hug him, to throw _both_ of her arms around him in a tight embrace and never let him go! Not knowing how to begin to help him, she just stared at his mangled body from head to toe, taking in the bandages that had been haphazardly placed over still bleeding cuts on his chest, and the concave and bruised portion of his ribcage that showed clear definition where his ribs had suffered some damage. She had already noticed his head, face and leg.

Still unsure of where to begin, she finally decided to take a short break while she figured it out, she then curled up right beside him, laying her head just below his collarbone, but no where near the bleeding cuts. Booth unconsciously lowered his jaw so that it came to rest on the top of Brennan's head. He had already fallen back into semi-consciousness and Brennan quickly followed suit by falling into an almost immediate, exhausted slumber, her delicate petite fingers had found one of his large and strong hands and together their fingers fell into place with each other one by one as they automatically molded together like pieces of a perfectly engineered puzzle.

_**District of Columbia's High Security State Penitentiary . . .**_

Sweets was anxious as hell in the few long minutes he had been waiting while Ms Taffet continued to stall. She had stopped him from leaving by insinuating that she had more to say. Sweets had been overly excited about this interview with a killer – mainly because it made him feel like for once, HE was the secret agent, HE was the one being relied upon to uncover the ominous and elusive facts – and HE would be the one to find a break in the case and come to his friends' rescue, just in the nick of time like his secret hero Booth always did.

But realistically, he knew that this entire situation was almost over his head. He didn't have the training and the years of this type of experience that Booth had, although he had learned a lot in the time he had worked with the top Agent – he still was no where near as good as Booth was at not only reading the body language of the criminals, but also in detecting the lies.

"Okay – just sit . . . back . . .down for a second! You are making me nervous by hovering over me like a damn gargoyle!!" Heather demanded, having pondered the immature Doctor's warning about her being just as guilty by association, if she did nothing to help the FBI capture the rest of the alleged Gravedigger 'gang'.

Sweets ignored her and just rested his hands on the top of the chair he had previously been sitting in, he glared at her from across the table, trying to look more intimidating than his baby face allowed. "No Ms. Taffet – I am afraid our time is up here and you have worn my patience thin so either say what you have to say or, I'm outta here." he mentally cringed at his juvenile use of the term 'outta here' – Booth would never say that in a million years!

"Alright fine, listen I am not at all saying that I had anything to do with what happened to that cocky, arrogant Agent Booth – or anyone else for that matter! But, all I WILL say is that if you were to look closer at say . . . one of my ex-husbands . . that you would_ not_ be wasting your time." and then she grew silent while Sweets continued to observe her just in case she had anything more to add. In doing so he caught a glimpse of an emotion as it briefly fluttered across her facial features and then just as quickly – disappeared. If he had to describe the look that he had just been privy to, he could do so with only one word –_** regret.**_

_**Back Inside The Warehouse . . .**_

Sam and Nik had carried Lexi over to a nearby bench and placed her gently down just as she was starting to slowly come back around. As soon as she saw their faces looking down at her, she bolted upright into a seated position, fueled by pure adrenaline. But before she could speak, Sam had a few choice words of his own to offer.

"Well well well, if it ain't sleeping beauty whom we found trying to rape our prisoner. What gives Lexi, isn't Bill satisfying you enough in the ole' bedroom? You found you just couldn't stop yourself?! Dammit Lexi, you jeopardized our entire operation – just **what** were you thinking?!"

"I . . . I – I don't know Sam – alright?!! I don't know. He pissed me off and said things – he had it coming!" she covered, lying flat out just to save face. Purposely making it seem as though she were going to rape the injured captive. "Don't tell William please! I am fine now, really."

"Yeah, well the only reason we ain't sayin' a thing to him, is because he will be angry at ALL of us! He will tell Nikki and I that we should have kept better tabs on the prisoner and checked on him more often. You are not the only one he takes his anger out Miss Lexi – the only difference is that he uses his fists on us, rather than his Pe-" His last word cut off by a stinging slap across the face coming from Lexi's direction. She knew what he was going to say and she didn't like being laughed at, or being looked at as though she were some kind of whore.

_**Inside Their Prisoner's Cell . . .**_

Brennan was immediately wakened when Booth's body suddenly flinched so drastically, that she felt his torso physically lift up from the floor a few inches, almost causing her head to slide off of his magnificent chest. "Booth!" Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here Booth, look at me. She said trying to calm him down. His eyes were wide with shock and uncertainty and darting frantically from left to right, struggling to wrap his groggy mind around where he was and what was going on.

Her heart broke seeing him like this. She cautiously reached her hand up to touch the opposite side of his face, tugging slowly until he was forced to turn towards her and found himself finally able to focus his eyes on one thing, her own baby blues.

"B-bones?" he said, his voice still slightly wavering and weak. "'S-zat you, really you? I'm hallucinating aren't I? Yeah, that has to be it." he concluded, his injured head and shock causing his mind to play tricks on him, or so he thought.

"Yes Booth, it's really me, and no – you are not hallucinating, well at least not about my being here." she spoke in such a calming manner that he had no choice but to believe her.

"But why-how??"

"Shhh, don't talk Booth you need to reserve your strength if we are gonna get out of here. They captured me, I heard then say something about your not being able to carry out their plan, due to your injuries. I . . . I was so worried about you Booth . . . I -" Booth reached one shaky finger to her lips, "Now it's my turn to get you to stop. I'm fine Bones, just fine. I've been through much worse than this as you know." he soothed her, even though the pain he was feeling right now, actually rivaled any of the past tortures he had endured. But he didn't see the harm in a little white lie if it would ease her mind.

"Okay, but I need to check you out Booth and you have no say in the matter so don't even try to convince me otherwise." she ordered him while sitting up and turning towards him, taking him in from head to toe, cringing and fighting back bile when she got to his broken leg. The busted end of the bone had clearly broken the skin and it was even more obvious that his leg had been crudely set back in place. She had to force her eyes away from the gory sight, she would deal with that later.

"Booth – what exactly did they do to you?!" she asked while hey eyes now seemed to be stuck focusing on the bloody gauze on his chest, scared to remove it and see what other damage their savage kidnapper had inflicted.

"Bones are _you_ okay? I mean, they weren't exactly gentle when they nabbed me, so I assume they used the same . . . aggression when they took _you._"

"I cannot believe you actually think you can avoid my question and just turn the conversation around to focus on me! I am a genius Booth, I can see right through that little ploy a mile away." she said with a grin. He was always the one cheering _her _up and worrying about _her! _But not this time, no way! She thought. Booth's pain seemed to vanish just by the sheer sight of her smile, as he laid back down the rest of the way, letting his head touch the floor, silently giving her his approval to check him out – he knew it was more for her own piece of mind than it was for his health.

Brennan gently peeled back the gauze covering the worst of the knife wounds, she had to wriggle the sticky pad back and forth cautiously since it had become somewhat adhered to the slowly scabbing cuts. She tried hard to keep her facial muscles from cringing, but once she realized that the cuts spelled out the number 13 – all control over her expression was lost completely. Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide.

"Booth, have you seen this? Do you know what that bastard did to you?"

"Bones, it's okay. I know. It's the number 13, he said that is how many victims have died because of his group and he wanted me to know that I hadn't been able to save a damn one of them!" His blood pressure began to rise just thinking about it, Brennan did not miss his increased heart rate and breathing, realizing her error in bringing up the number in the first place. "No, Booth don't. Don't let that son of a bitch make you feel guilty, you cannot save every one Booth and if I had time, I could probably name at least 500 victims you HAVE saved in your lifetime. So please, just stop thinking about it. I am sure you will find some cool tattoo later that you can cover this with." she smiled again, having noticed how he had calmed down so quickly following her earlier grin.

She covered it up again and moved on. She started roaming her fingers across his head starting at the scalp line, feeling for any divots in his skull, or worse, any movement of the skull bone indicating a fractured skull. Just as she thought she wouldn't find anything too bad, she touched on the spot at the very base of his skull just above his neckline. Booth nearly shot through the roof from the pain of her light touch, then groaning in agony at the pain brought on in his ribcage and leg from his jarring movement.

"OUUCH! Jeez Bones! Please keep in mind that my head is NOT attached to one of your skinless corpses that you dissect at the lab! I am still alive last I checked and THAT hurt! He started breathing deeply using his long practiced techniques of dealing with one's pain through controlled breathing. In just under 2 minutes he had it back under control.

"Booth, your skull is slightly fractured – I'm sorry I hurt you more, but it's not the worst fracture I have seen, I don't think it is anything we have to worry too much about right now. It's your leg that worries me more." With that, she started moving closer to his leg and instantly noticed the tensing of Booth's hand as it laid on her leg. He was afraid she was going to hurt him again so he was preparing himself. "Don't worry Booth, I promise, I will warn you first if I so much as plan to touch it, okay?" Booth closed his eyes and then nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I am just going to see if I can peek under the dressing, the blood is still fresh enough that is should not have adhered to the wound like your chest injury." He was amazed this time as he hardly felt a thing. Then again, he knew that wasn't good either, as it could mean that he had lost _all_ feeling in the lower limb, a sign of circulation problems such as a possible clot.

"Booth, this is infected already." she stated as she again had to work hard to control her gag reflex. "But it does look like they at least did a better job at re-setting the bone than I first thought. There is really nothing I can do at this point, we have to get you to a hospital though, you need proper medical treatment Booth."

He chose not to tell her about the numbness, especially after opening his eyes again and seeing the intense frowns of worry on her face. He had to find a way to get them out of there, and fast! But the groggy feeling that kept pulling him back under, was now threatening to take over again and pull him into the land of the unconscious. Brennan noted his heavy eyelids and she too felt like all of the energy and adrenaline had drained right out of her, leaving her sleepy from their absences but also from the after affects of her previous drugging. She gave Booth permission to sleep, telling him she would be right here with him when he woke up and then they could find a way to escape. His eyes were closed and his breathing evened out before she had even finished her statement.

She then laid her head back down onto his chest/shoulder just like before and within seconds she too had succumbed to healing slumber.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this, please keep up with the awesome reviews, I love hearing your feedback! Sorry for any missed errors, I will fix them all I promise. **_


	28. Astragalus Attenuation

_**A/N Sorry sorry sorry sorry!** For the long long time that has gone by since my last update! I promise to make it up to you. One way is that this entire chapter is all Booth and Bones - no other scenes. Just all fluffy hurt/comfort warm fuzzies with a little side of angst! Please ignore any missed errors since I will correct them later as always. I just want to get this posted. Then I promise to update this story again before updating any of my others since you have all been so patient! Thank you for the ongoing awesome reviews as well!!!_

_**Previously On Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_Brennan noted his heavy eyelids and she too felt like all of the energy and adrenaline had drained right out of her, leaving her sleepy from their absences but also from the after affects of her previous drugging. She gave Booth permission to sleep, telling him she would be right here with him when he woke up and then they could find a way to escape. His eyes were closed and his breathing evened out before she had even finished her statement._

_She then laid her head back down onto his chest/shoulder just like before and within seconds she too had succumbed to healing slumber._

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 28**_

When Booth first started to come around, he was still not fully awake as he laid there completely still, eyes closed, he could feel something warm blowing lightly against his neck and a light weight pressing against his shoulder. Finally his eyes began to flutter open as he fought to remember where he was and what was going on. He felt as though he'd been asleep for days and his brain didn't seem to be cooperating with him as he continued to struggle with his memory.

Once his eyes were completely open, he looked down to see where the warm air was coming from as the confused expression on his face blossomed into a full out smile when he realized with excitement that it was merely the light breathing of his partner – not only his partner in work but hopefully, his partner in life. But then just as suddenly as he started thinking about Bones and dreams of spending their future together, those thoughts were pushed aside by the sudden realization of where they were and the eminent danger they were in.

As he took in her peaceful and gorgeous face he felt as though his heart was going to burst from the complete love that filled his very being. '_God she is beautiful'_, he thought.

Then his body involuntarily shuddered either from the cold ground that he had been laying on for who knew how many hours, or from the fear of any harm coming to her, but that light shiver that ran through his entire body had caused just enough movement to awaken his dozing partner.

"B-Booth?" she called out for him, he voice and mind still slightly groggy. Then as her own thoughts became more clear and her own memory woke back up – she jerked upwards so she was now sitting in an upright position as her eyes quickly scanned Booth from head to toe as if hoping that all of his injuries were part of some horrible nightmare and that now that she was awake she would see that he was fine.

Booth watched her and saw the visible slump of her shoulders as reality hit her like a brick. "Bones, what? What is it?" he asked, reaching up to place his hand on the small of her back, pressing it against her in a show of his support. "What's wrong?"

She turned her head and just looked at him with her large blue eyes, eyes that were now moist with tears that were on the verge of spilling out. "Booth – I . . ." her lower lip began to tremble ever so slightly as she fought to control herself. She hated to show vulnerability, even to Booth. She hated when she couldn't stop herself from crying just like she couldn't now.

"Bones what is it, you're scaring me." Booth asked her again, his voice nearly faltering with concern.

"Sorry Booth. I'm . . . I'm – so – sorry." she said through the veil of tears that had begun to run all the way down to her chin. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you before they hurt you again. I'm sorry you have to suffer any more injuries and pain when you have already been through so much." it was almost too much for her to bare. She would have rather she herself had been severely injured rather than see Booth go through so much as a broken toe since the pain of seeing his suffering was worse than any physical pain she could ever endure!

"Heeyyy, come onnn Bo-ones – you know I've been through worse than this? Pffff – this is nothing!" he said as he purposely tried to sound strong and pain free even though his head felt as though his brain was trying to punch it's way through the ivory wall of his skull.

"It doesn't matter Booth, it doesn't matter what you may or may not have been through worse! I can't take seeing you like this it – it." she paused as the words became stuck in her throat. "It's too much." she finally finished her statement.

"Look at me Bones, please just take a deep breath and look in my eyes." he said as he gently placed his fingers under her chin and manually turned her face towards his own. "Okay now listen, I – am – going - to – be – fiiine. Okay? Really. Now let's just focus on getting out of here." he proposed.

"In fact, if it will make you feel better then . . . I will-ll . . .I'll let you check out my leg again. Then you will see for yourself that everything – is fine – that I am fine." he added. He didn't want to alarm her and tell her that the numbness was worse since he had awakened from their impromptu nap. He could no longer feel his leg from the knee down.

Brennan immediately detected a pause in Booth's statement when he mentioned his leg, she had obviously spent too much time with him because she was picking up some of his qualities to detect when someone is lying.

"Booth there is something you are leaving out, about your leg. What is it? What's wrong?" she didn't even attempt to hide the alarm and worry in her voice.

:No, nothing Bones. You are just getting paranoid. I just thought you would probably demand to check me out from head to toe again so I thought I would throw you a bone. Pun intended." he said as he grinned, hoping his humor would distract her. He knew that she felt best when she had established some kind of control over a situation. He knew this would be the key in getting her to move past her worry. A smile so light one could have easily missed it, appeared on her face. "Well, okay I guess so." she answered him and kept it to herself that she was onto what he was doing. He wanted to keep her distracted. She knew he hated to be fussed over, to Booth she knew it made him feel weak some how – vulnerable, and he _detested_ feeling that way.

She decided to humor him right back since after all, she was actually eager to check his leg out since it was clearly his most worrisome injury. If he figured he could use his injuries to distract her, then two could play that game! She would use his own trickery against him because now he just unknowingly gave her free reign to do whatever she needed to do to take care of him – even if it meant re-splinting his leg if she felt the bones were not aligned properly, she thought they had but she also knew the drastic swelling made it impossible to know for sure. But she had an idea as to how she could check his circulation and how much feeling he still had in his foot – all of that would tell her for certain if it had been set properly - after all, no one knew bones like she did!

"Okay then Booth, I will do just that. But just remember, if you start to get the urge to give me any trouble or stop me at any point – I will not hesitate to remind you that you gave me free reign to do whatever I need to do to fix your leg up to my satisfaction." she had to fight to contain the smirk that was threatening to appear on her face, it gave her a surprising amount of satisfaction to have this new control over him – albeit temporarily.

"Well . . . hold on now I – I don't know that I said all _tha-at . . . _um-er . . . I believe I said CHECK my leg out, I do not believe the words _'free reign_' ever escaped my lips." he was getting nervous now. This time it was Booth who realized what _Bones_ was doing - and he didn't like it one bit. '_Damn, why did I have to go and get hooked up with flippin __**genius?**_!' he thought wryly.

But it was too late! By the time he finished that thought, she had already pulled aside his ripped pant leg and was studying it like she was assessing a skull from one of their murder victims corpses!

"Eeewww, Booth I do not like how this is looking, I don't like it at all." she barely whispered, so deep in focus. She decided not to tell him what she was about to do, she planned to just check him for any of the possible complications she knew a fracture of the tibia could produce, especially an open fracture. She proceeded to pinch him with her long fingernails on a part of his skin that was not red and inflamed, Her heart sank when the move elicited no reaction whatsoever from Booth whatsoever, She then ran her fingernail lightly down the bottom of his shoeless foot, a gesture that normally would have caused him to flinch just as most people would have since that area was know to be sensitive, plus in Booth's case she knew firsthand that he was ticklish – especially when it came to his feet. A trait he hated since he felt it just wasn't manly.

But again . . . nothing. Booth hadn't reacted at all. She knew this was not a good sign. She also knew how tricky resetting the tibia could be since it was a relatively long and slender bone. She hadn't noticed how intensely Booth had been observing her face, in his reclined position it was hard for him to see what she was doing to his leg, but Booth was the best as reading people, especially by monitoring their facial expressions.

"What is it Bones? What's wrong?" he asked, stoic and monotone.

"Uhm, well . . . okay I need to know how much pain or feeling in general you have in your leg Booth – and don't try to pacify me by saying it's fine."

Booth weighed his options. On one hand he should risk her being angry later and lie to her now so she would not worry. On the other hand if he lied to her and found out later that he could either lose his leg or have unrepairable damage and that there had been something she could have done to fix him – then he would never forgive himself, nor would she.

"Okay okay, well it . . . it doesn't. . . it doesn't feel right I guess. It had been slowly going numb before they brought you in here - and ever since I woke up few minutes ago, I - well I can't really feel it at all." he saw her frowning more with every word.

"Hey, I thought that was a _good_ thing! I mean it sure makes the pain less overwhelming, now I just have a really bad ache deep down inside – other than that it's probably just from the angle my leg was in while we slept . . . right?"

Brennan continued frowning, wishing she could agree with his explanation, but also knowing his tendency to withhold vital facts about his health just to keep her from worrying. "No Booth, I'm afraid not. Your leg should not be numb – at all. There are a lot of complications that can occur with a bad break to this part of the leg. It's also very hard to realign without the luxury of an X-ray and due to the - it can lead to attenuation of the astragalus – severe infiltration of bacillus into the osseous matter . . ."

"Bones! Please would you just STOP?!" he stopped her mid-sentence, unable to follow her any longer and not understanding a word of what she was saying – as usual!

Oh, I am sorry Booth. I can get caught up sometime and forget that I am not in the lab. What all of that meant was that infection can set into the ossein the. . . sorry, the _**bone**_, the cartilage and even the knee joint if we are not careful. It is nearly impossible to be sure the bone is realigned properly due to all of the inflama- the swelling that had occurred. We really need to get you out of here and treated properly!" she concluded.

Booth absorbed the news and was now admittedly more worried himself. "Thanks Bones, I appreciate your being candid about this and for uh, dummy-ing down your diagnosis for me." he teased, hoping to distract her from the worry that had crept over her entire porcelain like face like an eclipse. "Okay now then let's make some kind of plan of attack then – I don't know about you but broken leg or not, I am getting really tired of being held prisoner by this psycho! Were you able to see or hear anything since you have been here Bones?"

Brennan didn't answer immediately because she was still mesmerized by his leg, She was deep in thought over what she could use to better wrap and splint his leg so if they were able to make a run for it, he would at least be able to go a short distance.

"Hello? Earth to Bones." he announced.

"Wha- oh, sorry. What? What do you mean – _Earth to Bones_? What does our planet have to do with me?!"

That was it, Booth couldn't even begin to contain his laughter over her inept ability to understand the most commonly used cliche's! His ribcage throbbed and his head screamed at him to cease and desist with the laughter, it had definitely caused his pain levels to spike to new heights – but, he didn't care right now. He just loved her more with every naive little incident they experienced together. He was sometimes at a loss to explain how a genius like herself, could be so clueless when it came to matters involving any kind of common sense, or popular idioms.

"Booth you really shouldn't be exerting yourself like that. Laughing is going to really strain your ribcage and not to mention your concussion." she was not sure what he was even laughing about in the first place, after all HE was the one who was not making any sense.

"Aahh Bones, have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asked her while he finally gained some control of his earlier laughing fit.

Brennan just rolled her eyes and smiled back at him, he was simply going crazy from being stuck here, injured and sleep deprived she finally deduced. Then grabbing Booth's discarded belt that was laying nearby, she ignored his silliness and went right back to focusing on her task of stabilizing his leg a little better. Booth dozed fitfully while she completed her work, finally satisfied that it was wrapped as well as it could be under the circumstances. She had also cleaned it as well as she could using a water bottle she found rolling underneath the cot, most likely dropped by the woman Lexi at some point.

Then they were both shocked to full attention and in Booth's case, jolted awake, as the door slammed open once again hitting the wall behind it with a loud bang!

"Okay little Miss Temperance Brennan, it's time to get fitted for some new jewelry!" Sam announced as he leaned down to grab her by the arm. "It's time to see how good of an actress you are! Now come with me."

Booth shot up to a sitting position, pissed that his leg was keeping him from getting up and kicking the man's ass! "LEAVE – HER – ALONE!" he demanded, "Take me instead! She is NOT a good actress – trust me, **I** know!" he shouted, thinking back to the Gormagon disaster when they had purposely set a trap for the murdering cannibal and almost got killed by a bomb due to Brennan's overacting.

Nik, who had come in just behind Sam, reached down and punched Booth across the face with a fierce right hook, the action caused the concussed brain inside Booth's cracked skull to ricochet inside – he felt like it had literally bounced against the inside of his skull.

The result was a complete knockout as Booth's body dropped lifelessly back down to the floor completely unconscious. When he finally came back around some twenty minutes later, Bones was gone.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

**Thanks for reading and I hope you will review as well. I thank you! See facts below.**

_**Dangerous conditions associated with tibial fractures include:**_

_A missed torn artery, increased pressure in the tightly-restrictive compartments of the lower leg (compartment syndrome)._

_Injury to the peroneal nerve, which leads to a foot drop, or inability to lift the toes of the foot, while walking. _

_The pressure syndrome can lead to the severe restriction of oxygen to muscles and nerves below the fracture, and eventually gangrene, or even amputation or death. _

_Infections that get into the tibia, e__**specially from open wounds over the fracture**__, can be extremely resistant to treatment. _

_Fractures of the tibia are a virtual minefield of things that can go wrong. Casts that are applied may compromise circulation in the lower leg, and may compound the effects of the occasional compartment syndrome._


	29. Separation Anxiety

**IMPORTANT MSG FROM AUTHOR:**

**I screwed up while fixing a few errors in past chapters and lost Ch 29 completely. I wrote that approx a year ago I think so this sucks! :-) I have to try to re-write it from a very shody memory. Hang tight if anyone is just reading this story for the first time.**

**I am working fast to get this chapter back up!**

**Thank you for your patience. :-)**

**BnBFanatic**


	30. Escape Attempt

_**SORRY FOR DELAYED UPDATE! I apologize, I explain part of the delay at end of this chapter, but my RL is also part of the issue. Please read and please review :-)**_

_**Previously On Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_Fifteen minutes later Nik and Lexi had managed to uncuff Brennan long enough to slip her arms into the shirt Lexi brought in for her. It was slightly large for Brennan's petite frame but they felt it was a close enough fit that no one would notice. They knew she would don a lab coat anyway when she got the the Jeffersonian. They rigged her up completely, covered her face and nose with a tight blindfold and proceeded to lead her blindly to the van. She already missed having Booth in her presence, he provided her with a safe and warm feeling whenever he was near. Now she just felt cold, and alone._

_**~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~**_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~**_

_**Not Far From The Jeffersoian Institute – **_

Sam and Lexi were the lucky duo tasked with taking Brennan back to the Jeffersonian. They had parked the van a block away knowing that the closer they got, the more their odds of being captured on video surveillance cameras would be. Lexi hopped up into the back of the van where their prisoner sat on the floor of the van. Lexi removed her blindfold and reminder her once again that should they hear anything through her microphone, that they think in any way is some kind of hint or warning - that Booth would suffer for it - even if it wasn't a warning and yet they took it as one, Brennan knew they would take full advantage of the opportunity to inflict harm on her partner. Lexi also reminded her that her own Jeffersonian team was also at risk of being harmed due to some precariously placed explosives that had been planted by someone on the inside - someone who was secretly working for the Gravedigger leader, Bill.

Untying the scientist's hands Lexi pulled out a small calier weapon and pressed it firmly against Brennan's side. "You will walk closely in front of me where I will keep this gun trained on your back, right where your spine is, now I am a very good shot so I cannot imagine what a bullet to that part of the back would do to one's spine. As she led Brennan out of the van that she now could see was parked in an alleyway, Sam had come around to help monitor the situation and help cover the view of the two women as Lexi got into positon behind Brennan where she pulled out a newspaper from a stack of them sitting in the back of the van, she positioned it so that her gun was hidden beneath the paper and as Sam stepped aside, they headed off.

You will walk just a couple of feet in front of me until we get close to that newspaper stand over there. Once we get there I will stop to buy a paper while you continue the few steps to the main entrance of your building. Understand?" Brennan nodded, reaching slowly up to smooth down her hair and make herself more presentable. Of course she wasn't goin to try anything, if something happened to HER, Booth wouldn't stand a chance.

_**Angela's Office . . .**_

Angela was standing in front of her 'Angelator' where she was working on creating a 3-D image of the interior of the storage locker where the Gravedigger had stored all of their weapons and other key pieces of evidence. Angela's job was to create an exact replica of the room based on photographs taken at the scene as well as the full police reports and inventory list of all of the items that were found there.

So focused on getting her data input perfectly, she hadn't heard the soft steps of a visitor entering her office just behind her. Then she heard the familiar and sorely missed voice of her friend.

"Angela?"

She immediately spun around at the sound of her own name and started squealing loudly in delight.

"OH MY GOD! BREN! It's you! Sweetie where the hell have you been? Is Booth with you? Oh my God we've been SOOO worried about you guys!" Angela continued with her nervous and rambling outburst not realizing she hadn't given her friend a chance to actually answer _any_ of her questions as she fired one right after another without so much as a breath in between.

"Shhh, Ang please. Not so loud!" Brennan begged her. "Please don't ask me too many questions right now, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I need you to show me all of the evidence you have so far against the Gravedigger. Booth's life may depend on it Ang." she explained.

The last sentence caused the smile to immediately disappear from Angela's face as she realized that Booth was not with Brennan after all. "What? Sweetie I'm so sorry, I had no idea – I just assumed that whomever had you guys had let you both go. I thought he was just still parking his SUV or something. Are you alright?" Angela inquired with concern as she finally took a moment to take a good look at her long time friend – not liking what she saw. "Brennan, what happened to you? First of all you look too thin, second you look like you haven't slept in days, and third, you seem nervous and that's not like you."

"Angela again I must ask you not to ask me too many questions right now, we have a lot of work to do if we are going to get Booth back alive. I need you to just trust me – please. Can you do that?"

"Of course, yes – yes of course." she repeated, "Just tell me what you need, you know you can always count on me Bren – always! First though, you need to be checked out by the in-house medic! Sweetie you look like you've been through hell and we all know you were injured when you were taken in the parking garage."

Brennan couldn't hide the worried expression on her face, she was so fearful that she might unknowingly mention something that could be construed by her captor's – as a warning or signal. She knew she had to pull it together or this could go horribly wrong. "Ang, I know you are being a good and concerned friend – you always are, but I need to focus on finding Booth now so please, just humor me and let me work first. I promise, I will agree to a full check up afterwards. We just can't spare the time right now! Booth's life depends on it."

After Angela caved in, instantly detecting the immense worry and fear that her best friend was obviously feeling, she nodded her head and then quickly followed Brennan whom had already turned and started making her way toward the main lab. Angela had to run just to catch up to her.

_**Warehouse . .**_ .

Booth had no idea he had passed out again, nor did he know how long he was out this time. He awoke feeling disoriented and sore, especially his leg which now felt like it was on fire. ~ '_Well I guess Bones was able to reset my leg right. It's sure not numb anymore_.' ~ he thought to himself, he almost missed the numb leg he had been stuck with before, at least it didn't hurt.

He slowly pulled himself upright and after pulling strength from deep within, strength he didn't think he had left at this point, he was finally able to pull himself up onto the bed, then dropping back to the pillow he collapsed in a heap, sweat beading on his brow and upper lip from the painful exertion. He was anxious with worry – where had they taken her, was it her turn to be tortured. Then his cloudy memories started to resurface.

~ 'Oh yeah, the Jeffersonian.' ~ he thought as he recalled the conversation about Brennan being a bad actress. He had joked about it at the time but he also knew that when his life was in danger and her performance was critical to his survival, he knew she would step it up and give the performance of her life. He decided he had had enough of this! He was tired of this room, tired of the abusive treatment from the screwed up criminals., and tired of not doing anything to try to escape or get some answers of his own.

He hoisted himself up from the bed, pausing once he was upright until the room stopped spinning. As soon as he felt more stable on his one foot that had to support all of him, he hopped forward once, that's all he needed to get to the closest wall not far from the door. The movement jarred his injured leg badly enough that he had to bite on his lip hard enough to draw blood just to keep from yelling out. For a brief moment he thought for sure he was going to pass out again from the nausea and dizziness that took over. He now realized that his concussion was also rearing it's ugly head just from the long hop he had just taken, causing his already bruised brain to shake inside the confines of his skull.

Breathing deeply through his nose, he focused on calming himself and breathing through the pain. Then once it was back to the previous reduced agony, he pressed the front of his body against the wall, resting his head against the cool concrete and savoring in the temporary relief it brought to his throbbing head. He then pulled his head up and turned so he was facing the door, and he immediately started hollering as loud as he could despite the pain that the vibrations induced, trying his best to taunt them into coming in, hoping that only one of the villains came to shut him up so he could try to overpower them and make a run for it.

"HEY! I WANT TO TALK TO THE IDIOT IN CHARGE OF YOU MISFITS! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WANT TO TALK TO HIM NOW!"

He then sagged against the wall again resting, he had to regain the strength that the yelling had just sucked out of him and he had to recover it fast! He knew that calling the already self conscious crime team misfits was going to spark some fury! It had been so obvious to him that the trio of unstable underlings lived in constant fear of their own boss and had allowed their own low self esteems to fool them into believing that their boss had faith in their abilities and had been impressed by their own long criminal records. If he still gambled, Booth would bet money that that wasn't the case. He was almost certain that the leader had purposefully and tactically hired people whom he knew he could control completely and who would do anything asked of him just to earn his praise and attention. Ms. Heather Taffet was a perfect example.

He drew in a quick deep breath as soon as he heard the door being thrust open after only just a few minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL US?" hollered the booming voice of Nik, who seemed almost shaking with anger. Nik had expected Booth to still be laying on the bed, or the floor where they had left him last time. Booth took immediate advantage of the man's anger and surprise at seeing an empty bed but then barely catching Booth in his peripheral vision.

Swinging his arm backwards with all of what was left of his might, Booth swung back and hit Nik directly across the side of his neck propelling him forward onto the bed. Then grabbing the open and discarded set of handcuffs that were dangling at the end of the bed after they had removed them from Brennan, Booth threw his own muscular body forward so that he landed directly on top of the stunned and struggling thug using his full body weight to pin the man until he could cuff him to the bed. Booth's right hand was pressed firmly over Nik's mouth to keep him from shouting for help, while he his left hand fiddled with getting the cuff around the man's pinned arm.

Nik had freed one of his hands from underneath the heavy agent and punched his fist sharply into the right side of Booth's head just to attempt to strike out at anything within his limited reach. It was useless, all it did was cause the agent to cuss loudly and then shake off the blurring vision and pain that the strike had caused him. But Booth snapped the cuff tightly shut despite Nik's weak attempt to stop him.

His adrenaline was spiking once again and provided him with the fuel he needed to pull himself up from the bed, then reaching to grab the pillow from the bed Booth moved fast and switched the hand he was using to cover Nik's mouth so that now Booth's left hand was covering Nik's mouth so that he could use his right hand to grab the pillow and shake it loose from thin pillow case that covered it. Within seconds Booth had the pillow case tied around Nik's head and mouth, it acted as a gag that was so tight it would not allow his tongue or mouth to move in any way whatsoever rendering him completely mute.

After pulling himself from the man and the bed, Booth pushed off and hopped again to get himself back against the wall again, once more pausing to catch his labored breath and figure out his next move. He had to just grit his teeth as he silently hopped out the door, pulling it shut and locking it essentially trapping one of his captors in the very room they had held their own prisoner's in.

Looking around he gathered his bearings looking for any exit signs or evidence that would tell him more about what this place was. Even if he were to be caught again he would be that much more prepared and aware of how to get out once he escaped again with ot without Brennan's help.

Booth knew deep in his gut that if he did get caught again, he would never be able to regain enough strength to attempt another escape again, but he figured that at least might be able to figure out where he was being held and then hopefully get the opportunity to get that info to Brennan some how so that she could find him before the gravedigger team brought her back against her will - once she had the evidence they sent her for.

Looking around he was amazed that they had only left Nik to guard the vicinity near his cell, more proof that they were amateurs no matter how big they talked. He had no doubts that the leader of the group was no joke, and certainly no amateur – but by hiring such a weak team to do his dirty work he had made a huge mistake that could be what ultimately brought him down!

in their could see a small group of 3 small offices toward the North and opposite end of the fairly small warehouse, there also looked to be a small main door near those offices that had then to the East he could see some large, but closed garage doors – most likely used to deliver shipments and load trucks for deliveries. ON the West side he could see some filthy and clouded up windows that were high up from the ground most likely only there to bring in daylight but served to other function than that.

There were large pieces of machinery, old and rusty – most likely used to manufacture whatever the former business had sold it it's glory. There were crates and pallets strewn about in large stacks here and there, everything was dust covered and musty as if left sitting there for years. He was very happy to see them though since he needed the extra support so he could lean on them as he hopped on one leg making his way closer to the other offices. He hoped to find some other way out before he had to get that far, he knew that they would have left someone other than just Nik to maintain the entire warehouse while some of them went with Brennan. Even if it meant calling in some more hired hands to do so. The gravedigger leader was a smart enough man not to risk having weak security in place to guard his invaluable cargo. The man needed that evidence in order to keep from going to prison and after receiving the evidence if it got to that point, Booth knew that he and Brennan would be killed and their bodies never to be found so that no one could pin anything else on the Gravedigger – at least until they committed their next group of crimes.

All of this was running through Booth's mind while he very slowly made his way along the stacks of materials and pallets. He had no idea what he would do if he DID make it outside somehow, hoping to find some vehicle to hot wire was really his only option. He also had a nagging worry in the back of his mind about whether his escape might put his partner in further jeopardy, wondering if perhaps they had rigged her with a bomb or something – he just had no way of knowing. If he let himself worry about every possible scenario that may or may not happen, he would be a dead man for sure because he would give up on his attempt to get away. He just knew he had to _try_ to escape and get to Brennan - regardless of the cost!

Stopping to catch his breath, exhaustion starting to once again take it's toll – physical fatigue from hopping along and continuously jarring his painful leg and head, and the mental strain of being fully on his guard. That combined with weakness from severe lack of food and sleep – he wasn't sure how far he could even make it at this point. He shook off the thought and continued on.

Once he was closer to where the nearest exit was located, he could see the main offices once of which had lights on and he thought he could hear some voices coming from within. Booth stayed as still as possible and taking in some more deep breaths as he weighed his options and tried to determine the best way to get past the office,without being seen. Or heard for that matter, hopping wasn't exactly tip toeing around!

He knew he didn't have enough energy and stamina left to make it over to the large garage doors and the sound of opening one of those would surely kill any plans of getting to a car with enough time to hot wire it.

_~ ' Dammit!'_ ~ he thought, ~ '_This is definitely not the most thought out plan I've ever had_!' ~ he thought discouragingly. His mind still foggier than normal and his focus so intent upon watching the office and trying to figure out his next move, that he hadn't even heard the slowly approaching automatic rifle toting muscle man that had spotted him a few moments earlier and was getting closer by the minute.

As soon as the hairs on the back of Booth's neck started to bristle, alerting him to the impending danger, it was too late! He started to spin around to look behind him only to be greeted with the bottom end of the huge man's weapon as it came crashing towards his face with a crack!

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**PLEASE DON'T WORRY! I know I've been hard on our poor Booth, but he just is too stubborn to just give up and worry about his own safety and injuries, when Brennan is still in danger. I promise he won't get hurt much more and all this will do is give him a broken nose and partially black eye – okay so his concussion will be a little worse but he's got a hard head. LOL**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **_because I didn't get nearly as many as usual and I didn't realize how much that affected my wanting to update, I just felt discouraged and surprised that it affected me like that, I didn't realize how much those excited me to write faster.


	31. Escape Attempt REPOST

_**PRE A/N ALERT: I had to RE-POST this chapter again because I have screwed up my email alerts because I had deleted a previous chapter that was just an author's note and it screwed up the entire alert system! I hope those of you who get email alerts for this fic, can all use the link now. Let me know!**_

_**SORRY FOR DELAYED UPDATE! I apologize, I explain part of the delay at end of this chapter, but my RL is also part of the issue. Please read and please review :-)**_

_**Previously On Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_Fifteen minutes later Nik and Lexi had managed to uncuff Brennan long enough to slip her arms into the shirft Lexi brought in for her. It was slightly large for Brennan's petite frame but they felt it was a close enough fit that no one would notice. They knew she would don a lab coat anyway when she got the the Jeffersonian. They rigged her up completely, covered her face and nose with a tight blindfold and proceeded to lead her blindly to the van. She already missed having Booth in her presence, he provided her with a safe and warm feeling whenever he was near. Now she just felt cold, and alone._

_**~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~**_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~**_

_**A Few Blocks From The Jeffersonian – **_

Sam and Lexi were the lucky duo tasked with taking Brennan back to the Jeffersonian. They had parked the van a block away knowing that the closer they got, the more their odds of being captured on video surveillance cameras would be. Lexi hopped up into the back of the van where their prisoner sat on the floor of the van. Lexi removed her blindfold and reminder her once again that should they hear anything through her microphone, that they think in any way is some kind of hint or warning - that Booth would suffer for it - even if it wasn't a warning and yet they took it as one, Brennan knew they would take full advantage of the opportunity to inflict harm on her partner. Lexi also reminded her that her own Jeffersonian team was also at risk of being harmed due to some precariously placed explosives that had been planted by someone on the inside - someone who was secretly working for the Gravedigger leader, Bill.

Untying the scientist's hands Lexi pulled out a small caliper weapon and pressed it firmly against Brennan's side. "You will walk closely in front of me where I will keep this gun trained on your back, right where your spine is, now I am a very good shot so I cannot imagine what a bullet to that part of the back would do to one's spine. As she led Brennan out of the van that she now could see was parked in an alleyway, Sam had come around to help monitor the situation and help cover the view of the two women as Lexi got into position behind Brennan where she pulled out a newspaper from a stack of them sitting in the back of the van, she positioned it so that her gun was hidden beneath the paper and as Sam stepped aside, they headed off.

You will walk just a couple of feet in front of me until we get close to that newspaper stand over there. Once we get there I will stop to buy a paper while you continue the few steps to the main entrance of your building. Understand?" Brennan nodded, reaching slowly up to smooth down her hair and make herself more presentable. Of course she wasn't goin to try anything, if something happened to HER, Booth wouldn't stand a chance.

_**Angela's Office . . .**_

Angela was standing in front of her 'Angelator' where she was working on creating a 3-D image of the interior of the storage locker where the Gravedigger had stored all of their weapons and other key pieces of evidence. Angela's job was to create an exact replica of the room based on photographs taken at the scene as well as the full police reports and inventory list of all of the items that were found there.

So focused on getting her data input perfectly, she hadn't heard the soft steps of a visitor entering her office just behind her. Then she heard the familiar and sorely missed voice of her friend.

"Angela?"

She immediately spun around at the sound of her own name and started squealing loudly in delight.

"OH MY GOD! BREN! It's you! Sweetie where the hell have you been? Is Booth with you? Oh my God we've been SOOO worried about you guys!" Angela continued with her nervous and rambling outburst not realizing she hadn't given her friend a chance to actually answer _any_ of her questions as she fired one right after another without so much as a breath in between.

"Shhh, Ang please. Not so loud!" Brennan begged her. "Please don't ask me too many questions right now, there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now I need you to show me all of the evidence you have so far against the Gravedigger. Booth's life may depend on it Ang." she explained.

The last sentence caused the smile to immediately disappear from Angela's face as she realized that Booth was not with Brennan after all. "What? Sweetie I'm so sorry, I had no idea – I just assumed that whomever had you guys had let you both go. I thought he was just still parking his SUV or something. Are you alright?" Angela inquired with concern as she finally took a moment to take a good look at her long time friend – not liking what she saw. "Brennan, what happened to you? First of all you look too thin, second you look like you haven't slept in days, and third, you seem nervous and that's not like you."

"Angela again I must ask you not to ask me too many questions right now, we have a lot of work to do if we are going to get Booth back alive. I need you to just trust me – please. Can you do that?"

"Of course, yes – yes of course." she repeated, "Just tell me what you need, you know you can always count on me Bren – always! First though, you need to be checked out by the in-house medic! Sweetie you look like you've been through hell and we all know you were injured when you were taken in the parking garage."

Brennan couldn't hide the worried expression on her face, she was so fearful that she might unknowingly mention something that could be construed by her captor's – as a warning or signal. She knew she had to pull it together or this could go horribly wrong. "Ang, I know you are being a good and concerned friend – you always are, but I need to focus on finding Booth now so please, just humor me and let me work first. I promise, I will agree to a full check up afterwards. We just can't spare the time right now! Booth's life depends on it."

After Angela caved in, instantly detecting the immense worry and fear that her best friend was obviously feeling, she nodded her head and then quickly followed Brennan whom had already turned and started making her way toward the main lab. Angela had to run just to catch up to her.

_**Warehouse . .**_ .

Booth had no idea he had passed out again, nor did he know how long he was out this time. He awoke feeling disoriented and sore, especially his leg which now felt like it was on fire. ~ '_Well I guess Bones was able to reset my leg right. It's sure not numb anymore_.' ~ he thought to himself, he almost missed the numb leg he had been stuck with before, at least it didn't hurt.

He slowly pulled himself upright and after pulling strength from deep within, strength he didn't think he had left at this point, he was finally able to pull himself up onto the bed, then dropping back to the pillow he collapsed in a heap, sweat beading on his brow and upper lip from the painful exertion. He was anxious with worry – where had they taken her, was it her turn to be tortured. Then his cloudy memories started to resurface.

~ 'Oh yeah, the Jeffersonian.' ~ he thought as he recalled the conversation about Brennan being a bad actress. He had joked about it at the time but he also knew that when his life was in danger and her performance was critical to his survival, he knew she would step it up and give the performance of her life. He decided he had had enough of this! He was tired of this room, tired of the abusive treatment from the screwed up criminals, and tired of not doing anything to try to escape or get some answers of his own.

He hoisted himself up from the bed, pausing once he was upright until the room stopped spinning. As soon as he felt more stable on his one foot that had to support all of him, he hopped forward once, that's all he needed to get to the closest wall not far from the door. The movement jarred his injured leg badly enough that he had to bite on his lip hard enough to draw blood just to keep from yelling out. For a brief moment he thought for sure he was going to pass out again from the nausea and dizziness that took over. He now realized that his concussion was also rearing it's ugly head just from the long hop he had just taken, causing his already bruised brain to shake inside the confines of his skull.

Breathing deeply through his nose, he focused on calming himself and breathing through the pain. Then once it was back to the previous reduced agony, he pressed the front of his body against the wall, resting his head against the cool concrete and savoring in the temporary relief it brought to his throbbing head. He then pulled his head up and turned so he was facing the door, and he immediately started hollering as loud as he could despite the pain that the vibrations induced, trying his best to taunt them into coming in, hoping that only one of the villains came to shut him up so he could try to overpower them and make a run for it.

"HEY! I WANT TO TALK TO THE IDIOT IN CHARGE OF YOU MISFITS! DO YOU HEAR ME? I WANT TO TALK TO HIM NOW!"

He then sagged against the wall again resting, he had to regain the strength that the yelling had just sucked out of him and he had to recover it fast! He knew that calling the already self conscious crime team misfits was going to spark some fury! It had been so obvious to him that the trio of unstable underlings lived in constant fear of their own boss and had allowed their own low self esteems to fool them into believing that their boss had faith in their abilities and had been impressed by their own long criminal records. If he still gambled, Booth would bet money that that wasn't the case. He was almost certain that the leader had purposefully and tactically hired people whom he knew he could control completely and who would do anything asked of him just to earn his praise and attention. Ms. Heather Taffet was a perfect example.

He drew in a quick deep breath as soon as he heard the door being thrust open after only just a few minutes.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL US?" hollered the booming voice of Nik, who seemed almost shaking with anger. Nik had expected Booth to still be laying on the bed, or the floor where they had left him last time. Booth took immediate advantage of the man's anger and surprise at seeing an empty bed but then barely catching Booth in his peripheral vision.

Swinging his arm backwards with all of what was left of his might, Booth swung back and hit Nik directly across the side of his neck propelling him forward onto the bed. Then grabbing the open and discarded set of handcuffs that were dangling at the end of the bed after they had removed them from Brennan, Booth threw his own muscular body forward so that he landed directly on top of the stunned and struggling thug using his full body weight to pin the man until he could cuff him to the bed. Booth's right hand was pressed firmly over Nik's mouth to keep him from shouting for help, while he his left hand fiddled with getting the cuff around the man's pinned arm.

Nik had freed one of his hands from underneath the heavy agent and punched his fist sharply into the right side of Booth's head just to attempt to strike out at anything within his limited reach. It was useless, all it did was cause the agent to cuss loudly and then shake off the blurring vision and pain that the strike had caused him. But Booth snapped the cuff tightly shut despite Nik's weak attempt to stop him.

His adrenaline was spiking once again and provided him with the fuel he needed to pull himself up from the bed, then reaching to grab the pillow from the bed Booth moved fast and switched the hand he was using to cover Nik's mouth so that now Booth's left hand was covering Nik's mouth so that he could use his right hand to grab the pillow and shake it loose from thin pillow case that covered it. Within seconds Booth had the pillow case tied around Nik's head and mouth, it acted as a gag that was so tight it would not allow his tongue or mouth to move in any way whatsoever rendering him completely mute.

After pulling himself from the man and the bed, Booth pushed off and hopped again to get himself back against the wall again, once more pausing to catch his labored breath and figure out his next move. He had to just grit his teeth as he silently hopped out the door, pulling it shut and locking it essentially trapping one of his captors in the very room they had held their own prisoner's in.

Looking around he gathered his bearings looking for any exit signs or evidence that would tell him more about what this place was. Even if he were to be caught again he would be that much more prepared and aware of how to get out once he escaped again with ot without Brennan's help.

Booth knew deep in his gut that if he did get caught again, he would never be able to regain enough strength to attempt another escape again, but he figured that at least might be able to figure out where he was being held and then hopefully get the opportunity to get that info to Brennan some how so that she could find him before the gravedigger team brought her back against her will - once she had the evidence they sent her for.

Looking around he was amazed that they had only left Nik to guard the vicinity near his cell, more proof that they were amateurs no matter how big they talked. He had no doubts that the leader of the group was no joke, and certainly no amateur – but by hiring such a weak team to do his dirty work he had made a huge mistake that could be what ultimately brought him down!

in their could see a small group of 3 small offices toward the North and opposite end of the fairly small warehouse, there also looked to be a small main door near those offices that had then to the East he could see some large, but closed garage doors – most likely used to deliver shipments and load trucks for deliveries. ON the West side he could see some filthy and clouded up windows that were high up from the ground most likely only there to bring in daylight but served to other function than that.

There were large pieces of machinery, old and rusty – most likely used to manufacture whatever the former business had sold it it's glory. There were crates and pallets strewn about in large stacks here and there, everything was dust covered and musty as if left sitting there for years. He was very happy to see them though since he needed the extra support so he could lean on them as he hopped on one leg making his way closer to the other offices. He hoped to find some other way out before he had to get that far, he knew that they would have left someone other than just Nik to maintain the entire warehouse while some of them went with Brennan. Even if it meant calling in some more hired hands to do so. The gravedigger leader was a smart enough man not to risk having weak security in place to guard his invaluable cargo. The man needed that evidence in order to keep from going to prison and after receiving the evidence if it got to that point, Booth knew that he and Brennan would be killed and their bodies never to be found so that no one could pin anything else on the Gravedigger – at least until they committed their next group of crimes.

All of this was running through Booth's mind while he very slowly made his way along the stacks of materials and pallets. He had no idea what he would do if he DID make it outside somehow, hoping to find some vehicle to hot wire was really his only option. He also had a nagging worry in the back of his mind about whether his escape might put his partner in further jeopardy, wondering if perhaps they had rigged her with a bomb or something – he just had no way of knowing. If he let himself worry about every possible scenario that may or may not happen, he would be a dead man for sure because he would give up on his attempt to get away. He just knew he had to _try_ to escape and get to Brennan - regardless of the cost!

Stopping to catch his breath, exhaustion starting to once again take it's toll – physical fatigue from hopping along and continuously jarring his painful leg and head, and the mental strain of being fully on his guard. That combined with weakness from severe lack of food and sleep – he wasn't sure how far he could even make it at this point. He shook off the thought and continued on.

Once he was closer to where the nearest exit was located, he could see the main offices once of which had lights on and he thought he could hear some voices coming from within. Booth stayed as still as possible and taking in some more deep breaths as he weighed his options and tried to determine the best way to get past the office, without being seen. Or heard for that matter, hopping wasn't exactly tip toeing around!

He knew he didn't have enough energy and stamina left to make it over to the large garage doors and the sound of opening one of those would surely kill any plans of getting to a car with enough time to hot wire it.

_~ ' Dammit!'_ ~ he thought, ~ '_This is definitely not the most thought out plan I've ever had_!' ~ he thought discouragingly. His mind still foggier than normal and his focus so intent upon watching the office and trying to figure out his next move, that he hadn't even heard the slowly approaching automatic rifle toting muscle man that had spotted him a few moments earlier and was getting closer by the minute.

As soon as the hairs on the back of Booth's neck started to bristle, alerting him to the impending danger, it was too late! He started to spin around to look behind him only to be greeted with the bottom end of the huge man's weapon as it came crashing towards his face with a crack!

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**PLEASE DON'T WORRY! I know I've been hard on our poor Booth, but he just is too stubborn to just give up and worry about his own safety and injuries, when Brennan is still in danger. I promise he won't get hurt much more and all this will do is give him a broken nose and partially black eye – okay so his concussion will be a little worse but he's got a hard head. LOL**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **_because I didn't get nearly as many as usual and I didn't realize how much that affected my wanting to update, I just felt discouraged and surprised that it affected me like that, I didn't realize how much those excited me to write faster.


	32. Temporary Freedom

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Previously On Mistaken Identity **__(Booth attempting escape__**). . .**_

_~ ' Dammit!'_ ~ he thought, ~ '_This is definitely not the most thought out plan I've ever had_!' ~ he thought discouragingly. His mind still foggier than normal and his focus so intent upon watching the office and trying to figure out his next move, that he hadn't even heard the slowly approaching automatic rifle toting muscle man that had spotted him a few moments earlier and was getting closer by the minute.

_As soon as the hairs on the back of Booth's neck started to bristle, alerting him to the impending danger, it was too late! He started to spin around to look behind him only to be greeted with the bottom end of the huge man's weapon as it came crashing towards his face with a **crack**_!

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

Just as Booth was turning to quickly glance behind him for the umpteenth time as he made his way through the warehouse on his way to a hopeful escape – his tired brain barely had time to register the object coming dangerously fast towards his face. CRRAACK!

The rifle butt had struck him thankfully in the right side of his face possibly cracking his cheekbone but certainly beat the alternatives he thought – knowing from past experience that it could have easily broken his nose, damaged an eye or worse yet, struck him in the temple or the forehead which would have caused more significant damage without a doubt. He thanked heaven for small favors since hitting his cheekbone was not going to cause him to lose consciousness while being hit anywhere else probably would have.

As he immediately dropped to one knee from the force of the blast combined with the sharp severity of the pain, he shook his head slightly to shake away the black spots that were appearing sporadically in front of his eyes. He could feel a warm liquid dripping down his defined cheek from the newest wound but there was no time to dwell on that as he instantly moved into a protective and defensive position with his hands up in front of his face and rising up from bent knee while simultaneously swinging the knee that had been on the ground forward as he rose. Continuing along with it's heightened momentum Booth's knee hit it's intended target dead on - nailing his attacker's most private and sensitive area – his groin.

The security thug had nothing else on his mind after that as he dropped the rifle without thought and both of his hands rushed to grab hold of his injured . . . jewels – his eyes screwed tightly shut in agony. Booth knew he had to move fast, just as the security guard started to yell for help and alert the others to Booth's escape – the FBI agent caught him with a firm right hook directly across his jaw stopping the words before they had even begun uttering the next syllable!

Booth then yanked off one of the man's half laced military issue boots and pulled off his sock – then stretching it out to elongate the material he tied it around the man's head and mouth tying it tightly behind his back and further reducing the motion of his jaw, thankful for the elasticity of the man's sock of choice. No way would he be able to get so much as a grunt out now with that in place – and a grunt would never be heard from this distance to the main office.

Booth then grabbed the nearby rifle, using it as a makeshift cane – he was able to get himself up to a semi-standing position while grabbing onto his sore chest and rib area with his free hand. He then set off to complete his original mission to escape, thankful for the rifle that helped him move faster since he no longer had to stay near walls and crates to keep from using his busted up limb.

The only way he could find to exit the warehouse without going much closer to the office that housed his captors, was a large garage door that had not been lowered all the way to the ground, leaving him with about three feet of space that he would barely be able to slip under. Grunting softly he resigned himself to the fact that the task before him was definitely going to be a painful one as he lowered himself to one knee with his broken leg jutting out straight as he tried hard not to jar the sensitive limb. Eventually he was able to lay down the rest of the way hoping to somehow roll under the limited opening - all the while knowing he would have to make it work because right now, he had _**no**_ other options.

After peeking his head out first to just scan the area for additional security, he then slowly slid the rifle out before him and after taking in the deepest breath he could manage, he finally forced himself to roll the rest of the way out, clenching his teeth in agony throughout the entire movement. Laying there for a minute to catch his breath and rest he just stared up at the blue sky above him and smiled. Finally he was out and it seemed like years since he had seen the light of day.

Never had he seen a more welcome sight as he did when he laid there on his back for a minute - just soaking in the sunshine and the welcome warmth it provided - and breathing in the perfect breeze that only managed to make the moment more magnificent. He was still alive.

Being raised with a by his Grandfather with a solid Catholic faith - Booth took the time to whisper a quiet prayer and thanking God for helping him get this far and for the fact that he was still alive – adding one quick prayer for Brennan's well being before he knew he had to get moving again. Reaching next to him he grabbed the awaiting rifle to use as support to pull himself up, his eyes quickly scanned his surroundings to determine the next stage of his far too spontaneous plan.

The only vehicles he could see in the area were those parked outside of the main warehouse office. Too risky he decided, he could not find any way to get to them without someone spotting him from the office window or the other massive garage door near the office that was standing wide open.

His only option was to head in the opposite direction and fast! He knew how these operations worked, it would not be long before either Nik or the other security brute – both missed checking back in with their bosses and all hell would break loose! After moving along at what he felt was a snail's pace, using the rifle to replace his useless less was wearing him out quickly and also hampering his ability to the expand the distance between himself and his captors. Occasionally letting himself lean up against the side of the neighboring warehouse as he moved along beside it, giving him enough of a reprieve to help keep him moving.

After forging ahead for less than ten minutes, he was already starting to falter. Deciding to take a two second break he leaned up against the side of a neighboring smaller warehouse for support, he stole a quick glance back toward the warehouse that had become his temporary prison, relief flooded his senses as he realized that no one had come running out meaning so far they had not yet noticed he was gone. Reaching up and swiping away some of the blood that was still slowly trickling from the shallow cut on his cheek, he noticed a moderate layer of sweat that seemed to cover the rest of his face.

Normally he didn't sweat like that unless he had gone for a run or had been chasing a suspect for numerous blocks. Booth prided himself for the high level of fitness he maintained so he knew that the excessive sweating was not as much from physical exertion as it was from the fever which he knew could only mean one thing – that the infection burning inside many of his wounds, especially his leg – was getting worse.

Looking around to determine where to head next, he quickly became disheartened when his vision started to blur intermittently and the world in front on him started to tilt and swirl around him. Closing his eyes he prayed for the vertigo to pass but that only managed to increase the nausea that he was also experiencing.

He wanted nothing more than just lie down for a few minutes and sleep. So overwhelming was the feeling that it took everything in him to not give in, he couldn't recall ever wanting something as badly as he wanted to sleep right now but he knew he had to keep moving, he had to find a way to get to Bones and keep her safe.

He wasn't sure yet just how he was going to accomplish that, but he would have plenty of time to think about it as he worked his way to find the closest pay phone, knowing that could be a while since pay phones were becoming obsolete in the age of cell phones. He shook off the negative thought and forced himself to get moving again, his knew he also had to be on the lookout to find something other than the rifle to use as a crutch since once he got closer to where people might be, he would have to find a way to conceal the cumbersome weapon.

While his attention was focused on the rifle, another thought popped into his head that spurred some hope within him – and that was the fact that he knew Hodgins would be able to use the gun to gather crucial samples from the soil that was quickly collecting in and around the hollow tip of the rifle while it doubled as Booth's cane, slowly helping him move along the alleyway without too much trouble. In order to keep his mind distracted from both his worry over Brennan and from the pain of his injuries, Booth started to think about other evidence that might be housed on the weapon he clung to so tightly.

Even though some of the trace evidence may have been compromised by Booth's own manhandling of the rifle, he knew that they would still discover plenty. From the fingerprints of the security goon he took down, to perhaps even one of his cohorts since whoever had loaded the gun would surely not have worn gloves while doing so – easily leaving behind prints on the jacket of the bullets themselves.

Then there was the additional evidence that he knew would be found within his own tattered clothing and battered physique and just thinking about getting closer to nailing the bastards made him feel more hopeful and relieved by the second. He relished in the fact that the evidence would also help them to not only _**locate**_ the warehouse again, but also pin the criminals responsible for this ongoing nightmare to the warehouse _and_ to the crimes committed within - he and Brennan's kidnapping and subsequent abuse was just for starters.

Booth felt a small surge of adrenaline at the thought of watching their evidence come together and finally seal the Gravedigger's fate as Booth was more determined than ever to make it and open and shut case to put them all away for good!

_**Jeffersonian Lab . . .**_

As Brennan and Angela moved through to lab to get to where the others were stationed, Brennan's eyes roamed the hallways and offices – thinking back to what Sam had said about how he had paid top dollar to hire people within the institute to spy and report to him. Now Brennan found herself suspicious of every person she laid eyes on, even if she recognized them as having worked at the Jeffersonian for ages. If she had learned anything while working with Booth to investigate criminals and evaluate human behavior, she had learned that greed could cause even the most solid citizen to be bought and agree to do things they never thought they would ever stoop low enough to do.

"Bren? Hello-oo?"

Angela's voice finally broke through her wildly running thoughts. "Oh – sorry Ang . . . um what did you say?"

"I asked you if Booth was okay – I assume you were with him for a while can you at least tell me that?"

"Yes Ang, I was with him and . . . no . . . he's . . . not okay. Now that's all I want to say about the matter because it just makes me too angry."

Soon they had arrived at the large platform area where Cam, Hodgins and intern Wendell were working on separate tasks. Sweets didn't appear to be in the lab at the moment but with she and Booth having gone missing Brennan knew he would be back in short order. She inhaled a deep cleansing breath to quell the anxiety surging through her. She knew the calmer she was, the lower the risk would be of her saying too much and somehow blowing the entire mission.

She had prepared herself for the onslaught of surprised looks, hugs and questions when the others finally caught sight of her, all of them assuming that Booth was coming in behind her and that he was simply parking his SUV after dropping Brennan off which was his usual style being the gentleman that he was. Once she broke the news that he was still captive the aura of the entire room was taken over by a more somber atmosphere. Cam was first to speak and break the unnatural silence.

"Okay Dr. Brennan you better start from the beginning and I hope you are able to tell us how it is that you are here and Booth is not. But before that you need to sit down because you look like you could fall over at any moment ." Before she had even completed the last sentence Wendell had already started rolling the plush office chair he had been seated in – over to his boss while Hodgins and Angela immediately pressed Brennan's shoulders down until she was seated.

They both felt pressure against their hands as she was obviously trying to rise up again insisting that they had no time for this, no time to rest. Brennan's felt her anxiety creeping back up as she fought back the urge to blurt out that they were all in danger. She wanted to alert them to what she had been told about explosives being hidden throughout the building – to tell them all to run for their freedom and safety! She knew she would do that even though it could result in her own death.

But even though she would sacrifice herself in a heartbeat if it mean everyone else would be safe - but not when she knew her actions would cause Booth's own life to also be cut short – taking him from his adoring son far too prematurely. So instead of warning them, she simply kept her lips pressed tightly together refraining from the overwhelming urge to confess everything.

"Listen, everyone – I appreciate your concern over my well being but there is work to be done and time is not on our side. I promise to answer every question you have – but later. Right now I just want to see what you have gathered so far on the Gravedigger cases – from the oldest to the newest."

"Please." She added when she found them all just staring blankly back at her, unsure of what to say or do, all of them baffled by her sudden appearance and nonchalant manner.

Cam caught something in the pale woman's eyes that she had only seen a couple of times before – most recently had been when Booth had a matter of hours left to live – trapped on that ship that was about to explode. Fear.

"Okay people listen up – for the time being we will all do exactly as Dr. Brennan asks and we will do it quickly and efficiently with no questions or arguments. Are we all clear on that?" Cam asked.

Her reply was a chorus of yeses as they all stood up straighter and looking more alert than they had all week. Waiting for Brennan to divvy up her tasks. Cam smiled as she saw the noticeable relief that now seemed to be exuding from every pore of her friend and employee's persona.

Brennan not only felt a sense of relief over Cam's instructions to everyone – but it had also occurred to her that even if she handed over every molecule of evidence to her kidnappers, both the Jeffersonian AND the FBI all kept back-up copies of absolutely every single print, trace evidence, reports, scans, photos and so on. She couldn't believe the stupidity of the criminals that she had been harnessed with, for them to assume that they would just walk away with ALL of the evidence connecting them to the crimes and just call it a day. She was oddly grateful for their obvious lack in the brain department.

She pushed all other thoughts away and began to get what she needed so that she could quickly return to her partner's side – but knowing they would still be killed in spite of their following every demand, she still had to find _some_ way to get a message to the others alerting them to her plight.

_**Alley not far from the warehouse . . .**_

Only ten minutes had passed with Booth not gaining nearly as much ground as he should have – and normally would have if it had not been for his current condition, which was not fairing any better as time moved on. He could feel the familiar tickle of warm blood as it lightly drizzled down his leg from just below his knee – quickly ruining the makeshift wrapping his partner had dressed it with. He smiled as he thought of how sexy she had looked when she was trying to patch him up, there was just something endearing about the normally somewhat stoic scientist suddenly going into 'Mother bear mode' and tending to him with a gentle touch.

Looking behind him he still didn't see activity from the warehouse but he knew that could change in a matter of seconds once they realized that Nik had not returned. Becoming more and more disoriented by the minute due to several factors fighting against him – one being the shock that his body was continuing to show signs of which was inevitable given his serious injuries, another factor weighing him down was infection as it continued to fester inside his leg and other wounds, and finally there was the severity of his concussion that was becoming harder and harder for him to ignore. He could tell that he was fading quickly and it seemed that no matter of self talk was going to work to keep him going. He tried telling himself to toughen up and forge ahead – after all he was a former Army Ranger and had been through much worse than this.

But his body was telling a different story and ignoring his silent demands to stay upright. Finally his body completely betrayed him as he stumbled more than once while his visions began to fade in and out.

_'Havvve - to keep – going . . . 'have to . . . g-get . . . toooo . . . Bo-onnnessss . . . . . . .' _he mumbled out loud as he finally lost the battle to remain upright and pitched sideways for the last time, his body finally caving in completely and causing him to the fall all the way down this time, hitting the wall of yet another old abandoned structure with a hard thud as he went down hard and fast_. _It happened so fast that he only vaguely aware of his unfortunate tumble, his last thought before succumbing to pain free darkness was the weak and silent prayer that he would not be found by his captors who were still just several yards back and more assuredly aware of his escape.

**To Be Continued . . . **

_**A/N II – **__Uh-oh – will Booth be found by his captors, or will someone else find him? Will Brennan find a way to determine where she was being held by giving Hodgins dirt samples and then come to the aid of her partner? Stay tuned to find out _


	33. Leaving Clues

_**Hello all! :-) Thankyou-thankyou-thankyou ****all** for your amazing reviews and support! I've unfortunately been too busy in RL to reply and thank each of you individually but I will defintiely try to do that this time with this chapter! I was struggling a little with this chapter because I needed to find a way for Brennan to send a secret message or clues to her team without her captors seeing or hearing her do it. I had to find a way to make it seem realistic and true to the show and this story though at the same time so I hope you like the outcome. I was happy with it in the end sp hopefully you will be too. Please keep the reviews coming and enjoy this update. :-) I will fix any missed errors later as usual._

_____~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~____BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~____BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity . . .**_

'_Havvve - to keep – going . . . '__have to . . . g-get . . . toooo . . . Bo-onnnessss . . . . . . .__' he mumbled out loud as he finally lost the battle to remain upright and pitched sideways for the last time, his body finally caving in completely and causing him to the fall all the way down this time, hitting the wall of yet another old abandoned structure with a hard thud as he went down hard and fast._

_It happened so fast that he only vaguely aware of his unfortunate tumble, his last thought before succumbing to pain free darkness was the weak and silent prayer that he would not be found by his captors who were still just several yards back and more assuredly aware of his escape._

___~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Unmarked van parked just across from the main Jeffersonian Institute . . .**_

Lexi and Sam were watching the monitor that was currently displaying the faces of the people that made up Dr. Brennan's lab team and listening to the audio feed that went along with the video. They had quite a sophisticated set up which included a two way radio device that allowed them to communicate with the 2 Jeffersonian employees whom they had hired to keep tabs on Brennan while she was there to gather the evidence they were seeking.

One of the two spies they had hired had their own extensive and violent criminal history, but with the help of the powerful yet even more shady Attorney William Burton, they were able to create a false identity and after pulling some strings – Burton was able to get the man hired on as a maintenance worker at the Jeffersonian. The other person they had hired was already a current employee who just happened to have a greedy mind. This man was ironically connected with the Institute's security division. If the Jeffersonian Hiring Manager had known about any of this - about these two less than honest and fairly new employees – he would have resigned his position immediately!

The two employees were easily bribed and then promised another handsome reward if they fulfilled their mission of keeping tabs on Brennan and immediately reporting any tricks she may try to pull.

They watched the monitor intently while Brennan was explaining to her team that she needed them to bring her up to speed on what they had uncovered about the case so far, including that surrounding what happened to the Gravedigger's most recent victim – Special Agent Booth. As some members of her team scattered, coming back with files and some hard evidence showing what they had each been working on – mainly hoping to help find their friends Brennan and Booth and putting other cases and duties on the back burner.

As Brennan looked over the documentation she was then bombarded with questions about her return and about Booth.

. . . Why was she set free? Where had she been taken? Where was Booth? Was he also set free? . . . she couldn't even begin to field all of the questions that were flying at her from her obviously shaken up crew. She hadn't been sure how she would handle this, especially when it came to explaining why Booth wasn't here.

Plus knowing she was being watched made it even harder to deal with. She didn't know how to avoid answering them or explain Booth's absence without raising their suspicions even further. She just knew she had to try. "Please, all of you, no more questions. Please just let me talk and I am sure you will all feel better and hopefully all of your questions will be answered as well." She pleaded.

The room grew silent as they all waited for her to continue.

"Look, I know you are all worried about me and about Booth. If I had more time I would answer all of your questions but for now I can only tell you a fast version of what transpired over the past couple of days. When I was kidnapped they took me to where Booth was being held - but I don't know anything about where that is because I was unconscious and blindfolded in the trunk of a car to ensure that I wouldn't be able to determine the location. They asked us questions, Booth was unfortunately the one who took the brunt of their tactics that were obviously meant to intimidate us. But you know Booth, all it did was further encourage his stubborn and sarcastic replies!" she said shaking her head at one of the most frustrating traits her partner had - traits that put him in harm's way on numerous occasions.

The team didn't need to know the truth in that she wasn't even _present_ when Booth was questioned and tortured. She could only imagine though, that her hypothesis about Booth's taunting of his captor's was right on the money since she knew him better than anyone. She hated lying to them but she saw no other way out. This next lie was going to be the biggest and she knew she would have to figure out a way to let them know that it was a lie. She couldn't live with herself if she gave them the false impression that Booth was freed along with her and was not still in danger. She continued with apprehension.

"Finally they told us they were going to let us go only to finish gathering the evidence that had been compiled this far - and they threatened us that my Brother Russ and Booth's son Parker would be immediately killed if we didn't comply. We have 12 hours to gather everything and they said they would be in touch. Then we were chloroformed and dumped off in the alley behind the Hoover building."

Angela was first to interrupt, anger clinging to ever word, "Wow sweetie I am sooo sorry that you and Booth had to go through all of that. Gosh it was bad enough what you have both already gone through because of that sadistic bitch! But that still doesn't tell us where Booth is Bren? Or hw you got here for that matter - and why didn't Booth come here with you?" she quickly added.

"We were warned that if we didn't keep up our normal duties and appearances that we would be sealing the fate of our family members even faster. But since Booth was tehnically still on medical leave he had to convince his boss that he was fit for light duty so he could go in and collect the evidence that he had on this case while I came here to do the same."

At this point Brennan was scrambling, her lies were getting harder and harder to come up with. For a second she almost felt proud of herself that she was so surprisingly good at it. But then she realized quickly that it was not something to boast about, immediately shaking the insane thought from her head.

She realized now that she should have prepared herself better- knowing that her team would bombard her upon her rather mysterious return. Knowing they would question how she and Booth suddenly re-appeared – or so they thought. She paused to think of how to explain why Booth wasn't here – but she knew she also had to somehow find a way to let them know that Booth was actually still being held captive.

All of a sudden an idea came to her out of the blue as to how she could handle this situation. It was as if she was somehow channeling Booth's brilliant investigative mind when the idea struck her like a proverbial brick.

"I waited while Booth talked Director Cullen, he told me his boss would only agree to give him a cold case to work on since he still has to get re-tested to use a fire arm again to be fully reinstated for field work. He was assigned to the Gallagher case – involving a volatile criminal Melvin Gallagher. He said he would call me later and then he arranged for someone from the FBI to drop me off here."

She then made sure to raise her eyebrows just a tiny bit higher when she stated the name Melvin Gallaher – in hopes that they would notice the slight gesture and remember the old case. At first they all just stared back at her as if she had gone crazy prompting her to slightly panic thinking they had missed the clue completely. She realized they had worked so many cases over the years that it was taking them all a moment to figure out why that name sounded so familiar to them, so she quickly added a little reminder so as not to alert any suspicion from the voyeurs who were monitoring her every action.

"You guys should all remember the old Gallagher case. It was the one my Father had ended up helping us with? The one that ended in a plane hangar but the case was later dropped over technicalities?" she stated as she raised her eyebrows even higher knowing that her face was the one thing that was out of line from the video feed. She knew she couldn't give too big of a clue or facial expression – or write down any more obvious clues because her captors who were watching the video feed would know based on the expressions on the faces of her lab team. No – her clues_** had**_ to be as subtle as possible!

Cam and Angela of course spotted the eyebrow raise immediately and knowing Brennan as well as they did, they quickly caught on to what she was doing. They knew it was their friend's way of giving them a subtle signal to alert them that she was giving them a _clue_!

Finally all of them remembered the case mainly because it was one of the most dangerous criminals they had been up against and after Booth had gone missing they had all feared the worst - that Booth had already been killed by the man. Then thankfully to Brennan it didn't take long for the group of collectively brilliant minds to figure out the clue – they all knew that the Gallagher case had indeed been solved so there was no way Booth would be working that as a _cold _case. Which could only mean one thing – that she was trying to give them a clue and alluding to the fact that Booth wasn't actually free and working at the Hoover building. Booth was still captive and most likely injured just as badly as he had been when they found him back then.

Wendell was the only one who hadn't caught on but simply because he wasn't working there at the time of that awful case. A case that left Booth battered and bruised and sadled with cumbersome crutches for 2 weeks as the deep, burned and infected stab wound in his thigh healed.

"What? The Gallagher case? I'm not familiar with that one." He stated, a frown of confusion evident on his youthful face.

Cam jumped in, cutting off the questions she was sure would follow his statement. "It's a very old case Wendell – before your time so to speak. I don't want you to focus on that anyway – what I need you to focus on is the Gravedigger case and getting Dr. Brennan whatever she needs. I'll be damned if I will let anyone else get hurt because of that evil woman – and whomever she has working for her. "

Having blocked that potential disaster Cam breathed in a sigh of relief. She figured that Booth was being held as a negotiating tool rather than Russ and Parker, to get Brennan to cooperate and get them all of the evidence they had developed so far. She knew they probably wanted the evidence so they could figure out ways to clear the name of one Heather Taffet since she had an appeal filed and if they knew what evidence the FBI had against her – they would be better able to come up with plausible arguments to prove Heather's innocence even though perjury would be most likely part of their plan. It could work she shuddered to realize, the very idea that Ms Taffet being set free made her nauseas. After all, the evil woman had been behind the near deaths of three people who meant a lot to her. Booth, Brennan and Dr. Hodgins.

She then turned to Brennan once again, "So Dr. Brennan, I can understand your wanting to be brought up to speed on the Gravedigger evidence we have this far, but do you need to take it to Booth?" she asked, playing along that Booth was simply at his office, and wishing that were truly the case.

"Yes actually, he's too busy with his new case his boss forced on him since Cullen obviously couldn't be told that this was all a ruse. Booth asked me to bring it to him so he can see what progress we have made and so we could combine the FBI's evidence with ours. Now if you will excuse me, I just have a couple of things in my office I need to take care of." With that she left them for the time being, she had just thought of another great idea and time was of the essence. She knew her captors would get antsy if she didn't get back to the lab to take care of the one and only thing they wanted her to focus on.

Upon arriving at her office she made a bee line for her desk, quietly sliding open the 2nd drawer she pulled a few things out. She had first made sure to position her body so that the hi-tech lapel pin on her blouse was shooting video of the top of her desk and the rest of the office and made sure her chest wasn't aimed anywhere near the now open drawer.

Two of the items that she retrieved were just a pad and paper which she set on her desk in full view of the video feed knowing or at least_ hoping_ that the people watching her would be _**so**_ focused on that pad of paper - most likely _assuming_ that Brennan was planning to do something stupid such as writing some kind of SOS note – that they wouldn't even notice what else she was doing with her other hand, or see what else she had removed from the drawer.

Her plan worked like a charm as Lexi and Sam were on the edge of their seats, Sam's hand on his cell phone ready to call his boss – and Lexi's fingers anxiously anticipating having to press the button to send Brennan a low voltage electrical warning.

As Brennan held the third item that came from inside the drawer – something she had grabbed while she knew they would be focused on the pad and paper. She made sure to keep the item out of the path of the wide range hidden camera located in the gaudy pin on her chest. She left the pad and pen untouched as she then proceeded to turn on her computer with one hand, hoping to keep the people guessing and hopefully focused on the computer screen now – still concerned that she was getting ready to either email an SOS to someone - or write one by hand.

Meanwhile her other hand remained completely out of sight under her desk - gripped tightly within her slender fingers was a small lint roller which was the missing items she grabbed from the drawer. one hand hidden beneath her desk, she started slowly and quietly running a lint roller down each of her pant legs, then lifting one foot at a time to run it across the tops bottoms of her shoes. Her goal was to gather as many microscopic dirt and other samples of trace evidence knowing that it might help Hodgins to find the location where Booth was being held. Having finished her sneaky task she then stood up to leave, reaching back and dropping the now covered roller to fall behind on her chair. Since her lapel pin was facing the other direction there was no way anyone would know what she had done.

Just then Cam walked in, having followed Brennan in hopes of gathering more clues from her since she wasn't able to come up with any ideas as to how to help her obviously threatened and worried Forensic Anthropologies whom had eventually become, her friend.

Brennan looked up, her expression almost like a deer in the headlights as they say. Breathing with relief she reached her hand backwards once she had Cam's attention, and pointed down towards the seat of her chair. Cam made sure not to let her eyes immediately go to where she was pointing, she had to assume that Brennan was somehow being monitored since she looked extremely nervous and only made gestures from behind her body rather than in front of it. Brennan felt so much relief realizing how lucky she was to be working with such brilliant minds since she knew they would figure out the clues she was leaving them faster than average people with average brains.

"Cam, do you need anything? I was just checking some emails because I was expecting a couple of things. I was just going to head back to the lab."

"Oh, well then no – it's fine. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were alright. You look kind of worn out to be honest. You sure you're okay?"

"Well, I guess I am tired a little bit now that you mention it. But there is a lot I need to get done so resting will just have to wait for a little longer." She answered, wishing that were the case and that she actually _would_ be able to rest. She would never rest as long as Booth was still a prisoner of those damn bastards. With that she quickly left the room, heading back to the lab and leaving Cam to retrieve the gift she had left for her on the chair.

Cam moved fast, going over behind the desk and looking around for anything unusual that caught her eye. It only took a matter of seconds for her to spot the now filthy lint roller, most of the sticky cream colored paper now hidden by hair, dirt and other tiny fibers that shrouded it's surface. She opened one of the drawers on the desk where she knew Brennan kept a box of latex gloves and evidence bags among other items that she used so frequently.

She then slowly placed the roller into the plastic evidence bag, cautious not to allow any of the invaluable debris to be shaken lose. Sliding it into one of the large pockets on her lab coat she started to walk around the desk only to look up and be startled by an intruder.

Her eyes widened when she looked up. To her confused surprise standing before her was none other than one of the Jeffersonian security guards - Phillip Barker. The same Phillip Barker who just happened to be on duty the day Brennan was first kidnapped from the P1 level of the building's parking garage after receiving a phone call supposedly_ from _the security office. Cam suddenly remembered that she had been a little suspicious of the guard when they had first questioned him about the mysterious phone call that Brennan had received - the same phone call that brought Brennan down to the garage where her kidnappers waiting to nab her in the first place.

Her suspicions had been based on a couple of things; one being that he seemed to answer each of their questions a little too quickly, as if he had rehearsed his answers beforehand. The second reason was due to the fact that since he was of a similar ethnic orientation as Cam, she recalled asking him where he was from, mainly just to make small talk while they were questioning him and because he was new to the Jeffersonian. She remembered being uncomfortable with the longer than normal hesitation he took before answering her – it seemed as though he was trying to make something up, as if to avoid stating his actual birthplace for whatever reason. Now his sudden appearance out of nowhere only heightened her suspicions.

"Did you need help with anything Dr. Saroyan?"

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**I hope that you all liked this chapter! I wanted to have more about Booth's situation but I am going to try hard to get another chapter posted within a 2-3 days that will have more Booth. I just felt this was a perfect place to end this chapter. Please review because I was unsure of how this chapter would unfold so I am excited and anxious to see how you all feel about it**__._


	34. Closer to Freedom

_A/N; Hi readers! :-) I think you will find that this chapter was hopefully worth the wait! It' a shorter chapter than my usual chapters but it just seemed like a perfect place to stop where I ended this chapter. I also think that will help me get you a couple of faster updates since I have limited time to write until I get a better job with less of a commute. Enjoy and pls review as always - would love to also hear from some new folks whom haven't reviewed yet. Thanks to all of you whom are always consistent with your thoughts and praise. As always I will proof read this again later today to fix any missed errors._

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_(Cam's thoughts re: security guard from Jeffersonian garage) . . . Her suspicions had been based on a couple of things; one being that he seemed to answer each of their questions a little too quickly, as if he had rehearsed his answers beforehand. The second reason was due to the fact that since he was of a similar ethnic orientation as Cam, she recalled asking him where he was from, mainly just to make small talk while they were questioning him and because he was new to the Jeffersonian. She remembered being uncomfortable with the longer than normal hesitation he took before answering her – it seemed as though he was trying to make something up, as if to avoid stating his actual birthplace for whatever reason. Now his sudden appearance out of nowhere only heightened her suspicions._

"_Did you need help with anything Dr. Saroyan?'_

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Brennan's Office . . .**_

"Did you need help with anything Dr. Saroyan?"

Cam immediately felt ill at ease by the guard's sudden appearance seemingly out of nowhere, there was just something creepy about it.

"Oh - you startled me!" she said only to give her a second to think. "I um, no – I don't need any help thank you. But what brings you up here to the lab area anyway Mr. Barker?" Phillip Barker wasn't an official police officer of any kind. All Jeffersonian security guards were hired through a third party security firm called Citywide Security that was contracted by the Jeffersonian. All that Barker had been required to do after being hired by the firm for a probationary period, was to complete a 5 week security course and become certified. The guards had limited authority of which did not include permission to carry a fire arm of any kind. Pepper spray and a taser were allowed but _only_ if absolutely necessary and if someone's safety and wellbeing was in serious jeopardy.

He had only completed a basic course that was required for employment simply awarded him with a certificate of completion, it was the closest he would ever get to being an actual police officer since he had too many petty crimes muddying his record.

Cam had a strange feeling that Phillip Barker took his role a little too seriously and couldn't help but worry just how far he would take it. She kept her thoughts to herself as she waited for him to answer her question.

"Oh, well I received a call from the assistant to one of the big dogs here in the administration offices - they had received complaints about an unauthorized visitor being spotted within the Jeffersonian, you know, the kind spotted now and then not wearing the mandatory visitor's badge. I was there just to get more details and now I am just walking floor to floor looking for the person."

He lied from start to finish. There had been no such call and no such visitor but he was truthful about one thing - that he _was_ following orders. But his orders had not come from the Jeffersonian administration, no – his orders had come from a man he only knew of only as "Sam" – someone he had been lucky enough to meet through other circles he hung out in, other shady people with their own records ranging from simple con artists, to murderers. When he was initially contacted by Sam and asked if he had any interest in earning a substantial chunk of cash he was instantly intrigued but nervous to hear what would be expected of him if he agreed. But once he found out that they just needed him to act as a spy of sorts, he was quick to agree - especially since he really needed the money badly to pay off some large gambling debts he had incurred.

Once he had agreed to take on the side job, Sam wasted no time in paying him one third of his promised fee with the remainder to be paid upon completion of the job. The only problem was – they never really told him how long the job would take or how he would know when the job was over. He had to trust that they would eventually give him more details. For now he had to settle for what little information they did supply him with, he had been told that the reason they had taken Dr. Brennan in the first place, was to use her as leverage in order to get some important information they needed from the FBI – more specifically from Agent Seeley Booth whom was Dr. Brennan's partner.

Cam just wished him luck with his search as she hurried past him, mentioning some deadlines she had to meet. She would have to check out his story later since right now she had more pressing things to tend to.

**Steel Warehouse . . .**

Bill Burton stood up from the chair he had been occupying in the small abandoned office that had become their temporary operations center and temporary hideout. He had only arrived at the warehouse about one hour ago and after being brought up to speed by Nikolai he sent the younger man to go check on their captive guest. After being brought up to speed on everything, he had sent the younger man to go check on the only one remaining in their full captivity – Agent Booth.

Looking down at his watch he realized that Nik had not returned back, it had been about 25 minutes when it should have only taken about fifteen at the most.

Bill was pleased that so far things were going according to their latest plan but he made a mental note that he needed to contact Sam and Lexi just to check in and see how their other pawn, Dr. Brennan – was doing and when they expected to be back with her and more importantly - with the evidence.

He would make that call –_** after**_ he found out what was keeping Nik . . .

_**Jeffersonian . . .**_

Brennan knew that Cam would take her lint roll to Hodgins first thing, she could only hope that he would be able to do his magic and figure out where Booth was still being held. It caused her stomach to twist and burn whenever she thought about what he might be going through and what other injuries he might be receiving during her time away. She just wanted to get what she needed and get back to him - unless Hodgins was successful then perhaps they could figure out a way to get to him and bring him home. She pulled Wendell aside to help her go through some of the Gravedigger evidence mainly to keep him away from Hodgins so he wouldn't ask so many questions - and for the dual purpose of making sure she held the attention of Sam and Lexi as they monitored her every move.

Cam came up with a brilliant plan to stall. She went over to Brennan using her most authorative voice, "Okay Dr. Brennan - enough is enough! You look like the slightest breeze would knock you off your feet without even trying. I am sorry but I am ordering you under threat of being written up - to take a 20 to 30 minute catnap on the couch in your office. I do not want to see you come out before then and I will check in on your in ten minutes to make sure you do what I say."

Brennan being the genius that she was, knew just what her boss was doing so she had no choice but to play along. Although she acted completely angry over the threat of being written up and being told what to do like she was a child. After saying her peace she headed to her office to do what she knew she had to do in order to keep the charade going and buy them all some time.

_**Cam's Office 17 minutes later . . .**_

"Slow down Dr. Hodgins. Now please repeat what you just said and try to separate your words instead of blurting them out in one fast stream of nonsense!" Cam lectured Hodgins after he had practically run into her office out of breath and rambling. She had immediately given him the lint brush and a note that told him every particle clinging to the sticky tape was critical to figuring out where Booth was being held.

After doing some of his best and most speedy work to test the particles he then drilled down further until he was able to narrow the search down to a handful of potential areas in DC. Still not satisfied he continued dissecting and researching along with Wendell's assistance until Hodgins finally felt confident that they had narrowed the results down to a single location that he was 98% sure was where the bulk of the more unique particles had come from. He made up a story for Wendell's benefit - telling the young intern that this was for some other case Cam asked him to work on, telling Wendell he didn't have any more details or information other than just to find out where the particles on the lint brush had come from. - if he could.

Once they had finished Hodgins grabbed his clipboard with maps showing the highlighted address and then he wasted no time getting to Cam's office to share his results. But in his excitement Cam had only been able to catch every couple of words out of his mouth. She thought she heard him say something about knowing where Booth was but even that had been hard to understand due to the crazed pace of his speed talking that was surely fueled by his adrenalin infused excitement.

"Okay okay." He answered, taking one deep breath before repeating what he had said but at a much less harried pace, "I said that I know where Booth is being held! I analyzed everything on that lint brush you gave me and I found some barely detectable shavings that turned out to be a rare form of steel used to manufacture a unique steel alloy that consists of a very precise combination of manganese, chromium, vanadium and a controlled percentage of carbon content as well!" pausing to take a deep breath in an attempt to control the nervous excitement he was feeling over his discovery - knowing it could make a difference of life or death for Agent Booth, his friend.

"Anyway this unique combination is used to create sheet of steel that are then used to manufacture automobiles. When I drilled down further I found that this particular steel is a more exclusive and expensive brand that is used only on one make of cars – the Jaguar! Man what I wouldn't do to have a Jaguar some day . . ."

"HODGINS!" Cam's voice broke through his inappropriately timed day dream.

"Oh, sorry! So long story short I narrowed my search and found the only 2 warehouses in DC that made that kind of steel, one of them is a busy, fully operational facility but the other – is abandoned!"

"Oh my gosh that is excellent news Hodgins! You never cease to amaze me! Come on then, let's go find a way to tell the others but just do NOT and I repeat – Do NOT say anything around Dr. Brennan! In fact I don't trust some of our newest employees in this building so I now that I think about it – I don't even trust that our lab isn't bugged somehow. I guess it's the old cop in me that is causing my gut to churn and making me paranoid. But my gut is usually right."

"So what do we do?" Hodgins asked, anxious to go rescue their friend,

"Look let's you and I just go. I still have a permit to carry a weapon and I can watch our back. You and I will just go check out your lead and see what we come up with before we alarm anyone or worse yet – alert the wrong people!"

Hodgins eyes grew wide, he loved being included in raids or the field investigations. He thought back to when Booth had brought him along when he left his hospital bed to go rescue Brennan from a deranged rogue FBI Agent. 'Now _that _was exciting!' he reminisced.

_**Back Near The Warehouse . . .**_

Cam pulled her SUV over about three blocks away from the address that Hodgins had provided. "Look I don't want to draw suspicion since there are not a lot of passing vehicles in this area = making us easy to spot. I'm going to just park over there behind that other empty building and we will proceed on foot."

"On foot." Hodgins grinned, "I love that, it sounds so . . . - Booth-y."

Cam just chuckled at his child like enthusiasm – forgetting for a moment just how serious and dangerous their mission actually was. Getting out, she tucked her small caliber weapon into the back of her expensive suit pants thankful she had changed from the dress she had initially planned to wear to work that morning. After checking to make sure her vehicle could not be easily spotted from any angle, they took off towards the suspected warehouse hoping that Hodgins theory was correct.

Cam alerted Hodgins to make sure and scope out everything from the ground in front and around him, to anything within viewing distance mainly looking for any other clues or incriminating evidence as the drew closer to the warehouse.

"STOP!" she suddenly commanded using the loudest whisper she could manage. "What is that?" she pointed down to the ground just a few feet ahead of Hodgins side of the alleyway.

Hodgins followed her eyes and noticed what she was referring to, it looks like wet dark spots laying on top of the gravel and dirt mixture that coated the ground. As they rushed forward to get a closer look, Cam reached down and touched one of the spots with her index finger, bringing it back up to eye level she then sniffed the dark reddish colored liquid. "Oh my God - it's blood!" She drearily announced.

Hodgins eyes once again grew wide knowing what the implications where. Was it Booth's? Or, did he get some good licks into his captors and (hopefully) injure one of them – they both secretly hoped for the latter.

Pulling out her gun she clicked off the safety, it was most likely that they had found the right place but that only increased their level of anxiety and nervousness as they started to look behind them to see if they had missed any other drops of blood. Seeing nothing they looked to the right and then left and were rewarded with the appearance of more spots just to the left of where they stood. Turning they started to follow the ominous trail when they both heard the sound of what was clearly a moan. Looking up from their intense scrutiny of the gravel before them, they saw what looked like a man in a dirty white shirt and black slacks lying slumped against a wall aligning another alley. Picking up their pace they ran towards him – both of them knowing in their hearts that it was their missing friend – they had found Booth!

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**Post Chapter A/N; **__Okay DON'T WORRY! I will update this story again in a day or two. I am not going to update ANY of my other stories before I let you see some Booth/comfort scenes and what happens next. THings will become a little harrier in the coming chapters as the team tries to find a way to keep Brennan from going back to the captors whom they all know are watching her and waiting for her to bring the evidence to them. This chapter and the next are shorter than my usual but I thought it would be easier for me to give you faster updates if I do that for a bit. Please keep the reviews coming! Thank you!_


	35. Closer To Home

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity . . .**_

_Pulling out her gun she clicked off the safety, it was most likely that they had found the right place but that only increased their level of anxiety and nervousness as they started to look behind them to see if they had missed any other drops of blood. Seeing nothing they looked to the right and then left and were rewarded with the appearance of more spots just to the left of where they stood. Turning they started to follow the ominous trail when they both heard the sound of what was clearly a moan. _

_Looking up from their intense scrutiny of the gravel before them, they saw what looked like a man in a dirty white shirt and black slacks lying slumped against a wall aligning another alley. Picking up their pace they ran towards him – both of them knowing in their hearts that it was their missing friend – they had found Booth!_

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 34**_

_**Vacant Alley Near The Steel Warehouse . . . **_

Picking up their pace they moved forward cautiously, since they had no way of knowing if Booth's captor's were near. As a safety precaution Cam made Hodgins walk slightly behind her since she had the weapon and the training for this kind of thing. Looking side to side frequently as they gained ground on the man laying passed out against the wall just a few yards ahead of them, they were thankful to have heard him moan since it at least eased their minds that he wasn't dead but they still couldn't be sure it was Booth until they got close enough to see the man's face.

"Oh my God Cam – that _**is **_Booth!" Hodgins whispered with a slight panic creeping into his voice as they had finally become close enough to make out the unconscious man's features. Once Cam was finally confident that the three of them were alone, she started moving forward at a much faster pace.

"Come on, I don't see anyone around so let's hurry." She said to Hodgins as they ran the last few feet to get to Booth's side. Hodgins noticed the rifle laying nearby and quickly pulls some latex gloves from his pocket so he could lift and move it further to the side while making sure not to smudge any prints that might be found later. Prints that might help them catch whomever had put Booth in the painful looking state they found him in.

Cam knelt down next to Booth, careful not to jar him in any way. The last thing they needed him to do was wake up and yell out in pain – or worse yet awake in a panic thinking it was his captors whom had found him!

She reached out to place her hands as gently as possible on each side of his face, not missing the fact that his skin was cold and clammy from the light sweat that lingered there, she very lightly slapped one of her petite hands against his cheek trying to rouse him. "Booth . . . Booth can you hear me? Come one open those brown eyes for me." When he didn't respond right away she immediately started to assess his injuries while a nervous Hodgins just watched and awaited her instructions. She ran her fingers gently over his head from scalp to the back of his neck, finding some bumps and cuts from what must have been multiple hits to the head, then both her eyes and Hodgins were drawn to the substantial amount of blood covering the front of his formerly stark white shirt. Carefully unbuttoning the few closed buttons she then slowly peeled his shirt causing both she and Hodgins to gasp as the sight. There were many areas where he had clearly been burned or cut – all of which where slightly infected but thankfully not as much as they could be.

"Oh my God what the hell did they do to him?" a now irate Hodgins asked with seething venom practically dripping from his words.

Cam fought back tears as she realized the torture her friend had endured, sickened by the fact that he was probably used to it by now having endured worse instances of torture before in his past. But used to it or not – this surely had to have been a painful and traumatic experience. "Come on, we need to see what other injuries we are dealing with and then I will need you to go get my car and bring it closer. We need to get him out of here."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with him while you get the car?

"No but thanks for offering. I am the one with the Police training and the gun so I need to be the one staying with him." She assured him. Then she continued to assess Booth's body for injuries and after noticing some of his ribs were possibly cracked or even broken – their eyes both simultaneously caught sight of his battered leg that was bordering on grotesque at that point.

This time both of them cringed and gasped again at what they saw beneath the torn pant leg – though it was at least set properly thanks to Brennan's previous attention – it still had more signs of infection that managed to make it extremely hard to look at. "How the hell did he get here on that leg?" Cam questioned.

"I bet I know." Hodgins started to explain, "I bet he used this rifle here as a cane! See how the end here is completely coated in dirt and dried mud?" he said while pointing at the portion of the rifle he was referring to.

"Mmmnnn . . . uugghhh"

Cam and Hodgins both physically flinched, startled by the moan of pain Booth had just let out.

"Booth, it's okay, you are okay. It's me - Cam. Hodgins is here too so come on, we need you to wake up." Cam pleaded with him as she moved her hands back up placing one on his face and grabbing a hold of his hand with the other. "Booth?"

Suddenly Booth's head started rolling slightly from side to side as if he was having some kind of nightmare. Then before they could even react - his eyes shot open with an almost wild look to them as he looked around frantically while trying to sit up. It was obvious he was disoriented and unsure of what was going on or _where_ he even was for that matter.

"**WHA?"** he said as he sat more upright faster than Cam and Hodgins had been prepared for. Both of them quickly snapping to attention and physically pushing him back down against the wall. "Hold on there cowboy!" Cam ordered.

"Booth come on man ya gotta stay still - we gotcha." Hodgins pleaded with his friend, then turning to Cam he added. "Cam I'll go get the car, toss me your keys."

Booth had calmed down but more so because of his exhausted fatigue and the fact that he was still trying to make sense of what was going on and trying to remember what had happened to bring him to this point. He then yelled out in pain as the agony of his sudden movements caught up with his brain.

"Ohhh oww damn! Son of a Bi-!" he couldn't even finish the cuss word as the pain in his chest, ribs, leg and head all seemed to attack him at once, taking his breath away completely and causing him to bite down on his lip while trying to breathe through and dial down the overwhelming pain.

"Gosh Booth I am so sorry! Look before we move you to get you into my vehicle I will give you something for the pain okay? You know I have a first aid kit that would make a Doctor envious." She tried joking in an effort to help keep him calm. She could tell that he was not only stuggling with physical pain but also with trying to wrap his mind about what had happened to him and what was going on.

Cam always made sure to keep a far better than average first aid kit in her vehicle at all times, fully stocked with everything including the stronger narcotic pain medication. Her kit was locked up in a special compartment so no one could steal it and sell it on the street. So she would have to grab the kit since Hodgins wouldn't be able to. She was never more grateful for her profession of being a Medical Examiner as she was right now. Having graduated medical school at the top of her class she had enough certifications to open her own Doctor's office if she ever chose to do so. Medical Examiners or coroner's as they were also known as, actually had to endure even more intensive medical training than did most physicians – though she knew that most people would not even be aware of that.

"Cam?"

His weak voice brought her attention back to tending to her friend. "Yeah Booth – it's me, now listen Booth - I need you to just stay still for a minute, Hodgins went to get my SUV, we're gonna get you out of here!"

Booth forced himself to sit up a little bit more, squeezing Cam's hand that was still trapped inside his own. "Listen to me Cam, we don't have much time! I escaped and I don't think I got very far before I passed out! We need to get out of here fast!" his adrenaline was picking up a bit as his panic over being found crept over him. "Cam seriously I –"

"Booth okay okay, I hear you. Don't worry – in fact look, here he comes." She cut Booth off mid-sentence to point to her silver SUV as it gained ground on their location. Hodgins stopped just feet from where Booth and Cam waited and once he arrived at their side Cam pulled her hand free of Booth's and ran to grab her kit. "Hodgins just stay with him for a second, I'll be right back!"

When she returned she was carrying a large white box with a red cross and other writing on the side. Popping it open next to her she immediately retrieved a vial of morphine and a hypodermic needle. Booth's eyes became as wide and alert as she had seen since he first came to. She followed the direction of his pupils and saw that he was fixated on the needle she had just released from it's protective and sterile plastic wrap.

"Caamm you knoww I **hate **needles!" he practically begged and pleaded but his words came out more slurred than threatening due to the bone shattering pain he was fighting. "Com'on don'cha have some kinda pills I cn taake in-ssstead?"

"Booth I promise you will barely feel it, I am very good at giving injections that I have been told are practically pain free! Come on it's gotta be better than the pain I know you are in right now! Besides the liquid morphine is the fastest acting things I can give you. Now just buck up and hold still!"

While she was talking Booth hadn't even realized she had quickly swabbed a pre-soaked cotton pad across his bicep where she had already slid his shirt sleeve up – then just as she was uttering her orders for him to shut up – she had already slid the needle into his muscle in such a smooth motion that he was shocked at how little it had hurt. "See! Now was that so bad? Okay come on – we let's get you outta here!"

"You tricked me . . . not nice Cam - not nice." he half pouted half teased, trying to lighten the mood. Cam and Hodgins looked at each other and rolled their eyes, both secretly relived to see the return of their friend's familiar sarcasm and boyish charm - no matter what he had just gone through, it was a good sign that he hadn't been_** too**_ psychologically damaged by what he had just endured.

"Bones! Where's Bones - is she okay?" Hodgins smiled, happy to see even more of the old Booth they had come to love, always worrying about everyone else even while he was half out of it from pain from his own serious injuries.

"Yeah dude just relax, so far she's fine. She's still safe for now at the Jeffersonian - we'll tell you more once we get you out of here. But we can't take you to there yet - it's too risky and we'll explain more later. Right now I have somewhere else in mind and then we can come up with a plan to get Dr. Brennan away from there."

Booth closed his eyes again, still feeling out if it and exhausted, maybe even more so with the added morphine now kicking in. He weakly replied, "No Hodgins, **I** will come up with the plan." what little strength he had in his voice had faded even further by the end of the sentence, as if the few sentences he had spoken had completely drained what limited energy he had left. Hodgins realized there was no need for him to even reply since it was clear his words would have fallen on deaf ears.

Cam quickly grabbed the rifle and any other bits of potential evidence in the immediate area and –placed it in the vehicle while Hodgins grabbed a camera and used it to take just three or four quick shots of the area in case they needed it for a case later to show where they had found Booth, also to use later to determine how far Booth had gotten from the nearby warehouse that he had alluded to being held in. Cam and Hodgins had purposely let Booth talk while they waited, giving the morphine a few minutes to kick in before they attempted to move him. they knew that they needed Booth to help them once they were ready to get him to the car and trying to move him without the pain relieving drug would have taken twice as long and could have easily caused him to pass out again – delaying them even further.

Finally after what in real time was only four minutes yet seemed like thirty - Booth started both of them by snapping awake again, even though his pain seemed to have faded to a barely tolerable level, the meds did nothing to quell his frantic mind causing him to rouse himself, something he had been trained to do - and had become very good at doing, during his time as an Army Ranger. His energy spurred on by the increasing anxiety he felt, knowing the longer he remained there, the higher the risk of being recaptured if they didn't get him out of the alleyway fast. And this time the captors would gain two more people to use for leverage against Brennan!

"Okay, we gotta get moving." he ordered, now feeling more clear headed as the morphine continued to do it's magic. Booth watched as Cam and Hodgins knelt back down on either side of him knowing that it was now or never, as they each reached one of their arms under each of his own, they carefully helped to hoist him back up into a semi-standing position albeit on one foot. Then placing one of Booth's arm around Cam's shoulders and the other around Hodgins, they helped him hobble over to the open door to the back seat of Cam's SUV where they eased him in and Cam forced Booth to slide over and lay all the way down. One reason was to keep him out of sight just in case and the other was to keep his injured leg somewhat elevated.

She cringed as he cried out in agony when she eased her daughter's fluffy down coat under his foot and lower leg to help elevate it further knowing that it had to be done but knowing that even on morphine the movement had caused him tremendous pain.

"I am so sorry Seeley, I wouldn't have done that if it wasn't critical to treatment of your leg. But trust me, it will feel better being elevated this way if you just give it a few minutes."

At first Booth's only response was a slight nodding of his head, his face was completely drenched in sweat from the short exertion and his pain level was making it harder for him to concentrate oin anything else. But then Cam heard Booth's barely audible voice and leaned in to hear him better.

"D-don't call me Ssee-ley."

She nearly burst out laughing, relieved at seeing a glimmer of the old Booth which made her feel like everything was going to be okay. Then she closed the door to the back seat and jumped into the SUV since they were pushing their luck the longer they remained in that vicinity. Hodgins took the wheel this time so that Cam could keep an eye on Booth. He quickly turned the car around to go back the way they had come so he could avoid getting any closer to the warehouse and risk being seen.

"Booth what do you want me to do next?" cam turned towards the back seat, hoping to get some direction from Booth before the morphine pulled him under. "Do you want me to call the FBI now and send them to the warehouse?"

Booth's adrenaline once again spiked again as he took in what she had just asked, "NO! It's too soon and could put Bones in further risk. I . . . I jus' need time to come up with . . . a plan" his shaky voice giving away the fact that the morphine wasn't helping take the edge off the pain as much as he had tried to let on. "Now . . . what's going on? What is Bones dong back at the lab, how did she get there? I mean . . . they would not have just - let her go!"

"Okay." Cam answered first, "Just take a deep breath Booth, she's okay but we think she's being watched somehow. I don't know if they have her wired but that's my suspicion. There are also a few new employees at the Institute that have my natural gut instinct fired up - I have a feeling some of them may be internal moles watching her from afar. Does that sound like the MO of your kidnappers?" Booth let his head fall back down onto the seat as he waited for his breathing and his heart rate to calm back down to somewhat normal levels while trying to clear his mind and shake off the groggy pull of the morphine - relishing in hearing that his Bones was okay for the time being.

"Yeah . . . it does-ss. But they . . . uh, they don't seem to thinnnk . . . thinngss through. But that might bee to our . . . benefit. "

Cam and Hodgins exchanged glances, noticing the slowing of his words and the groggy sound to his voice. Cam knew it wasn't just the morphine that was causing it, most likely it was the combination of the morphine, the concussion she knew he had based on the sluggish reaction of his pupils, extreme fatigue and the fact that he was finally safe enough to let his guard down. She knew he would be out like a light in a matter of seconds. "Alright Booth – that's good now just rest and let us take over for a while. We will keep you and Dr. Brennan safe and you have my word we will NOT let them taken her back again. Okay?"

No answer was forthcoming so Hodgins looked up at the rear view mirror back to check on their passenger and found him down for the count.

The silence caused Hodgins to look into the rear view mirror to check on their ailing passenger, "Well Dr. Saroyan, I think that's about all we're gonna get out of him for now – heee's **out!**"

Hodgins then took in a deep breath, taking a moment to calm his own nerves while hoping that Cam didn't notice how badly his hands were shaking as he griped the steering wheel more tightly hoping to hide the tremors. '_Wow what a rush!'_ he thought as he realized just how dangerous their rescue mission had been now that they were clear of the area. He knew how easily things could have gone South and suddenly his safe lab job was looking better and better – from now on he decided, he would leave the dangerous field work to Booth and Brennan unless they were _badly_ in need of his expertise!

Cam looked towards the back seat, turning slightly so she could keep a better eye her first 'live patient, the question now was – where was Hodgins they taking them?"

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**Post chapter A/N: Just for all of you and to reward you for your wonderful patience, I wanted to give you a chapter that was 100% Booth hurt/comfort! I hope you enjoy and I will try hard to update again sooner than I usually do! **_


	36. Hodgins & Saroyan EMTs?

**_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving weekend everyone! Or, happy Black Friday? As my holiday treat I am giving you an update! I am thankful to all of you for reading and those who take time to review! I will try harder to update again within the next week! For now I hope you like this chapter and please please review! Enjoy!_**

**_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_**

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity . . . **[Last scene following Cam and Hodgins trying to get Booth to give them as much info as possible before passing out from pain and exhaustion.]_

_"Well Dr. Saroyan, I think that's about we're gonna get out of him for now – heee's **out!**" __Then he let his own head fall back against the head rest, taking a moment to calm his own nerves looking down he noticed that his hands were shaking slightly. 'Wow what a rush!' he thought as he realized just how dangerous their rescue mission had been and how easily things could have gone South. Suddenly his lab job seemed more attractive to him – from now on he decided he would leave the dangerous field work to Booth and Brennan unless they were badly in need of his expertise! __Cam glanced into the rear view mirror, adjusting it slightly so she could keep an eye on her first 'live patient', the question now was – where were they going to take him?"_

**_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_**

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 35**_

_**Inside Cam's SUV . . .**_

"Where are you taking us Dr. Hodgins?" Cam asked, her voice going back into boss mode.

She knew they had to Booth somewhere and that the Jeffersonian would be the worst place – and bringing him to a hospital was obviously just as risky. Later they would get him there since a visit was inevitable, but right now they needed a plan to free Brennan fully and end this nightmare and they definitely needed Booth in order to do that.

Hodgins had just about finished plugging an address into the GPS navigational device on the center console built into the dashboard. It was the address of one of his houses – or rather mansion as most people would classify it. He chose the home he occupied more frequently as it was closest to the Jeffersonian making for an easy commute – but since he hadn't paid much attention to the area around where they had gone to get Booth, he wasn't exactly sure how to get back to the main roads that led to his house.

"My house." he answered short and sweet.

"Ohhh - I dunno know Hodge. Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, what if these gravedigger uh . . . people, already know where you live. The first places they might look for Booth could be each of our homes." she said as she glanced back to check on their still unconscious and pale agent in the back seat, her eyes immediately went to what now appeared to be yet another wound making it's presence known as his cheekbone on one side was turning all shades of purple with what looked the be a red line shaped like an 'L' alluding that he had been hit in the face with something rectangular in shape. She could only wonder how bad the other injuries were that they couldn't see yet due to his clothes. Anger rose within her as she thought about what he had been put through – her thoughts thankfully being sidetracked by Hodgins' voice.

"Nope, we should be safe there, for one thing I live on a gated property with the best security in place that money can buy. Secondly, my address is listed under a completely different name. I learned to never put my given name on any of my properties because too many people know of the Hodgins' family fortune so it would just be asking for a break in." he explained. "Trust me Dr. Saroyan, we'll be fine."

Both of their attention was diverted by rough bump that jostled them right out of their seats a few inches followed by a load groan coming from the back seat. Turns out Hodgins' had accidentally hit a large pot hole dead on, obviously paying more attention to the GPS navigator rather than the road.

The two of them held their breath in, waiting to see if the incident had jarred Booth awake, happy to see that he had merely groaned subconsciously from the pain the jarred movement had caused him. It wasn't long, maybe twenty minutes of going more than the speed limit to get there. After pulling through the gates which automatically closed securely behind them, Hodgins proceeded up the long cobblestone and circular driveway until he pulled in as close to the main entrance as he possibly could.

Turning off the engine he turned towards the back seat and then to Cam, "Now what? How are we going to get him inside? I don't think we should risk having him hobble on that leg again – it looks pretty nasty."

Cam had no idea what to say, she hadn't thought ahead to this part and she agreed they could not rouse Booth to get him to help because they knew the man's ego would cause him to push through the pain rather than admitting he couldn't walk. She was startled out of her thoughts by a loud yell coming from the driver's seat.

"I'VE GOT IT! Hang tight, I'll be right back – I just remembered something that will do the trick!" he was out of the vehicle before she could grill him. While waiting she decided to get out and get over to the side of the SUV closest to the entrance of the house. Opening the back seat she reached out and placed her hand lightly on Booth's forehead after seeing that it was covered with beads of sweat.

"Oh my gosh Booth, you're burning up!" she said in almost a feather light whisper. Then she pulled out her cell phone to look up a Doctor that she knew they could trust to come help them while being discreet and not asking too many questions. She had befriended the man during her time as a Police Officer since she not only frequented the hospital as not only an occasional patient injured in the line of duty, but she had also dated and lived with one of the other resident physicians who worked there as well. In fact this Doctor was a close friend of her former lover - they had become long time friends, remaining that way even after she had broken up with her man after 6 years together. Her relationship with this man was similar to that of a brother and sister – or so she thought being that she didn't have a real brother.

A loud squeaking sound followed by a few thumps pulled her out of her reminiscent thoughts as she turned around her eyes lit up. Hodgins was pushing an old wheelchair down the few stairs coming from the main entrance down to the car, the squeaking was the old wheels and the thumps being the sound as it was dragged down each stair.

"Hodgins – now why do you have a wheel- . . . ya know, never mind. I don't want to know."

He just grinned from ear to ear. He had remembered that when he first inherited the house right after his Grandmother had passed away at age 101, that some of the elderly woman's necessities were left behind in the storage facility in the back of the massive 5 car garage. Those necessities included a wheelchair since she couldn't get around during the last 4 years of her life without it.

Pushing it over the the open door they were able to rouse Booth enough to sit up and they weren't even sure he knew what he was doing when they helped him slide out and slip into the awaiting chair. His head dropped back down to his chin the minute he was seated again, the worsening fever he was getting was starting to make him even more unaware of his surroundings. Hodgins pushed Booth with Cam right behind as he took them around to the maid's entrance on the side of the kitchen, there were no stairs required there since the house was built on a bit of a slope creating a natural ramp with the side walkway. Within minutes they had Booth laid out on one of the beds in one of the many guest rooms located on the first floor. Cam used Hodgins' phone in case the criminals had somehow bugged all of their cell phones. Nothing was beyond their suspicions at this point, another thing they learned from Booth.

She had called her Doctor friend and he promised to go there as soon as he finished his rounds in three more hours. She and Hodgins then got to work to get Booth more comfortable and ready for the doctor, wanting to clean him up as best they could to prevent more of the grime covering his clothes and skin – to get into his wounds and stir up even more infection.

While Cam left to get a bin of warm soapy water and some towels, Hodgins removed Booth's socks and pants, sliding an extra pair of loose fitting sweats up over his boxers, chuckling after seeing that it wasn't just Booth's ties and socks that boasted his trademark bright colors and crazy designs – '_Damn Booth – I'm sure glad you're unconscious for this cuz you'd prob'ly scalp me right now if you weren't._' he thought to himself.

He continued with his duties and carefully slipped Booth's arms out of the now filthy dress shirt that had only been fastened by one remaining button, all the others apparently ripped off at some point. He gasped out loud at the horror in front of him, it was not as bad as the leg but painful to even look at nonetheless. He barely made out that one of the worse wounds appeared to be the number 12. So puffy and inflamed where the red scabbing edges that it was almost hard to decipher that it was a number. Another alarming sight was the severe bruising on both sides of his ribcage and some on his arms, also looking pretty harsh were his wrists that had clearly been damaged by the handcuffs He left him shirtless while placing the shirt and trousers into a plastic bag hoping to later pull any trace he could get from the materials so that they could tie Booth's clothes and hence Booth – to the warehouse where he was held captive - just like Cam had him doing with Brennan's lint brush which even though she hadn't actually come out and told him whose it was, once she let him know it could lead them to Booth's whereabouts it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure it out.

He pulled the covers over his friend just up to the waist deciding to leave his upper torso bare since Cam would need access to the wounds as would the doctor. It unnerved him to see how still Booth had remained throughout the task of getting him situated, he knew that wasn't a good sign. He decided to check the back of Booth's head in hopes that some additional dirt particles had been left behind from the alley or the warehouse – knowing the more evidence they had, the more solid their case would be to stand up in court. He cringed again at the dried blood on the back of his head and neck, now barely drizzling leaving some behind on the pillow. Hodgins left and returned with a thick towel which he placed behind Booth's head and gently lowed him back down. The wound had scabbed over enough that he knew it must have been one of his first injuries – possibly his initial injury that most likely rendered him unconscious so they could take him easily after that. As he lowered Booth's head to the towel covered pillow his fingers naturally brushed against the sides of his face.

"Damn I know everyone thought you were hot before Booth - but du-ude you literally are right now!"

Cam overheard his comment just as she entered with everything she needed including the first aid kit she grabbed from her car. She had everything situated nearly on a stainless steel rolling cart she had found in the kitchen – assuming that it must have been used by the maids.

"I assume you noticed his fever."

"Damn Cam," Hodgins said, purposely using her first name to be funny and lighten the worry that he knew was threatening to take over both of them. "He's burning up!"

I know Hodge podge that's why I have brought so much stuff. We need to try to get his fever down while we wait for the doctor."

They got to work, each taking a towel, dampened with the sudsy room temperature water and going about cleaning off the wounds. Hodgins took care of his leg after cutting the side of the sweat pants open with scissors from the first aid kit, Cam told him the wound needed to breath after being cleaned. But she also told him to leave the makeshift splint in place because she didn't want to mess with the temporary stability of the leg. Whomever had set the leg and splinted it had done a pretty good job, but what kind of murderous kidnappers would take the care to do that to someone they were responsible for injuring in the first place - and why? It didn't make sense so she had to assume it had been Brennan.

Hodgins heard a gasp from Cam not unlike his own earlier once she too had gotten a closer look at the wounds on Booth's chest. The two looked at each other in curiosity before resuming their work. Even with all that they were doing to Booth, all of which surely would have been excruciating had he been awake – he only elicited a few low level moans and groans of pain whenever they got to a particularly painful spot or one of the deeper wounds including when Cam cleaned off the back of his head. She just wanted to cry when she started to wipe the fever and pain induced sweat off his face and gently placed a small ice pack on his bruised cheek and jaw. She still secretly was attracted to him after all, they had been in a sexual relationship for quite a while in the past, she still cared very much about him as a human being and as a friend.

While they were both grateful he was out, it also increased their worry and concern knowing that it probably wasn't a good sign. But they had to admit he definitely looked better than he had before now that they had cleaned him off as best they could. Cam had put two more small ice packs under Booth's armpits knowing that it was a well known way to help reduce body temperature. The packs would have to be removed in twenty minutes so as not to over do it – or at least moved to another area such as the groin or behind the neck – or both.

They waited for the doctor, knowing they should call the jeffersonian to somehow let Brennan know they had Booth – but the didn't know how to do that without endangering her and the rest of the team. No, they would have to wait until one of them could go back there to inform them in person without anyone knowing. Gosh she wished Booth would wake up – he would know what to do, he always did.

Cam stood up to go dump out the used water and fill the bin with fresh water for the doctor to use while Hodgins started a fire in the large fireplace that many of the bedroom had in the amazing house. Cam had told him Booth would probably start to alternate between being hot from the fever, to shivering if his temperature rose any higher – so he wanted to make sure the room was warm enough.

The sounds of a fancy musical doorbell broke through the somber atmosphere stopping them in their tracks and causing them both to jump slightly at the intrusion, then hoping it was the doctor. But as Cam looked at the elegant clock on the wall it had only been an hour since she talked to her friend, he wasn't to be here for another hour or two yet.

They looked at each other - suddenly afraid to see who else it might be.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**Sorry it's short but it was just a great place to stop. I do plan to update again hopefully in a few days. :-) Please review cuz I've not been getting as many as I used to so I am afraid I lost some people due to my delayed updates. :-(**_


	37. The Calm Before The Storm

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity . . . **_

_The sounds of a fancy musical doorbell broke through the somber atmosphere stopping them in their tracks and causing them both to jump slightly at the intrusion, then hoping it was the doctor. But as Cam looked at the elegant clock on the wall it had only been an hour since she talked to her friend, he wasn't to be here for another hour or two yet._

_They looked at each other - suddenly afraid to see who else it might be._

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 36**_

_**Jeffersonian Institute ~ Brennan's Office . . .**_

Brennan had gone back to her office per Cam's over dramatic warning that if she didn't rest for a while she would be sorry, knowing her friend was simply using the threat to distract whomever was watching them and attempting to act like business as usual. Brennan tried laying on the couch to see if she could rest but in less than ten minutes she was feeling so much more anxious and nervous than before since now she had nothing to distract her from her overwhelming worry. She found herself fidgeting more and more and becoming more restless and even though her body was somewhat still, her mind raced on ahead showing her mental image after mental image of her partner's injured body.

From his bleeding chest wound to his face shining in a feverish sweat – from his multicolored ribcage to the grotesque compound fracture of the bone in his leg. It became too much for her to bear until she finally decided to abort her attempt to sleep altogether. Rising up from the couch feeling no more rested but happy with herself for trying - she slowly sauntered back over to her desk feeling guilty that she wasn't doing more to help bring her partner back home.

Brennan had never felt so useless and trapped before in her entire life. Not being able to run to Booth's aid, not able to talk to anyone and squelch her aching desire to tell them everything no matter what the risk - just so she could be free to go save her partner and knowing they were planning to bring her back there to face her own convenient demise.

Adding to her anxious mind and shattered nerves was the fact that she was being monitored by not only Lexi and Sam who listened to her every word, but also by the Jeffersonian security guard whom she had already figured out was working for the Gravedigger as well simply from the way he kept hovering around her office and the lab like he never had before and seemed to jump at every noise. Knowing all of these people were constantly watching and taking away any sense of freedom she had left her feeling trapped and claustrophobic.

The Security Guard had obviously been tasked with keeping tabs on her physically to ensure that she made no attempts to escape or even write any notes alerting her teammates to her situation to enlist their help in getting them all out of this mess, thankfully he hadn't detected a single thing when she finally started to secretly clue at least Cam in. Thinking of Cam she realized that by now Hodgins would have most assuredly had more than enough time to determine a few of the possible locations where Booth might be held, he was_ that_ good! But then on the other hand she just wasn't sure what he and Cam would do with the information since contacting the police was obviously out of the question. The afterthought of Cam and Hodgins doing anything to rescue Booth on their own, only managed to cause her to worry even more.

Brennan knew that Cam, having been a police officer prior to becoming a coroner - she would be perfectly capable of determining a safe way to go check the locations out, as well as coming up with a plan of action if they actually _found _where Booth was being held. What really worried her was the fact that Cam was used to having either the FBI or the police department to rely on for back up but that wasn't the case now. She and Hodgins would be on their own and this wasn't just a simple low life criminal they were dealing with – it was a criminal mastermind with an entire team of hardened killers working for him and helping execute his latest dire plan to bring down the biggest threats to their empire – their two biggest witnesses and worst victims; Booth and Brennan.

Thankfully right before she had completely worked herself up into a frantic mess she heard the sound of a familiar voice in the background.

"Hey Bren, there you are! I turned around an-. . . " Angela came prancing through the office door making a beeline for Brennan's desk. She had been in her own office when Hodgins and Cam had initially snuck out to try and find Booth, so shen she did go back into the main lab she was surprised to find them no where around. Something was up, she could feel it in her every being since she had always been very intuitive since ever since her childhood but she also possesses her own natural instincts – instincts that rivaled Booth's. but when she "Wait, what's wrong?" she interrupted her own sentence when she spotted the dire look on her best friend's face. "You don't look so good sweetie. Uh, I mean you are still gorgeous but . . . you just look so uh . . . kind of devastated."

Temperance looked up from the spot her eyes had been drilling into her computer screen even though she hadn't actually been reading anything. She was exhausted to say the least, worried and sore from all she had been through so far and mentally spent, fearing the worst for Booth.

"Sorry – " Angela spoke up again before her friend could answer. "Look sweetie you don't have to tell me what's got you looking so sad right now, I know, you probably just needed some alone time – I get it. But I am here for you if you do want to talk, you know that right?"

"Yes sorry Ang, really." Brennan finally responded, slowly raising her head to look at Angela. "I was just think– . . . you're right, I just have a lot on my mind right now and needed some peace and quiet for a few minutes." she covered. "It's been a long day."

"Well you really should get some rest honey. You need it! Come on." Angela walked around to Brennan's chair, pulling her friend up gently. "You need to just rest for a few minutes. Come on, it won't kill you and I;ll even go get you some nice hot tea. I think the lab can get by without you for fifteen minutes." she said while guiding Brennan back over to her couch and pushing her down until she was sitting on it – again.

"No Ang I can't I - - I." she started to explain and then stopped herself, afraid of saying too much. Then reeling her thoughts back in she continued, "Look I already tried to sleep but I guess, I'm just a little wound up. I'll just try again later but if you could still bring me that tea, that sounds good right now."

With that Angela took off towards the break room determined to help her friend take that distraught look off her face if even temporarily. "_What aren't you telling us my friend_?' she thought to herself along the way. _'And where are __**you**__ Booth? Brennan could sure use you right now!'_

_**Back At Hodgins' House . . .**_

Cam hurried towards the door in hopes that her doctor friend had somehow managed to get there sooner. When she opened the door her eyes definitely spotted a doctor – just not the one she was expecting.

"Sweets? What the hell are _**you**_ doing here?"

"Ouch Cam – way to welcome a guy. I was going to ask you the same question! All I know is, I received a text message from Angela asking me to just go check on Hodgins. She sounded worried."

"Oh and you could tell that in a text message Sweets?" Cam asked sarcastically.

"Uh well, yes but uh – only cuz she actually used the words '_I'm worried_'." he admitted, his cheeks blushing to a darker shade of red than his normal ruddish complexion.

"Yeah well never mind that – just get in here – quickly!" Cam ordered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. "We could use your help anyway so I'm glad you're here. Come with me." she dragged him along behind her to the bedroom where Hodgins and Booth were. His eyes grew wide as ever when he spotted an obviously unwell Booth tossing and turning slightly on the elaborate king size bed.

"Oh my God! What – how? He looks pretty bad – is he okay?"

Hodgins who was initially just as shocked as Cam to see the adolescent looking Psychologist in front of him answered as sarcastically as Cam had earlier. "Oh yeah Sweets! He's fantastic! Hell no he's not _**fine**_! Besides that – what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I – uh . . . well Angela -"

"Hodgins it doesn't matter – there will be plenty of time for that later. Right now we need to focus on getting and keeping Booth's fever down." Cam interrupted, "I need to check his temperature again and probably should remove the ice packs now – it's not a good idea to leave them on too long. Then if his temperature hasn't gone down enough I might need you two boys to help get him into a tub cool water to keep his fever from getting any higher. We'll just keep his leg propped up on the side of the tub and strip him down to just his underwear."

Neither Sweets nor Hodgins made any cracks about how awkward that situation would be, when someone they cared about was in jeopardy they were all business.

Thankfully for both of them, after they helped Cam remove the ice packs and she read the numbers on the digital thermometer she had placed on his forehead, she announced it had gone down enough to where she didn't feel the ice tub would be necessary just yet. "We still have to watch him closely and probably will need to put the ice packs on again once or twice later on." she explained.

"Now can someone tell me what's going on? What happened? How did he get so beat up and injured? Why are you doing with him here when he clearly needs a hospital?" he probably would have added a few more questions had Hodgins not interrupted him.

"Sweets, dude - enough of the questions already geez!"

Then he and Cam brought Sweets up to speed on all that he had missed since the last time he had seen them - beginning with Booth's initial kidnapping from the Jeffersonian garage. They filled him in on everything he hadn't been privy to and he handled the information much better than either of them expected leaving them to wonder why they had kept him out of it for as long as they did. But now with things becoming much more serious than before, they needed all the extra help they could get outside of going to the police or FBI.

"Okay well now that I know what's going on – what do you need me to help with and you still haven't told me how Booth got injured so badly."

"We didn't tell you because we don't know ourselves Dr. Sweets." Cam explained, "We just found him this way so it had to be the kidnappers doing. Not unlike the time we had to track down Booth when he was kidnapped by Gallagher. They had done just as bad a number on him that time too."

"Gallagher? Oh, I remember seeing something about that case in Booth's file when I started working with he and Dr. Brennan. That was a little before my time working with them. Well what are his injuries exactly?"

"Well, he definitely has a moderate concussion along with a laceration on the backside of his head. He's got a few broken ribs, deep lacerations on his chest and arms, badly broken bone in his lower leg and obvious bruising to his chest, face and ribs. He's developed the fever from the infection that has set in – both in his leg and the worst of the cuts on his chest."

"Oh. That's all?" Sweets joked as his face became more pale by the minute until Hodgins finally had to grab a hold of the young man and help him over to a chair before he fell down, clearly shaken by what his friend had been put through. He couldn't believe how much had happened since he had last spoken with Brennan and Booth.

"I have a physician friend of mine coming over any time now. He's going to bring some antibiotics and whatever else he can bring to treat Booth's injuries and fever. I gave him a run down of the injuries."

The three of them started mulling over ideas as to how they could get Brennan away from the Jeffersonian safely with all of the eyes that seemed to be watching her including some employees they probably weren't even aware were on the Gravedigger's payroll. Cam and Hodgins had informed Sweets of what Brennan had done to help them find Booth and that she was supposedly taken back to the Jeffersonian just to gather all evidence and would then be taken back to where Booth had been held. They assumed by now that the Gravedigger team had realized Booth had escaped and that all hell would most assuredly break loose very soon and they had to get everyone to safety and out of harm's way - especially Brennan – so now one would be caught in the crossfire so to speak.

_**Meanwhile Back In The Old Warehouse District . . . **_

William Burton was literally spitting as he yelled at one of the additional men he had hired for extra security - hand picked by Bill himself from the numerous hard as nails ex-cons that he had worked with in the long and shady past.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN - HE'S** _GONE_?"**

**To Be Continued . . .**

_**Sorry that this chapter didn't move the story forward very much but again – it was critical to the story and needed to be addressed before I could move on. I don't anticipate that this should last that many more chapters. I am hoping to wrap it up in 5-6 more chappies tops if I can. :-) Pls review cuz I really like to see your thoughts!**_


	38. Running Out Of Time

**A/N – HELP NEEDED. **I don't know if any of you readers out there ever copy and paste Fan Fic stories onto Word doc's or anything so you can read them without computer – or perhaps have downloaded stories onto something like a Kindle. But **I LOST chapter 29 **and will have to re-write it so I thought I would ask if anyone had a saved copy of this story where you could email me with it. I was correcting a chapter and accidentally saved it over Ch 29 by mistake and for some reason it happens to be the ONE and ONLY chapter I **don't **have saved on my hard drive. **PM me if you can help.**

**Enjoy this chapter and once again I am sorry for the delay. I have a new job that's eating up my writing time rt now. I will do all I can to update this story again within the next week to ten days!**

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity . . . **_

_Cam and Hodgins brought Dr. Sweets up to speed on what had happened thus far to Booth and that was followed by this scene:_

_**Old Warehouse District . . . **_

_William Burton was literally spitting as he yelled at one of the additional men he had hired for extra security - hand picked by Bill himself from the numerous hard as nails ex-cons that he had worked with in the long and shady past._

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN - HE'S** _GONE_?"**

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Abandoned Warehouse – Main Office . . .**_

"I . . . I don't know w-what happened Sir, I went looking for Nikolai when he didn't return from checking on the prisoner but when I got there, I found him barely conscious on the floor - his arm was cuffed to the bed frame and our prisoner was no where to to be found"

Before William had even opened his mouth to start yelling again, another one of the extra hired security guards came around the corner half dragging a barely coherent Nik into the room, he had one arm locked underneath Nik's own arm in order to keep him upright as he practically carried him along.

Lugging the groggy man across the small room he brought him over to a nearby desk chair closest to their boss, dropping him unceremoniously down into it to face his unavoidable punishment.

"S-sorry boss." came the weak sounding apology from Nik. He knew he would be lucky if his boss didn't shoot him in the leg or full out kill him, for letting his prime prisoner escape. "He – he caught me b-by surprise . . . I – he . . . overpowered me when I first entered the room. He – he's CRAZY boss! He shouldn't have been able to do _anything_ in his condition!" he pleaded his own case.

"Stanford – you get every extra guard out there with you looking for him! Dammit I expect to see Seeley Booth back in our custody within the hour!" William Burton was shouting mad. Veins could be seen protruding and bulging in his forehead and his neck as he hollered out his orders. He didn't have many extra guards but enough to make a pretty quick search of the area and hopefully clean up the mess that he held Nik completely responsible for. "I don't care how tough he is, he can't get far on a busted leg!"

_**Hodgins' House . . .**_

As Hodgins, Cam and Sweets all waited for the doctor to arrive Cam and Hodgins continued bringing Sweets up to speed on what had happened since he had last talked to Brennan and Booth.

"So you're saying you think Dr. Brennan is wired and that someone is monitoring her while she's at the Jeffersonian?" Sweets asked in disbelief. It all sounded too 'spy movie' in his young mind. "Well how are you planning to keep her from leaving? Surely they plan on taking her again if she really is there to gather all of the evidence for the assholes who are responsible for all of this!" the bright red splotches that naturally adorned the young Psychologist's face became even brighter the more angry he became. He was shocked at what he was hearing and appalled that the Gravedigger team was still tormenting his friends like this. Part of him wanted to go talk to Heather Taffet again but another part of him wasn't sure he could maintain his professional demeanor if he had to look into her cold and creepy eyes again.

It was Cam who finally answered him while she ran a cool cloth across the forehead of the now fitfully sleeping Booth. "Yes that is what we are saying and no, we don't have any idea how to keep her from leaving or being taken again."

Hodgins added his own insight, "I have a couple of theories as to what they are planning and I can tell you this – there's no way they will let Booth and Dr. Brennan remain alive unless we find some way to make sure Dr. Brennan is out of harm's way so we can send the FBI to raid their hideout. But we _**have**_ to get Booth to tell us more about how many there were and . . . well, who was there if he got any names which I guarantee – he did."

"Wil'm B'rton"

Everyone's attention was immediately drawn towards Booth as they barely heard him utter something almost unintelligible. Sweets jumped up from the chair he had been catching his bearings in and joined Cam and Hodgins next to the bed.

"Booth, you're awake again – what did you just say? We didn't quite catch it." Cam leaned down closer to Booth's face as Hodgins got out of the way.

"Ring . . . lead-err. Will-iam . . . B-burton." he said while pausing to breath heavily between each word. Everyone knew it was probably due to the pain he was in.

"Wait, isn't he some big time Attorney? Or at least he used to be if we're talking about the same man."

"Ss-same one. No-body call . . . FBI." he slurred but now his eyes were open so they knew he was slowly becoming more and more alert – but unfortunately more agitated as well. Cam didn't miss the glassy sparkle that would remain there until they got his fever back down.

"Okay, okay easy now. Booth you need to just trust us and let us take care of you for a change, okay? We won't let anything happen to Brennan and we won't let this bastard Burton get away either. Now listen to me, I have a doctor coming here to check you over. I know he's someone we can trust to be discreet and not ask any questions. We won't tell him anything about what's going on so I need you to just humor me and let him look you over. Deal?"

Booth narrowed his eyes slightly to let her know he didn't like the situation, or his lack of control over any of it. But eventually he conceded, knowing he had no other choice at this point.

"Fine." he grumbled.

The timing couldn't have been more eerily perfect as the doorbell rang loudly through the house again , but this time they knew it had to be the Cam's doctor arriving. Sweets volunteered to go lead the man back to the guest room and took off running towards the main entrance to let the good doctor in, he knew time was of the essence.

Everyone had left the quest room to give the doctor and Booth some privacy. It seemed like forever but in reality only twenty minutes had passed before the physician finally came out into the hallway where Cam, Hodgins and Sweets all stood waiting to hear Booth's official prognosis.

Shutting the door carefully behind him so his new patient would not be disturbed, the doctor set down the semi-large medical case he had brought with him - it had a handle on the top and looked like a cube shaped metal suitcase and it housed everything he knew he would need per Cam's description of Booth's condition from IV's and air splints to heavy duty narcotic pain medications and more.

Cam had forgotten all about introductions since all of them were anxious to let the doctor get started, so before asking any questions she thought she had better get the formalities out of the way.

"Hodgins, Sweets, this is my good friend Dr. Alan Patterson. Alan this is Dr. Lance Sweets – he's a psychologist and this is Dr. Jack Hodgins who works for me at the Jeffersonian. Clearly neither of them are medical doctors." she explained.

"It's nice to meet both of you, really. Cam and I go a long way back. Now I am sure you are eager to know how your friend in there is doing so let me get right to it." Alan could tell by the stiff body language that they all wanted to rush through the pleasantries and hear how their friend was doing. The worry they had for the man in the nearby room was more than obvious.

"He's dozing for the moment but that's from the fever most likely - plus he needs it, badly. You'll still be able to talk to him as needed since you asked me not to drug him too heavily. I can't anyway with the head wound he's sporting on the back of his head so I simply administered something that should help bring his fever down. His blood pressure is a little low but nothing to be concerned about. Even though it's obvious he's suffered some blood loss, it doesn't appear to have been at a volume that would require transfusions so that's excellent since that is harder for me to tackle on a 'house call' if you will.

He's dehydrated and weak and his fever is definitely higher than I would like to see it so I am going to run back out to my car to grab a few more things and then I want to start him on IV liquids as soon as possible and I will piggy back that with some potent antibiotics to help fend off the infection coursing through him. I know you don't want me to ask any specific questions, and I won't, but it's pretty obvious that is man's been through hell and back."

"I'm sorry we can't tell you more Alan. That man in there is not a criminal by any stretch of the imagination so I can at least assure you that you are not aiding and abetting." Cam explained, smiling her blindingly bright smile at the man causing Lance and Hodgins to exchange glances. To them it seemed as though Cam was flirting with the doctor. Just how close were these two 'friends' they both thought to themselves.

"Well, I told you before, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know you would do the same for me if I ever asked so – it's no big deal. Anyway, I checked his leg and quite frankly it's set quite well so I don't see that any complications should arise once we eradicate the infection and I can get him stitched up where the bone came through the skin." his last sentence caused everyone to cringe and the disgusting – and horrifyingly painful thought.

"I brought an air cast with me since you had alerted me to the broken leg beforehand and I have a splint for a bit later as well as some crutches. I will put that on later after I clean that wound out a little more and get him stitched up. However, I can't stitch anything until he goes through at least one IV of antibiotics which estimate will take roughly 40 minutes or so since I will open the catheter to it's widest flow capacity. I also won't be able to wrap his ribs effectively either until I can get some stitches into the worst cuts on his upper body. I cleaned his head wound again even though you three had already done a pretty thorough job of it. His pupillary response definitely indicates a moderate concussion so he'll need to be checked on and awakened every couple of hours for a while."

"Wow, I'm impressed by how thorough you are. You have everything he would have gotten if we had taken him to the ER!" Sweets gushed, shocked that the man had even thought to bring crutches with him! But what he didn't know was that Cam had also informed her friend that they needed to get Booth up and moving sooner than was probably healthy for him right now, simply because she knew Booth would never let his own injuries prevent him from helping Brennan – or any of them for that matter.

Alan just smiled at the compliment and continued. "Well, you can all go back in there if you would like. Just please try not to get too close since he's at a precarious stage with those infections all over. He'll be extremely susceptible to infection for a while so we need to keep the direct vicinity around him as sterile as possible. If any of you are sick or fighting off a cold or anything, I will need you to wear a surgical mask for his protection. If you'll excuse me I need to run down and get those things out of my car."

Sweets volunteered to help him and they took off down the hall as Cam and Hodgins headed back in to see if Booth could tell them anything else that might help them in making sure that the entire team of people working under William Burton, were all brought to justice later.

_**Jeffersonian Institute . . .**_

Brennan was still seated on the couch in her office and had just finished the tea that Angela was sweet enough to bring her. She had to admit that just taking a moment to decompress, along with the soothing effects of the hot tea – had made her feel so much better. She was still worried for Booth and still concerned for her own fate but for some reason she just always felt better with Angela around her. Her friend seemed to take care of her whenever Booth wasn't around to do that himself.

"Feeling better?" Angela's quiet voice brought her focus back to the forefront. "Yes Ang, I do. Thank you for . . . well everything you do for me. I don't know that I tell you enough how much you mean to me."

"That's true." Angela teased and then laughed. "Actually Bren, you don't have to. I already know and I feel the same way." she leaned sideways from her seat next to Brennan and putting her arm around Brennan's shoulder she pulled her into a side hug letting her head lean to the side as well until it was touching Brennan's. They sat there just enjoying the momentary peacefulness.

Angela's phone vibrated causing both of them to jump since her phone had been inside her pocket that was located on the same side that she was leaning on Brennan with. The vibration felt by both woman had caused them to jump apart, startled by the odd intrusion.

"Angela." she hadn't recognized the phone number appearing on her display. "Yes good to hear from you. Uh-huh . . .**what**? Oh sorry. . . yeah. I'll get right on that . . . I better get going so uh, thank you for calling . . . uh-huh okay then . . . bye."

Brennan didn't think she had ever heard such an odd once sided conversation in her life. But she did notice how all of the color seemed to have drained from Angela's face at one point during the brief call.

What she didn't know was that Hodgins had called Angela using the Dr. Patterson's cell phone so that Angela would not answer in her usual way which was to say "Hodgie!" he had to make sure that anyone listening on the other end didn't know who was calling her.

The full two minute conversation went like this:

_**A – Angela speaking. **_

_H – Ang it's me – **don't say my name! **Act like this is someone else calling you and just listen to me!_

_**A - Yes, good to hear from you. **(she played along)_

_H – Nice - now I need you to listen to me and do not scream!_

_**A – Okay**_

_H – We have Booth! Now don't-_

_**A – WHAT?**_

_H – Angela shush! Geez! We can't risk the people who have Dr. Brennan wired will hear this! Just give me one word answers if you can – no questions for now!_

_**A – Oh sorry . . . yeah.**_

_H – He's safe but injured so we need to stall until the doc who's here now can get him fixed up somewhat. You need to find a way to let Brennan know if you can do it without drawing suspicion._

_**A - I'll get right on that.**_

_H - Okay good. You sound hot by the way (he couldn't resist flirting). One of us will be back shortly. Sweets is here now so maybe both Cam and I will come back there. Less suspicious that way._

_**A – Okay yes, that's a good idea. **_

_H – He's safe but injured so we need to stall. We're at my house and Cam had a doctor friend who's gonna help get Booth back on his feet. You need to find a way to let Brennan know if you can do it without drawing suspicion – but don't mention the doctor. Just tell her Booth's okay. _(Hodgins was talking at a mile per minute pace)

_**A - Well, I better get going now so uh, thank you for calling. **_(she was getting nervous that she would blow it if the call went on much longer.)

_H – Good job, and don't worry! I'll see you soon._

_**A - Uh-huh okay then . . . bye**_

Once Angela ended the call it took all of her might not to turn and blurt out everything to Brennan right then and there! So badly had she wanted to ease her friend's frantic and worried mind that she had to quickly remind herself of the serious danger she would be putting all of them in – especially Brennan.

"Who was that?" Brennan asked her.

"Oh, that? Uh nothing. I had made some calls earlier trying to find some rare artistry tools that I had seen online and one of the places I had left a message with just called me back." she felt hot and nervous, worried that she had blown everything and that Brennan would never buy the weak story she had just laid on her. But to Angela's relief Brennan responded in typical Brennan style - since art held no interest to her, she easily and quickly disregarded Angela's call and had already mentally moved on to a different topic.

"Okay so I guess we should get back to work now. Especially since we're shorthanded until Cam and Dr. Hodgins return." Angela was impressed at how well Brennan did at keeping up her facade and not even blinking an eye when she mentioned Hodgins and Cam whom she knew were in the process of trying to find Booth.

As the two women headed back towards the main lab to finish gathering the vast amounts of evidence they had on the Gravedigger, knowing Brennan's time was running short and that the people who had her wired like a Christmas tree would be calling her back soon - one way or another. Angela's mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out how and when she would be able to get Brennan the message from Hodgins without raising any suspicions – and time was definitely **not** on her side.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**A/N - I hope you liked this chapter, I can't decide if I did or not. Some parts I loved - some parts not so much but what matters to me is what YOU think so please review! :-) THANKS!**_


	39. Booth's Secret Plan

_**Author's note:** _I am **so sorry** because this has been the longest amt of time I have EVER gone without updating ANY of my stories! I am updating this first and next should be my NCIS "Phobia" fic so anyone reading that one watch for update soon. Here is an extra long chappie as a reward for your support and patience!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** **I want everyone to know that I will NEVER abandon ANY of my stories so don't worry that I will do that. My updates will come faster once I get adapted to my new job which is the cause of my lack of updates.**

**Re: this chapter **– sorry if my rough estimated time line's off a little when Booth mentions what month and year it is to his doctor. I think I at least came close to when the Hero In The Hold and later Gravedigger epi's were televised. Also, I found and corrected some errors in chapter 37 (mainly scene at Hodgin's house) if anyone wants to read corrected version. This story has approx 4-5 more chapters before completed.

**Please read and I hope you enjoy enough to review. THANK YOU!**

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Previously on Mistaken Identity . . . **_

"_Okay so I guess we should get back to work now. Especially since we're shorthanded until Cam and Dr. Hodgins return." Angela was impressed at how well Brennan did at keeping up her facade and not even blinking an eye when she mentioned Hodgins and Cam whom she knew were in the process of trying to find Booth._

_As the two women headed back towards the main lab to finish gathering the vast amounts of evidence they had on the Gravedigger, knowing Brennan's time was running short and that the people who had her wired like a Christmas tree would be calling her back soon - one way or another. Angela's mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out how and when she would be able to get Brennan the message from Hodgins without raising any suspicions – and time was definitely **not** on her side._

_~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~BnB~_

_**Mistaken Identity**_

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Inside The White Van Parked Near The Jeffersonian . . .**_

"I don't like it! I'm telling you something isn't right!" Lexi was practically shouting at Sam now, frustrated at the lack of attention to detail her partner possessed when it came to monitoring their surveillance of Temperance Brennan's video and audio feeds.

"Where they hell did everyone else disappear to? That woman . . . Cam – she's nowhere to be found. Sames goes for that bearded lab rat Hodgins! Call it women's intuition or whatever the hell you wanna call it but – I just know they're all up to something! I say we don't wait for your big Brother to give us the order – I say we pull her out now!"

Sam rolled his eyes. This had been one of the most boring assignments he had to endure in a long time. Listening to hours of scientific and boring lab conversations for one – and waiting for the right time to wrap this up and get back to the damn warehouse seemed to be endless.

"Well what the hell do you want me to do? Huh? Want me to just waltz in there and kidnap that know-it-all Brennan again in broad daylight? We HAVE to make sure she has everything or Brother Bill will shoot us himself – regardless of me being his sibling!"

"Don't you think I know that Sam? For fuck-sake I get it! But he will do even worse if we end up losing the woman AND the evidence now won't he? I'm just saying I think we need to touch base with Barker somehow and find out if he knows where the others ran off to, and we need to do that sooner rather than later!"

Sam considered her suggestion and quickly caved in, he knew she was right – she usually was – but for some reason he just liked arguing with her, it got his juices flowing, his adrenaline soaring and even turned him on a little. "Okay fine, I'll give him a call and see what he can tell us. But I'll also tell him to get word to Dr. Brennan that her time is up and that if she wants to see her boyfriend alive again she better make sure she moves fast and that she brings us _**everything**_!"

He pulled out his cell phone to call their paid internal accomplice Phillip Barker only to have the device start ringing in his hand before he could do so.

"Talk to me." he answered. "What? Okay okay fine - I got it! We'll be back as soon as possible!" Sam slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and turned towards Lexi. "Wonderful. That was Bill speak of the devil. Something's going down over at the warehouse. He wouldn't give me any details but he's in a real pissy mood! We have orders to bring the lab Doc back whether she's ready or not."

"That doesn't mean anything, we already knew we would be bringing her back, what makes your paranoid ass think something's going down? Geez you're more dramatic than a teenage girl!" Lexi rolled her eyes, more easily annoyed at her partner than usual after being stuck in the van together for hours.

"Oh I see how it is! It's okay for you to be suspicious that something's going down inside that Institute – but now that I think something's hinky at the warehouse too – _**I'm**_ paranoid? Whatever! We don't have time to go back and forth on this! Bill's my brother and I think I know better than anyone when he's seriously pissed about something. I'll make that call to Barker and tell him it's time for phase II. But I'll tell you one thing, Dr. Brennan damn well better have all that evidence, she's had more than enough damn time!"

While Sam placed the call to the security guard whom was no on the Burton payroll, he started pacing what little space they had to walk inside the long van while Lexi remained seated in one of the chairs focusing her attention back on the monitor's to continue watching Brennan's activities.

_**Meanwhile Inside The Jeffersonian . . .**_

Setting down some of the files that she had been holding, Angela stole a glance over towards Brennan while she helped her friend slowly compile the rest of the Gravedigger evidence.

She and Brennan both knew they were stalling at this point and that Brennan's captors were being strangely generous with the time they were giving her. They also knew they wouldn't wait much longer before making their move to get her back and if that were allowed to happen, then it would be harder to get her out of this mess alive.

Angela didn't even realize she was still staring at her friend with an expression of obvious concern clouding her exotic features. She had been wracking her brain trying to find a way to get the message to Brennan that Booth was safe - but she was having trouble figuring out how. The last thing she wanted to do was to be the one to blow everything and alert Brennan's voyeuristic kidnappers to such a monstrous fact. Brennan hadn't even noticed Angela watching her, she was too preoccupied herself. Her mind kept going back to the phone call Angela had received only moments earlier, there was something unsettling about it that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

After years of working with Booth and seeing him in action, Brennan didn't even realize just how much she had learned and absorbed simply from seeing him in action every day as he put his natural investigative talents to good use. Before she knew it she was mentally analyzing Angela's call at an even deeper level. It helped that she knew Angela almost as good as she knew Booth and she had easily detected the conflict between what Angela was saying about her phone call – and the conflicting body language she maintained which had spoken volumes.

Even though her words had described a viable reason for the call, the manner in which she was speaking to whomever had called, seemed almost encrypted. Brennan had also noticed the way Angela's eyes lit up initially and her face bore a look of worry mixed with excitement. It was almost as if she knew the person calling her – and was concerned about whatever, or whomever they were calling about - none of which escaped Brennan's attention. Her gut was telling her it had something to do with Booth. Had Cam and Hodgins found him? Her adrenaline and heart both started racing as her hopes soared.

Looking up and over at her friend, Brennan's eyes met Angela's at the exact same moment. The unspoken words that seemed to flow from brown eyes to blue were as powerful as any verbal conversation could have been. Brennan could see that Angela had more to tell but the issue would be how she would be able to do so when Brennan's every move – and word - was being monitored. As their eyes locked onto each other Brennan knew she_** had**_ to find out if her theory was accurate - and it was now or never.

"So Ang - that call you received a few minutes ago, about the artistry tools? Tell me more, what kind of tools are they are why are they so rare?" She knew Angela was an intelligent woman and hoped she would quickly understand what information Brennan was really searching for. It couldn't wait - she just _**had**_ to know if Booth was safe.

"Oh . . . yeah - those." Angela stalled for a second wondering why Brennan would even care about some art tools when she had never shown that level of interest in things like that before. It only took her a couple of seconds to read the look in her friend's blue eyes to realize she wasn't really asking about the tools. She had figured out the call was about Booth! Angela's mind was racing as she tried to think of a way to give her friend the information she was _really_ seeking.

"Well it's one tool in particular that I was interested in finding. It's rare because it is so unique and it's also stronger than most tools which is a bonus. I've had a lot of trouble finding this one." she made sure to stare firmly into Brennan's eyes while widening her eyes ever so slightly hoping that only her friend would notice the subtle gesture rather than the people who were watching her. It worked like a charm as Angela noticed the same subtle widening of Brennan's eyes in response, letting her know she understood.

"Yes I can see why you would want a tool like that." Brennan replied, hoping her captors would just think the women were making conversation. "So . . . you were able to find it then?" she asked hopefully while doing her best to maintain normal composure even though secretly she wanted to scream out with excitement and relief.

"Yeah and I am so excited! I mean it's in rough shape because it's been somewhat abused by it's previous owner but I'm sure it will be fine once it's cleaned up a bit. It will need some work before it gets anywhere near it's original condition. I'm sure it will always be a little marred from everything it's been used for. Sounds like the previous holder abused it quite a bit and it makes me angry. One really should take better care of these things since they don't make em like that anymore!" Angela was so proud of her own unique way of letting Brennan know that Booth had been found, that he was definitely injured and in rough shape but that it was nothing that he couldn't recover from.

Brennan on the other hand had to stifle a chuckle at Angela's constant remarks about Booth. Strong, unique, and the best yet was that men like Booth are hard to find in general. Angela had found a way to sneak in subtle descriptions of Booth's character traits to make sure Brennan understood what message she was trying to convey. But it also caused Brennan to start thinking about Booth even more as she zeroed in on what she adored about Booth the most. Not only was he manly – a tried and true Alpha Male – but he was also a gentleman, he was strong and fit, very protective over those he cared about, funny, intuitive and of course . . . handsome.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she realized Angela was saying something to her. "Sweetie are you alright? You seemed lost in your own thoughts for a minute, I was getting worried." Angela was looking at her friend with concern. She had noticed the way Brennan's face had taken on a completely different expression – she would have looked like she was in serious thought had it not been for the close mouthed smile that had slowly blossomed on her face while she was thinking. A smile that thankfully was out of shot from any of the video feeds that her captors were viewing. Her lapel pin as well as some of the internal Jeffersonian video feeds she was sure they had tapped into.

"Sorry Ang, I was just thinking about the evidence and making sure we didn't forget anything." she lied knowing she had to cover and keep her captors off guard. She actually found it harder to concentrate now that she knew Booth was safe, all she wanted to do was go be with him and right now, that seemed impossible. The smile on her face disappeared quickly as disappointment settled back into her very being, she just couldn't ignore the fact that she herself had yet to be freed from her own bizarre form of imprisonment.

Angela's naturally caught onto the change of expression her friend now sported. She decided then and there that she would do whatever was necessary to help her escape as well. But just how she was going to accomplish that? That she didn't know . . . yet.

_**Hodgin's House . . .**_

While the doctor was in with a still dozing Booth once again putting on his air cast and getting the IV's started - Cam, Hodgins and Sweets were sitting in the elaborately decorated library of the house since it was closest to the room Booth was in. They knew they had to come up with a plan for getting Brennan freed from her own unique confinement and they knew that time was not on their side.

"I just finished my call to Ang to let her know we found Booth. I am sure she'll find a clever way to let Brennan know as soon as she has an opportunity . . . now how the hell do we get she and Brennan out of there without endangering everyone else in and around the Jeffersonian? We didn't think this all the way through dammit, we need a plan!" Since calling Angela he was feeling even more worried and angry as it suddenly struck him throw close she was to danger herself right now. He had been too busy and focused on rescuing Booth that he hadn't thought about the fact they had left Angela alone to deal with Dr. Brennan's situation.

"Hodgins uhh . . . you seem pretty agitated - you sure you're okay?"

Sweets had noticed the ever reddened face and the hyperactive manner in which Hodgins was speaking and fidgeting. It was a professional habit for him to secretly monitor everyone's psyche especially during a trying or emotional case and in _this_ situation he found that he himself was struggling with emotions over what the Gravedigger team was putting all of them through again, especially Booth and Brennan. He could only assume the others felt the same way.

"Listen Sweets – don't even try to using your psychological voo doo on me, of course I'm agitated! Not only am I worried about Angela and Dr. Brennan whom are still in danger if you haven't noticed – but have you not seen Booth? Look at what those bastards did to HIM! Have you also forgotten those sons-of-bitches nearly killed me a while back as well? They just keep getting away with it!"

Sweets was smart enough to realize that Hodgins was unstoppable as he continued his long overdue rampage. Not only was it therapeutic for him to finally vent – he deserved it because he was right.

"Well mark my words, they are not getting away with it anymore - not this time, not on my watch!" Hodgins announced as he finished his rant.

Cam entered the room having been visiting one of Hodgins elegant bathrooms. "Wow what did I miss?" she teased trying to lighten the tense atmosphere in the room. "Look Hodgins, I know what you went through and believe me we all understand how you feel. But we're** all** worried and we're **all** angry - but right now we need to use that to our advantage and strike while the iron's hot. We need to move fast and get Brennan and Angela t! So how are we going to do that?"

The men calmed down after realizing Cam was right and within minutes they came up with a plan.

_**Inside The Guest Room . . .**_

Once Dr. Patterson finished with everything he had to do in order to treat Booth's wounds as best he could, getting him starting on IV fluids, antibiotics, pain and anti-inflammatory medications, he settled into the chair closest to his new patient's bed to wait for Booth to come around again. He hadn't been able to talk to the seriously injured man before he had passed out again from pain, fever and exhaustion and he needed to ask him specific questions to determine not only how his head injury was faring, but to make sure they hadn't missed any of the more internal injuries that can be caused by broken ribs and other injuries caused by blunt trauma.

Behind him he heard the door open and turned to see the young man who was introduced to him as Dr. Lance Sweets entering the room. "Good evening, uh – your name was Dr. Sweets, correct?"

"Yes, yes that's correct and uh, Lance is fine. I uhm . . . just wanted to see how . . . uh . . . is he really going to be okay?" Sweets found himself at a loss for words when he first caught sight of Booth's pale form laying against the just as white sheets, he thought Booth actually looked worse in some ways now that the deep bruising had been drawn closer to the surface of his skin over the past couple of hours making the colors even more spectacular and dark. But then he realized had it not been for the black and purple bruising covering a significant portion of his face, neck and arms, Booth would have all but disappeared into the background of the sheets due to the lack of contrast.

He hadn't been prepared for just how much the sight startled him but then again, he had never seen anyone so badly injured up close like this before – especially someone he looked up to like an older Brother figure though he would never admit that to anyone, not even Daisy.

"Well so far he seems to be holding his own, he's a strong and fit young man so I feel confident he will make a full recovery. Basically it's up to him now, I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do to help him recover any faster and I can't even begin to determine how severe his head injury is until he is able to stay awake a little longer so I can ask him some questions. But don't worry, like I said he's strong and I have seen people recover from far worse injuries than he has sustained."

As Lance let out a breath of complete relief both he and the physician quickly turned their attention towards Booth's bed as they heard him moaning and starting to shift around slightly.

"Booth?" Sweets half whispered, half yelled as excitement took over his body. "Booth it's me Lance, can you hear me?"

He paused as he and the doctor both stared at Booth's eyes silently urging them to open. Their patience was rewarded with the sight of Booth's brown orbs as his eyes finally fluttered open a couple minutes later. Then two men gave Booth time to fully awaken as they continued to stare at him like children eyeing the candy counter at the supermarket.

"Why . . . why are you . . . staring at me . . . like that? Sss'creepy." Booth spoke with a voice that was slightly sluggish sounding and a little raspy from thirst. He felt like he had the worst cotton mouth he had ever felt before in his life. It unnerved him to say the least, waking up to the shocking sight of two full grown men just staring at him like they were.

"Oh – sorry Booth." Lance straightened his body back upright since he had been leaning in pretty close to Booth's face waiting for him to speak. He hadn't even thought about how strange that must have seemed to the man whom had just woken up after having been through a tough ordeal to say the least. He couldn't blame the man for still feeling a little jumpy, not to mention Booth could very well have had nightmares of his ordeal while being unconscious and might even have expected to see his captors again when he finally opened his eyes.

"Agent Booth. My name is Doctor Alan Patterson, but please just call me Alan - I am a friend of Cam's. You weren't exactly coherent when I checked you out earlier so I wanted to officially introduce myself, how is your pain on a scale of 1 to 10?"

"I hate that question." Booth complained, since in his opinion his idea of a level 5 on that scale of pain would probably be a 12 and a half to someone like Sweets. "I dunno . . . " he started to answer, taking a second to focus and try to gauge how he was feeling. "About a seven?"

"Is that a question or a statement." the doctor teased.

"Both." Booth replied with a hint of a smile appearing on his face. "It's mainly my head and leg . . . but, I'd say my chest, ribs and shoulders are closer to a 5." he knew his shoulders were hurting due to how long he had been hooked up and hanging by cuffed hands from the ceiling with his shoulder joints bearing all of his body weight at times, further aggravated when Burton decided to use him for batting practice and as a cutting board.

"Oh, just a seven?" Patterson joked, happy to see his patient was far more alert this time around and had even cracked a smile in spite of his rather severe level of pain. He was pleased to see that the medication and IV he had treated the agent with thus far, combined with a couple of hours of deep sleep he had no choice but to take - had done wonders in starting to revive his new patient rather quickly.

"In all seriousness Agent Booth, I am not surprised to hear your level is hovering around a 7. I was expecting as much and it's perfectly normal given the severity of some of your injuries. I had to wait until you woke up again before I could give you another dose of pain medication because I need to evaluate your head injury first. But then I promise I will bring that level down closer to at least a 2. Now do you feel up to a few questions?"

Booth nodded.

"Very well then, do you remember your full name?"

"Booth, Seeley Booth." when he answered Sweets could swear he saw a hint of Booth's half grin and he realized Booth was amused with himself due to his not so subtle Bond reference.

"Good, good. Do you know what date today is?"

Booth closed his eyes and he tried hard to find the answer. "Well, no actually. But that has more to do with my having been held hostage for who knows how long rather than from a little head trauma." he paused to rest since even speaking was already taking a toll on his weak state. "I know it wasn't that long so it should still be September . . . 2008. That's as close as I can get with any accuracy."

Patterson glance quickly towards Sweets. He hadn't been given many specifics as to what had happened to put the man in this condition, Cam had only just told him the man was an FBI Agent after Alan had first arrived at the house. Hearing that the man had been kidnapped, he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't taken straight to a hospital. He deduced by the nervous look on the Psychologist's face that perhaps the agent was still in danger. He decided to just let it drop without calling more attention to what he had just heard. Suddenly he realized Booth had opened his eyes and was staring up at him waiting.

"Oh, sorry yes. .. that is close enough. It is September 12th today just do you know." he then took out his pen light and checked Booth's pupils. "Well your eyes are looking much more clear than before so I think it's safe to assume you over over the worst of your concussion symptoms. We will however still have to do a few more periodic checks since head injuries can be tricky and turn into something far more serious if not monitored. I can safely give you something for the pain now."

Then just as he turned around to go get what he needed from his kit, he heard a sharp gasp and turned to see his patient just as he bolted up to a sitting position far too fast for his injuries and jostled skull to prepare for.

"BRENNAN!"

Booth's sluggish mind had started to remember how and why he had arrived at this house, in this bed being treated for his multiple injuries. It took just seconds for him to recollect that Brennan was still in danger and relying on him to save her. Before he realized what he was doing he shot straight up as he yelled out her name hoping to be told that she was already safe and here in the house somewhere. He looked towards Sweets for the answers as he sat up.

Sweets nearly fell over from shocked fright at seeing Booth nearly shoot off the bed after obviously remembering his partner's situation. Before he could even start to answer Booth's unspoken question he noticed Booth starting to tilt to his right side as he quickly lost his equilibrium. Booth's rapid ascension into a seated position had caused of lost of the blood to rush away from Booth's head, directly down to his heart as the body's natural reaction was to protect the heart in order to keep the person alive first and foremost. But it also caused Booth's already pounding headache to start throbbing mercilessly in unison with the fast beating of his heart.

Booth quickly closed his eyes from the sudden pain and dizziness and reached his hands up grasping his head tightly. He felt his body tilting to the right but too many things were happening all at once, causing him to feel a sense of panic coming on. Nausea also crept up as pain flared to new heights in his leg and ribcage and he couldn't remember ever feeling this bad all at once.

Suddenly he felt strong hands grabbing onto his shoulders from both sides of the bed as Dr. Patterson and Sweets, each now standing on opposite sides of the bed – firmly pushed Booth back to a prone position knowing that it would take a few minutes for things to calm down and his heart beat to get back closer to normal.

Booth's hands continued clutching the sides of his head, his eyes still closed and he breathed deeply to combat the nausea. He remembered how much it had hurt his broken ribs when he had tossed his cookies earlier and he was bound and determined not to repeat that experience!

Alan had run back to the left side of the large bed and had to stretch his long body across the width of the bed to help Dr. Sweets get the man in the bed to lay back down. He found himself out of breath from the rush of adrenaline the activity had caused. He immediately pleaded with Booth to calm down and lie still.

"Agent Booth please, just lay back and stay there before you do yourself even more harm."Dr. Patterson urged him. "Passing out completely won't help you get the information you are seeking any faster!"

Sweets watched Booth's eyes hoping they would open so he could reassure him that Brennan was safe at the moment inside the Jeffersonian. When it became apparent Booth wasn't going to look at him he decided to reassure him anyway.

"Booth, Brennan is okay – you have to trust me. You need to build up your strength a little more before you can go be with her." He decided leave out the fact that Brennan wasn't completely free, he would tell him soon enough but he needed to be sure he was a little more stable physically. Sweets knew that the second Booth found out Brennan was still in danger, no one would be able to stop him. Not his wounds, broken leg, splitting headache nor the medicated fog he was in . . . nothing.

Booth listened to Sweets while he waited for his own wild heart beat to slow back down to a semi-normal rate and his head to stop throbbing along with the hyperactive beat. Both head and heart calmed down almost immediately once he heard him say that Bones was okay and safe. He finally looked up and made eye contact with Sweets – one look and Booth knew instantly that his nervous young friend wasn't telling him everything. He could read Sweets like an open book simply by observing his body language. He knew the telltale signs that he was either lying or withholding vital information, signs like his natural ruddish complexion glowing even brighter - his voice going up a few octaves in pitch making him sound not much different than a teenager during puberty – and finally his eye contact wavered as if he was afraid of Booth's almost superhuman ability to read people.

Booth thought about it for a few seconds and decided not to call Sweets out on his suspicions at the moment. He would pretend to fall asleep, wait until he was left alone hopefully soon after they thought him to be out – then he would find a way to get to the Jeffersonian to rescue his partner himself before anyone else got hurt unnecessarily.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_

_**A/N –**__Please PM me if you spot any huge errors since I wrote this chapter over a span of many weeks and that seems to be when I make the most errors. Hopefully that isn't the case - even if it's not I am more nervous about this chapter than any thus far - I love some parts but there are some parts I am not as sure about. Hope you enjoy and thank you all!_


	40. Sorry A POSITIVE Note From Author

_**Attention Readers**__ Of Mistaken Identity! PLEASE DON'T WORRY - I am NOT discontinuing this store and I promise that I will never ever do that to you - you have my solemn word!_

_I am appalled by Author's that do that to their loyal fans! I also hate when they put an author's note where a chapter should be (like I am doing now haha) but this time I had no choice since you deserve to know why the heck I've been so slow at updating my fics. _

_One reason this particular story is so poorly lagging on updates is that I admittedly became overwhelmed by stupidly writing too many ongoing fan fics at the same time. I became focused to much on my NCIS story. I am working on an update now so hope to have one posted within this next week!_

_Plus I recently ended up spending the better part of a week in the Intesnive Care unit I__ - fighting some infection that took over my body and nearly took me out. But they also diagnosed some things that explain some symptoms I've been having for 2 to 3 years now one of which has been being abnormally exhausted every day when so I am too out of it to write when I get off work. Hopefully now w/ more tests we can find the right treatment plan and my normally hyper energy will return! One can only pray and hope it does._

_Thanks for hangin' with me and for your patience and I hope you will continue to do so! My sincere apologies for making you wait and I hope you haven't given up on the story! You may have to re-read a the last 2 chappies to remember what happened before reading next update but hopefully you'll be right back on track as will I!_

_Love you all and you will see updates coming very very soon!_

_With Love,_

_BnBFanatic :-)_


End file.
